Deus Ex Jenova
by Max Zhang
Summary: Set after the ending of Final Fantasy 7, this Fourth Disc Project deals with the aftermath of the game and interesting developments.
1. Default Chapter

==============================================================  
  
You must have the following prerequisites before reading this work:  
  
-Must be familiar with the background story of Final Fantasy VII  
-Must be able to read and write at the high school level or better.  
-Hopefully better.  
  
==============================================================  
==============================================================  
  
EPISODE ONE: Evil Afoot  
  
==============================================================  
==============================================================  
  
  
Half of everything is luck.  
And the other half?  
Fate.  
  
-- 006 to 007, inside Chemical Warfare Facility #2 - Arkangelsk, Russia  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
Nanaki, Son of Seto gazed over the ruins. The place had not been lived  
in since the humans left it over fifty decades ago, yet the crumbling  
remnants of the city spoke deeply to him. The sight of the ancient ruins  
brought a joy mingled with grief such that he could not smile without tears  
falling from his good eye.  
They were gone now.  
Even the most powerful one amongst them.  
All long dead.  
"Returned to the Planet," was how Grandfather had put it.  
Nanaki emitted a silent growl as another memory surfaced unbidden. The  
blue-eyed man. A high pitched squeal snapped him out of his reverie.  
Was there danger?  
No.  
Just his two grandchildren who had been allowed to accompany him along  
this trip with the provision by their grandmother should harm come to any  
of them, she would have the old warrior's head. He knew it wasn't an empty  
threat. Rusake loved their grandchildren fiercely since the day they were  
born.  
The two were half playing, half chasing one another in the grass amid  
the fallen stones. Satisfied there was no immediate danger, Nanaki rested  
his head on his forepaws and basked underneath the sun's warmth. He  
remembered how it all started. Strangely enough, the series of events began  
when everything was supposed to be the end . . .  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The woman's body slumped slowly towards the ground. Her lips moved in a  
final attempt to form words, a name or perhaps a prayer. The cloaked figure  
stood by watching her die in silence. As the body's twitching ceased, the  
hooded man raised a slim metallic tube. A bright flare erupted from its tip  
and ignited the body. Within seconds of the discharge the flames died out  
and the stranger had turned away. Nothing was left of what had transpired  
save for the woman's artifacts and a few wisps of smoke.  
Stepping outside of the cave, the cloaked man briefly cast his blue  
tinged eyes up where a baleful ball of fire hung over an overcast sky. He  
turned away stiffly and headed towards a small craft which hovered above  
the blades of grass. The weapon he had used a few moments ago had vanished  
into the deep folds of his cloak. Unencumbered, his black gloved hands  
rapped softly against a small pad at the side of the craft.  
"One more confirmed," the man spoke quietly, "and accounted for.  
However, I need more time to be sure."  
:: time is of the essence ::  
"I do not care how you do it, just delay them as long as you can," the  
man opened a small vial and downed its contents before continuing,  
"Apprehension requires a variance of procedure."  
:: you risk their wrath; and ours ::  
"Draconian measures for similar times. Sever transmission."  
The man walked around his craft, his cold blue-eyes searched about the  
vehicle's hull before he climbed aboard. Once inside, the ship rose  
silently from the ground.  
"Set heading. North by northeast. Set speed. Maximum cruising value,"  
the man eased into his seat, lighting a thin black reed before putting it  
to his lips, "Engage."  
His free hand danced over a glowing console. A series of beeps  
undulated from the cockpit's speakers in response. The man took another  
long drag of his smoking reed as the craft quickly gained speed.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
In the Ancients' City, nothing stirred. A bird high in the air saw  
water and tucked in its wings to land. It alighted on the edge of a pool  
and proceeded to quench its thirst.  
BRUP! POPP! BRRPUPOPP! BRRRRUPAPAAP! BROPPP!  
Furious activity came from the water as bubbles formed on the surface.  
Startled by the noise, the bird cut short its rest and took off in a flurry  
of surprise. Had it stayed, it would have seen a young woman's body surface  
briefly amidst the foam before being forcibly thrown out of the water.  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
Maybe today, you could put the past away;  
I do wish you would step back from that ledge my friend;  
You could cut the ties with all the lies, that you've been living in.  
  
-- 'Jumper' - Third Eye Blind  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
Two days later, Meteor shuddered and began to crack. The eyes of the  
city's inhabitants looked up at the flaming rock which threatened to kill  
all life on the Planet. The rock's destruction appeared to them a slow  
motion ballet of stone and debris separating from each other before falling  
languidly from the sky. Three miles above on board the Highwind, the view  
of the disaster was much more lucid and frightening.  
This is it, the thought raced through Tifa's mind as the infernal  
howling of Meteor drowned out the screams onboard the Highwind. We've done  
all we could and now THIS is how it's going to end. It wasn't the fairest  
thing in her mind.  
Was it supposed to end like this?  
Tifa risked a peek at her surroundings. Red XIII was doing his best to  
hang on to dear life like the rest of them. Barret had lashed his gun arm  
to the railing with steel cable -- the metal barrels were strong as they  
were accurate. She could only hope that the others fared as well. She  
looked up at the person she clung onto. He had his eyes firmly shut and he  
held on to her as best he could.  
If we die, she closed her eyes with a degree of finality, we die  
together.  
At the same time, Cloud dared not open his eyes. He didn't want to see  
Tifa die. Not after the tragedy at the Ancients' City. He knew he wouldn't  
be able to watch her go as well.  
Was that it? he asked himself. No. Not really. There was something  
else. A feeling of betrayal. Yes. That was it. He had kept it from Tifa. He  
was wrong to keep it from her -- but it seemed the right answer at the  
time. It wasn't that he didn't love her. She loved him and he returned it  
-- to a degree, because deep in his heart Cloud knew she wasn't the only  
woman he  
loved.  
Aeris.  
Countless times he lied awake at night while the others slept and  
relived that moment when that cursed blade savagely tore through her  
defenseless body as he stood by helpless.  
And alone.  
Try as he might, Cloud could do nothing but watch her slump to the  
floor while her murderer stood tauntingly within striking distance. He had  
sworn to protect her and he had failed. His only recourse was to avenge her  
-- but even victory seemed hollow. Striking down Sephiroth did little to  
soothe his pain or to ease his guilt. Although he remained impassive on the  
outside, he allowed it to fester within. The memory gnawed at his very soul  
every moment of his life.  
Cloud's mind wandered over to his left arm. It was still there. He had  
no need to touch it. He knew it was where it was supposed to be. A ribbon.  
He had taken it from Aeris when he let her go at the edge of the pool. The  
young man kept it underneath his shoulder guard. A clandestine reminder of  
a woman lost.  
And would never see again.  
Of course no one knew of this, not even the woman who now clung tightly  
to his side. This was the source of the guilt. Even on the night she  
finally revealed her true feelings for him, he had adroitly hid the thin  
hair band from her inquisitive eyes and passionate kisses.  
Later on while Tifa slept contentedly beside him, he had slipped the  
ribbon back on and wept; he muffled his sobs by running his palms along the  
his sword until they bled. That agony hardly surpassed the turmoil which  
dwelled deep inside.  
Presently the howling from Meteor had risen to a deafening level. The  
wind and noise buffeted the Highwind. Then, as if the airship could not  
have withstood any more punishment, its battered hulk plummeted to earth.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Aeris bobbed aimlessly within the Lifestream. When she died she'd  
thought she'd lose consciousness and go into an eternal slumber. How wrong  
she was. She faintly remembered the pain that went through her when the  
sword penetrated her flesh. It wasn't hard to bear. It felt like ice had  
been introduced to the inside of her body but the sensation ceased as  
quickly as it had come. The one thing Aeris clearly remembered though, was  
the look on Cloud's face. The flash of surprise, disbelief, and the intense  
anguish on the young man as she collapsed from her wounds haunted her as  
she died.  
Poor Cloud, she thought aloud, I wish I could say something, anything  
to comfort you right now.  
Jumbles of voices and memories swam past her eyes. Of people she had  
never met and will never meet.  
So many, she wondered in awe.  
"Aeris."  
She turned towards the beckoning voice, peering into the infinite green  
expanse that made up the Lifestream. "W-who is it?"  
"Aaeerisss."  
She couldn't place the voice, but it sounded familiar though. Aeris  
wiggled her arms in a vain attempt to move about. It was nothing like what  
the scholars at Cosmo Canyon described to her. No words could ever describe  
the feeling of being inside this place.  
"Who are you?" she called out again.  
"Aaaeerissss. Donnnn't leeeaaavve meeee . . . Pleeeaaasssse donnn't  
goooo . . ." the voice came to her as a whisper but she finally recognized  
it: Cloud.  
How in the world, she wondered. Unless he was also -- oh no. Aeris  
cried, "Cloud?! Cloud?! Where are you?"  
"Aaaaeeerissss. Pleeeeaaaassse . . . I . . . llloov . . . yyyyuuu" His  
voice began to fade away. Aeris searched for him. Her mind stretched itself  
across the breadth of the Lifestream to reach him. Cloud. She touched the  
last wisps of his mind briefly before it vanished.  
"Cloud!" She wailed. There was something strange about his thoughts.  
Something she had never felt in him before.  
What could it be?  
Suddenly, a ripple passed through the space around her. The green hue  
in the Lifestream began to pale. Aeris let out a cry of panic as everything  
rose past her. She had the most unsettling uneasiness in her gut -- she was  
falling! Then all at once, the sensation of falling and the great expanse  
of the Lifestream vanished leaving a white haze and a sense of unearthly  
calm.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Ouch! Quit it!" Tifa giggled as she tried to get away from her  
tormentor. Cloud caught her foot just as she hopped past the bed. She let  
out a playful squeal as she tried to fend off his advances. His other free  
hand reached up and grabbed her by the waist.  
"Tiger, please," Tifa's tone became serious, "Please don't. It still  
hurts, okay?"  
"Oh all right," the young man thumped her bare bosom, "But you sure  
could've fooled me."  
"Hey, you pervert! What was that for?" she laughed as Cloud got up with  
a silly grin.  
"When you feel better, we've got a lot of catching up to do," he barely  
ducked the pillow heaved his way. He came back with a flurry of furious  
tickles which left them both rolling around laughing.  
"Oh. Ow. Oh, dammit," Tifa winced and clutched her side.  
"Tiff, are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" he held her, his voice  
full of concern.  
"No," she said through clenched teeth. Tifa closed her eyes and leaned  
back. "It just comes and goes. I'll be all right. And quit looking so  
worried. That bugs me more than anything."  
"Okay," Cloud whispered. He brushed her face and kissed her lightly on  
the forehead. He then made a mental note to have Tifa examined. Ever since  
she peered into his memories while they were together in the Lifestream,  
she developed a habit of keeping problems to herself and not make him worry  
too much. Luckily for him, she was a lousy liar.  
"Don't worry, I'll keep the fires stoked, 'kay?" Tifa flashed her  
nakedness from underneath the sheets to tease him.  
"I'll be back soon," Cloud gave her a weak smile and began to reach  
under his shoulder guard but stopped short before he was half way there --  
he'd adjust it later.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Once outside, Cloud's thoughts turned dark as did Midgar's sky. He had  
found a temporary respite from his wretchedness when Tifa lay badly  
wounded, but alive next to him in triage. It reminded him of another time  
when he had almost lost her seven years ago. But now, he was able to fight  
for her survival. And Cloud fought. He stayed up all night holding her  
intravenous bag because there were no stands left, changed her dressings  
when they got too soaked with her blood, and monitored her without rest  
until the field doctors finally upgraded her condition to stable.  
However, his secret never left; it only submerged during Tifa's ordeal.  
It reared its ugly presence again as soon as he realized she would live.  
Actually, they were both lucky to have survived that near fatal plunge  
of the Highwind. It was even more fortunate for them that Reeve had been on  
hand with a band of volunteers that responded quickly to the crash to have  
rescued them from the ensuing fire that broke out. All of them made it.  
Well, almost all. Cloud trotted along the street absently as the day  
grew dimmer and dimmer. He himself got off with some surface cuts and  
bruises while Tifa had several busted ribs and a punctured lung. Red XIII  
was hardly scratched, thanks to his  
nimble acrobatics and his eagerness to take foolish actions -- he had  
leaped off the Highwind and managed to land onto a sheet metal roof. The  
shanty broke his fall but left it a wreck; thankfully the place had been  
abandoned.  
Barret was another case altogether. His gun arm was torn off, but since  
it detached at the natural breaking point, it was easy to find a  
replacement. He almost didn't get the chance -- as he immediately got  
himself into trouble with Reeve's guards when he emerged from the fiery  
wreckage and grabbed the ex-Shinra executive by the throat and threatened  
to 'blow his brains all over the Planet damn city' for holding Marlene  
hostage. Luckily for the big man, Reeve had the presence of mind to keep  
things from getting out of hand. As soon as Barret heard Marlene was alive  
and well in Kalm, he showed no intention of staying and left immediately to  
be reunited with his daughter.  
A blessing in disguise, Cloud thought. Had Marlene stayed in Midgar,  
who knew what may have transpired?  
The rest of the crew came through with a wide variety of minor wounds.  
A bit shook up, but otherwise fine. The only casualty seemed to be Cait  
Sith. The puppet had fallen apart upon impact. The intensity of the fire  
had prevented anyone from recovering anything from the wreckage until a  
makeshift bucket brigade showed up. After the breathing survivors was  
saved, Reeve ordered the brigade to stop. His reason was brutally simple:  
water had become scarce since the disaster. It made no sense trying to put  
it out since Highwind was totalled, as were the animated mog and cat.  
Cloud crossed the debris littered street as storm clouds began to  
congregate over Midgar's shattered skyline. Reeve told them when he and the  
others last smashed into the city to halt an insane Hojo from firing the  
Makou cannon, the last remnants of Shinra disintegrated under the group's  
concerted attacks and the whole place had gone to hell. The wiry man  
however, didn't give in to the chaos which erupted. Rather, he organized  
volunteers that ranged from the plate residents to those who dwelt in the  
slums into effective rescue teams. Renegade Shinra troops, who raped and  
pillaged were quickly squashed when Reeve opened the Shinra armories to the  
volunteers. Those troops that surrendered or who sought refuge were  
recruited. By the time Meteor began its fractured descent, the city's  
residents were prepared for the worst. Some semblance of order had been  
restored, with an even handed Reeve in charge.  
Tifa had been too injured to be moved about, she had to stay put until  
she got better. Cloud in spite of his mixed feelings, had no intention of  
leaving her. So he got employed as a constable. The pay was a joke. A  
measly two thousand Gil a week. It helped, a little. He knew that there  
were worst jobs available. Red XIII had found work as a sniffer for bodies  
and other survivors who may still be buried in the rubble that was Midgar.  
An unenviable job, Cloud shuddered over the thought as he rounded the  
corner of the next building.  
"Hey! Watch where the fuck you're going!"  
The young man jumped at the challenge and his hand flew to his weapon.  
The stranger did the same.  
"Cid?" Cloud peered into the darkness.  
"Cloud?" The Captain was ready to thrust his spear through his friend.  
The young man heaved a sigh of relief. "Dammit Cid, are you that jumpy  
tonight?"  
"Heh. Funny from coming from you kid," the older man lowered his  
weapon, "If you were a lil' more spunky, Tifa woulda gutted my sorry ass  
for taking you out. That makes *me* jumpy."  
Cloud ignored the joke as he leaned against the side of the building,  
"Any word on the blackout?"  
"Nope. The boss says he may have all of us out tonight to make sure  
nothing goes bad," Cid patted his pockets to check for his smokes. He  
offered one to Cloud.  
"No thanks."  
"Suit yerself. How's Tifa?"  
"Okay I guess. Shit. That reminds me. I gotta get a doctor to check her  
up," Cloud wore a mask of worry.  
"Fat chance, kid. All the docs are busy at the rubble sites an' those  
who aren't are prob'ly getting some shut eye," Cid blew a long stream of  
smoke into the chilly Midgar night. "She hurtin'?"  
"Yeah."  
Cid nodded, understanding.  
"Don't worry, kid. She's tough as they come. She'll pull through."  
Cloud hung up and looked up at the darkened sky, "I hope so."  
The two of them stumbled about in the dark silence, broken on occasion  
by the baying of dogs or the clank of digging machinery.  
"You know, I'd never thought I'd say this. But Meteor did bring down  
that damn plate. Now I could see the stars . . ." Cloud started to say then  
stopped abruptly as he remembered the events which led up to the Plate  
disaster. Reactor Number Five. Sector Six. And ---  
He caught himself and closed his eyes.  
". . . that's one way to look at it," Cid's cigarette flared up  
brightly against the darkness. The two presently found themselves standing  
on the moonlit street before a large ruined theater with the words  
'Loveless' reflected in the dim light.  
"Hey."  
"What?"  
"You ever see that play?"  
"Huh?"  
"That play. Over there," Cloud's gaze followed Cid's bandaged finger.  
"No. I'm not a theater kind of guy."  
"Me neither, kid," Cid scratched his stubbled chin thoughtfully.  
"Y'know they've been playing it every summer as long as I could  
remember."  
"I guess they won't be playing it *this* year," Cloud felt around for  
his weapon.  
"Reckon so. I 'member seein' it once though."  
Hooh boy, thought Cloud. He hefted his blade absently.  
"Back when I was here in Midgar interviewin' to become a pilot, I'd  
figger I'd kill some time. It put me to sleep just like I thought it  
would."  
"That good, huh?" Cloud ran his fingers along his sword.  
"Yeah," the older man puffed his smoke a bit before going on, "Finally  
during the last scene the guy next to me nudged me sayin' I was snorin' too  
loud. So I only remember seein' that last part."  
"The girl asks this guy, 'Do you really have to go?' And the guy says,  
'I promised the people I loved that I would.'"  
Cloud stopped fiddling with his weapon as Cid went on, "The girl says,  
'I don't understand. But -- please take good care of yourself. And the guy  
replies, 'I will. And I'll come back to you. Even if you don't wait for me,  
I'll come back knowing  
you'll be there.'"  
"Is that it?" Cloud asked quietly.  
"Yeah. They drew the curtains after that and I left," Cid tossed away  
the burned out butt. "I never really understood what they were sayin' at  
the time, y'know?"  
"Until now?" the younger man asked.  
"Yeah," the aging pilot cast his gaze at the ground. "Remember the day  
you asked all of us to find some reason for fightin'?"  
"I remember."  
"I went back to the launch site, y'know. I never rilly had much of a  
thing fer anything but machines. Ever since I was a kid, I always hung  
around with machines. For me, they're easier to deal with than people," Cid  
leaned against his spear.  
"What are you getting at?"  
"I just stood there outside of my own damn house and I couldn't get  
myself to go in," the pilot shook his head sadly. "All those years I  
treated her like worm shit, I just couldn't understand why . . ." Cid  
trailed off.  
Cloud blinked. Ah, woman trouble. "Shera?"  
"I'd figger we were all gonna die anyway -- and I might as well  
apologize y'know, but I didn't. I didn't know why. I left after standing  
there like an ass outside my own house. My own damn house!" Cid slammed his  
fist into the nearest wall.  
Cloud stood silent, unsure of what to say.  
"I never rilly did figger out why I came back with you guys to the  
crater," Cid's breathing became slow and heaving.  
"I'm glad you did. We would've missed you in the end," Cloud was quiet.  
"Yeah. We sure kicked his fuckin' ass, eh kid?" his breathing evened  
out and became more normal.  
"It's not too late you know."  
The old man raised his head; the moon gave away the wetness on his  
face.  
Cloud continued, "You can always go back and tell her you're sorry. I'm  
sure she'll forgive you."  
Cid shook his head furiously. "You don't understand, I've been treatin'  
her like that for years."  
Cloud took a deep breath before going on, "If you don't tell her now,  
she'll never know . . ." his voice trailed off.  
Cid heard the flash of pain in the young man's voice. He knew why.  
"Uh, nevermind. Thanks," the pilot wiped his face with the dirty sleeve  
of his jacket.  
Cloud was relieved that his friend hadn't pressed for more advice. He  
couldn't have done any better, and he didn't want to stay too much on the  
subject of lost love.  
"What's that?" Both men jumped as the lights slowly came back on.  
"Damn. That's a relief," Cid said straightening himself out  
immediately.  
"Yeah. Looks like you're not gonna pull an all nighter," Cloud stood up  
relieved he could be alone for a while. Turning to Cid he asked, "You  
turning in then?"  
"Yeah. Get some Z's. I'll drop by Tifa and check if she's okay."  
"Uh, sure," Cloud murmured, "Thanks."  
"Not a problem." Cid gave a half hearted wave and trotted off.  
Cloud watched him disappear down the street before heading the other  
direction. He took one long look at the theater sign. 'Loveless.' What an  
enigmatic title.  
I'll come back knowing you'll be there . . . how prophetic, he mused.  
Suddenly it dawned upon him when he exactly first saw that sign.  
Cloud's heart skipped a beat as he gazed upon those letters. It was  
immediately after the bombing of Reactor Number One. That was when he first  
bumped into her and smelled her fresh cut flowers.  
Cloud choked back the sobs as he sank down to his hands and knees  
before the darkened theater. He let his tears fall freely as his fingers  
dug into the muck and grime that lined the streets.  
Aeris, why can't I let you go?  
Why? Why?!  
"WHY!?" he screamed to the uncaring skies.  
A pair of headlights came suddenly out of nowhere. It came at him at an  
incredible speed. If he stepped out, there was no chance for it to stop in  
time.  
I can end this, he fixed his eyes on the approaching car.  
End it right now. It will be quick; the pain a minor nuisance.  
All I have to do is just step out a little.  
Just a little.  
So why aren't you?  
I can't.  
Why not?  
Tifa.  
She loves you.  
And you love her, don't you?  
Cloud shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
Who would take care of her then?  
The answer was painfully clear.  
No one.  
The car roared past him without slowing down.  
"Tifa," Cloud stood and held his head up towards an indifferent heaven,  
"Sweet Tifa. I can't abandon you."  
Presently, the rain began to fall upon the silent dark city.  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
Sleeping late as usual eh, Snake?  
Liquid. You're alive.  
I won't die, as long as you still live.  
  
-- Liquid Snake to Solid Snake, Underground base - Shadow Moses Island  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
Aeris fluttered her eyes open and readjusted to her surroundings. A  
wood beamed ceiling hung before her, rather it hung above her. She was  
lying down on something. That was odd, she thought. Her fingers brushed  
something soft and fuzzy. What in the world? Aeris sat up and looked  
around. She found herself inside a modest room with a small stove in the  
corner and a window next to her bed. A quick peek outside revealed a vast  
blanket of white dotted by timber houses with an warm, orange glow coming  
through their windows. Woozy from the experience, she held her head between  
her hands.  
What was going on?  
Looking down, she saw she was also missing all of her clothes.  
"You are -- awake," a quiet voice came from the corner of the room.  
Aeris inhaled sharply as she saw a stranger in black form fitting  
clothing sitting at near a small desk amongst a pile of small tools.  
"Are you feeling any pain?" the stranger asked.  
"N-no," she held her head and winced, "Just a little dizzy."  
"Good," the man relaxed visibly, "Then you are fine."  
"Who are you? Where am I?" her voice sounded hoarse and cracked. The  
man stopped whatever he was doing and turned to face her.  
"You are Arr-ees?" he asked.  
"Aeris. It's Aeris," she didn't know where to begin. She stretched her  
jaws and pursed her lips to work out the soreness she felt.  
"As you wish," the man said in mild annoyance.  
She pulled the sheets up to cover herself and stared at the stranger.  
He stared unabashedly back. He had neatly trimmed black hair and was clean  
shaven, yet his face masked something else. Something she could not fathom  
to guess. She would've said his age to be in the thirties, but something  
told her it was something otherwise. He stood about a head taller than her,  
had she been standing. But the most arresting feature was his eyes -- Aeris  
thought those eyes looked all too similar to the ones she had seen in  
Cloud: Makou eyes. However, this man's eyes possessed no glow. They were  
merely blue and the color apparently hadn't restricted itself to the man's  
corneas; the whites were seeped in a deep blue which gave her an eerie,  
discomforting feeling.  
"W-where am I?"  
"You are at an inn."  
"For how long?"  
"Two days."  
The stranger handed a glass of water sitting to her. She took it  
hesitantly.  
"Drink."  
"Ack!" Aeris wheezed. Too much too fast, she thought to herself. The  
stranger watched in stony silence as she gulped down the rest of the  
contents.  
"You didn't answer me. Who are you?"  
"Greylorn."  
She was put off by the terseness of the reply.  
"Is that your name?" she asked.  
And was that a real name?  
"Yes."  
"You're not very talkative are you?"  
The man remained silent.  
"Are you Shinra?" she asked fearfully.  
"No."  
"What happened to my clothes?" Greylorn nodded his head and she  
followed his gaze towards a neatly folded pink dress and a matching red  
spencer on a foot dresser.  
"Get dressed," the blue-eyed man paused briefly before adding,  
"Please."  
Aeris looked at him with a hint of fear.  
"Did you --?" she looked down.  
"I did not," the man replied tersely. "Now, get dressed."  
"May you please leave the room? Or at least turn away?" her hands  
gathered the sheets closer to her body. Greylorn remained impassive as he  
turned around.  
Uh oh.  
She clutched her tummy. I have to go.  
"Um, where's the bathroom?" she asked.  
The man pointed without turning around.  
"Thanks," she stumbled into the water closet with her clothes in her  
arms. Aeris sat down and released herself.  
Aaah, she sighed. Better.  
One thing loomed in her mind as she wiped and began to dress herself.  
"How did I come here? I thought I was dead."  
"The Council -- revived -- you. I transported you here. "  
"Really? Um, thank you. I really don't know what to say," she struggled  
a bit with the spencer -- it was always a tight fit. "So tell me, Greylorn.  
What is this 'Council'? Who are you anyway?"  
"The Council is a group interested in -- many things. I am an  
enforcer."  
"A what?" she slipped on her boots.  
"I am a field agent from the Council. I carry out their orders."  
Aeris froze. She had her fill of dark suited people seeking her out.  
"The Council?" she croaked, "Are you here to kidnap me?"  
"No. I am here to apprehend a criminal. A fugitive. I believe you have  
information That is why I petitioned Council to resuscitate you."  
"Oh. Sorry about what I said. I've always been hunted by Shinra."  
"I sympathize," Greylorn's tone sounded anything but sympathetic.  
"You -- you know about that?" Aeris whispered.  
His brow twitched at her as he said slowly, "I do now."  
The man turned briefly to look out the window, "What I want now is  
information of the whereabouts of this individual. Display image."  
Aeris gasped as a flash of light erupted out of nowhere and transformed  
itself into a three dimensional portrait of a haggard old man in  
unrecognizable clothing.  
"Who is he?" she asked.  
"His name is not important," the man said quietly.  
"I never seen him before."  
"You are not lying." Greylorn looked up and saw Aeris looking at him.  
"Of course, why would I?!" she cried, "How did you know?"  
He ignored her and sat in silence, "Why were you in the city?"  
"You mean the Ancients' City?"  
He nodded.  
"I was trying to stop Sephiroth from destroying Planet."  
Greylorn narrowed his eyes.  
"Tell me of this --- Sephiroth."  
Aeris brushed her hair behind her ears before she replied, "I know he  
is not a person to be taken lightly."  
Greylorn's brow arched slightly, "Provide a visual description."  
"Um, well. White hair. Green eyes, I think . . ."  
"You think?"  
"Yeah, I didn't really get close enough to really see everything. All I  
know is that he'd stand out in a crowd," Aeris huffed as the image of the  
man slowly faded away until it disappeared altogether. She was getting  
tired of this question and answer session and thought she'd start asking  
some questions of her own.  
"How'd you do that?"  
"Nothing for you to concern yourself with," Greylorn sat apparently  
lost in deep thought.  
"Hey, you're pretty rude, did you know that?" she put her arms akimbo.  
"And you are unhelpful."  
"I don't have to take this. I appreciate what you -- I mean what that  
Council of yours did for me but I don't have to sit here and put up with  
you. I'm leaving," Aeris hardly took a step before a black gloved hand held  
her in place.  
"Hey!"  
Greylorn spun the young woman around and hissed coldly, "I wonder how  
far you would go in sub-arctic temperatures with what you have on."  
"I thought you weren't here to kidnap me!" Aeris struggled to no avail.  
"I am not. However, unless you are so willing to see this world be  
destroyed, I suggest you cooperate as I require," the man finished icily.  
"Destroyed?" she felt the hold on her loosen slowly. "Are you  
threatening to destroy Planet if I don't cooperate?"  
"No. I am saying this world will be destroyed if you don't cooperate  
and help me find that criminal."  
"B-but there is no more threat is there?" her face full of puzzlement,  
"Sephiroth's been defeated."  
"Dead? Why did you not say so before?" Greylorn looked up mildly  
surprised, "How and where did this 'Sephiroth' die?"  
"I don't know for sure, and as for where -- somewhere inside Planet, I  
guess. Cloud --" Aeris bit her lip.  
"Cloud. Is he an acquaintance?"  
"Leave him alone! He doesn't know anything!"  
"Lying to me just makes things worse," Greylorn snapped.  
"Why?" she demanded, "How can you tell?"  
"I know," he tapped his head, "if you are lying or not."  
"Y-you can read my mind?" Aeris eyed him fearfully.  
"No."  
"But --!"  
"I can tell if you are lying or not," he said simply, "Age has also  
taught me to look for other signs as well. Fortunately for you, that is all  
you need to fear from me."  
Aeris knitted her brow, "What do you mean by that?"  
"There are others out there," he waved his hand vaguely, "who are not  
so -- limited."  
"I don't get it."  
"There are -- individuals," his face twitched, "who can readily tear  
anything out of your mind if they want to. The process is brutal and not at  
all pleasant."  
Greylorn stood back up, "Anyone who are subjected to such an effort  
will become insane -- they may also have a sudden failure of vital  
functions."  
"Now," Aeris shivered as the man turned back and focused on her, "About  
your 'Sephiroth'."  
"What do you need to know?" she said quietly, "I already said he's gone  
--"  
"He is not the threat."  
"How would you know?" she asked.  
"Because of this," Greylorn pulled out a bright glowing orb which Aeris  
recognized immediately.  
"My mother's materia! You saved it!" she exclaimed. Then, "Why is it  
glowing yellow?"  
"This 'materia' you refer to was part of a planet wide warning system  
developed by your people to forecast danger to themselves."  
He paused briefly before adding, "And the world they protected."  
"You -- know about the Cetra too?"  
"Yes, I am familiar with your people."  
"Really? Are you --?!" she exclaimed.  
"No. My people have no name."  
"Oh," disappointment showed in her voice.  
"You said you were familiar with the Cetra," Aeris chirped, "Did you  
study them?"  
"Familiar," Greylorn measured his words carefully, "in the sense that I  
have -- interacted with them in the past." He handed the materia to Aeris.  
"Really?" she wrapped her hands around the cool stone eagerly, "Wow.  
So, this glow means that Planet's in trouble?"  
"Yes."  
"Maybe it's a mistake?" she spoke softly.  
"This system makes no mistakes."  
"I'm talking about you," Aeris sat down on the bed, clutching her  
childhood memento. "Maybe you misinterpreted the warnings."  
"My orders are to act on them, regardless of the source of trouble."  
Aeris pursed her lips, "But I thought Planet stopped whatever Sephiroth  
had planned."  
"You speak of the meteor?"  
"Yeah," she looked up, "Did you see it?"  
"It was destroyed two days ago."  
"Destroyed?" her eyes widened, "Really?"  
"I believe so."  
Aeris stared at her materia with a joy she hadn't experienced in a long  
time. Holy had worked! They did it! And to think that she was alive now.  
Oh, and to see them all again . . .  
"What makes you think the danger is from without and not within?" he  
asked casually.  
"What do you mean by that?" she looked up.  
"You perceived the threat to this world as something coming from the  
stars -- what if I told you the danger is actually from its  
depths?"  
"You mean your criminal is planning to destroy Planet from the inside?"  
"Forget 'plan'," Greylorn walked over to the window again. "Think 'it  
will be done'. Soon."  
"He's that good?"  
Greylorn did not respond.  
"What has he done?" she asked, "According to your records?"  
"He has been found guilty of fifty counts of genocide."  
"*Genocide*?" Aeris' jaw dropped. "He destroyed fifty -- races?"  
"Yes. Fifty sentient people. All gone. Fifty one, had you remained  
dead."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"'Had I remained dead'," she paraphrased and shook her head ruefully,  
"So I am the last one afterall."  
"Yes."  
"You know, you don't look old," Aeris remarked, seeking to change the  
subject.  
"Looks, can be deceiving," the man went away from the window and rubbed  
his shoulder.  
"Wow. I guess you're what? A few hundred years old or something if you  
actually knew my ancestors," she looked at him intently.  
"I stopped counting after eight hundred thousand."  
Aeris held her breath, "Eight hundred *thousand*?"  
Greylorn said nothing.  
"So, about my ancestors," Aeris had so much she wanted to ask, "What  
were they like?"  
"A noble people from what little I remember," he started hesitantly.  
"They had a purpose suited to their nature."  
"How many of us were there back then?"  
"More than the stars in the sky," the man's eyes crinkled, "And  
considerably more than the years I have lived."  
"That many?" the young woman eyes sparkled as she spoke. "How did they  
live? In the city like the one I saw?"  
Greylorn face registered a slight twitch, "I -- do not recognize the  
place," the man caught himself, "I do not know more."  
He turned towards Aeris, his face bore the strain of a long day. "It is  
getting late. We should continue this tomorrow. Do you require sleep?"  
"I guess so. I am a little tired," she rubbed her tummy, "And hungry  
too."  
Greylorn walked over to the desk and opened a drawer, he tossed her a  
small pack of Gil.  
"For me?" Aeris picked up the stash.  
He nodded, "Feel free to eat what you wish."  
"Thank you," she hesitated briefly, "Do you want anything?"  
"Go on. I have no need for sustenance of such nature," he turned back  
to his work on the desk.  
"You mean you don't eat?"  
"Not in the manner you are familiar with."  
"Oh," she said half understanding.  
"One of the benefits of long life," he said vaguely.  
"I'm not so sure that's such a benefit --" Aeris started.  
"Believe what you wish."  
She started to leave then asked, "Hey, did you see my ribbon?"  
"Pardon?" Greylorn looked back up.  
"My hair ribbon. It's missing," she puffed. "Did you leave it by  
mistake when you found me?"  
"I recovered all your personal effects, including your -- materia. If  
it was something you had, you must have lost it before I found you."  
"Oh."  
"Be sure you return within two hours," Greylorn resumed his work.  
"Why?" she demanded.  
"This world is not a safe place to be on at the moment," he said dryly.  
Aeris quietly picked up her materia before she left and closed the door  
behind her.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Dawn crept up slowly onto Midgar as Red XIII woke from his sleeping  
mat. The warrior got up and stretched a bit.  
Sometimes being different had privileges, he thought wryly.  
Because of his unusual looks, he had not been offered refuge in the  
survivor shelters which housed his bipedal counterparts. So, he sought  
refuge away from the crowded, noisy warrens. And he could not have been  
happier. The unearthly peace from the abandoned city seemed to be a  
remarkable comfort from the past few hectic weeks he had to endure -- and  
survive.  
"Hhheyyy, Nanakiiiiiiiii!"  
Red sighed. It was time for work. Sniff out the bodies and  
survivors from the wreckage and help out however he could. They had  
partnered him with Yuffie, since she "had the skills to diffuse and  
extradite victims from the most difficult situations."  
That was how Reeve put it. Personally, Red XIII believed he was  
partnered with Yuffie so he could keep a watchful eye on her light fingered  
habits.  
She wasn't so bad, Red thought as he lapped some water leftover  
from the rain last night. He'd just wish she'd shut up once in a while.  
"Heyyyyy!! Waaaaake uuuup you sleepy head! We gotta earn our  
payyyyyyy!!"  
Planet help me, Red XIII said to himself, her voice sounds terrible  
inthe morning and gets progressively more annoying as the day wears on.  
Still, he was -- glad to be working with her. His lips curled into what he  
called a smile. Yuffie said he looked like a rabid dog.  
"Pipe down!" he shouted back.  
Red XIII jumped down carefully as not to lose his footing or  
accidentally impale himself on the various sharp things which protruded  
haphazardly amongst the ruins he inhabited.  
"THERE you are! Heh heh heh. Wait 'till Reeve hears about THIS! Oooh,  
you're gonna get it THIS time, you lazy furball. It's been the third time I  
had to wake y -- "  
"Yuffie," he growled, "Shut up."  
"Hey!! Izzat any way to talk to your partner? Let me tell you  
something, buster. I have every reason to . . ."  
Red rolled his good eye and just shut her out of his mind completely.  
He was used to it anyway. Her incessant chatter had become reassuring in a  
strange way -- it helped him focus on his macabre duties.  
Yes Yuffie, he smiled grimly as his nose picked up the familiar scent  
of putrefied flesh. It is time to earn our pay.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Downstairs, the inn bustled with activity. Aeris made her way through  
the crowd and settled for a spot at the bar.  
"Well, hello dear," the matron smiled and offered her a menu etched out  
on a piece of well worn wood, "Glad to see you're finally feeling better.  
Your friend said you took quite a spill on the slopes and that you had  
knocked yourself out. Looks like a few days of rest did you well."  
"Well, I'm all right now," Aeris bobbed her head slightly, "I'll just  
have the roasted gull."  
"All right dearie, you take it easy," the rotund woman jotted down the  
order and shuffled to the kitchen.  
Aeris turned from the bar and surveyed the scene. Groups of people were  
gathered around tables for supper. Conversation hummed at a tolerable  
level, but three men near the small stove at the end of the inn were  
talking loud enough for the whole place to hear.  
". . . dat a fact . . . ?"  
". . . tells you, 'ders something out der. In the woods . . ."  
". . . bats you say? C'mon . . ."  
"Here you go hon," the matron came back out carrying a plate of smoking  
meat topped with some greens and a pile of mush on the side. "Is he going  
to join you?"  
"Excuse me?" Aeris turned her attention back to the bar.  
"The blue-eyed man. Your friend."  
"Oh, he's come down with something. He may not feel well enough to  
eat," she lied.  
"Ah. Well, I hope he feels better soon," the woman hurried off to  
another table.  
"So do I," Aeris smiled blandly.  
The gull tasted fantastic. Probably since she haven't had a thing to  
eat since her trip to and subsequent demise at the Ancients' City.  
I *was* in a hurry, to have not eaten at all, she thought. Aeris closed  
her eyes and chewed slowly, savoring the juices at they flooded her mouth.  
When she opened them again, she had noticed one of the men by the stove had  
ambled over to refill his ale.  
Eyeing Aeris, the drunk slurred, "Hey, girl. You're not from around  
here aren'cha?"  
Aeris swallowed her bite and examined the newcomer. A bit swarthy but  
his cheeks were flushed. His breath reeked of the stuff he had been  
imbibing.  
"Nope. Can't say I am," she said cautiously.  
"Yeah, I figgered as much," he half sat, half stood on the stool next  
to her but didn't say anything. As soon as his mug came back full, he  
bellowed, "Yeah, lotsa outziderz coming tru' ere nowadys. First the Shinra  
'den that spiky haired punk and his friends."  
Aeris sat upright and turned toward her unsolicited dinner companion.  
"Spiky haired kid? Did he have a name?" she implored.  
"Dunno. Diddint say who 'e wuz. Just up and left for the peak after he  
hit the ole Holzoff place," the drunk slid off the stool he was on and  
rejoined his friends.  
"Peak?" Aeris said softly.  
"Gaea's Peak, dearie."  
Aeris looked up to find the matron wiping the spot where the man had  
just been.  
"Don't mind old Oglivy. He's just a drinker. He don't mean no harm."  
"Oh, he wasn't too much of a bother," the young woman resumed her  
dinner. "Tell me, did a spiky haired man come through this place?"  
"Spiky haired?" the woman blinked. "Hmm, can't say I have. Mostly  
Shinra soldiers that was to fight whats-his-name -- Sephiroth."  
"Really?" Aeris swallowed another morsel.  
"Those boys didn't do so well,' she said her lips drew thin. "But they  
did everything they could. At least I think so. But you know what they're  
sayin' now, dear," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "They say Shinra is  
no more since Meteor fell on Midgar."  
"Midgar!!" she cried in alarm, "Meteor fell?! I thought it was  
destroyed!!"  
"Oh! I'm sorry if I brought you some bad news, hon. I thought it  
destroyed was too. Being this far up north we couldn't see very well. But  
apparently, the last report from a Shinra airship said Meteor fell on  
Midgar. That was, let's see -- two days ago I think. That happened while  
you were taken ill remember?" the matron smiled with bravado and headed  
back to the kitchen, leaving Aeris embroiled in her own thoughts.  
If Meteor had fallen on Midgar, then Greylorn lied to her. No, wait. If  
he had been with her the past few days, then he couldn't have been close  
enough to see it. Not this far north, was what the matron said.  
"Ma'am?" Aeris asked the woman as she reappeared with her arms full,  
"About Midgar --"  
"Oh I wouldn't know anything," the matron chirped. "we haven't heard a  
single peep from them since. All we've been receiving is the local station.  
See?" she pointed her chin towards the television before she hurried off to  
deliver her order.  
Aeris couldn't believe it. All that sacrifice, all those prayers -- had  
they been for naught?  
What happened?  
Did Planet lie to her?  
Did it take her prayer and ignore it?  
She searched desperately for some other answer, but there was none.  
Planet told her it accepted her plea and that it would release Holy. And  
that would have halted the threat.  
She died believing in that. But with the news she had now, she wasn't  
so sure Planet had acted as it had promised.  
It had lied to her. There was no other explanation. Planet allowed all  
those people to die. But for what purpose? To save itself? Was it so  
selfish as to sacrifice so many to save itself? Her thoughts shifted to  
Cloud. He would have never allowed that to happen. She was adamant about  
his take on that.  
Aeris thought back to the Lifestream. Was that voice really Cloud's?  
Was he dead? Was that why she could hear his voice in the first place?  
A feeling of dread crept over her. What made it worse was the more she  
thought about it, the more everything made sense. Rage and grief raced  
through her mind. Part of her screamed blasphemy, as another part of her  
wanted to curse the very world she had sworn to protect. Her appetite  
vanished as her eyes brimmed with tears. Aeris let them fall freely as she  
pushed herself away from the counter, leaving an uncounted pile of Gil  
behind.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Once outside, Aeris ran. She didn't care which way she headed. She just  
kept running with no regard to anything but her anguish. The chill and  
freezing wind hardly registered in her mind. Her tears froze on her face  
before they had a chance to fall as she ventured farther and farther  
afield.  
As soon as she reached the adjacent copse, Aeris fell to her knees and  
dug her hands fiercely into the snow covered ground.  
"DAMN YOU PLANET!! DAMN YOU!!" she shrieked.  
"I TRUSTED YOU! I RISKED EVERYTHING FOR YOU! EVERYTHING!!" she clawed  
the earth, stricken with a raving madness.  
"YOU LIED TO ME! DAMN YOU, YOU LIED TO ME!!" Aeris screamed towards the  
moonlit sky.  
All of them, you killed all of them to save yourself, she sobbed.  
Tifa. Cloud. Mom. Oh, mom.  
What did I do? Aeris buried her face with her hands. I was a fool. I  
was a fool to think I could save everyone. Curse you, Planet. Curse you to  
hell. Why Planet? WHY?  
She received no answer.  
This didn't feel right, she said to herself. Why couldn't she hear  
anything? Planet would have responded had she spoke. What was it trying to  
hide?  
"Answer me damn you," she spat coldly on the ground, "Show me some  
respect you lying piece of dirt."  
The silence remained unbroken as Aeris redoubled her efforts to no  
avail.  
Answer me. Answer me! ANSWER ME!! Her mind shouted to the unyielding  
stillness.  
The sudden snap of a twig and the slush-slush sound of something  
trudging through snow jerked Aeris from her thoughts. She looked around the  
dark nervously.  
That was stupid, she looked around her surroundings. I shouldn't have  
run off so far. There's no telling what was out here.  
"Acchoo!" Aeris shivered and put her arms around herself. She felt a  
tickle go up her throat. Greylorn was right, I'm not going far in this  
cold.  
"Acch-g-g-g-g!" she stifled her sneezing.  
The sloshing sound became louder -- something was coming her way. Wild  
animals? Her eyes searched feverishly to find a weapon, something to defend  
herself. Aeris hefted up a sizable rock with both hands and hid herself  
near a fallen tree, her breaths came out heavy and labored.  
Slush! Slush! Slush! The sound stopped as whatever it was stopped.  
Shoot! She bit her lip. Her footprints. She had forgot about her  
footprints.  
Slush. Slush. What ever it was moved closer to her position.  
Closer, she thought. Get closer so I can bash you once over. Her grip  
on her rock tightened. NOW! She let out a frightful scream and leaped out  
to floor her would be attacker.  
"NO! Please no!" the voice pleaded.  
Aeris opened her eyes and saw a man in the snow holding up his hands in  
obvious terror. He was clothed in furs and looked surprised to see her as  
she was to see him.  
"Y-You're human," he whispered. Aeris dropped her make shift weapon and  
helped him up.  
"D'you make it a habit o' jumpin' out at night to scare people, lass?"  
he laughed relieved he wasn't going to die.  
"Sorry," she said, "I thought you were something else."  
"Me too."  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"Me? I'm a trapper. I work 'round 'ese parts. You?" His voice was worn  
and he bore the tone of an experienced drinker.  
"I - I sell flowers," she said cautiously, "I'm Aeris."  
"Pleased to meet cha," the man dusted the loose snow from himself. "De  
name's Brody. Flowers, huh? Don' see much of 'em dis far up north."  
"Oh, I'm from Midgar --" she stopped and looked down.  
"Midgar?" Brody looked at her and uttered an understanding, "Oh." He  
sniffed and asked, "Ey! 'ow long 'ave ye been out 'ere?"  
"Oh not long," she replied. "Why?"  
"Ya shakin' like crazy," Brody knelt down and opened a bag he had  
dropped moments ago and took out a fur cloak, "'ere, put dis on."  
"Huh? Are you sure?" Aeris felt his eyes all over her. Yuck. She hid  
her repugnance as best she could.  
"Ya betta 'fore ya turn 'nto a popsicle," he grinned and rubbed his  
beard.  
"Thank you," Aeris took it and wrapped it snugly around herself.  
"Whar' ya hedded?" Brody asked.  
"Back to the village I guess," she pushed aside the snow with her foot,  
"There wasn't a point coming out here anyway."  
"Me too. Min' if an ole' trapper walk ya 'ome?"  
Aeris smiled as coyly as she could from underneath the hood. "Sure, why  
not?"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
As they walked slowly back towards the village, Brody chatted  
ceaselessly about what he did the last few months. Aeris listened with half  
an ear, spitting out an occasional "Yes," "Really?" or thoughtful "Hmm." A  
half hour later, they had reached the edge of town.  
"Here," Aeris began taking off her cloak, "Thank you Mr. Brody, but the  
inn is close enough now."  
The old trapper held up a rough hand, "S'all right, darlin'. Think o'  
it as a giff from ole' Brody fer hearin' 'im pour is' heart out." He gave  
her a toothy grin.  
"Oh. Well," Aeris smiled demurely, "Thank you Mr. Brody."  
"Aw shucks. E' don' mean nuthin. I gots plenty of 'em out der," the man  
jerked his thumb towards the forest, "'sides, you remin' me o' her. Damn  
straight ye' scarred the livin' daylights outta me girl. I thunk I warse  
seein' her ghost."  
"Who?" Aeris asked puzzled.  
Brody lowered his voice before he whispered, "De' woman Shinra sez was  
an Ancien'."  
"An Ancient lived here?" she sucked in her breath.  
"Yeah. Lon' time ago. She was a purty one too," his eyes brightened at  
the memory.  
"Den dey' took her away," the man finished glumly.  
"Shinra?"  
"Yeah," Brody looked at her suspicion in his eyes. "You ain' Shinra,  
are ya?"  
"NO!" her voice surprised her.  
"Aww, don' worry darlin'. Jest a dum ole trapper askin' dumb  
ques'juns," he started to turn away.  
"Um. Mr. Brody?" The trapper turned around. "Can you tell me where she  
lived?"  
"O'er 'der," he pointed to a darkened cabin in the distance before he  
gave her a goofy wave and sauntered off.  
Aeris walked slowly towards the place. The place wasn't lighted and  
looked uninviting compared to the inn where she was staying.  
But an Ancient -- she braced herself and marched onward; this was  
something she had to know.  
Snow was piled against the cabin's door. Just in case, she rapped the  
door softly. No answer. She knocked louder a second time. When a heated  
pounding still brought no response, she tried the knob. It was unlocked.  
Aeris looked around. The place had apparently been uninhabited for some  
time. There was no stench of life anywhere and the dust on the floor was  
thick enough to muffle her footsteps. It was cold, but it was better than  
being outside, she shuddered as the howling of the wind began to rise. She  
closed the door before taking a step forward -- and letting out a cry of  
surprise.  
THUD!  
"Ow, ow, ow, owwie," she winced in pain and coughed from the swirl of  
dust which resulted from her fall. Aeris stood up shakily and brushed some  
hair that had gone awry when she fell. Carefully, she groped around in the  
dark until she found something which felt like a switch.  
"Aargh," Aeris shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness that  
assaulted her.  
She scrutinized the place more carefully. The young woman stood near  
the door where she fell. A short flight of stairs led down from the  
threshold. The light came from a web covered chandelier which hung from the  
ceiling. A sizable kitchen table was situated over a moldy green rug across  
the room from her. Her gaze soon fell onto the contraption which lay to her  
left. It looked to be a machine of some sort. Most likely Shinra. A glance  
at the glazed logo confirmed her suspicions.  
The machine had a working screen which had some words displayed. Aeris  
wiped away the dust which covered it. She inspected the screen closely and  
read them aloud:  
"The Original Crisis."  
"What is Weapon?"  
"Confidential."  
Aeris curled some of hair and bit her lip. She looked around to make  
sure she was alone.  
She thought to herself, Hmmm. Except of the last one, they all sounded  
like scientific projects or something. Everything that had to do with  
Shinra was probably something monstrous. She loathed the industrial giant  
ever since she could remember. Aeris wasn't sure why, but a strange feeling  
washed over her as she reached for those soft glowing words.  
You remind me of her . . . that was what Brody had said.  
Her hand hesitated briefly before she pushed the START button.  
Immediately, the screen blinked and displayed the room she was currently  
in. Someone in a white lab coat was adjusting something on the very machine  
Aeris was operating.  
I get it, she said to herself. A recorder.  
Aeris looked around and saw a tipped over chair in the corner. She went  
over to grab it and sat down in front of the viewing screen. During her  
brief absence, a woman with auburn hair clad in a long, flowing dress had  
entered from the side of the camera -- from where the table and rug was,  
except on the screen the furnishings looked new and hardly used. As the  
woman turned to face the camera, a shock of recognition passed through  
Aeris.  
"Mother --?" the young woman whispered.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Cloud sat at the bedside watching over Tifa's sleeping form. He just  
came back from his shift and was tired as hell, but he didn't want to risk  
waking her by climbing into bed. He knew she needed the rest more than he  
did. He watched her body heave and fall with every breath. So peaceful. So  
beautiful. So perfect. So why couldn't he? He asked himself. Why can't he  
come clean and tell her exactly how he felt? Why?  
"Hey tiger," Tifa's dark brown eyes hovered over him.  
"Uh. Tiff?" Cloud shot up in bed still dressed in full uniform. He must  
have fallen asleep. At least she didn't try to undress him, otherwise . . .  
"You big dope," she smiled at him, "Why didn't you tell me Cid was  
coming for a visit?"  
"Huh?" Cloud sat a bit dazed and tried to recollect last night. "Oh  
yeah, I was gonna call a doctor to check on you but all of them were busy,  
so he said he'd come by after his shift to check up on you."  
"He's not a doctor," she laughed. "He almost got to see me as one  
though."  
"What?"  
"Oh don't worry yourself -- I may be hurt but I'm still fast when it  
comes to getting dressed," she grinned mischievously.  
"Oh," Cloud sat looking dazed.  
"Don't worry. I'm FINE. It's not hurting right now," Tifa nibbled his  
ear, "Now come on. Get in, you need some rest."  
"Yeah. Just a minute okay?" he got up and headed behind the screen  
they used to hang their clothes. He slipped the ribbon off and stuffed it  
into one of his boots. Stripping down, Cloud took a damp cloth and wiped  
himself in the places which counted before climbing into bed.  
"Mmmm," Tifa ran her tongue over Cloud's chest before kissing him. "Is  
it me? Or do you taste better every time?"  
"Well, I'm glad to see you're doing better," he said wearily.  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Tifa bit playfully into his neck.  
"I guess so," he sighed with relief.  
Her hands tickled him between his legs before she slowly moved on top  
of him and pressed her body against his. His lethargy surprised her.  
"What's wrong?" she whispered.  
"I'm just tired Tiff. I'm sorry --"  
"Hey. It's okay. It's all right," she kissed him and placed her head  
down to listen to his rhythmic breathing. "I'm just glad nothing happened  
to you."  
"Yeah, me too," Cloud whispered. There was a long pause before, "Tiff?"  
"What is it, tiger?"  
"I - I love you."  
"Huh?" Her eyes showed mild surprise at his outburst. She hugged him  
tightly before replying, "Me too. Now let's get some sleep."  
He tousled her hair before draping his arms gently over her, but it was  
a long time before a fitful sleep finally overtook him.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Aeris sat in a stunned silence before a silent and blank screen.  
Greylorn had precious little to say about her past compared to what was on  
these records. They opened up a new chapter in her muddled past. The Cetra  
and their fate; Planet's battle against this terrible enemy from the stars;  
and perhaps most importantly, who her parents were. How they had sacrificed  
themselves to protect her from the machinations of Shinra. And Hojo.  
She got up and noticed another flight of stairs adjacent to the  
kitchen. She descended these steps carefully and surveyed the room it led  
to. The Makou powered heater cast a warm light all around a room with a  
dusty bed and a broken dresser. Where she was born. Aeris clutched her  
mother's materia and gazed longingly into its soft amber glow.  
"Oh, mother," she whispered softly, "If only you were here now."  
Dim memories surfaced swelled up from the recesses of her mind.  
Memories of a woman who had sung softly to soothe her cries while she lay  
on hard table surrounded by cold metallic machines and equally cold voices;  
of a woman who let her eat everything that came through the slits of the  
door to their room; of a woman who had whispered softly and encouraged her  
to hush as they headed out one dark night and took the train, only to see  
her fall down at the last stop -- never to get up again.  
She bit her lip in a vain attempt to stop the tears from falling, but  
they fell regardless.  
"Mother, Mother, Mother," Aeris cried, cradling her childhood memento  
on her parents' bed until sleep finally overcame her.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Cloud! Tifa! Open up!! It's Reeve!"  
"Ungh," the young man rolled over towards the loud banging.  
What the hell is it now?  
"I'll get it."  
He felt Tifa get up and saw her wrap herself in a ragged robe before  
heading for the door. Cloud turned away from the noise and ignored the  
ruckus as best he could. He heard the door creak open and Tifa speaking in  
hushed tones. He really wanted to sleep, perchance even to dream . . .  
"Cloud? Tiger? Wake up!"  
He groaned and rolled over to see Tifa dressed in her usual ensemble:  
shorts, suspenders, and sleeveless shirt.  
"What the -- ?" he sat up.  
"Tiger," she said. "We've got a problem."  
The young man rubbed his eyes and took a look around. Reeve and Red  
XIII had both crowded themselves inside the shack he and Tifa called home  
for the past few days.  
"Tiff, what's going on?" Cloud stared in bewilderment.  
"Listen Cloud," Reeve tugged his goatee. "it's like Tifa said -- we  
have a problem."  
"Can't this wait?" Cloud groaned. "I've been out all night."  
"No, it can't," growled the red skinned warrior from the doorway.  
"What is it now? The chocobos not getting enough feed?"  
"Tiger!" Tifa admonished, "This is serious!" She sat down on the bed  
beside him and nodded to Reeve.  
He began, "Four hours ago, guards spotted a band of black robed men  
pass through central Midgar."  
"Black robed?" Cloud interjected, "Who is it? Not him?! It can't be --"  
Tifa took his hand and squeezed it tightly, concern in her beautiful  
face.  
"No, it's not him," Red XIII answered in a reassuring tone, "The scent  
-- it was different."  
"Different?" Cloud arched his brow.  
"They killed the guards at the checkpoints along the way," Reeve said  
soberly. Nodding in Red's direction, he continued, "Luckily he tracked them  
to what used to be Shinra Headquarters. They were carrying something  
underneath a shroud. We don't know who they are or what they plan to do."  
"You want me to check it out?" Cloud asked wearily as he got up and  
reached lazily for his clothes.  
"Yes. But you're not going alone. Vincent and I are going with you. Cid  
and Nanaki too."  
"And me."  
"No you're not," Cloud stared at Tifa, "You're hurt."  
"Say what you want, I'm going with you," she stood up and stared  
straight at him.  
Reeve turned away and said, "We'll wait for you outside."  
"Don't be long," Red XIII snorted as he got up from the floor and  
followed the other man out.  
As soon as they were alone, Cloud dressed himself in silence.  
"Tiff --" he began.  
"Dammit, Cloud. Get it through your fat head!" she said. "I'm coming  
along!"  
He grabbed her by the arm. "No you're not."  
He gripped her tightly as she tried to break free from his grip.  
"Hey! Lemme go!"  
"No," he repeated as he tightened his grip.  
"Cloud, if you don't let me go this instant -- I -- I'm going to  
scream," she hissed fiercely.  
"Fine, scream," Cloud stuffed a nearby rag into her mouth as she opened  
her mouth.  
"MMMMMMmmmmmmmMMMMMMMnnnnnGGGGGG!" She slapped his face.  
Tifa fought and struggled, but Cloud managed to get her onto the bed  
and hold her in a bear hug until he could find what he was looking for --  
his handcuffs. He restrained her to the bed post as she spat out the rag.  
"Dammit!! This isn't funny!! Lemme go!" she screamed tears in her eyes.  
"Tiff!" Cloud gritted his teeth, "Calm down."  
"Calm down!? Calm down?!! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" her voice rose  
several octaves before she broke into sobs.  
Cloud approached her cautiously and held her as she wept, "Dammit Tiff.  
Listen to me. You're hurt, you're not ready for anything rough."  
"How can you do this to me?" she glared at him with her tear streaked  
face.  
He lifted her chin and brushed away the hair away from her face. "Tifa.  
Promise me you won't go along and I'll unlock the handcuffs."  
"I can't," she said fiercely, "I won't --"  
"Tiff," he took a deep breath, " if something happens to you, I don't  
know how I would be able to live with myself. I won't let anything happen  
to you, do you understand?"  
"Cloud, I can't bear it anymore," she cried. "Ever since you got that  
stupid job, I've been living scared out of my wits."  
"Huh?" he looked at her astonished. "Why?"  
"Why? Because you big dummy," she sat upright as best she could, "Every  
night you go out on patrol, I'm afraid I won't ever see you again!"  
"What!?"  
"You know how dangerous it is in Midgar right now, with all the stuff  
that's happened. What if you get shot by mistake? Or trapped somewhere and  
no one knew where you were?"  
"You're getting paranoid," but he saw the worry in her eyes.  
"No, Cloud," she half cried. "I didn't expect you to understand. Did  
you know how scared I was when you fell off the reactor? Or when you got  
Makou poisoning? I kept asking myself, 'What if I never saw him again? What  
if the Cloud I loved would never come back?' I couldn't take it then, and I  
sure as hell can't take it now!"  
"Tiff," he said softly. "I didn't know."  
"Well you do now," she sniffed as he wiped her face gently with a damp  
cloth.  
CLICK! Tifa looked down at her restraints. They were open.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"If you're coming along, I want you to get something straight," his  
tone was grave.  
"What?" she rasped rubbing her wrists.  
"Stay where I can keep a look out for you, got it?" he took her hands  
and kissed her. "Sorry, I got a little rough."  
"That's okay," she touched the spot where she had struck him earlier.  
He flinched slightly and she drew back. "I'm -- sorry too."  
Cloud took her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers.  
Both of them swayed a bit as they looked at each other, having reached  
a mutual understanding. It was rudely interrupted by a loud banging on  
their door followed by, "HEY YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS!! LET'S GET A MOVE ON!"  
They both laughed. It had to be Cid.  
"C'mon, let's go," he whispered.  
"Yeah, let's go," she tiptoed and kissed him.  
They both walked out hand in hand.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Wake up. Wake up Cetra."  
Someone was shaking her roughly.  
"O-o-o-oh," she opened her eyes slowly.  
"You are late," a familiar voice snapped at her, "You were supposed to  
have come back five minutes ago."  
"Sorry. I - I must've fallen asleep," she murmured.  
"Yes, you are. And you did. Come on. We are leaving."  
"Humnh?" Aeris yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Greylorn's  
blue eyes glared at her with an air of silent fury as he stepped towards  
her.  
"Hey! HEY!!" she screamed as he lifted her body over his shoulder, "Put  
me down!"  
"We do not have time for this," he headed up the stairs.  
"I don't care! Put me down and tell me what's going on!!" she pounded  
his back in fury.  
"Fine," he dumped her roughly onto the floor.  
"OW!!" she yelped rubbing her butt, "Why are always so rude? What on  
Planet's gotten into you?!"  
She could see he was now covered in a heavy black cloak.  
"When I say two hours, I mean two hours. Not two hours five minutes."  
"Geeeee, sorry," Aeris growled back sarcastically. "Should I start  
calling you 'dad'? How did you find me anyway?"  
"I have my methods."  
"Which are none of my concern, right?" she said.  
"Everyone has disappeared," he said tersely.  
Aeris was dumbstruck by the sudden revelation, "What?"  
"Everyone in this village except you and me are -- gone."  
"How?" Aeris stood back up, "Where?"  
"Gone. Captured. Probably dead or dying by now," Greylorn shrugged  
indifferently.  
Her eyes grew wide, "When?"  
"Five minutes ago."  
"I didn't hear anything," she was shaken, "Then why are you still here?  
Why am I still here?"  
"I fought them off."  
"Fought? There was a battle?" He nodded. "Is it over?"  
"They are beaten."  
She looked at him blankly until she realized his cloaks were matted  
with dark stains and his movements appeared strained. He smelled faintly of  
sweat and blood.  
"Are you hurt?"  
Greylorn knitted his brow, "I am fine."  
"You don't look so well," she took his arm and led him to a nearby  
chair.  
"No time," he shook her off.  
"But --"  
He held up his hand and repeated, "No time."  
The man closed his eyes and swayed briefly, "I had hoped for more time,  
but it has begun."  
"What's begun?"  
"The beginning of the end," he turned stiffly away as her face drained  
of color.  
"He's started?" she asked weakly. "But I thought you said it would come  
from --"  
"No," he cut her off. "Not him. Them."  
"Them who?"  
"Races older than the Cetra, older than most races which exist," he  
lowered his voice.  
"Older than you?" Aeris stared.  
"As far as I know, yes."  
Her eyes widened, "But why? What do they want?"  
"The criminal," Greylorn looked grim, "They wish to -- acquire his  
expertise in genocide."  
Aeris looked at him bewildered, "How come?"  
"They continuously seek new methods to subjugate their tributary races.  
They can be quite callous with species other than their own."  
"What do you mean 'callous'?" she asked cautiously.  
"They tend to kill them."  
Aeris gasped and covered her mouth. He glanced at the machine she had  
operated earlier.  
"Catching up on your history?" he intoned.  
"You could say that," she stared at him.  
"I have gone through some of the Professor's records."  
"You read them?" she gaped.  
"Yes. After they left."  
"All in five minutes? That must've been quite a feat."  
He ignored her, "His notes provide -- fascinating news. In it, does not  
it say that a being coming from the stars befriended then turned your  
people into monsters?"  
Aeris thought back to what her mother said about the Knowlespole and  
the fate of its inhabitants.  
"You mean Jenova?" she finally blurted.  
Greylorn nodded gravely, "From what I gathered from that woman's  
explanation, the stranger who befriended your ancestors is the individual I  
am pursuing."  
"That happened thousands of years ago!" Aeris exclaimed and held her  
head. This whole ordeal was giving her a headache.  
"It may have adopted the name 'Jenova' to disguise itself," Greylorn  
explained. "Now, with these records, I am convinced that 'Jenova' is who I  
am looking for. The virus he released on your ancestors appears to be more  
of his handiwork."  
"But why now? After all this time? Why are those older races attacking  
now?"  
"The only reason is the criminal, the thing you call Jenova, is still  
alive."  
"It can't be! When I released Holy --" Aeris stopped. And shuddered.  
Everything made sense now. If Planet didn't do as she had hoped, then  
what makes her so sure that Jenova -- or even Sephiroth, was truly dead?  
"For these races, subjugation of everything is the only thing they live  
for," the blue eyed man continued gravely, "As long as he is alive, they  
will kill anyone who gets in their path."  
"They want to kill everyone just because we're here!?"  
He nodded gravely.  
"We can't let them do this! Greylorn, we've got to do something!" she  
stared in disbelief as the man shook his head.  
"I am going to apprehend that criminal. Nothing else."  
"How can you say that?!" she cried, her hands shook as held the still  
glowing materia up to his eyes, "I thought you were supposed to act on the  
warnings -- whatever the source!"  
"I know the source now," Greylorn said coldly. "It is that thing you  
call 'Jenova'. These 'Elders' dare not oppose Council directly. As soon as  
I dispose the fugitive, they will cease their attack."  
"'Should cease?' How do you know they will stop?!" she wailed.  
"They will stop. I -- trust they will."  
"How can you say that!?" she yelled at him in disbelief, "I can't  
believe you're actually going to let all those people die!" Aeris turned  
and buried her face in her hands.  
"Listen very carefully to me," his voice hard, "Many more are going to  
die if he gets away. Every world he goes to will be ravaged by these Elder  
Ones in order to make sure his knowledge becomes theirs and theirs alone.  
My orders include resolving the situation with the minimal loss of life."  
"Trust me," he put a hand on her shoulder in a token attempt to comfort  
her, "This is the best way to minimize losses."  
Aeris angrily flung it off, "I don't need any consolation from a  
monster like you!"  
"It makes no difference to me," he rubbed his hand, "But right now, I  
want to get you out of here."  
"Why? Why me?" she asked suspiciously. "Why did you only save me? They  
were all people too."  
"I protect my sources," he said simply.  
"Is that all?" she spat.  
"Yes. You want to stay here?"  
"Why not? It's better than travelling with someone like you," she  
turned away in disgust.  
"Very well," he said slowly. "Before I go, tell me where I can find  
your friend."  
"Friend?" she echoed.  
"Yes, the friend you mentioned a few hours ago. Cloud, I believe."  
"He's dead," Aeris hugged herself tightly. "What more do you want?"  
"Dead? Are you sure?"  
She turned and said angrily, "I don't care what you want to do now! My  
friends are all gone!! My mother, my father, everyone I know IS DEAD!! My  
whole life just ended today!! I don't give a damn anymore! Do you  
understand!?"  
Aeris ran off to the kitchen and hid her face from him. When she turned  
around, he was already gone.  
Good riddance, she thought.  
The young woman held her head between her hands and stared blankly at  
the table.  
So much in one day. Coming back only to hear everyone she cared for was  
gone. All of her efforts were in vain. And now she had nothing. Nothing  
except her memories.  
Damn you Planet. She put her head down on the table and sobbed.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"There," Red XIII whispered to his comrades at arms.  
"Where you clumsy furball?" Yuffie peeked out from around the junk  
which littered the base of what used to be Shinra headquarters.  
"There," Red sighed patiently. "Near the cars on the left."  
She tiptoed and saw what he saw: several black robed figures were  
chanting and gyrating around a makeshift bonfire from a pile of wrecked  
automobiles.  
  
N'GAI IKCK SOTH N' LIKP!  
IA ZHRO NYARLATHOTEP!!  
N'GAI IKCK SOTH N'LKOP!  
JJ'ASL K'GRIKA VIL'KAFFYN'K!!  
HCK' SAK ZALUMUNTI!  
IA ZHRO NIKOLA!!  
  
The phrases the dancers sung were gibberish to him, but they grated in  
his ears. Red gnashed his teeth -- he had never encountered anything which  
sounded more annoying than Yuffie. The red skinned warrior looked at the  
young materia hunter and snorted. When the party had been formed to detain  
the black robed intruders, Reeve had deliberately ordered him *not* to tell  
Yuffie. Reeve was probably being cautious, and sensible. Her shenanigans  
could provoke trouble that could easily erupt during times like this. But  
true to her nature, Yuffie got wind of the mission somehow and tagged along  
while the party was enroute, much to Reeve's chagrin and a test to Red's  
sanity.  
"Quiet down you lil' punk," Cid whispered harshly. "You wanna let 'em  
know we're coming? What are they doing?"  
"Seems like they're doing some kind of ritual," Cloud whispered.  
The black clad group were made up of men of a variety of ages. Whether  
they were armed was difficult for him to tell at this distance. Tifa  
crouched next to him. She blew him a quick kiss.  
"Hey you two," Cid rasped quietly, "Do that stuff on your own time."  
Tifa stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. Cloud turned away so she  
wouldn't see his face. They had made up -- for now. A pall hung over his  
soul, but he hadn't told her yet. Not yet, he thought darkly. Cid knew. He  
had to. After how the two men had bared their souls to one another last  
night. If things kept going like this, it would only be a matter of time  
before Tifa would catch wind of his secret -- and Cloud feared what might  
happen when she did.  
At best, she would probably leave him.  
At worst ---  
He shuddered. Tifa had nothing left. He was her only family, as she was  
his only family. Cloud pushed the thought out of his mind and forced  
himself to focus on the task which lay before him now and turned back to  
the others.  
". . . you shouldn't go Reeve," Tifa said kneeling on the ground.  
"I don't see why you should risk yourselves while I --"  
"That's not the point," Vincent cut him off. "You're the only one here  
besides me who is proficient at sharp shooting. I can't cover everyone."  
"He is right," Red XIII rubbed his snout against his paws. "We have  
enough people to close in. One more won't be much help."  
"Okay, you made your point," the self appointed mayor readied his  
rifle. "You people be careful. And use tact."  
"Oh yeah, we can't forget that bossman," Cid scratched his chin, "Not  
after they killed all our buddies."  
"We'll be tactful." Cloud as usual, ended the argument.  
Presently, someone at the edge of the circle of chanters glanced  
towards his way. There was a brief pause before ---  
"OUTSIDERS!"  
The dancers turned away from their ritual as a clamor of surprise  
filled the air at the intrusion. Many of them drew knives and advanced  
towards the interlopers.  
"Kill them! For the Elder Ones!!"  
"Sonova ---!" Cid lifted his spear up and readied himself for the  
onslaught. Red emitted his trademark howl and tore into the center of the  
group.  
"Vincent! Cover him!" Reeve shouted and took aim with his rifle. The  
ex-Turk unslung a mean looking piece of armament and braced himself  
menacingly before firing. Shrieks of pain filled the air as his weapon  
shredded several of the attackers.  
"Tiff!!" Cloud drew out his sword and placed himself in front of her.  
"I can take care of myself!" she shouted. "Just watch my back!!"  
Tifa pummelled a dagger wielder who got too close. The man fell to the  
ground senseless.  
Okay, Cloud thought. This isn't going to be easy. SHLING!! He blocked  
an incoming knife and countered automatically with a slash. The thrower  
fell over clutching his guts.  
I should have left her handcuffed, he rued as Tifa began to take the  
fight back to their attackers.  
"Tifa!! Wait!" he called to her while he side stepped another man who  
rushed at him. A second man swung a large pole aiming for Cloud's skull.  
Damn!! He avoided the pole, but in doing so, fell onto the ground. The  
oldest trick in the book, he thought. Feint and drive. And he fell for it.  
The first man had recovered from his charge and tried to pounce on Cloud  
while he was down. The constable on his knees, was in no position to lift  
his sword in time to block the blow. The man smiled as he leapt, dagger  
aimed at his  
throat.  
"For the Elder Ones!!"  
BLAM!! The man's head flew apart as his body jerked and slammed  
harmlessly into the ground. Cloud looked over and saw Vincent give him a  
quick nod before turning to shoot another man who crept up close to the  
mystery man.  
Cloud didn't have time to thank his friend as the pole wielder thrust  
awkwardly at him. He responded with a quick jab which pierced the man's  
head. He looked around for Tifa but could not find her amidst the melee.  
You'll catch hell for this Tifa, Cloud thought grimly. If these guys  
don't get you, I will.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Aeris awoke with a start.  
How long was I out, she wondered as she rubbed her eyes.  
WHUP WHUP WHUP WHUP. The heavy beating of wings passed overhead.  
What in Planet's name? She got up and investigated the noise.  
Outside the village, an eerie silence cast a pall from under which  
nothing stirred. The once soft glowing lights were gone. Not a soul was in  
sight.  
What's going on, she peered around the darkness.  
Without warning, a dark skinned man walked out from behind a building  
from the far edge of the village. He appeared swarthy, slim, and slender.  
Aeris didn't know why, but she felt inclined to go indoors.  
Except she couldn't move.  
The stranger wore an evil little grin and continued towards her. She  
tried to break free from the invisible grip but to no avail. She tried to  
speak but to her mounting horror, she found she couldn't even work her  
voice. The man was nearer now. Aeris saw he wore gold, flowing robes suited  
to more temperate weather. Yet he moved as if the cold did not affect him.  
He strode readily towards her, his gaze made her insides churn with fear.  
"What pleasures have They granted me here?" he leered.  
The stranger towered over her. He had a sinister air around him and his  
dark eyes seemed to pierce through her soul. Aeris felt her mind being  
forced open, her mind slowly being intruded. She gritted her teeth,  
powerless to do anything. Aeris suddenly remembered what Greylorn had said.  
If she was read too deeply, it could mean something could fail -- what was  
it exactly?  
Vital functions? Insanity? Tears formed in her eyes as she desperately  
tried to keep out the intruder, but to no avail. Greylorn was right, it  
hurt like hell. She felt horribly violated as he began to penetrate her  
more and more.  
"YYYYYYYEEEAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGH!" the stranger's hands flew to his face  
as if to ward off an unseen blow. Immediately, she felt both the paralysis  
and the man's presence in her mind vanish.  
"You take liberties with your position, messenger," a cold voice rasped  
out from the darkness. Aeris looked around and saw Greylorn standing a few  
paces behind her. She stood speechless as he beckoned to her with an  
outstretched hand. The slender woman quickly obeyed and he ushered her  
behind his tall frame.  
"As do you, enforcer," the stranger had recovered from the shock  
delivered to him earlier and threw his robes back.  
"You dare assault a god?"  
"You are no *god*," Greylorn uttered the word with vicious sarcasm.  
"I am Niccola," the man jutted his chin toward the blue eyed man and  
his charge. "I am the harbinger of all that They think. I am Their will  
made flesh. I am much more than a mere lackey, enforcer."  
Greylorn didn't reply. Aeris cringed behind him as the being called  
Niccola threw his gaze upon her.  
"What a fascinating creature. A pity."  
"She is under Council protection," Greylorn's breath hung in the cold  
air, "And mine."  
"Still atoning for your sins?" Niccola let out a hollow laugh in the  
cold night air.  
"You retain your shackles," he levelled his coal black eyes at him,  
"You are no different than the day you became like us."  
"I - am - not," Greylorn gritted his teeth in silent rage, "And you  
should pray to your pantheon that I never shall."  
Niccola said nothing as he bore his gaze into the blue eyed man before  
him. Aeris looked sideways at her guardian. He was trembling, but not from  
the cold. Sweat lined his face. Was it a trace of fear? His fists were  
clenched tightly at his sides and his eyes showed the strain of a hidden  
struggle. Was he being intruded upon as she was? Her gaze returned to the  
man before her. Niccola. He too, bore a similar tautness on his face.  
"Do your duty and go," Greylorn said, his voice barely audible.  
Niccola's frame shook a little before he replied, "Leave this place;  
you've no business here. We shall see to this --- matter --- ourselves."  
"Is that a request?"  
"IT IS AN ORDER!!!" Niccola raised his bare fist threateningly.  
"One I am not obliged to follow," Greylorn's tone stern.  
"Then we will act as we see fit!" the other man hissed.  
Aeris shuddered at those words.  
"I have been assigned to resolve the situation. You doubt my ability?"  
"I doubt EVERYTHING about Council!" Niccola spat. "They challenge our  
sovereignty. They force us to live with their blunders!"  
"Perhaps you should tell them your sentiments," Greylorn replied  
stiffly.  
"I have done my duty, enforcer. You have been warned," Niccola regained  
his composure  
"These people will suffer for Council's insolence," his face turned  
dark, "And yours."  
Aeris risked a glance at Greylorn but the man registered nothing on his  
face.  
Niccola turned and started off but stopped and added, "We will attack  
the largest city south of here and destroy it. I believe it's called  
Midgar."  
He turned to Aeris and grinned a wicked grin, "Your friends are there  
methinks. As is your mother."  
"Mom and Midgar?" she looked at him, hope surged in her eyes. "They're  
-- okay?"  
"Oh, for now," his words struck a chord of fear in her heart.  
Niccola threw his head back and laughed viciously at her expression.  
His flesh began to crack and fall off, revealing something black and  
sinister underneath. Aeris barely had time to scream in horror before the  
thing that had been a man a few moments ago tore off its bloody skin to  
reveal a foul winged monstrosity. It emitted a long screech no human could  
never have or ever will utter. Three incandescent stalks which served as  
its eyes writhed in a sick, undulating dance. Aeris shrieked in surprise as  
Greylorn twisted her arm and forced her to double over into a ball.  
"Shut your eyes and do not move!" his voice steely cold as he held her  
at the ground and facing away from the ghastly sight in a suffocating hug.  
She gasped for air and did as she was told. An eerie light illuminated  
the two figures before the creature took off into the darkened heavens. The  
silence that existed before returned as the echoes of the monster's inhuman  
cry slowly faded.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The attackers lay dead; those who were not had fled. The one captive  
was tied up next to the bonfire.  
"Hey tiger," Tifa strode up to him and patted him on the back. "You  
okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine," Cloud stood with his hands on his knees. "You okay?"  
"Yeah."  
That was too bad. Now he was ready to beat the crap out of her.  
"I thought I told you to wait," Cloud panted from exhaustion, but his  
voice was filled with anger.  
"I can take care of myself," she said flatly.  
"That wasn't what you said," he straightened up and looked at her.  
"Oh?" she stared back. "What did I say?"  
"You promised to stay where I can look out for you," he said through  
clenched teeth. "Remember?"  
"Oh right," she nodded. "And you did look out for me, right tiger?"  
"You knew you were running off into the thick of things didn't you?" he  
fumed.  
"But you saw me right? So I kept my promise!" Tifa punched him  
playfully.  
Across from them, Red XIII had been listening to the two argue. His  
ears were more sensitive than human ears, but their voices had been  
steadily rising from the start. Tifa was trying to avoid it, but Red wasn't  
so sure Cloud would let her slip up go. Cloud being young, male, and overly  
protective.  
Red was right.  
"Tiff, I'm serious. I can't watch you unless I'm there. Running off  
like that was reckless and stupid," Cloud gave up all pretense of being  
gentle.  
"Hey, I'm a lot of things to you," her eyes flashed as she mirrored his  
anger. "But one thing I'm not is a defenceless waif who needs protection  
every fucking minute!!"  
Tifa caught herself as Cloud's face went slack. She knew shouldn't have  
said it, but she did. Defenceless waif. She had hit him where it hurt.  
Aeris had meant a lot to both of them. She was her best friend. And her  
foremost rival. Though she hated to dwell on it, she suspected that had  
Aeris remained alive, things would have turned out differently between  
Cloud and herself. Before she could even utter an apology, Cloud had  
stormed off. And probably not for home either.  
"Oh shit," she whispered.  
Why are you so dumb, you know how much she meant to him. Tifa's nails  
dug deep into her arms until they hurt.  
Damn, damn, damn, she berated herself. The tears didn't help either.  
Reeve came up behind her. "Hey, where's Cloud?"  
"Humh?" Tifa wiped her eyes before she turned to face the man. "Oh, he  
uh, left. Said he had to take care of something."  
"Oh," Reeve cleared his throat before continuing. "Well, here's  
something for your efforts today. And Cloud's." He handed her a thick wad  
of Gil. She gave it a cursory count before she accepted it glumly.  
"What about our friend over there?" she nodded to the captive.  
"He's been unhelpful," Reeve huffed.  
"No reason for the guards?"  
"Not really," the wiry man scratched his head. "Just something about  
appeasing the Old Ones or Great Ones and some gibberish about coming to  
Planet."  
Tifa let out a sigh.  
"I think I'll be going. You know where to reach me," she started to  
turn away.  
"Hey guys!" Yuffie was jumping up and down excitedly. "Look at that!"  
Everyone's gaze followed her pointing finger. A shining beam of light  
had appeared from the top of what was Shinra headquarters. It shone  
brightly and was aimed straight up at the darkened sky. Around this shaft  
of light, dark winged shapes gathered and flitted about.  
"Yuffie! Pipe down!" Red's patience snapped as she continued to jump  
and holler.  
"What in the world?" Reeve shouted to no one in particular.  
Horrific screams sifted through the air.  
"Those sounds!" Tifa cried out in horror as she cocked her head,  
"They're inhuman!!"  
Up in the sky, the swarm began their descent into the city.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Who -- what was that?" Aeris stood up slowly, obviously shaken.  
"One of them," his breathing came out slow and labored.  
"They're the ones who --?"  
He released his hold on her.  
"Yes," Greylorn spat into the snow. It showed a trace of blood.  
"Why'd you come back?" Aeris asked, drawing deep breaths.  
"I was waiting," his breathing came out shallow.  
"Waiting?"  
"Yes. Once They attacked, Niccola was bound to show and explain their  
actions."  
"Are you all right?" her eyes showed some concern.  
"I am," the man righted himself, "fine."  
He suddenly coughed forth a stream of red from his mouth.  
"The HELL you are!!" her voice rose in alarm as he crumpled slowly to  
his knees.  
"Curse him," his head low to the ground, "I should have struck more  
forcefully."  
"Why didn't you?"  
He clutched his chest and contorted from the pain.  
"Hey!" Aeris shook him roughly.  
He opened his eyes slowly.  
"He taunts me," he whispered under his breath, "Informing me of their  
impending slaughter is an insult."  
His face darkened, "And a challenge."  
"Save your strength," she said softly.  
"It is formidable power. To kill with the gaze of his true form."  
"True form?"  
"That black thing you saw; that was the real Niccola," he said, blood  
ran down his chin.  
"But it -- he looked at me too. Didn't he?" Aeris asked him as he  
nodded slowly in response, "Then why am I --?"  
"Had I not interceded --," Greylorn's words came out painfully slow,  
"He knew I would not leave you--" Violent coughing racked his body as  
Aeris knelt close by and held him, unsure of what to do. Or what to say.  
This was the same man who had said he didn't care how many died before  
he captured his criminal. Aeris looked at her guardian with a mixture of  
mistrust and concern. If only she had some healing materia! But with the  
village so dark, she wasn't sure she would be able to find anything.  
"So tell me. Why didn't you go?" she wiped his mouth with her sleeve.  
"Believe what you wish," Greylorn's breaths came out heavy and labored,  
"Now be quiet. It is -- it is not ---"  
He coughed and gathered himself, "Report status of Prometheus."  
:: Prometheus is currently not functional ::  
Aeris jumped at the unseen voice. She looked around fearfully.  
"Cause?" Greylorn rasped.  
:: Prometheus has been disabled due to extreme physical stress ::  
"Is the damage permanent?"  
:: negative ::  
"How long until it is again operational?"  
:: two days six hours fourteen --::  
"Silence," he coughed again before adding, "Curse you. Curse you all."  
"Greylorn?" Aeris shook him lightly.  
"Not now," his eyes glazed and seemed to focus on something distant and  
far off. Aeris glanced in that direction but could find nothing.  
"Greylorn?" she whispered. He did not answer her. "What are you --?"  
A soft blue glow surrounded his body. It lasted a moment before it  
dissipated.  
What on Planet is he doing, she wondered.  
Greylorn got up unsteadily, "I am fine."  
"How'd do you do that?" she eyed him in wonder.  
"Pardon?"  
"That glow. You healed yourself," she said in amazement. "Without  
materia."  
"It is a skill I possess," Greylorn sounded apathetic, "I do not use it  
often."  
"Why not?" she looked at him confused, "It seems pretty helpful."  
"There is usually no need to. Prometheus repairs the damage I incur,"  
he suddenly soured, "However --"  
"Prom-mee--?"  
"It is -- difficult to explain," he waved her off.  
"Is it that little voice I heard?"  
"No."  
"So what is it then?"  
"Nothing of your concern."  
"Right," Aeris pursed her lips, "May you teach me then?"  
"Teach you what?"  
"That skill to heal."  
Greylorn looked at his charge warily before replying, "I do not see why  
not."  
Aeris clapped her hands together as he spoke, "This skill draws the  
energy from the world you are in contact with and transfers it to a  
designated target."  
He said no more as he sighed and turned away.  
"That's it?" she blinked at the briefness of the lesson.  
"Were you expecting more?" he intoned.  
"Well, yes." Aeris said flustered.  
Quiet as ever this man.  
"I am curious though. Your mother. Did she ever teach you a skill  
similar to this?"  
"Mom? She's not --"  
"Your birth mother."  
"You mean Ifalna?" Aeris cast her eyes downward, "I never got the  
chance."  
"My condolences. However tardy."  
She looked back up at him, "The records -- I thought you knew."  
"I do now."  
Aeris stayed silent.  
"We should go," his eyes swept the area. "If your friends are alive,  
they may provide the information of where exactly your 'Sephiroth' died.  
Once I know that, I may find an end to all this."  
"Oh. Right. I forgot," Aeris stood up as Greylorn walked towards the  
copse. Fear seized her again as she remembered the creature's threat. "Will  
we get there in time?"  
"We will go by air. It will not take long," he said without looking  
back.  
Her fears allayed, Aeris relished the thought of seeing her friends  
again very soon. And the woman she called mom.  
Oh mom, I never knew how much I missed you. She skipped playfully  
through the snow alongside her guardian and let out a joyful laugh for the  
first time for what seemed to be a long time.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Cloud stalked down the trash strewn street. His boots angrily kicked  
aside the pieces of flotsam which littered the surface.  
He wouldn't blame Tifa. He couldn't. It was her nature. She was loose  
tongued and full of fight whenever he placed her welfare before his. If he  
was protective of Tifa, then she was even more so with him. He walked on  
aimlessly, unsure where he should go. He rounded the corner and slammed  
into someone obviously in a hurry.  
"Out my way!!"  
Cloud blinked and saw a woman clutching a small baby. She clawed the  
ground and tried desperately to get up.  
How rude.  
He looked at the flailing woman and weighed whether he should leave  
or help. But before he settled on a decision, a band of thin black things  
dropped from the sky and alighted themselves before the screaming woman.  
During the past few weeks, Cloud had seen many of the monstrosities  
Planet had to offer. From the terrible thrashings of a Midgar Zolom to the  
ghostly forms of the Gi, Cloud thought he had seen it all. But the things  
which stood before him were far more disturbing.  
They appeared humanoid, with smooth oily skin which shone dully in the  
fleeting daylight. Large bat wings protruded from their backs; their  
beatings emitted no sound. Ugly, prehensile claws tipped the creatures'  
arms and legs while threatening, barbed tails thrashed about in vexation.  
Curved horns which intertwined inwardly with one another topped their  
heads. But what truly made these things truly horrid, were their total  
absence of facial features. Where there were supposed to be a face, only a  
vague blankness existed.  
While Cloud was enraptured by his examination, the foremost of the  
creatures had seized the child the woman had been holding and held it  
threateningly above its barbed tail before the hysterical woman.  
"HELP ME!! ANYBODY HELLLP MEEE!!"  
Cloud snapped back to his senses and drew his sword.  
"Hey!! Let it go!!" he advanced threateningly.  
The creature who held the wailing child didn't move -- but two of its  
comrades did.  
Aw crap, he thought. What the hell am I doing? Cloud brought his sword  
up to beat off the first blow, but a second tore a layer of skin off his  
arm.  
"Yyyaaarrrgghh!!!" Cloud leapt back before he was cut to pieces.  
Fuck, he thought. This ain't good. They're too fast. They're too dark  
to separate from the shadows. And they made no sound for him to anticipate  
where the next blow was going to land.  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Cloud looked up just to see the woman scream  
and lunge at the stationary creature. The captive infant had a large red  
stain on its clothes. He knew with a sinking feeling, that it was dead.  
Damn it, he was too late.  
A rage surged within him as he rushed the nearest of the creatures. It  
saw his charge and flew away, but its partner standing behind it didn't see  
the constable until it was too late.  
Cloud let out a fevered battle cry as his massive sword cleaved apart  
his target. It made no sound even as it died, its limbs jerking  
spasmodically. A purplish blood sprayed forth from its body, emitting a  
foul stench. Seeing its ally fall, the band of things flew off, perhaps to  
seek easier prey.  
He looked around to find the woman's chest decorated with a bright  
crimson hole. Cloud sheathed his sword and ran over to her. She wasn't  
moving at all. He knelt and checked her pulse.  
Dead, he shook his head ruefully. Cloud looked up from the fallen body  
and was reminded of another time when he saw someone die and all he could  
do was watch.  
Avenge them. His eyes returned to the body at his feet.  
This is all you can do. All you can ever do.  
His hands formed fists.  
You are no protector.  
His heart burned in silent fury.  
Just an avenger.  
That is all you are. An avenger.  
He looked up towards the sky and tried to find where the things had  
gone and saw hundreds of them around a familiar ruined tower. He sucked in  
his breath as he remembered just where he had been a few moments ago.  
'Tifa," he whispered.  
Avenge. That is all you can ever do.  
NO! His mind screamed.  
"TIFA!!"  
All thoughts of revenge disappeared as he ran back to Shinra  
headquarters, but deep in his heart he feared the worst had already  
happened.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"We are there."  
"Humh?" Aeris opened her eyes and sat up. She stretched and yawned.  
"Is that Midgar?" Greylorn jutted his chin towards the view before  
them.  
She followed his gaze to a sprawling metropolis, the only place in the  
world which deserved to be called a "city."  
Midgar.  
"Is that Midgar?" he repeated in annoyance.  
"Yes. That's it," Aeris took a deep breath.  
Soon. Very soon, I'll see everyone again.  
"There's no other place like it on Planet," she said dreamily.  
"I shall take your word on this matter."  
Aeris glanced at her companion sideways.  
"May we stop by Sector 6? There's someone I need to see."  
"No time," his gloved fist slammed down giving her a start, "Look."  
The young woman eyes searched the darkened horizon. At first there was  
nothing, but then she saw them illuminated by a strange shaft of light in  
the center of the city. Horrid black shapes similar to Niccola, but smaller  
and skinnier. They flitted above Midgar, darting about. Occasionally, brief  
flash of light would erupt and a thing dropped from the sky.  
In Planet's name, Aeris thought. They're attacking Midgar! Who was  
fighting back?! Shinra probably. But what of her friends? Of mom?  
"Greylorn," she pleaded, "I've got to see if my mom is --"  
"Still alive?" his cold blue eyes registered no compassion. "I must  
delay them long enough to find your acquaintance."  
"Please," she tugged his cloak sleeve, "Mom. She means a lot to me. I  
--"  
"I can drop you off to search for her alone," he intoned. "But I cannot  
guarantee your safety --"  
"Then don't," she looked at him levelly.  
"Your choice," his tone dour as his fingers danced over a console. A  
transparent image appeared on the windshield. Aeris took a minute to  
recognize the image as Midgar.  
"Show me where."  
It took her a moment to realize where and she pointed to the edge of  
the map.  
"Right here."  
Aeris felt the craft bank towards the right and accelerate. She looked  
out the side and saw flames and blurred movement. Scattered gunfire reached  
her ears. They were moving too fast for her to see much, but it looked like  
there was chaos everywhere in the streets. Anxiety gripped her as tightly  
as she did her armrest. She didn't want to think about it, but it gnawed at  
her.  
Mom. Was she all right?  
Where would she go in all this mayhem? What if she was --?  
She shook her head and crossed her fingers. Don't think about it, she  
told herself. Keep hope. Have faith. Like I did in Planet. She pursed her  
lips. If mom was dead . . .  
The craft shook a little before her companion declared, "We have  
landed."  
Aeris jumped out of her seat and halfway out the door before his hand  
gripped hers.  
She spun towards him in surprise and anger, "What are you doing!? Let  
me go!"  
"Wait," he released his iron grip and handed her a small metallic  
object. "Take it."  
"What's this?" Aeris took it cautiously.  
"A maser," he said tersely, "Point and shoot."  
She stepped backed from the ship and was about to turn and leave when  
he spoke again.  
"Whether or not you find her, do not wander off. I will retrieve you  
later."  
"Where're you going?" she held the weapon gingerly.  
"To the light," his eyes bore no expression as the hatch closed.  
Aeris shielded her eyes from the dust stirred up by Greylorn's ship as  
it took off.  
Find her. Find mom. Her mind kept racing as she sprinted down the  
ruined but familiar street.  
"Mom!?" Aeris burst through the door to her house.  
Empty.  
She looked around and shouted, "Mmmmmmmoooomm!?"  
No answer.  
Fear gave way to panic as she ran through her house and searched every  
room.  
No one was home.  
Shoot, she thought. Where could she be at this hour?  
Suddenly she heard scratching coming from the door. Aeris froze in  
fear.  
She gathered up her courage and hollered, "Mom? Is that you?"  
No answer.  
"Who is it?"  
No response.  
She grabbed the weapon Greylorn gave her before she inched herself  
towards the door.  
"Who is it?" she repeated.  
Aeris risked a peek out the window.  
Nothing.  
That was what was on the "face" of the creature. It cocked its head and  
the smoothness arched, suggesting the grim satisfaction of finding what it  
wanted. Aeris barely had time to scream before it crashed through the glass  
with its blood soaked claws and and trampled the furniture beneath its  
prehensile feet.  
"NO!!" she screamed and pulled the trigger; the creature writhed in  
agony as a smoky, nauseating stench invaded her nostrils. Aeris didn't stay  
to her handiwork as she turned and ran for her life.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"bzzzz Reeve!! sizzle Reeve!! crack We can't fight 'em like  
this!! pop We gotta get everyone outta here! Evacu ---  
yyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrghhgh . . ."  
"Warren! Come in Warren!!"  
"Look out behind you!!"  
The interim mayor ducked just in time to avoid having his head shorn  
off by a passing winged monstrosity which was one of many who were intent  
on killing everyone they could lay their grotesque claws on. The soldier  
who yelled the warning gave him a thumbs up signal right before a yard long  
stinger erupted through his throat.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHCKKCKCKKCCKKKKCCKKK . . ."  
Wet, sputtering sounds came from the man as blood sprayed from his  
mouth with the ferocity of a geyser. Reeve dropped his celphone and fired  
his gun. The man's body jerked spastically before the thing which killed  
him teetered a bit and fell to its own death. All hell had broken loose  
within Midgar after five minutes of sighting the alien creatures. Calls  
flooded Reeve's celphone as section leaders called in desperation for help  
fighting against the attackers.  
Right now, all he could do was stay alive and hopefully live long  
enough to mount a counterstrike, provided if there were still people left  
to save -- or to carry one out.  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarcgghghghsgh . . ." someone near Reeve had fired at  
one of the creatures and missed. It did not.  
"Dammit!!" Cid thrust at one which hovered just above him, deftly  
avoiding his blows. "What's it gonna take to kill you bastards!?"  
All around, everyone was fighting for their lives. Reeve rolled and  
shot another thing which dove at him before he was nicked in the arm by  
another which followed. Red XIII raced through the piles of junk and  
debris, darting in and out, half tempting the things to strike at him. One  
dove at him but he was ready and danced away from the thrashing claws and  
sickle tail which proved so lethal today. He pounced on it while it  
struggled on the ground trying to regain balance and fly off -- Red held  
his breath as he ran for cover from another attacker.  
They smell bad when they die, he thought in disgust.  
Vincent emptied one gun after another as he fired again and again with  
deadly effect.  
CLICK!  
The silence of an empty magazine rang louder than any reassuring thunk  
of metal on flesh -- or whatever those things were made of. He didn't  
flinch as he switched to his pistols and continued firing. Tifa meanwhile,  
had been locked in intense combat with one of the creatures who had both of  
its wings missing. Its movements were strained and it attacked sluggishly.  
She struck it mercilessly every chance she got.  
"Yeah!" she shouted with glee as she landed another blow.  
"You're not so hot on the ground are you?" Tifa landed a swift kick to  
its side.  
Its claw lashed out in reprisal but she jumped back to avoid it.  
"Ooooh tough guy!" her voice mocked her opponent.  
"Just you wait 'till I --"  
Tifa clutched her side as the pain suddenly erupted. Her opponent  
paused slightly expecting another blow. When she didn't deliver it, the  
creature advanced -- with a vengeance.  
"Oh shit," her eyes stood transfixed on the tail which poised itself to  
strike.  
Eighty paces away, Cloud had just turned the corner when Tifa doubled  
over in pain.  
Sixty paces away, he watched in horror as the same winged monster he  
saw earlier run towards her helpless form.  
Forty paces away, he wrenched his sword out as the beast began to raise  
its sinister barbed tail.  
Twenty paces away, its tail descended and pierced her dead center in  
the chest.  
Her scream of agony tore through his soul.  
Too late.  
He was too late.  
You are no protector, the voice railed.  
Just an avenger.  
That is all you are.  
So avenge.  
"TEEEEEEEFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
His outburst caught the creature's attention -- just long enough for it  
to look up and see Cloud leap and smash his sword through its faceless  
head. Its body spewed the same putrid glop as Cloud continued to hack in a  
frenzy trying to work the tail free of Tifa's body.  
"Tiff?," he dropped his weapon and caught her limp frame. "Tifa?! Can  
you hear me?"  
She didn't answer.  
Cloud looked her over and saw the extent of the damage: a hole the size  
of his fist was situated in her chest. Blood came out so fast, his pants  
were stained deep red.  
"MATERIA!!" he screamed through his tears. "DAMMIT!! GET ME SOME  
MATERIA OVERHERE!!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Aeris paused to catch her breath and to take a look around. She had  
been running for what seemed like forever and now she was unsure where to  
go.  
Definitely not back to her house that was sure. For one thing, she  
wouldn't be sure she would be alive by the time Greylorn came back; her  
weapon had been lost in the chaos when she fled the house.  
For another, Aeris was sick to her stomach.  
Mom, oh mom, she bit her lip.  
That thing at the house. The blood on its claws. If mom wasn't home. . .  
She shuddered and wiped her tears as she continued walking quickly down  
the street, making sure she was well hidden from the air by the surrounding  
buildings and doorways.  
Aeris ran past a corner and thought she saw something at the corner of  
her eye. She stopped and peeked out from behind the building. Her hands  
covered her mouth in shock and recognition at the sight which greeted her.  
"Tifa?" she whispered.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Don't die," Cloud whispered as he cradled her head. "Please don't  
die."  
"T-t-tiger?" Tifa gasped out in short breaths. "You - came - back."  
"Save your strength," he brushed away the hair.  
"I - guess - I - wasn't - feeling - too - well - after - all," her  
voice barely audible.  
Cloud looked up. His eyes searched the fray for something, anything  
that could resemble restorative materia, but he found none. They were  
beset by those things by all sides. Even if they tried, no one could help  
without endangering themselves. It was because of their efforts that none  
of the things had been able to attack him now.  
"Cloud?"  
He looked back at Tifa.  
"Don't," she struggled to speak. "Don't - blame - yourself."  
Her hand touched his face and wiped off his tears.  
"Don't - mind - me ---" she coughed, "It -- It'll -- be -- okay. I --  
I'm - uunnhh -- you'll -- find -- an -- oth -- ther ---"  
"No," his tears intensified, "Never again. I love you, Tifa Lockheart."  
"Oh -- Cloud -- I -- I -- can -- see -- her," her breathing became  
irregular and labored.  
"Who?" he whispered hoarsely as she went limp in his arms. Cloud  
pressed his face into hers and wept.  
"Me."  
He looked up and saw her looking exactly as she did the day he had let  
her go at the edge of the pool so long ago. Well almost. Her hair let down  
and she stood over them like an angel. He looked at Tifa then back at the  
vision before him.  
Am I going insane?  
"Hush now," the Aeris-vision knelt beside them, "It'll be all right."  
Her slender hands slid over Tifa's wound. A soft green glow surrounded  
Aeris' body. Cloud could only stand by and watch in amazement as the hole  
in Tifa's chest began to close and the flesh mend itself. He looked up from  
the miraculous spectacle occurring before him and scanned the sky. The  
winged things were still around, though they numbered less now. Even if all  
this was a battle induced vision, at least they were winning. Cloud  
shuddered before turning his attention back to Tifa.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
'Draw the energy from the world you are in contact with and transfer it  
to the target,' Aeris recalled his words. The glow around her body  
brightened intensely as her eyes stared deep into the Lifestream.  
Yes. Give me Makou to heal her.  
You owe me Planet. You have a lot to answer for.  
"C-c-cloud?" a familiar voice reached her ears as Aeris pulled herself  
back to reality.  
I did it! I did it!!  
"Unnhh," she swayed unsteadily and held her head.  
Greylorn apparently forgot mention about how much effort that little  
'trick' of his required.  
I've got to ask him about that, she thought as she regained her  
balance.  
Cloud reached out and tried to steady her as best he could with Tifa  
still in his arms.  
"Are you -- okay?" he asked.  
"I'm fine, thank you," Aeris blinked to clear her head.  
"Tifa? Are you all right?" he turned his attention to his waking  
charge.  
"Yeah, I think so," Tifa touched her chest confused. The wound had been  
completely healed; no trace of it remained. "Oh, Cloud. I thought I saw  
her."  
"I think you did," Cloud turned Tifa's head towards the young woman in  
pink.  
"A - Aeris!?" Tifa bolted upright.  
"Hey Tifa," Aeris smiled weakly.  
"You're alive!" Tifa's arms flew out and had Aeris in a tight hug  
before she knew it.  
"Oh, hey! Nice to see you too!" Aeris laughed and hugged her friend.  
"Aeris, y-you're alive," Cloud couldn't find the words.  
"Hold on a minute -- Tifa!! I need air!" she squealed.  
"Hmm? Sorry," Tifa disengaged her grip, "I - I just can't believe it,"  
she whispered through her tears.  
"It's okay," the healer brushed her hair aside. "Sometimes, I don't  
believe it too."  
Cloud meanwhile had been sitting on the ground, taking in every instant  
of the moment. Unbelievable! He wasn't sure if he had gone mad or if he was  
just dreaming. First Tifa had been on the verge of death, now not only was  
she fine but Aeris was alive!  
"Hey Aeris?"  
"Hum?" she turned her head towards him and gave him a smile he thought  
he'd never see again.  
"How?" he asked perplexed.  
"Yeah," Tifa's tone softened, "I thought you were --"  
"I was," Aeris dipped her head, "But --," she bit her lip. "It's a long  
story."  
"One I'm sure we'll all want to hear," Tifa smiled and squeezed Aeris'  
hand.  
"Yeah, I --" Cloud stopped and looked past them.  
"Cloud! What the HELL?!" Tifa screamed as he slammed both women roughly  
to the ground and covered them as best he could.  
Aeris could barely see past his big frame as Cloud crowded both her and  
a thrashing Tifa underneath him, but she knew why. The large building  
Shinra had once called headquarters was bathed in fire. The shaft of light  
which she saw earlier from the air was growing in thickness and intensity.  
A sharp high pitched hum rose along in conjunction with the thickness of  
the beam. The black in the air were being sucked into a swirling pool of  
cloud and gas which encircled the shaft of light. Then without warning,  
both the beam and the noise vanished without warning as the tower was  
wracked with explosions, sending searing debris to the ground. The  
stillness after the blast was deafening until disturbed by the crunch of  
broken glass which marked the proximity of stern, determined footsteps.  
They stopped next to where Aeris lay near the ground.  
"I believe my last set of instructions called for you to stay put," a  
cold steel voice rang in her ears. Aeris looked up from under Cloud's  
protective frame and saw Greylorn standing grimly over her.  
"If I did, I wouldn't be alive," she said as she rolled out from Cloud  
and stood up slowly.  
All around, the things which had had not been sucked in by the giant  
whirlpool in the sky were disengaging and flying off.  
"They're leaving!!" someone cried.  
"Are you all right?" Cloud helped Tifa up.  
"Yeah," she said and shook her hair before turning to Aeris, "You  
okay?"  
"Yeah I guess," she nodded to her friends.  
"Aeris?" Red XIII's nose twitched, looking for trickery. He found none.  
"Hello Nanaki. Hello all," Aeris gave a general wave.  
"What in Holy Hell?" Cid rubbed his eyes.  
"We thought you died!!" Yuffie bounced up in astonishment.  
"I did, but here I am!" Aeris smiled as she took on their hugs.  
"Who's that?" Red motioned to the cloaked stranger in their midst.  
"Oh, uh that's Greylorn," Aeris began to fidget nervously, "He ah -- I  
met him when he um -- I mean --"  
"You are hiding something," his tone hardened. "That means --," a scowl  
crept across his face.  
"Hide what?" Tifa asked confused.  
Aeris shifted her foot.  
"Cloud. Where?" Greylorn snapped, "Come on woman, this is no time for  
games."  
"That's me," Cloud quickly stepped forward, "What do you want?"  
Aeris bit her lip and looked down.  
"You are Cloud?"  
"That's what I just said didn't I?" the young man crossed his arms.  
"Yes," Greylorn tapped his temple lightly, "I believe you."  
Cloud blinked.  
Aeris hugged herself tightly.  
Of course he believes you. You can't lie. Not to him.  
"You have information I require," Greylorn droned, "But not here. It is  
no longer safe."  
"Okay," Cloud scratched his head, "how 'bout heading back to my place?  
It's far but --"  
"I believe we should leave this city to talk."  
Cloud stopped in his tracks.  
"Why?" he demanded.  
"In about six hours, this place will be no more."  
"What are you talking about?" Reeve's voice rose.  
"I have removed their method of reinforcement," he jutted his chin to  
the top of the flaming tower, "They are crippled, but I learned from their  
messenger that they will bombard the city with 'gray ash'."  
"Gray ash? Messenger?" Tifa asked confused.  
"Niccola?" Aeris spoke up suddenly. All eyes turned to her.  
"The same," Greylorn coughed.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I am fine," he said, an evil glitter in his eye, "He is not."  
"You fought him?" Aeris whispered.  
"I killed him," he wore an mad grin.  
"Killed?" she looked astonished, "But you were no match for him  
before!"  
"You misjudged me," he said coldly, "As he did. Working alone has -- its  
advantages."  
Aeris shivered as he settled his gaze briefly on her before Tifa cut  
in, "Hey! What's this about gray ash?"  
"It is a biological agent which is lethal to lifeforms such  
yourselves."  
"'Lifeforms such as ourselves.' You're not alive?" Red wrinkled his  
nose.  
"They will drop the first volley in fifteen minutes," he ignored the  
red skinned warrior, "I suggest we leave."  
"But there are thousands of people who need to be evacuated!!" Reeve  
said concerned.  
"Not my problem," the stranger shrugged.  
"You're pretty bold to come here and shout orders," Red growled  
unkindly.  
"And expect them to be followed," Cid snapped.  
"Watch your tongue simmie," Greylorn glowered coldly at Red XIII before  
turning to Cid and adding, "Your choice. All I want is information."  
"Fat chance," Cid spat at the man's feet.  
"You are not the one I am seeking to query," Greylorn turned away.  
"Hey, I don't know who you are, but I'll help you on the condition you  
help us fend off this ash," Cloud spoke up. Greylorn eyes surveyed the  
group and shook his head.  
"There is no defense against it except flight."  
"Are you sure?" Reeve asked.  
"Yes."  
"Won't they try to follow us?" Reeve asked.  
"They have suffered significant losses," Greylorn said slowly.  
"Aeris, is he telling the truth?" Tifa asked her friend.  
"Huh?" Aeris looked up, "Well, I guess."  
She knew he wouldn't hesitate to let all these people die, but she  
wasn't going to. There was only one recourse to save them.  
Flee Midgar.  
"These things look pretty dangerous right? They'd probably use  
something like that anyway," she said.  
"That cuts it," Reeve flipped on his celphone, "I'm not risking anyone.  
We're leaving."  
"So many," Tifa slumped her shoulders, "This was their home."  
"Don't worry, Tiff," Cloud started to put his hand on her shoulder but  
he saw Aeris and hesitated briefly before he did. Aeris noticed it too.  
The two seemed different somehow, she told herself. A little more  
tender, more endearing.  
Tiff. A nickname, she bit her lip. Right. It was only natural. How  
could she have been so ignorant? After all, how would he had known?  
Aeris turned away before another thought jumped into her mind.  
Mom.  
In spite of all that had happened, she still had to find her, alive or  
dead. Something inside her said her surrogate mother was still alive and  
yet ---  
"You all go ahead," Aeris said turning to Greylorn, "I'm not leaving  
until I find my mom."  
"If that is what you want," he said slowly and turned to Cloud, "I have  
what I require."  
Aeris stood a bit shocked, but she half expected it from him. Cloud, on  
the other hand, narrowed his eyes in contempt.  
"You're not aiming to be popular are you?"  
"I have a task to complete," the dusky haired man snapped, "I cannot  
afford to watch out for everyone."  
"You heartless bastard," Cloud's hands formed into fists.  
Tifa interceded before the two men could come to blows, "Elmyra is  
staying in Kalm, along with Marlene and Barret."  
"Really?" Aeris did an about face and brightened up.  
"Yeah, Reeve took it to himself to kidnap and spirit them out of here  
when he was after the Keystone. Shame on you Reeve."  
He shot her a mean glare. Tifa laughed and wagged her finger at him in  
shame.  
"Oh mom," Aeris clasped her hands, "Thank you Tifa."  
"And we'll probably see her soon too," Reeve snapped his phone shut.  
"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.  
"Kalm's only a few hours away by choco. We can probably set up a  
temporary camp outside the city."  
"They goin' along with this?" Cid blew a long stream of white smoke.  
"I don't think they have a choice," Cloud looked at Greylorn with  
daggers in his eyes.  
  
==============================================================  
==============================================================  
  
Next Episode: Reunion  
  
==============================================================  
============================================================== 


	2. Chapter Two

==============================================================  
  
Last time: Aeris is revived by a stranger who wishes to apprehend a  
fugitive from justice. She and her new acquaintance meet the others at  
Midgar whilst it is under attack. Afterwards, the whole party evacuates for  
Kalm.  
  
==============================================================  
==============================================================  
  
EPISODE TWO: Reunion  
  
==============================================================  
==============================================================  
  
  
All clear everyone!  
Wait! This may just be the eye of the hurricane!  
Relax. Can't you see how eerily calm it is?  
  
-- The Simpson's  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
"Wow," Tifa sat in the darkness of the chocobo drawn wagon, "If he is  
as old as says he is, then I've gotta learn how he keeps looking so  
young!!"  
"Tifa!" Aeris giggled at her friend's reaction to her story.  
"What do you think he's going to do?" Tifa said glancing at the two men  
locked in a quiet and grueling question and answer session.  
"Greylorn?" Aeris shrugged, "I don't know. Catch the man I suppose."  
"Do you think he'll try to ask us to help him?" Tifa's voice soft.  
"I - I wouldn't know. Why the worry?"  
Tifa caught herself and gave her a muted reply, "Oh, you know. I mean  
with what he said about those things we fought. And that criminal of his.  
It's kind of -- unnerving."  
"Yeah," Aeris saw through Tifa immediately, "I guess so."  
She's worried about him. About what might happen if Cloud decided to  
risk himself for another cause.  
So, stop getting in their way, Aeris told herself as the wagon bumped  
and clattered somewhere in the midst of chocobo powered vehicles. In her  
mind, the image of a thousand wagons grouped together was rivalled only by  
the hundreds of white specks that rained down on Midgar as the convoy  
departed. There were no loud explosions or sudden flashes of light, but  
Aeris couldn't help but feel an certain dread as the city she had called  
home for so long disappeared from the horizon.  
"There is something about that man I highly dislike," Red's voice  
wrenched her from her thoughts.  
"I know," Aeris said wearily, "He's pretty rude."  
"And pushy," Tifa added.  
"And a complete asshole," Cloud sat down beside Tifa and buried his  
face in his hands.  
"Is he gone?" Aeris asked softly.  
"Yeah, took off to 'analyze the situation'," Cloud's fingers mimed  
quotation marks.  
"So, he's through with you tiger?" she punched him playfully.  
Tiger? Aeris blinked. Another nickname? She chewed her lip.  
"Yeah," Cloud groaned and turned towards her, "How can you stand  
him?"  
Aeris saw something in his eyes.  
Jealousy? She wasn't quite sure.  
"I don't. It's just that I can learn a lot from him, y'know?"  
"One can learn a lot from the scholars at the Canyon," Red intoned,  
"And one does not have to bear witness to their arrogance."  
"Yeah," Aeris said, "but he knew my ancestors, Nanaki. Can Bugenhagen  
say that?"  
Tifa gasped as Cloud looked away.  
"Grandfather," Red said slowly, "returned to the Planet while you were  
gone."  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I --"  
"It's all right," the warrior shrugged, "You couldn't have known."  
But I should, Aeris thought. Why didn't I?  
I should have been able to hear him from Planet, she thought.  
"So, what'd he want to know?" Tifa changed the subject.  
"Just everything about Sephiroth, " Cloud paused, "The one we fought in  
the Crater."  
"And?"  
"It gets personal after that," Cloud said his eyes downcast.  
Aeris knew why. Greylorn had torn through his lies. She could only  
guess what Cloud didn't want the other man to know.  
"Huh?" Tifa stroked his neck, "C'mon, you can tell us. You're among  
friends."  
"Tifa, maybe he shouldn't," Aeris said quietly.  
"Oh, don't worry. He's just a little shy," Tifa goaded him like a  
mother would to get her child to speak up, "C'mon tiger."  
"Sorry everyone. Sorry Tiff, I won't," he shut his eyes and leaned  
back.  
"Fine," Tifa huffed and lay down on the bench.  
The healer watched the couple drift off to sleep.  
"If it helps, you can talk with me."  
"About what?" Aeris asked innocently.  
"Tifa was right," Red licked his paws, "You are among friends. However,  
there is obviously something more to that here."  
"You're talking about Tifa and Cloud," she said flatly.  
"I'm talking about you and Cloud," he heard her sharp intake of breath,  
"and the feelings you must have right now."  
"It's over," she said quietly, "She loves him. And he, her."  
"Does he?"  
Aeris looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"  
"I am not sure if Tifa knows," Red lowered his voice until she could  
barely hear him, "but he still thinks of you."  
"How can you be sure?" Aeris wiped her eyes.  
"Your scent," the quadruped said softly.  
"My scent?" she asked stilled perplexed.  
"He still has it," his nostrils twitched briefly, "Somewhere on him is  
your scent. I'm sure of it."  
"I don't get it."  
"My nose, is more sensitive than humans. Everyone has a scent," he  
explained, "He probably has something of yours. That is the most logical  
source of it."  
"Cloud?" she asked in disbelief.  
"Yes," Red yawned and drifted off to sleep.  
My scent, she thought. Of course.  
Oh Cloud. Did you take my ribbon?  
Why did you?  
To torture yourself? Or to remember me?  
Aeris looked at her sleeping friend.  
Poor Tifa. Do you know?  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Cloud jerked awake in cold sweat.  
He dreamt of it again.  
The Ancient City.  
He shuddered uncontrollably.  
Sephiroth.  
He spat.  
And --- Aeris.  
Still dark, he thought as his sky blue eyes cast about.  
Cloud shuddered as the wagon bumped along the ground. Tifa was snoring  
quietly beside him, oblivious to his misery. He glanced at her bare  
midriff. Even in the dim light, he could make out the smoothness of her  
tummy. Whatever wound she suffered had been absolutely cured.  
Was it all an illusion?  
His eyes fell on the peaceful figure reposed before him.  
"Aeris," he felt his heart leap to his throat.  
So it was real, not some fever induced crap he had made up. Cloud  
reached under his shoulder guard and touched his memento. He could throw  
it away now, but it seemed such a waste.  
Aeris, tell me. His fingers brushed the ribbon lightly as he gazed  
at her with longing.  
Tell me what to do now.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Aeris yawned and stretched out lazily on the bed. They finally arrived  
at Kalm at the middle of the night. Reeve had negotiated some sort of  
agreement with the city council for food and water in exchange for a hefty  
sum of Gil and some of the remaining Shinra motor vehicles.  
A small price to pay for some peace and quiet, she thought.  
Everyone had drawn lots to see who would get rooms at the local inns.  
Tifa, Cloud, her, and several others had gotten lucky enough to get them.  
Aeris rolled onto her stomach and toyed with her dishevelled hair. She was  
so adamant on getting here to town earlier, but now she wasn't so sure.  
She didn't know what to say.  
Hi mom, I'm back from the dead?  
The young woman pursed her lips and shook her head.  
No matter how many times she ran it through her mind, she couldn't form  
the appropriate words.  
Giggles came from the next room followed by a peal of laughter. She  
soured and plugged her ears even though she promised herself she would be  
happy for them.  
So why aren't you?  
Their muted voices sifted through the walls as she heard creaking.  
Aeris closed her eyes and tried to squeeze the thought out of her mind, but  
she could not. The creaking didn't cease as she lay there and counted slowly  
from one to a hundred.  
Aeris gave up after she topped three hundred.  
In Planet's name, she wondered, how long has it been?  
She dug her fingers into her ears and tried to shut out the sound to  
no avail. The young woman shut her eyes and curled into a ball. Tears  
brimmed in her eyes as her hand slid slowly between her legs.  
It's wrong --- but --- but ---  
She pushed the doubts from her mind as she began to move  
her fingers in a rhythmic pace.  
This will be the closest I'll ever know you, she thought sadly. Always  
within arm's reach, but never to be touched.  
"Oh Cloud," she whispered, "Hurry! Please hurry. I can't -- I can't  
--!"  
She bit her lip as the bedsprings next door began to creak in ever  
shorter squeaks. Aeris shut her eyes as a short cry of pleasure came from  
past the wall. The silence crept back quickly as she muffled her own sobs.  
Her eyes opened to a rosy tinge.  
I must've fell asleep.  
She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
What time is it?  
Eerie alien buzzing was coming from the hallway. She had never heard  
that sound made by anything before -- not even by Planet. And it filled her  
soul with a feeling of unnatural dread and loathing.  
". . . I care not what rubbish they concoct in their chamber. Out here,  
you speak to me."  
"Greylorn?" she whispered.  
More buzzing responded to his words.  
"That is my problem and it concerns you not."  
I'd better see what's going on, Aeris got up and opened the door a  
crack. It was dim from the lights, but she could see Greylorn standing in  
the darkness of the hallway, gesturing with his hands. The buzzing arose  
again. It sounded even more inhuman than before as she tried to suppress  
the urge to cry out in fear.  
"We all suffer, dream slayer," the man paused, "It is only a matter  
of scope -- and intensity."  
The buzzing died down and the silence thankfully returned. Greylorn  
stood unmoved. Relieved the sounds were no more, she began to shut the door  
when it was suddenly yanked open.  
"What did you see?!" he grabbed her by the wrist.  
"Nothing!" her eyes wide with fear as she tried to back away.  
"Liar," his voice was cold with fury.  
"Please," she begged, "I -- I just saw you talking in the darkness.  
That's all I swear!"  
Aeris sighed with relief as he released her.  
"Wh-what happened?" her voice full of fear, "Are they going to attack  
again?"  
"No. They are crippled and are resorting to other methods," his face  
soured, "They came to bargain with me."  
"What did they want?" she rubbed her wrists.  
Aeris gasped as he grabbed her again, but she breathed easier as he saw  
a blue glow surround him. The swelling and the redness receded from her  
wrists.  
"You should learn to use it on yourself."  
"Thank you," she said softly, "I thought you said you didn't care."  
"I do not."  
"Now who's the liar?" she whispered.  
He let her hands fall without answering.  
"What did they want?" she looked at him.  
"Something I cannot give them," he said quietly.  
"What? What couldn't you give them?"  
Greylorn turned around.  
"What couldn't you give them?" she repeated.  
He strode silently towards his room.  
"It's not healthy to keep things to yourself," she whispered softly.  
"Ironic that you do," he turned, his eerie blue gaze pierced her soul.  
"What do you mean?" she looked at him suspiciously.  
Greylorn mouthed a single word, a name.  
Aeris flushed and formed fists, "That's none of your business!"  
"My sentiment exactly," he shut his door.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Okay, I'm ready," Aeris took one last look at the mirror before she  
turned around, "What do you think?"  
"You look great," Tifa hugged her friend, "Now come on."  
Downstairs, they found Cloud and Red XIII were ready to greet them.  
"Cloud? Nanaki?" Aeris asked surprised.  
"Sorry the others can't make it," Cloud started.  
"We are ready," the red skinned warrior bared his teeth.  
"Guys, this is private," Tifa remonstrated them.  
"It's okay Tifa," Aeris smiled, "They can come along."  
The four of them walked the cobblestone streets in silence.  
"Here it is," Aeris glanced at the slip of paper Reeve had provided,  
"Eleven Strasse-burg."  
"No one seems to be home," Tifa tiptoeing to peek into the window.  
"Tiff," Cloud pulled her away, "Control yourself."  
"Oh, right," she blushed and squeezed his hands, "Sorry."  
Aeris closed her eyes and ears from the sight.  
How can they make it any more obvious?  
"Someone's coming this way," Red perked his ears up.  
Everyone turned towards the direction he pointed.  
". . . well, that quite nice dear," a woman's voice chirped, "Here's  
something for you."  
"Mom," Aeris whispered.  
"And whadda ya say?" a gruff voice cut in.  
"Barret?" Cloud arched his brow.  
"Than geww!!"  
"Marlene!!" Tifa couldn't contain herself.  
"Teefwa! Fower gurwl!!" Marlene jumped and pointed in excitement.  
Elmyra froze in her tracks.  
"Hi mom."  
"Aeris?" she whispered unbelieving.  
"Miss me?" Aeris smiled as tears formed in her eyes.  
"AERIS!!" Elmyra ran and smothered her daughter with hugs and kisses,  
"Oh my baby! My precious baby!" she wept, "I - I - I missed you!! I missed  
you so much!"  
"I missed you too," Aeris cried.  
"Barret!" Tifa hugged the big man, "How've you been?"  
"Jez on my way from Market when I saw a buncho waggins parked 'side  
town. Now, what's all 'dis 'bout?"  
"Great news. It's Aeris," Tifa nodded to the two embracing women,  
"She's back!!"  
"Impossible," Barret blinked and scratched his forehead with his good  
arm.  
"Yeah, heckuva surprise huh?"  
"Tiff," Cloud snapped, "Dammit ---"  
"Tiger, what's the matter with you?" Tifa made a face at him before she  
bent down and smiled, "Hello Marlene."  
"Huwwo Teefwa," her chubby cheeks full of food.  
"Wanna say 'hi' to Cloud?" she asked her.  
Marlene was nibbling a piece of pastry and was too busy to be bothered  
with anything else. Cloud slipped away while Tifa preoccupied herself with  
the child.  
Red saw him leave and suspected it was out of shame.  
How many nights has it been since Elmyra learned from Barret of her  
step-daughter's demise? How many times did she weep? Red XIII didn't know,  
nor did care to find out. He wept too, when Grandfather died. But to lose a  
child. It was something he hoped he'd never have the chance to experience.  
"Aeris, Aeris, I thought you were dead," Elmyra wiped her daughter's  
eyes then her nose, "Mr. Wallace here, he said --"  
"She was not well," an icy voice rang out.  
"Who 'da heck are you?" Barret glared stonily at the newcomer.  
The intruder ignored his remark and continued, "Your daughter was  
rendered unconscious and no more."  
"Whaddaya mean ya --"  
Red quietly nipped Barret's pants.  
"Hey!! Watchadoin --?"  
"Mister Wallace was apparently ignorant of her condition," the  
stranger's eyes made Elmyra's hair stand on end, but she was inclined to  
hear him out, "You must understand madam, in times like these, reports of  
missing persons are often spotty and erroneous."  
"You mean Aeris?" Elmyra looked confused, "But I thought --"  
He silenced her with a gloved hand, "The man was not in the best  
position to pass judgement on what happened."  
"Oh," Elmyra visibly calmed as she eagerly swallowed his lies, "I see.  
And I suppose you were?"  
The man nodded.  
"Who are you?"  
"A good samaritan."  
"Unlikely," Red XIII muttered under his breath, but he saw the wisdom  
in shrouding the truth.  
"He's Greylorn," Aeris chipped in, "He ah, found me and um --" Ripped  
off my clothes and lived in the same room with me for two days.  
She cringed at the thought. Even though nothing had happened, Mom would  
probably faint, or worse.  
"I took her to a local medical facility. I apologize for the lateness  
of her return."  
Aeris let out a sigh of relief.  
"Oh! That's all right," Elmyra smiled and shook his hand vigorously, "I  
must thank you um, Greylorn. If there's anything I can --"  
"Yes, there is."  
She blinked at the immediacy of his response.  
"I require a place for," he tapped his forehead, "field repairs. The  
inn has been less than accommodating to my demands about the equipment  
damaged by the gaunts."  
"'Gaunts'? That's what you call those things?" Red XIII chimed in.  
Greylorn dipped his head slightly towards his direction in  
acknowledgment before facing Elmyra again, "You will be compensated for  
your troubles."  
"That won't be necessary," Elmyra said, "I've already got something  
beyond all my wildest wishes!"  
"Mo-om please!" Aeris tried to squirm out of her iron claw grip.  
"Very well," Greylorn paused, "Thank you again for your generosity. I  
have matters to attend to. By your leave."  
"A good man," Elmyra remarked as he marched off.  
"Yeah, I guess so," Aeris was quiet.  
"Hey I know! Let's all go out on the town, together," Tifa chimed in,  
"Sound good, tiger?"  
No response.  
"Tiger?" she craned her head and searched for Cloud. He was no where  
to be seen. "Did anyone see him go?"  
Everyone shook their heads, including Red.  
"Hmm," Tifa pursed her lips, "That's strange."  
"Well if you see him, tell him he's welcome to attend Aeris' birthday  
tonight," Elmyra chimed in, "and that other fellow, too."  
"Birthday?" Aeris blinked.  
"Why yes, dear," the older woman brushed some stray strands of hair  
from Aeris' face, "It's day seven of the second month."  
"It is already?" the young woman blinked.  
Elmyra sighed, "Aeris I'd bet your head would roll right off unless it  
was screwed on."  
"'Dis calls for a cel'bration!" Barret scooped Marlene up from the  
ground.  
"Is there gonna be cake!?" Yuffie chirped.  
"Of course, I'll see what the shops still have," Elmyra wiped her eyes,  
"With all the new arrivals, I hope we'll still have something left over."  
"Well let me be the first to sat 'Happy birthday Aeris'," Tifa hugged  
her, "How many times do you get spanked this year?"  
"Tifa!"  
"Twenty three," Elmyra spoke up promptly.  
"Mo-omm!" Aeris flushed red, "You're embarrassing me!!"  
"I know," she kissed Aeris on the forehead, "But this is the happiest  
day of my life!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Have you ever seen a sorrier piece o' crap?" Cid rapped his knuckles  
against the metal plates.  
"I cannot say that I have," Vincent shouldered his weapon as the pilot  
ran a flight check on a craft named the 'Highwind Too.'  
"Piece o' fuckin' shit is what the boss is expectin' me ta fly," Cid's  
fingers ran over the air ship.  
Still, despite that it was beat up, old, and piss poor for anything  
except a paperweight, it was at least a ship. Reeve had given it to Cid on  
the condition that he get it airborne.  
"Hey!! What the hell do you think you're -- oh Cloud, it's you. Sorry,"  
Cid stood up.  
"Hey," the spiked haired man returned without gusto.  
"Thought you'd be with Barret an' the others," Cid eyed his friend  
curiously.  
"Yeah, well, I got bored."  
"Right."  
If Cloud didn't want to talk, that's fine with him. Cid was never into  
the mushy stuff anyway. What surprised him were the next few words.  
"You didn't want to keep company with Tifa?"  
Cid looked at the pale gunman in surprise.  
"Hey mind yer own damn bizniz!"  
"It's okay Cid," Cloud leaned against a mass of safety mesh on the  
vessel's side, "Maybe I finally feel like talking about it. Or not," he  
straightened up as Tifa's head popped up from around the bow.  
"Hey you! What's the big idea sneaking off like that?"  
"Sorry. I got bored."  
The other two men suddenly found something else to do.  
"Bored?" Tifa's brow arched in disbelief.  
"Yeah, I just came out here to check up what the others were doing,"  
Cloud lied, "You know, see if they need my help."  
"And do they?"  
"Shur," Cid tugged mightily on a lever, "Gimme a wrench would ya?"  
"See?" he tossed the tool over to the struggling engineer.  
"What's bothering you tiger?" Tifa softened her tone.  
"Nothing."  
"Oh really?" Tifa's eyes searched his.  
"Yeah, really," he stared back levelly.  
"Well," she huffed, "I'm glad to hear it. Because, Aeris is having a  
birthday party tonight at her mom's place and I don't want you gumming it  
up."  
Cloud looked up, "Birthday?"  
"See you there at six, tiger," she waved and left.  
The three men watched as Tifa walked back towards town.  
"Thanks Cid."  
"No problem."  
"Does she know?" Vincent asked when she was out of earshot.  
"Know?" Cloud kept his eyes on Tifa's swaying ass, "Know what?"  
"About your demons?"  
"Cid, what the hell --?!" Cloud started.  
The Captain held his hands up and shook his head.  
"He has nothing to do with it, friend," Vincent said.  
"Then how?"  
"I've seen your look before on my own face, long ago," he whispered.  
"Really? Oh right," Cloud remembered, embarrassed at his own  
forgetfulness.  
"That man, he has a way of making people remember what's best  
forgotten," Vincent coughed dryly.  
"You mean Greylorn?"  
"The same."  
"He interrogated you too?" Cloud was astonished.  
"I am not sure," Vincent shifted his weight, "I was riding the  
perimeter last night when he came up not so loudly behind me."  
The man cocked his head.  
"I found myself thinking about -- Lucrecia. Suddenly, I had the  
strangest feeling that I was being watched. I saw him look away just as I  
turned around to take a look behind me."  
"What was he doing?" Cloud asked.  
"I have no idea. But I felt a certain uneasiness. It was like he was  
making me think of Lucrecia."  
"You don't think of her anymore?"  
"I do, but . . ." Vincent trailed off.  
"But?" Cloud leaned closer.  
"Not during duty."  
"Professionalism, huh?" Cid snorted at the ex-Turk.  
"Yes."  
The three men fell into silence. Each wallowing in their own dark  
thoughts.  
Of love found. And of love lost.  
"I gotta go," Cloud dragged himself up, "Gotta find me a cleaner or at  
least a public laundry."  
"Doin' the clothes?"  
"Something like that," Cloud reached under his shoulder guard and  
fingered the ribbon.  
It was time to give it back.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
He tiptoed into the Burning Boar Inn.  
No sense in letting her see it, he cautioned himself.  
He sneaked up to the room and rapped softly next to the metal '6'.  
"Tiff?" he called out.  
"She's out."  
Cloud spun around to see Red XIII pacing down the hall.  
"Out?" he asked.  
"Shopping," the quadruped cocked his head, "For Aeris' present. I see  
you're done already."  
"Oh this?" Cloud fumbled with the freshly cleaned ribbon at his side,  
"It's a -- yeah, a gift."  
"Quite plain for a present," Red said dryly.  
Damn the observant bastard.  
"It's the thought that counts," Cloud smiled and opened his door.  
"Of course," Red continued up the hallway.  
Once inside, Cloud sat down on the bed.  
Well let's see, he thought glumly. Cid knows. That's one. Vincent  
knows. That's two. Now Red XIII suspects -- aw fuck it, he knows. He  
groaned and flopped onto the bed. This was bad. If they could all see  
through him . . .  
Tifa.  
Cloud sat up. He couldn't let this go on. The ribbon felt smooth and  
silky between his fingers. Do it. Or risk losing what he had now. But could  
he?  
He paused, stood, and paused again.  
Come on. It's now or never.  
Right?  
Do it. NOW.  
He got up and headed out.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Hey, how 'bout that one?" Tifa pointed.  
"1200 Gil, ma'am," the man smiled genially.  
"Expensive for something like that," she quirked her brow.  
"What about --?" she motioned.  
"1550 Gil."  
"This isn't easy on my purse," Tifa huffed.  
"I'm sorry ma'am," the shopkeeper said, "but times are difficult."  
Tifa caught Cloud strolling down the street at the corner of her eye.  
"Cloud!" she waved at the door.  
He visibly jumped at her call.  
"Tiff," he smoothed himself out, "What a surprise."  
"Don't gimme that," she thumped him on the chest, "You're shopping for  
her too right? Lend a hand, would you? Things tend to cost one of 'em  
nowadays."  
The shopkeep visibly soured at her remark and looked at Cloud, who only  
shrugged.  
"How much for this one?" Tifa wagged her finger.  
"1600 Gil. Ma'am, if you'd like, I can drop the price to twelve," the  
man glanced nervously at the other customers in the store.  
"Make it nine and we've got a deal!"  
"Nine?!" the man gasped.  
Cloud groaned. Women and their haggling. Can't we just buy the shit and  
get out?  
"Hey!" Tifa tapped her nails on the counter, "Take it or leave it!"  
"Okay, okay. You got me," the shopkeep shook his head and opened the  
case.  
"You sure you're not aiming to keep this for yourself, Tiff?" Cloud  
cleared his throat as they stepped out of the shop, box in hand.  
"Don't be silly tiger," Tifa laughed hugging his arm, "It doesn't even  
match my eyes."  
"Oh," he said not getting the joke.  
"Listen there's something I want to tell you," Cloud took a deep  
breath.  
"Hmm? What?" Tifa looked up at him intently.  
He stared deep into her dark brown eyes.  
How could he break it to her? If he did it now, what about later at the  
party?  
It would screw things up that's for sure.  
Later.  
Yes. Later will have to do.  
"I - ah. It - ah. It's nothing," Cloud lied.  
"Nothing?" Tifa's voice was filled with concern, "What did you do now?  
You didn't do anything stupid did you?"  
"Huh?" his voice rose, "No!"  
"Well, if it's *nothing*," she winked, "Want to head back for the room?  
We've got two hours before the party. Plenty of time for --," she whispered  
suggestively into his ear.  
"Tiff!" Cloud's eyes widened, "That's the most disgusting thing I've  
ever heard!"  
"Oh, come on tiger," she giggled and tugged enticingly at his belt,  
"Have you lost your sense of adventure? I'll race you back to the inn!"  
She suddenly broke into a sprint and yelled back, "Winner gets to be on  
top!"  
"Tiff! Wait!" Cloud had no choice but to follow her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
". . . dear Aeris. Happy birthday to you!"  
"Make a wish!" someone cheered.  
She blew out the candles in one breath.  
"Yay! Cake!" Yuffie squealed.  
"Yay! Cake!" Marlene mimicked her.  
"Yuffie, control yourself," Red growled.  
"Oh go howl Nanaki," Tifa laughed, "She's just a child."  
"Yeah, an' so are you if I 'member," Barret grinned.  
"As she is," Red nodded to Yuffie.  
"Hey!! I'm no kid you - you furball!"  
A chorus of laughter erupted around the table.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was hours ago.  
Aeris smiled as she remembered their mirthful faces. Everyone who  
mattered to her had been there. Her friends, her family. All there.  
Except Greylorn.  
'I have matters to attend to,' he excused himself from the festivities.  
Not that it mattered anyway. Aeris never felt so content. So alive.  
It even felt better than the time when she first spoke to Planet.  
Yeah, Planet. I don't care what you say anymore. I just won't listen. I  
have everything I want right here.  
Let other people worry about your fate, you lying sack of dirt.  
You're someone else's problem now.  
She sat on her bed and nuzzled the green stuffed moogle Cloud and Tifa  
had given her.  
Cloud and Tifa.  
Aeris sighed.  
Be happy for them.  
I can't.  
The truthfulness of her answer was shocking.  
Why?  
Because.  
Aeris put down her moogle and went over to the window to deal with her  
mixed feelings. From there, she watched the houselights wink off one by  
one. Only the ones on the main street stayed lit. That was where the inn  
she had stayed at earlier was. And where they were --  
Aeris made a face.  
From the shadows, a lone figure running up the street caught her  
attention. She leaned forth a bit and squinted her eyes.  
Who could it be at this hour?  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Cloud strode rapidly up Strasse-burg, his boots making a dull clunk on  
its well worn cobblestones. He glanced at his watch.  
9:00.  
About right. He had told Tifa that he'd was going out to pick up  
something. Cloud just hoped he'd remember what the hell it was he said he'd  
pick up before he got back to her at the Burning Boar.  
He stepped up and knocked softly on the door.  
"Coming! Coming!" a woman's voice came past the thick wood, "Who ---  
oh, it's you. Cloud isn't it?"  
"Yes ma'am," he took in a sharp breath, "Is Aeris still up?"  
Elmyra's eyes narrowed a little, "Is it important?"  
"Somewhat, I - I have something of hers I want to --"  
"Who is it, mom?" a voice called from upstairs.  
"Can't it wait until morning?" Elmyra asked, her eyes looked at him  
warily.  
"Please. It -- it's pretty important," Cloud stammered.  
"You have a visitor dear," she stepped aside reluctantly.  
"Thank you."  
He can't blame her for being so protective. He couldn't imagine what  
Barret had told her about Aeris, but it must have been horrible. She was  
merely being courteous at Aeris' party -- but now, she wasn't entirely  
thrilled to let him be within a half mile of her daughter.  
"Cloud?" Aeris came down the stairs in a simple white nightgown. He  
couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw her figure illuminated by the  
brightness of the light behind her. He sucked in a breath and tore away his  
gaze.  
"Er, hi," he said softly.  
"Something the matter?"  
"No," he coughed, "I - I just wanted to talk to you."  
"In private," he added quickly.  
"Oh," Aeris bit her lip and turned to Elmyra, "Mom, would you mind?"  
Elmyra let out a sigh.  
"No funny business, understand?" she glared at Cloud.  
"Mo-om!" Aeris blushed.  
"Yes ma'am," Cloud dipped his eyes to the floor.  
"Don't be too late," she kissed Aeris on the cheek. Elmyra gave Cloud a  
disapproving glance and headed upstairs.  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Aeris smiled and placed a kettle  
on the stove.  
"Nothing. I mean everything. I mean --" Cloud felt a lump in his  
throat.  
"Go ahead, we've got time," Aeris brushed her hair back and threw him  
an encouraging smile.  
"You - you look great when you do that," his throat quickly ran dry.  
"Hmm?" she saw his eyes fall to the table, "Oh. Um. Thanks."  
They moved in silence for a while, each unsure of what to say.  
"So, how've you been?"  
"Better than the last time you saw me."  
"I -- see," Aeris poured tea into two cups.  
"I'm glad you're back."  
"Me too," she smiled and sat down.  
"There's so much I want to tell you --" he faltered and looked down  
again.  
"Hey, I don't have a bed time," she stirred her cup, "Talk to me."  
"I don't even know where to begin."  
"Anywhere is fine," her eyes glittered, "I haven't been around lately."  
"Yeah," his eyes dimmed, "I guess you haven't."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Tifa glanced at her watch.  
10:30.  
Damn, she thought, how long does it take to pick up a jug of ale?  
Too bad this inn didn't have a bar downstairs.  
Burning Boar my sweet ass, she thought. The only thing they burned was  
the crap the management maintained was food.  
"I can't stand this anymore!" Tifa threw her arms up and stepped out.  
There's gotta be a bar around somewhere, she scuffed the ground.  
Hmm, maybe Aeris might want to come out for some drinks and a chat. We  
have a lot of catching up to do any way, she thought as she turned and  
started towards Strasse-burg.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"So he's looking for a criminal?" Cloud eased back in his chair.  
Aeris nodded and sipped the last of her tea, "That's what he says."  
"Sounds important."  
"Yeah."  
He flashed her a grin. She braved a smile and stood up.  
"Well, it's late," Aeris said, placing her cup into the sink, "I think  
I'll retire for the night."  
"Yeah. Me too. Mind if I walk you to your room?" he offered his arm,  
"I'll let myself out."  
"I don't see why not," she smiled and took his arm.  
They said nothing as they inched towards her room in small, measured  
steps.  
At the door, she brushed her hair back again.  
"Good night," Aeris murmured, her eyes on the floor.  
Cloud blinked and remembered why he came in the first place.  
"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Here," he pulled out a small white box and  
gave it to her.  
"What is it? Another present?" Aeris fluttered her eyes.  
"Not really," he shifted nervously, "But I think you'll like it."  
She opened it slowly.  
"A -- ribbon?" Aeris asked.  
"Yeah," Cloud grinned like an idiot, "I - I always thought you looked  
great with your hair up, y'know?"  
"Why Cloud," she smiled coyly, "Thank you."  
"D-do you like it?"  
"Yes I --" she paused and held it to the light.  
Oh shit, he thought as she closed her eyes and lowered her head.  
When she opened her eyes again, she looked up at him inquisitively.  
"Cloud? Why did you take this from me?"  
He gulped.  
"Take what?" he said weakly.  
She pursed her lips.  
"Cloud, this is my ribbon. I had it on with me when I went," her  
hand brushed his face, "Why?"  
"I wanted to remember you," he replied lamely.  
"Sssh," she placed her finger on his lips to stay his tears, "It's all  
right, I understand."  
Her smile took his breath away.  
"I guess I'd better go --"  
"No wait," she tugged his arm, "Why don't you help me put it on?"  
"Right now?"  
"I just want to see if it still holds mother's materia," she stepped  
eagerly to her dresser.  
"What do you want me to do?" Cloud closed the door.  
"Just hold my hair in a bundle would you?"  
"O -- okay," his fingers slid into her smooth strands of hair as he  
savored its smell.  
"Just - a knot - here - and - there," Aeris' fingers nimbly tied the  
knot and held it open as she slipped in a softly glowing orb.  
"Why is it yellow?"  
"Hmm? Oh, Greylorn said it glowed like that because that person he's  
looking for is still around or something like that."  
"Really?" he let her hair sift slowly past his fingers.  
"That's what he says."  
"Are -," he cleared his throat, "Are you going to help him?"  
"Help him what?"  
"Catch the guy?"  
"I've done all I can," she swayed her head about before the mirror.  
It held. Good.  
"You've changed."  
She turned around in surprise.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Planet is in danger and you're not pulling out all the stops to help  
it. That's not the Aeris I knew."  
"Yeah," she said, "I guess I'm not."  
Cloud looked at her surprised.  
"You want to know why?"  
He shook his head.  
"Because it lied to me."  
"What?" he looked up, confused.  
"Planet. It lied to me," Aeris trembled slightly, "You know I prayed  
for Holy because I believed it could save everyone."  
"And you did --!"  
"And Meteor wound up killing how many at Midgar?" her voice shook, "I  
trusted Planet. I trusted it with all my heart."  
"You stopped it," he said softly, "Planet stopped it. It didn't wipe  
out everyone."  
"But that's what I thought for I don't know how long," she held herself  
and shuddered, "When I heard Meteor had fallen on Midgar, I--"  
She stopped and curled her hands into fists.  
Cloud took up her hands into his. He felt them relax, then slowly open.  
"-- I felt like my whole world right then and there. To me, Midgar was  
truly destroyed. Everyone I knew, everyone I cared for had died. Did you  
know how horrible I felt?"  
Tears welled in her eyes.  
"I - I can only imagine --" he looked at her sweet face.  
"And when I put it together, I was sure it was for certain," she cried.  
"Put what together?"  
"Everything I heard about Meteor and Midgar, along with what happened  
in the Lifestream."  
"What?" his voice soft.  
"I - I heard your voice," she sniffed, "It sounds crazy, but I did. And  
you know what that meant."  
"Yeah?" Cloud partially realized her fears, "Actually, I *was* in the  
Lifestream," he said dreamily.  
"What did you say?" Aeris looked up from her misery.  
"I was in the Lifestream," he repeated.  
"When?" she shook her head in confusion.  
"It - it was after we travelled further north. After you --" he  
stopped.  
"It's okay," she whispered, "Go on."  
"We met Sephiroth in the Crater. The whole place fell apart after I  
gave him the black materia --"  
"Why?" she asked shock in her face.  
"He was controlling me," he heaved, "Something to do with Hojo and some  
theory of his."  
"Hojo?!" Aeris wailed. Would the man never leave her life?  
"Yeah," Cloud went on, "Something about a 'Reunion', although I still  
don't know all the details. The place collapsed in on itself and the next  
thing I knew, I was in another town south of the equator, recovering from  
Makou poisoning. The doctor said I was totally unaware during my stay in  
the Lifestream."  
"Wh - why didn't you tell me this before?" she whispered.  
"I know what Hojo meant to you," he closed his eyes, "I -- I didn't  
want to upset you. I can never forgive him for what he tried to do to you."  
"And to you," she looked up at him.  
"And --" Cloud's words came out painfully slow, "To - Zack." Aeris  
gasped.  
"I found out he was part of it too. But --" he trailed off.  
"What?! What happened to him? Tell me!" she pleaded.  
"They killed him. I'm sorry."  
"Why?" Aeris cried.  
"Because we escaped. Hojo had both of us hunted down."  
"That bastard!" Cloud saw a fury burned in her eyes like never before.  
"He'll pay for this."  
"Aeris," he put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her, "He's dead.  
Let it go."  
"Who? Hojo?!"  
Cloud nodded.  
"When?"  
"He went mad after Sephiroth put up some sort of energy barrier around  
the Crater. He was going to risk blowing Midgar to kingdom come with some  
sort of Makou powered super cannon."  
"And you stopped him?" she asked expectantly.  
"Yes, we did," he corrected her.  
"I knew you would, Cloud Strife," she said softly, "Now do you  
understand why I thought you died when Meteor fell?"  
"Because you thought I would die protecting all those people in  
Midgar?"  
Aeris nodded her head.  
"I guess you're right."  
Cloud furrowed his brow before going on, "But how did you know it was  
me in the Lifestream?"  
"I recognized your voice," she murmured.  
"You did?" Cloud's eyes widened, "Wow."  
"That and because you said --"  
"Said what?"  
Aeris gasped and realized just how far things had gone.  
She tried moving away -- except she couldn't; he held on to her too  
tightly.  
"Said what?" he repeated.  
"Nothing, Cloud," Aeris tried to squirm out of his grip.  
"Come on," he chuckled, "What did I say?"  
"It's really nothing," she started, "Let go of me, please."  
"No, I want to know," he pleaded, "Really."  
"Cloud," she murmured, "you don't. Trust me."  
His face darkened a bit as he closed his eyes in deep thought.  
"All right. You don't have to, if you don't want to --"  
She breathed a sigh of relief.  
"-- because I think I already I already know," he whispered.  
Their eyes locked.  
"What, what are you -- doing?" her voice quavered.  
"Something I've should have done a long time ago," he pulled her close,  
"Something I'll probably never get to do again."  
"Cloud," Aeris begged and half heartedly tried to push away, "Please.  
Please don't."  
His hands slid down and caressed her back. Aeris fought desperately to  
control herself but found it difficult to think straight.  
"Don't - Oh," she begged, "Th - this - isn't - fair to her."  
"To who?" his face close to hers.  
"To --" her words were muffled as he kissed her deeply.  
It was better than anything she could have imagined.  
Oh Tifa, she thought as she drew her arms around him, please forgive  
me.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ding dong! Ding dong!  
"Aeris! Get the door!"  
Ding dong! Ding dong!  
Elmyra sighed and got up.  
"That child is taking liberties with herself," she wrapped herself in a  
robe.  
Her door's closed, so she must have gone back to bed, she thought.  
Funny I didn't hear the boy -- what's his name -- leave.  
Ding dong!  
"Oh for Planet's sake, it's almost a quarter 'till," Elmyra said moving  
towards the door.  
"Ding dong!" Tifa mimicked the door chime in her own goofy way.  
"Coming!"  
She heard the door unlock.  
"Oh, good evening Elmyra."  
"Tifa?" the older woman rubbed her eyes, "What are you doing out so  
late?"  
"Oh, um," Tifa placed her hands behind her and rocked to and fro, "I  
was going out for a drink and I was wondering if Aeris would care to join  
me."  
"I think you may be too late," Elmyra covered a yawn.  
"Oh well, it's okay, I guess I'll go with Cloud when he gets back then.  
G'night," Tifa started to walk away.  
"W - wait a minute!"  
Tifa stopped and turned around, "Something wrong?"  
"'When Cloud gets back?'" Elmyra asked, "You mean he's not with you  
right now?"  
"No," she said slowly, "Should he be?"  
Tifa saw the other woman's eyes narrow as she said, "When did he step  
out?"  
"Huh?" Tifa blinked, "Over an hour ago, why?"  
"Did he say where he was going?"  
"Out to get a some ale, for er -- Hey is there something wrong?"  
"I don't know," Elmyra said coldly, "But I'm going to find out."  
Tifa wore an expression of puzzlement and concern as she followed her  
up the stairs.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
I'm in heaven, he thought.  
Cloud had yearned for this moment since he had met her.  
He had held her before, but --  
Cold.  
Still.  
Lifeless.  
Cloud shuddered as he harkened back to the stillness of her body. But  
now -- now things were different. She felt warm, vibrant, so alive. As much  
as he didn't like Greylorn or anything that had to do with him, Cloud had  
secretly thanked whatever powers that were for bringing her back.  
An unwanted thought surfaced. He had dreamed of being in SOLDIER and  
having never made it into their ranks, he had fashioned a world in which he  
did -- and he had "lived" in it for some time. Was this all part of another  
hallucination? Had he wanted her back so badly that he was making all of  
this up?  
"Cloud?"  
He snapped out of his thoughts and saw her looking at him with worry in  
her eyes.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." But something in his voice didn't sound right.  
"Tell me," her hands caressed his face.  
"H -- how do I know this isn't another dream?" he whispered, "Maybe you  
are dead and I'm just --" he felt an inner pain well up again.  
"Sssh Cloud," she cradled his face and kissed away his tears, "I'm real  
-- see?" Aeris took his hand and kissed it, "This is real too."  
She put her head on his chest. Her slow breathing comforted him as no  
other kiss ever could. Her arms squeezed him tightly and he held her  
gently. Aeris closed her eyes as he tipped her up for another kiss. They  
were still pressed together when the knob began to turn. A loud knock on  
the door made them jump out of each other's arms in time to see the shock  
on Elmyra's face in the doorway.  
"AERIS!!" her shriek tore across the room.  
"M-m-mom?!" Aeris gulped wide eyed and started to straighten her gown  
as she moved away from Cloud, "C-calm down. Um, I can - I - I can explain  
everything!"  
That just made things look worse.  
This is bad, he thought.  
"Tiger?" another voice came from the doorway.  
Oh no. It can't be. His heart sank. Tifa stood stunned just behind the  
furious Elmyra.  
Fuck me to tears. She locked eyes with Cloud for an instant before she  
turned and fled back the way she came.  
"Tiff! Wait!!"  
"I think you've overstayed your welcome," Elmyra said coldly, her face  
a mask of icy rage.  
"Go," Aeris didn't look at him as she turned away, "Before it's too  
late."  
"But --!"  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" Elmyra exploded.  
Cloud scurried out and hurried after Tifa.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Tifa sprinted down Strasse-burg back to the Burning Boar in a blur. She  
heard him but the more he called, the faster she ran. She flew through the  
lobby and was up in Room 6 before he finished the stairs.  
"Tiff!"  
She kicked the table before turning her attention to the wardrobe  
closet which she overturned with a loud crash.  
"TIFA!!"  
Heated pounding came from the door.  
"Dammit! Open up!"  
"FUCK YOU!!" she screamed.  
Tears fell from her eyes as she reached for his sword.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Well young lady," Elmyra had closed the door and stood now before the  
bed, "Explain yourself."  
"Nothing happened mom," Aeris shifted nervously.  
"Really?" the woman's nostrils flared, "I don't think I believe you."  
Aeris hung her head and didn't reply.  
"I want you to pay a visit to that young lady."  
"Mom?" Aeris looked up.  
"Go on," Elmyra ushered her daughter to the door, "Put on a coat and  
tell Tifa what you just told me."  
"B-b-b-but she won't believe me!"  
"No?" Elmyra feigned shock, "Why not?"  
"Because you don't believe me."  
"But you said it yourself, Aeris. Nothing happened."  
Aeris murmured something under her breath.  
"What was that?" Elmyra demanded, "Speak up young lady."  
"But we were --," Aeris shifted her foot nervously, "We -- we -- we --  
were -- um --"  
"Go on," the woman tapped her foot.  
Aeris looked up, her eyes pleading, "Mom, please don't make me go."  
"Make you?" Elmyra's voice rose, "MAKE YOU!?"  
Aeris shrank back.  
"I did not 'make you' leave the safety of this house to go on wild  
adventures!! And I most certainly did not 'make you' into a little  
homewrecker!"  
"Mo-om!"  
"DON'T MOM ME!! You mind your manners and apologize right now!"  
"No!!" Aeris shouted back, "I WON'T!"  
Elmyra stood speechless.  
"What did you just say?"  
"I said," Aeris lowered her voice, "I won't," she said firmly, "It  
wasn't my fault. He -- he went after me."  
A half truth, she thought bitterly.  
"I -- see," Elmyra's voice suddenly lost its edge, "I can't make you do  
anything anyway."  
"Mom?" Aeris looked at her puzzled at the sudden shift of mood.  
"I can't make you," her voice cracked as she buried her face in her  
hands, "I can't because you were never mine to begin with."  
"What are you saying mom?" Aeris asked softly.  
"Have you ever wondered why you just call me 'mom'?"  
"What?" Aeris blinked.  
"Have you ever wondered why you just call me 'mom'?" Elmyra repeated.  
"No. I - I never gave a thought."  
"Neither have I. Until today," Elmyra's eyes bore signs of prolonged  
strain. Aeris thought she seemed to have aged considerably since the last  
time she saw her.  
"Since the day that I found you at the station, I always considered you  
to be my baby," Elmyra choked back her sobs, "And now --" she shook her  
head ruefully, "Maybe I've been fooling myself all these years."  
Aeris fell silent before the despondent woman.  
"Do you remember?" Elmyra fixed her weary gaze on the young woman.  
"I - I saw some records," Aeris said reluctantly, "Back up north. I saw  
pictures of -- of Ifalna."  
"Ifalna," Elmyra's face wore a sad smile, "You do remember."  
"Mom?" Aeris knelt beside her, "Mom? I - I'm sorry. About earlier. I -  
I just lost my temper."  
Elmyra's tears kept falling.  
"Mom," the young woman begged, "Don't cry, please don't cry."  
"I was so sure I'd never see you again," Elmyra continued, "When Mr.  
Wallace brought me the news, I wanted to see that boy dead. I could never  
forgive him for -- for letting you go like that. And now --" she broke into  
sobs.  
"It - it wasn't his fault mom," Aeris whispered, "Don't - please don't  
blame him."  
"Aeris, I don't know how I lived after I heard the news," Elmyra  
grasped her tightly, "I suppose that I never truly believed that you were  
really dead. Now, I'm afraid someone will take you away from me again."  
"No one's going to do that," Aeris hugged her fiercely, "I never knew  
how much you really missed me; and how much I hurt you. I will never have  
someone else like you, mom. I promise. No matter what happens I'll - I'll  
never leave you alone again. I love you, mom. Always."  
"I love you Aeris," Elmyra cried as she cradled her daughter, "My baby.  
My sweet baby."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Damn it to hell," Cloud gritted through clenched teeth as he ran down  
the street.  
"TEEEEEFAAAAA!" he yelled as she ran into the Burning Boar.  
Cloud came in just seconds after her as she flew up the stairs to their  
room. He reached the top just in time to see her slam the door shut.  
"Tiff!" he pounded the door. He cursed himself for leaving the keys in  
her care.  
Nightmarish visions came to him as he heard clattering and other sounds  
from behind the door.  
What the hell can she be doing, he wondered.  
Unless -- his sword.  
Oh my --  
"TIFA!!" he pounded the door with renewed vigor, "Dammit!! Open up!"  
"FUCK YOU!!"  
"Dammit," Cloud backed up and readied himself to break down the door.  
"Hey!! What the hell do you think you're doing?" the ashen faced  
innkeeper, "Keep your disputes out of this place or I'll call the  
authorities!"  
"I am authority!" Cloud shouted back, "Do you have an extra key to this  
room?"  
"No, I --"  
Cloud turned his head in time to see the door crack open.  
"Tiff," he said relieved.  
His sword came flying out past the door and it would have hit him had  
he not had the presence of mind to leap aside. The massive weapon crashed  
into the hallway before he heard the door slam again.  
"Damn," Cloud picked up his sword gingerly and looked solemnly at the  
door.  
Fuck, what the hell have I done?  
"Problems wid' de lady, kid?"  
He looked up and saw Cid in his trademark flight jacket.  
"You could say that," he replied hoarsely.  
"I'm headin' down to the Draggin' Dragon fer a drink," Cid struck a  
match and lit a smoke, "Wanna come with?"  
"Maybe later," Cloud's eyes still on the door.  
"She ain't comin' out 'fer a wile," Cid scrutinized the scene, "You  
don't have anything else sharp in there do you?"  
A flash of fear passed through Cloud's features and Cid tried to calm  
his friend's fears, "Hey, don't worry 'bout it. If it'll make you feel  
better, I can git some tools from the ship and --"  
"NO TOOLS!" the innkeeper pointed his finger at Cloud and screeched at  
him, "Now, get out of here!!"  
Cloud shook his head.  
The smaller man grabbed him roughly by the collar and hissed, "Listen  
to me, do you think she'll feel any better knowing you're hanging around  
out here right now?!"  
Cloud blinked in surprise at the man's sudden surge of strength.  
"Get out of here before she decides to do something foolish," the man  
whispered, "I'll have my wife keep an ear out for anything funny."  
"Thanks," Cid said quickly as he pushed a sullen Cloud down the hallway  
and out the inn.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Tifa sat on the floor and rested her head on her knees. The murmurs and  
footsteps receded from the doorway. A peek outside the window and revealed  
Cid guiding a crestfallen Cloud down the street.  
She curled herself into a ball and wept.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"And remember," Elmyra squeezed her hand, "Be quick but gentle. The  
sooner you get it over with, the better."  
"Got it mom," Aeris bit her lip, "And I won't be long."  
Elmyra handed her an umbrella, "Here, take this. Looks like it's going  
to rain."  
"Thank you," she kissed her on the cheek and stepped out just as the  
rain began to fall.  
Aeris walked slowly up down Strasse-burg, her shoes felt slick against  
the just wetted cobblestone.  
Apologize to Tifa, mom said.  
Aeris agreed, but she had no intention of just leaving it at that.  
It was the right thing to do, she told herself, and it would cost her  
dearly.  
But it was the best she could come up with.  
I'll blame the whole thing on me.  
I'll lose them, she told herself bitterly, but at least they'll be  
happy.  
And what was more important than happiness?  
She gasped and hid behind the corner of the building as she saw Cid  
lead a forlorn Cloud through the drizzle. Aeris quickly spun around and hid  
herself with her umbrella. A moment later, she took a peek and saw that  
they had stepped into a local tavern.  
Greylorn was leaning near the doorway of the establishment, puffing out  
a stream of chalky white smoke. The man stared intently at her with his  
cold, dead eyes before he tossed aside his smoking reed and headed down the  
street.  
Aeris soured as she ushered him out of her mind before heading towards  
the Burning Boar.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Look 'oose comin' ta join me," Barret waved the two to the table.  
"Aren't you supposed to be with Marlene?" Cloud asked.  
"She's sleepin'," he answered, "No sense in hangin' round the 'ouse. I  
figger I kin get in a couple mugs 'fore mornin'. Where's Tifa?"  
Cloud shrugged and headed for the bar.  
"What's g'wan?" Barret growled to the pilot.  
Cid followed suit and shrugged vaguely. Cloud quickly returned with  
several mugs of ale.  
"Drink," he said simply.  
The young man sat down and quaffed one without taking a breath. He  
set down the empty decanter before reaching for another. And another.  
"Not joinin' me?" his words quickly slurred.  
"Got mine," Barret tapped his mug.  
"Ale tastes like piss water," Cid said slowly.  
"Zuitsss me."  
The two men watched in silence as the young man finished the entire  
round meant for all of them.  
"Gonna get some more," Cloud stood up and steadied himself.  
"Dis ain't good," Barret mused as he watched Cloud stumble toward the  
bar and stay there, "Dat kid's gonna kill 'imself. Ya shur nuthin's wrong?"  
"Dunno," Cid looked down at the table, "You better ask 'im about it."  
"Shur, don' see why not," Barret got up and sauntered over to Cloud.  
Yeah and I can use a drink to along with it too, Cid soured and headed  
over to the bar.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A slender hand knocked on the door.  
"Go away!" came a muffled cry.  
"It's me Tifa," Aeris said softly, "Is it all right to talk?"  
She heard heavy sounds of furniture being arranged and muffled  
footsteps, then silence. Aeris stood lamely in the hallway, unsure what to  
do or say.  
The door cracked open slowly. Aeris peered into the lighted room and  
saw a bleary eyed Tifa still in her street clothes.  
"You look terrible," Aeris started weakly, "Maybe I should come back  
tomorrow."  
"It's okay," Tifa opened the door wider, "You can come in if you want."  
The healer suppressed a gasp at the sight that greeted her. While the  
bed, table, chairs, and closet were upright, all of them bore scars of  
damage and in some cases, breakage.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Aeris smiled nervously at her friend.  
"Yeah," Tifa sat on the bed, head hung low, "I - I got it all out my  
system. You can leave the door open if you want."  
"That's okay," Aeris closed the door.  
Both of them lapsed into silence.  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Tifa asked quietly, even though  
they both knew the answer.  
"Aahh -- this, this isn't easy for me to say," Aeris drew in a breath,  
"And I'm not proud of it --"  
Tifa stared blankly at her.  
"-- but, that whole thing was my fault. I -- I took him to my room and  
I ah, I um, --" Aeris drooped her head, "Don't blame him, Tifa. I -- I'm  
sorry about what happened. I didn't know what I was doing."  
"You're a terrible liar, just like me."  
Aeris looked up, "Wh --?" she stopped as the raven haired woman shook  
her head sadly.  
"I can't stop him," Tifa whispered through her tears, "I can't stop his  
heart from what it truly wants."  
"What -- what are you saying?" Aeris gasped, "Cloud and you -- don't  
you --?"  
Tifa dipped her head, "What good is unrequited love?"  
Aeris stood speechless.  
Tifa looked up, her eyes wet, "He loved you from the moment he met  
you."  
Aeris shut her eyes and shook her head.  
"And he kept loving you even after you were gone."  
"Don't say such things," Aeris cried, "You must have heard what he said  
back at Midgar!"  
"Only because I was dying," Tifa held herself tightly.  
"You can't be serious," Aeris shuddered at her friend's reply, "How can  
you be so sure?"  
"Your ribbon. Did he return it yet?"  
"How did you know?" Aeris reflexively touched her head.  
She had taken it off before she left the house.  
"I know. He thought I didn't."  
"Why?" her voice shook, "Why didn't you tell him?"  
"It - it was better that way," Tifa sighed and wiped her face, "I just  
pretended that it wasn't there every time he and I --" she stopped and  
looked down.  
Aeris put a hand on her friend to comfort her, but she gently pushed it  
off.  
"I was just filling in for you while you were gone."  
"Don't," Aeris begged, "Please don't do this."  
"I always thought he was a chest man," her laugh bitter, "I guess I was  
wrong."  
"Don't say such things!! You're much more than a pretty face!"  
"Aren't we all?" Tifa smiled sadly, "I'm sorry. I'm just not very good  
company tonight."  
"But I can't just leave you alone like this!" Aeris cried.  
Tifa shook her head and firmly showed her out.  
"Good night."  
Quiet sobs came through the door as it closed. Aeris found herself  
alone in the dark and silent hallway.  
Oh Tifa, she covered her face and cried, what the hell have I done?  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"So I figger dats de best way," Barret slurred, Cloud's dilemma  
forgotten.  
Cloud had lost track of what his friend said. Or what anyone else did  
for that matter.  
They kept popping up in his mind. Aeris in her nightie. Tifa in her,  
well --- street clothes. The look on their faces when the shit hit the fan.  
Shock and horror in one. Fury and bitterness in another.  
The pounding on his back got stronger.  
"What? What?" Cloud said annoyed.  
"So whadday think?" Barret said drunkenly in his face.  
"Think 'bout what?"  
"Marryin' her."  
"Marrying who?" Cloud tried to clear his head.  
"Me," Barret bellowed, "And," he burped loudly, "'lmyra."  
"Elmyra?" Red XIII wrinkled his nose.  
He had stepped into the tavern earlier to observe how humans interact  
in a social setting and instead wound up watching the three men trying to  
drink each other under the table.  
"Isn't she a little --" Red searched for the right words, "domestic for  
your taste?"  
"Nnnnaaaawww," Barret shook his head vigorously, "I'ma wactha callit.  
Demestik too."  
"I see," the quadruped saw no sense in arguing with a drunk.  
"Whadda 'bout choo?"  
"Sherr-wa," Cid barely managed to enunciate, "I'd defnit'ly do her if  
--- if ---"  
"'ey!! Youse got a chance," Barret sat smiling stupidly.  
Cid shook his head, "Not a good one though."  
"Least you've got a better chance than me," Cloud held his head.  
"I godda go," Barret got up and lurched for the door, "Get some sleep  
'fore Marlene wakes up an' I hafta make her break fash. Den I'ma gonna do  
it!"  
"Do what?" Red quirked up his brow.  
"Ask 'lmyra ta marry me!" Barret bellowed.  
"Der goes one happy sonovabitch," Cid shook his head as he watched big  
man leave.  
"So," he turned his attention to Cloud, "you like her?"  
"Like who?"  
"I wuz hopin' you'd tell me."  
So much for that pathetic attempt, Red thought.  
"It is difficult to love one; more so to love two."  
"Da hell d'you know?" Cid took a long drag and glared at Vincent.  
"You can't even handle one."  
"Mind yer own fuckin' bizniz!" Cid downed another shot.  
"None of you are helping," Cloud covered his ears and tried to be  
alone.  
Maybe I should just fucking leave, he thought glumly.  
Cid split a peanut in two, "You just pick one and don't look back."  
"'ere's Tifa," he put one half to one side, "An' thats Aeris. Now make  
a choice."  
Moment of truth, Red thought glumly as he watched the spectacle.  
Vincent looked on in silence.  
Cloud's hand shook tremendously as it hovered over the bar top. After  
what seemed like forever, he shook his head as he withdrew his hand.  
"I can't decide like this," he said dourly, "This is stupid."  
"You gonna hafta do it one day," Cid took another drag, "The later you  
do, the more you goona hafta pay to make it stick."  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
I love the smell of napalm in the morning . . . it's the smell of victory.  
  
-- Apocalypse Now  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
Sunlight filtered through and bathed him with its warmth and  
brightness. Cloud jerked awake, half expecting to see a ceiling. Instead,  
he found himself under a tree out on the veldt outside of town.  
What the? He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
The previous night came back slowly, with alarming clarity.  
Tifa. His insides froze.  
Was she --?  
He stood up and steadied himself. Headache or no, he had to know he  
thought as he raced to the inn.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Good morning sleepy head."  
Aeris felt a heavy weight on her. Her eyes flew open and she saw Elmyra  
leaning on her as one would on a table.  
"Mom," Aeris snuggled deep into her blanket and tried to sleep, "What  
time is it?"  
"It's 10:30, dear."  
Aeris batted her eyes and yawned, "Really?"  
"You were up late last night remember?"  
"Oh right," the small woman quickly pushed those memories away.  
I'll deal with them later, she thought. Much later.  
"Are you okay mom?"  
Elmyra pressed playfully down on her daughter's blanket covered body  
and smiled, "Of course dear."  
Aeris smiled back.  
"Mr. Wallace invited us out for lunch. He says he has a surprise for  
us," she said, "Want to come along?"  
"Uuuuuuuhh," she groaned, "When?"  
"Noon."  
"Which means an hour for me to snooze," Aeris rolled over and shut her  
eyes.  
"Oooh, since when did you become so lazy?!"  
Elmyra took the stuffed moogle and sat it on her daughter.  
"Wake up! Wake up!" she held it by its stubby arms and made it dance,  
"Come sleepy head, time to get up!"  
"Mmmooo-oom!" Aeris giggled, "Okay! Okay! I'll get up!"  
DING DONG!!  
"I'll get it," Elmyra pecked her on the cheek and headed downstairs.  
The young woman stumbled out of bed and preened herself for the  
upcoming engagement. Her hand absently reached out for the small orb on the  
table. When she saw it, she hesitated.  
Maybe I shouldn't, Aeris bit her lip as she remembered last night.  
But, still --  
She clamped the thought down in her head and shoved it out of her mind.  
It's over, she told herself. All over.  
So why do you still dwell on it?  
Aeris sighed and wrapped the ball into her hair before heading down the  
stairs. She found Elmyra in the kitchen preparing some tea and biscuits.  
"Who was it mom?"  
"Oh Aeris, you're up," she smiled, "It was just that blue eyed man. He  
came by to pick up the rest of his things -- Grey -- something, right?"  
"Greylorn?"  
"Yes that's him!" Elmyra said, "He's still in the back if -- if you  
want to say hello."  
Aeris knew that look, "Yuck mom. He's not my type."  
That didn't begin to explain anything, but it was a start.  
Elmyra smiled and shook her finger.  
"But a gentlemen, that's for sure. At least thank him once more. I wish  
I could have something to repay him."  
"I think you did by storing his stuff," Aeris said and headed toward  
the back of the house.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Cloud approached the Burning Boar with apprehension.  
What if she ---?  
Why were you so dumb to leave her alone in the first place?  
Because the guy told me too.  
'Because the guy told me so'.  
That's loser talk.  
You lecherous little fuck, if something's happened, you deserve it.  
The voice continued to rail at him, You deserve it, don't you? Don't  
you?!  
Cloud succumbed to its barbs, took a deep breath and stepped inside the  
inn. It took time, but his eyes soon adjusted themselves to the darkness  
which greeted him.  
Why the fuck can't they turn up the lights in here, he thought angrily.  
"Tiff," he sucked in his breath. She was sitting by herself in a nook  
by the inn's small kitchen.  
She must really down, he thought, for her to be eating the shit in  
here.  
"Morning," a voice came from the side.  
Cloud turned and saw Red XIII coming down the stairs.  
"Yeah morning," Cloud returned his gaze to the young woman, "Cid and  
Vince up yet?"  
"No, they were up all night fixing the Highwind Too."  
"For real?"  
Red shrugged, "That's what they said when they left the Dragon last  
night, remember?"  
Cloud shook his head, "The only thing I remember was -- ," he stopped  
and dug into eyes with his palms.  
Red stayed silent until the door.  
"Good luck," the quadruped coughed before he went out.  
"Yeah," Cloud said hoarsely, "Thanks."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Leaving already?"  
The cloaked man spun around, ready to strike out.  
"Hey! It's me, remember?" Aeris put her arms up.  
He turned back to his packing.  
"Leaving?" she repeated her question.  
"Yes."  
"Where to?" Aeris propped herself up on a chest and let her feet  
dangle.  
"Somewhere else."  
"So what are you looking for now?"  
"Clues. Of where he might be."  
"How are you going to get around? Where's your ship?"  
"It was destroyed in Midgar."  
"How?" Aeris blinked.  
He let out a quiet chuckle, "Do you think I attacked Niccola with my  
bare hands?"  
She bit her lip, "Oh. I see."  
Aeris kicked the air frivolously, "Well, I just wanted to thank you  
for -- for everything."  
"Your thanks should go to Council, not to me."  
"Well thank you for not giving mom a heart attack when you said you  
found me unconscious. When you see your Council, would you thank them for  
me?"  
"I do not think they would care," he rummaged through his things.  
"Oh," she made a face, "Well in any case, I 've never seen mom so  
happy."  
He didn't respond.  
"I just wish everyone else was too."  
"It is never easy," he said slowly, "to return from the dead."  
"Yeah, I guess this is my first experience --"  
"-- And your last," his tone stern.  
"Yeah," she bit her lip. Aeris looked back up at the black figure, "So  
tell me, do you have a family?"  
The man paused his work briefly before responding, "No."  
"How sad."  
Greylorn continued packing in silence.  
At least I have mom, she told herself.  
What about Cloud and Tifa? Their town scorched and their families  
butchered. At least they have each other.  
And me, she thought ruefully.  
"Have you ever --," she cleared her throat, "-- ever met anyone --  
special?"  
"Akin to a mate?"  
"Um, yeah."  
Aeris looked up in surprise as he nodded silently.  
"Who is she?"  
"Dead."  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
But her curiosity kept her going, "And now?"  
He didn't answer.  
"W-what was her name?" she pressed.  
"Here," he turned and handed her a small metal stick about the length  
of her hand.  
"What for?"  
"Anything to shut you up," he said quietly.  
Her look of hurt prompted him to add, "I wanted to give it to you the  
day before, but I was busy."  
"Oh. You didn't have to," Aeris took it gingerly, "What is it?"  
"A gift," he replied simply.  
She made a face at him when he turned back to his bags. Aeris turned it  
around in her hand and tried to guess its function. No openings that she  
saw. A single button on the side, small, and almost hand sized. Almost the  
right thickness. Hmmm it almost looks like a -- she gasped.  
"Oh!" her face turned beet red, "I - I -- don't know what to say, but  
um. Thank you, I guess."  
"You are welcome."  
She looked back up and saw him staring at her with his eerie eyes and  
she blushed, "Mom would drop dead if she saw this."  
And she won't as soon as I find a place to keep it in, Aeris thought as  
the man returned to his packing. The young woman bit her lip and tried to  
think about something else, but she couldn't. She remembered seeing such  
things back at the wall market, but she never had the courage to actually  
go in and buy one. Her fingers eagerly wrapped themselves around her new  
toy.  
Maybe I should see if it really works. She felt her ears burn as she  
gingerly fingered the switch. Aeris jumped when it suddenly extended itself  
in both directions with a quiet SCHWIP!  
A dull CRACK! came from one of the timbers next to her. She sat wide  
eyed and in shock; the palm sized stick was now a meter and half long --  
staff. One end had cleanly shot through the foot and a half thick timber  
she had been sitting next to. Aeris hid her mouth as Greylorn turned around  
and gave her a disapproving stare.  
"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked spitefully.  
"Wh-what on Planet did you give me?" she whispered.  
"This is a fighting stick," he replied quietly, "Considering your --  
lack of proper protection, I had thought this a prudent gift. How  
unfortunate for I to be wrong."  
Aeris scooted aside and let the man yank the stick from the wood.  
"I thought -- thought it was --," her face flushed red as she looked  
away.  
"Thought it was what?" he said dourly, "A toy?"  
The man adroitly twirled the staff and powdered wood sifted through the  
air. A second flick and the staff retracted neatly into its former size once  
more.  
"Here," Greylorn handed it back to her.  
"No thanks," Aeris shook her head, "I don't need something like this."  
"You may regret those words in the future."  
She pushed it away and looked at him with suspicion, "Hey, why are you  
being so nice all of a sudden?"  
The man shrugged and put the stick back with his things.  
"Why the interest? I thought you didn't care if anyone lived or died."  
When he didn't answer she pressed on, "You like me or something?  
"What of your interest in me?" he countered.  
"Well, I --," she clammed up.  
Got me there, she thought.  
"I dunno," Aeris cast her eyes downward, "Maybe I guess I wanted to  
learn more about my history from you."  
"I do not think Cetra history would be very -- appropriate for you to  
learn."  
She frowned and looked up, "That's ridiculous! Why can't you teach me  
about my own --"  
"You're still here!" Elmyra's head popped into the room, "Aeris, stop  
interfering with Mr. Greylorn."  
"I was just leaving," he dipped his head, "Thank you again."  
"Well , if you're in town again," Elmyra shook his hand, "You're more  
than welcome to --"  
"I will not be returning here for," he furrowed his brow, "a long time.  
But your hospitality is most gracious, madam."  
Aeris wrinkled her nose at his pretentious display.  
Gee, mom how can you be so gullible?  
"Well, you're most welcome!" Elmyra beamed, "And thank you," her voice  
soft, "for -- for Aeris."  
"You, are most welcome," he nodded, "I know how it is to lose a child."  
"What?" Elmyra subdued her jubilation, "Did yours --?"  
His face remained impassive as he spoke, "No."  
"Oh," Elmyra whispered, "I -- I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
Aeris perked up and looked at him with surprise. Was that why he acted  
peculiarly? But still, he hardly gave it a thought about sacrificing all  
those people in Midgar.  
Not to mention me when I didn't want to go along with him, she told  
herself.  
"Quite all right madam," Greylorn regained his composure, "Farewell  
then." He was about to step out the door when a voice chimed from nowhere.  
:: incoming message from jherana rure ::  
"Connect."  
:: stand by to receive ::  
A ghostly image of a creature conjured itself before them. It was  
unlike anything Aeris had ever seen. It appeared to be a woman on top --  
but she had the lower extremities of what appeared to be a giant snake. Six  
human looking arms that were attached to her upper body.  
Was this for real? Aeris stared at the monster-woman in wonder. Her  
eyes fell to the thing's bare chest. She saw the creature and Tifa had at  
least two things in common.  
"You there?" the monstrosity whispered in an alluring, feminine voice.  
"What does it look like?" he said gruffly.  
She peered around him.  
"You're not alone," the creature's voice a bit shaken.  
"Ignore them," Greylorn's tone grew impatient, "What is it?"  
The creature relaxed a little, "You'd better get out of there while you  
still can."  
"Why?" he shot back.  
Her six hands flexed nervously before she said, "Cthon neega eesha maaha  
gragga zhro! Iasubba kymmen kuthera mozarro!"  
"What did she say?" Elmyra whispered to her daughter, fascinated and  
frightened by the exchange.  
"I -- I don't know but it doesn't sound good," Aeris looked worried.  
"When did that happen?" the man barked.  
"Half an hour," she said quietly, "There's still time --"  
"Where?"  
"-- I saw them fifty klicks from your present location. Please  
Krelaran, leave while you still --"  
"Curse them," Greylorn hissed and he made a rude cutting gesture,  
"Sever transmission."  
The apparition disappeared.  
"What happened?" Aeris asked.  
"Pack your belongings."  
"Excuse me?" Both women looked at him bewildered.  
"Pack your things and leave, if you want to live," he started for the  
door.  
"Pardon you sir," Elmyra moved in between them, "But who are you to  
tell us what to --"  
"Madam," he turned towards her, "It is imperative you do as I say if  
you and your daughter wish to live. This entire town is in danger of an  
attack."  
Elmyra gasped.  
Aeris stared at him wide eyed, "But I thought you said--!"  
"I was wrong. Now move."  
"Is it them again?" she looked at him in fear, "Those -- those -- what  
did you call them, gaunts?"  
"No," Greylorn ushered the two out the storage room, "Different  
species. These attack from the ground."  
"You mean on the ground?" Aeris corrected him.  
"Afterwards. But they usually strike first from the ground. These  
things can tunnel through soil as easily as we walk through air," the man  
paused briefly before adding, "They are also quite fearsome with their  
weaponry. In about ten minutes, everyone not in hiding or in flight will be  
dead."  
"In Planet's sake we have to warn them!" Elmyra shouted, "All those  
people, the Rhodes, Mrs. Axelby, Marlene, Mr. Wallace --"  
"No time."  
"But they'll die!!" the woman was becoming hysterical.  
"We cannot warn everyone in town," the man opened his bag and picked  
out some of the neatly arranged assortment of alien objects, "If we choose  
to save one, why not the rest?"  
"Why us then?"  
Greylorn crinkled his eyes, "Why not? We can hide here as they begin  
their operations. With luck, they will miss us in the slaughter."  
Elmyra looked appalled at the man she had called 'a gentleman' earlier.  
Aeris saw the disbelief in her mom's eyes as the woman realized his true  
nature.  
"I am going to warn them, with or without your help," Elmyra said icily  
and started for the stairs.  
"Mom!?" Aeris started after her.  
"Stay here," she commanded and hurried down the stairs.  
"She is brave," he said as she left, "And foolhardy."  
"I can't let her do this alone," Aeris whispered.  
"You will die if you leave," Greylorn said simply.  
"Better to die than to live a coward," she turned away.  
He caught her arm, "Sometimes it is better to live a coward than to be  
the most glorious of all dead."  
"Let me go," Aeris said unkindly, "You let me be before, why not now?"  
Greylorn's mouth twitched slightly as he released his grip.  
"That's better," she backed off as he turned away. She hurried down the  
stairs and ran out the door. Outside, people had already come out of their  
doors. Some were muddling around and talking, others had their things  
bundled but headed nowhere. The air was filled with murmuring, panic, and  
excitement.  
She must be going up to the street house by house, Aeris wrung her  
hands nervously.  
"Excuse me," someone came up, "But do you know what's going on?"  
Aeris nodded her head quickly and gave a curt reply, "Pack your things  
and go. The town's in danger."  
She headed down the other direction without waiting for an answer and  
began pounding furiously on the doors and shouting for the occupants to get  
out. A dark thought surfaced as she reached her fifth door.  
Tifa.  
Cloud.  
Aeris looked around and tapped a man on the shoulder.  
"-- the hell is Shinra doin'?" he stopped as he settled his gaze on  
Aeris, "Hey there! What's going on?"  
"Tell everyone to pack and leave. This place is going under."  
"Huh," the man snorted, "Right. Prob'ly just another Shinra trick to  
get 'comodations for their ilk."  
"Just do it damn you!" her voice shook with panic as the man blanched.  
Something in her eyes said this was no trick. This was for real.  
"Uh, shur. Anythin' you say."  
Aeris turned and fled down Strasse-burg towards the Burning Boar.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
He inched slowly towards her table.  
What the hell to say?  
Tifa dug into her lukewarm porridge with little enthusiasm.  
"Hey."  
"Hey," she sounded off monotonously.  
"Mind if I sit down?" he croaked.  
"Go ahead," she didn't look up.  
Cloud took his seat opposite of her and tried not to stare.  
"What'll it be?" a server came up.  
"The special, what ever it is."  
"Great choice sir," the man set down some water in a cloudy glass and  
left.  
He found he couldn't help but look at her until his food came. Her eyes  
were red and there were dark bags under them.  
She must've been up late as me, he thought. I've never seen her look  
this.  
Tifa ignored him in general as she half sipped, half chewed the chunky  
mixture of grain soup.  
"Tasty?"  
Tifa shrugged and stirred her gruel.  
Of course it isn't you dumb jackass, he said to himself.  
"Hey, why don't we find someplace better?"  
Tifa continued eating.  
"The Dragon across the street has some decent food I think we --."  
Aww nuts, he thought, *that* was a bad choice.  
"Enjoy your meal," she had finished while he was talking and had placed  
a few notes of Gil on the table before getting up.  
"Tiff," Cloud reached out and gently grabbed her by the arm as she  
tried to leave.  
"Let me go," she said it without resorting to her usual fiery temper.  
He released her but he stood up and barred her way.  
"I -- I'm sorry Tifa," he began, "I know what I did was reckless and  
stupid," Cloud faltered, "I -- I'm in no position to say this, but don't  
put the blame on her. It was entirely my fault."  
She let out a quick chuckle.  
"Tiff?"  
"That's what she said too."  
Cloud's throat went dry, "You -- she spoke with you?"  
"Yeah, last night."  
Dammit, he shut his eyes, this is getting worse and worse.  
"If you guys lie, at least make it consistent," Tifa began to shuffle  
off another direction.  
"No wait," he grabbed her arm again.  
"What is it now?" she grew impatient, "What else do you want from me?"  
"You dammit," he hissed, "I want you."  
"No you don't ribbon-boy," she spat back in tears, "You want her and  
don't you ever lie about it ever again!"  
"She told you about it?" Cloud asked darkly.  
"I knew about your keepsake long before you gave it back!" Tifa tried  
to wrench her arm free.  
"How?!"  
"I saw you," she wept, her voice rose alarmingly louder with each word,  
"When you buried her you took it from her and kept it, you grave robbing  
bastard!! I saw you but I never said a damn thing!"  
Cloud held her too stunned to speak.  
"Lemme go!" Tifa was starting to get unmanageable.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the innkeeper reaching for the  
phone.  
Well, the day was turning into shit already.  
What else could go wrong?  
A sudden rumble jolted them out of their struggle. Cloud felt her arm  
slip from his grasp. She let out a scream before she hit the floor.  
"Tiff!" he crawled over to her, "You okay?"  
She was bruised, but not bleeding.  
"Yeah," she nursed her shoulder.  
Cloud let out a sigh of relief.  
"What was that?" she craned her head.  
"Beats me," he helped her up and batted away her hands when she tried  
to stop him.  
"Thanks," she murmured. They stayed like that for a bit. The peace  
shattered when a pink clad figure came bursting in through the front door.  
"EVERYONE GET OUT!!" her scream tore through the inn.  
"Aeris?!" the two of them looked at the hysterical woman in shock.  
"That's it! ALL of you get --" the innkeeper was suddenly cut off when  
something large exploded through the front door. More precisely, it  
exploded from underneath the front door. Tifa barely had time to pass  
judgement on what was going on when someone uttered a terrifying scream.  
"What the FUCK?!" Cloud quickly flashed his sword as the formless  
monstrosity headed towards Aeris. It would have caught up to her had it not  
been for the innkeeper who blathered a string of obscenities as he opened  
fire with a small handgun. Sensing danger, a flurry of whips lashed out in  
defiance. Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris stared in horror as an ear shattering  
scream came from the swirl of dust.  
"GO! GO! GO!!" Aeris roughly shoved them up the stairs as another  
shriek filled the air. This time it was from the kitchen.  
"What's going on?" Tifa asked wild eyed.  
"The hell do I know?!" the young man snapped as he pushed both of them  
in front of him.  
"Cloud look out!"  
He stepped aside just as the attack came thundering down at a blazing  
speed. Aeris let out a desperate cry as Tifa strong armed her upstairs.  
"We've got to help him!" she wailed.  
"Don't be dumb," Tifa growled fiercely, "You can't even take care of  
yourself in a scrape." Aeris shot her a mean glare but went with her  
regardless.  
Once upstairs, the dark haired woman tightened her gloves and said  
sharply, "Stay here."  
"You're going back down?" the small woman clenched her fists, "I'm  
going with you."  
"No you're not," Tifa shot back, "You're staying up here where it's  
sa---"  
The floor exploded between them, cutting her off.  
"Planet help me," Aeris whispered as her eyes settled on their  
attacker.  
The tentacles were what were most obvious to her. Slick, writhing  
bundles of meaty cables wavered this way and that. They were all attached  
to a smooth jet black body ovoid in shape. On the very top was what  
appeared to a mouth. Rows upon rows of thin needle like teeth lined either  
side. Their white contrasted brightly against the rest of its dark tones. A  
thin clear liquid coated each miniature fang and whenever the beast took a  
breath, a fetid yellow puff could be seen coming out of the serrated  
tunnel.  
But it was those horrendous tentacles which allowed the creature to  
haul itself up through the hole it created to showcase the rest of itself  
-- a serpentine body as thick as a tree trunk and moving in a sickening  
concert with its other appendages. The beast's body-tail twisted and oozed  
through the hole for it to gain a foothold.  
"TIFF LOOK OUT!"  
She heard Cloud's cry in time to roll away before the tentacle beast  
took a poorly aimed swipe at her with its whips. Aeris tore herself away  
from the sight before her and saw Cloud, bleeding and bruised feverishly  
vaulting over smashed furniture and debris to get to them. The beast  
turned and saw Tifa desperately trying to scramble back to her feet.  
She's not going to make it, Aeris thought as she reached out and  
grabbed a small vase lying on beside her and threw it with all her might.  
Her heart sank as it landed harmlessly a few steps shy of the creature. The  
effort though, drew its attention.  
The creature turned towards Aeris and paused. She scuttled out of the  
way as its sinewy cords tore up the wall behind her. However, there was no  
place for her to run to. She was trapped in a corner and the creature was  
advancing steadily toward her.  
"Hey over here!" Tifa took up a chair and smashed it across the thing's  
back before pummelling it with a flurry of kicks and punches. The beast  
only seemed mildly annoyed as its tail snapped about like a whip cord,  
flinging the poor woman roughly into the wall.  
"Tifa!" Aeris cried out as she her friend slump motionless to the  
floor. The plaster where she had impacted was cracked and crumbling.  
"Die damn you! DIE!"  
The thing spasmed as Cloud tore through its center with a meter and a  
half of fine tempered mythril. A thick, mouldy green glop erupted from the  
thing's body as its whips tried to swat the young man aside. Aeris could do  
nothing except take cover as the beast's thrashings tore up the room.  
"Please let them be okay," she clasped her hands together and prayed  
for her companions, "Oh please."  
A final piercing shriek sounded the death of the beast and she risked a  
peek.  
"Aeris?"  
Cloud standing over the monstrous corpse and holding his arm. She stood  
and literally flew to his side.  
"You okay?"  
He nodded quickly, "Just hurts a little. You all right?"  
"Yeah," Aeris said quietly, "I'm okay."  
Suddenly, Cloud jerked up, "Tifa. Where's -- oh my --"  
The woman lay crumpled on the shattered floor. Aeris hurried over and  
bent down beside her.  
"Ungh," Tifa stirred and fluttered her eyes, "Aeris?"  
"You okay?" Aeris helped her up.  
"Yeah," her next words were full of fear, "Is he --?"  
"Right here," Cloud knelt beside her, "You sure you're okay?"  
Tifa nodded fiercely as he ruffled her hair.  
"Watch yourself," he growled, "You're a glutton for punishment aren't  
you?"  
"Look who's talking," her hand grazed his bloody face lightly.  
"Um, guys?"  
"What is it?" they both turned and saw Aeris peeking outside.  
"We've got a problem."  
Cloud took one look and muttered, "Oh --"  
"--shit," Tifa finished.  
A dozen of the black things stood outside the Burning Boar. Some  
carried outlandishly large blades, others bizarre alien objects. They  
seemed to be preoccupied with something.  
"How are we going to get out of here?" Tifa whispered.  
"Maybe they'll leave us alone."  
"How can you be so sure?" Cloud asked.  
Aeris sucked in her breath, "Greylorn said they might ignore us if we  
can hide from them."  
"Fat chance," Tifa pursed her lips, "How'd that one find us then?"  
"I dunno," Aeris replied morosely.  
Cloud glanced nervously about before he asked, "Where's Elmyra?"  
Tifa hissed at him as Aeris paled.  
"S-she went out to warn the others," she said weakly, "I hope she's  
okay."  
"Me too," he muttered lamely.  
"This is bad," Tifa closed her eyes, "All those people out on the veldt  
are not going to be okay. There's no where to hide."  
"I can't believe this!" Cloud said fiercely, "They're just going to  
keep coming until we're all dead, aren't we?"  
"It looks that way," Aeris looked at the two warily, "We've got to warn  
the oth--"  
ZZZZRRRRWWWWW!!  
She stumbled right into Cloud.  
"Sorry," she mumbled and backed away from him quickly.  
"It's o--."  
ZZZZZZRRRRRRRWWWWRRRRRWWWWW!! This time it was louder.  
"The floor's moving!!" Tifa exclaimed.  
ZZZZZRRRRWWWWW-CHNG-CHNG-CHNG!!  
"What -- in -- the -- ?" Cloud tried to remain upright by leaning  
against the wall when the shaking suddenly stopped.  
"Look!" Aeris pointed out the window.  
The three of them watched as building after building began to shake,  
rumble, and collapse. People were ejected from the windows where some would  
land with a sickening crunch while others would pick themselves up and run,  
only to be cut open in a sudden flash of steel or they would scream as they  
were lifted and fed into the attackers' fearsome mouths. The street was  
littered with sundered corpses, debris, and hordes of tentacle beasts.  
"We're dead if we leave," Tifa said fiercely and dipped her head.  
"We don't have a choice," Cloud said quietly and jerked his thumb at  
the window, "If we stay, we'll be buried alive."  
The two women saw what he was talking about. The group of attackers in  
front of their building were all gone except for one, and some kind of  
floating disc like machine. Tifa had never seen anything like it before. It  
looked like two dinner plates hemmed together at the rim except one was  
flipped upside down, so its center was thicker than the edges. But what  
alarmed her most was what was attached to the edge of the disc - two rows  
of serrated teeth which spun freely around the disc, each in one direction.  
The lone creature busied itself with the disc. Tifa could see it  
holding some kind of tool. The beast tossed aside something and she dimly  
recognized as a piece of ruined metal. It stepped back and its tentacles  
flailed wildly before it moved off down the street.  
The blades began spinning in a rapid blur.  
"Oh shit," Tifa muttered as the disc crept slowly towards the inn.  
"Out on the ledge," Cloud said suddenly.  
"What?" she looked at him, "Are you NUTS?!"  
"We're getting out of here," he pulled the two women out to the window,  
"Over the roofs, we'll be safe -- for a while."  
ZZZZZZRRRRRRRWWWWWW!! ZHRONG!!  
That was new, he thought. Their building was not going to last long.  
"Out and hold on."  
"Won't they see us?" Aeris asked.  
"They can't catch us if we're quick," Cloud smiled thinly.  
"You don't hafta tell me," Tifa squeezed her busty frame out, "Where to  
then?"  
"There," Cloud pointed to a building which was relatively untouched.  
"We're starting to slant," Aeris' voice grew worried.  
"Go," he ushered her out.  
CREEEAACK!!  
"Aaah!" Aeris lost her grip but strong hands grabbed her.  
"Got you."  
She looked up and saw Cloud holding on to her tightly.  
"Tiger?"  
It was Tifa.  
"Cloud!?" Urgency seeped in her voice.  
"Get back!" he ordered as the inn slanted further.  
"Give me her hand, damn you!" she shouted back.  
Cloud saw Tifa swing upside down and reach for Aeris with her hands.  
"What the hell are you lashed too?!" he yelled.  
"All -- most -- got -- her. I -- "  
CCCRREEEAACK!!  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"  
"Tifa!!" Cloud saw her body fly past him.  
"Oof!" she barely hung onto the ledge.  
Fuck, he thought.  
This was not good.  
"Cloud!" Aeris was starting to slip through his grip.  
"Hang on!!" he tried pulling her up, but the tilting floor made things  
difficult. He tightened his grip.  
CRACK!!  
"Aaah !!" the jolt loosened Tifa's grip.  
"Got you!" Aeris grabbed her friend's arm.  
Cloud groaned under the increased weight.  
"Dammit you two," he shouted desperately, "Climb up! Climb up!"  
CRAACK!  
"I can't!" Aeris hung on to Cloud with one hand and Tifa with the  
other.  
CRAAACK!!  
"I can't," Tifa gritted her teeth, "I think I twisted my arm. Oh fuck,  
it hurts. It hurts real bad."  
CREEACK!  
"Can you move it?" he shouted.  
"No," Tifa grimaced in pain, "Fuck it, I'm dropping!"  
"Dammit no," Cloud gritted his teeth, "That mobile meat cleaver's still  
down there. I'm not letting go!"  
"Let go of me dammit!" she hissed, "I can make a run for it!"  
"You -- go," Cloud panted from the exertion, "I -- go."  
"Me too," Aeris whispered fiercely and tightened her grip.  
"But I can't hang on!" Tifa cried. Behind and below her, Cloud saw  
three of the creatures advancing towards them. Remembering how high the one  
he had fought earlier had 'leaped' to avoid him, his heart sank as Tifa  
dipped lower and lower.  
"Tiff - Ae - ris."  
The two looked up and saw the young man straining not to let go,  
"What?!"  
"Three - more of - 'em coming. C-can't hold on," his teeth were  
chattering, "When you drop, run - run for it."  
"What about you?" Aeris cried.  
"I'll -- hold - hold them off."  
"Oh fuck me," Tifa whispered as the metallic whirring became louder.  
The disc machine emerged slowly from the inn, its blades covered in sawdust  
and a dark colored goo. Blood.  
"Cloud!" she screamed, "Cloud! Don't let go! That meatsaw's right below  
us!!"  
"Oh --- f-f-fuck ---" he tightened his grip again. The tentacle  
creatures slithered up and brandished their weapons. It was only a matter  
of time. Suddenly almost on cue, a dull whoop-whoop-whoop sounded overhead.  
"I gotcha!!" a big burly arm wrapped around Tifa's waist. Cloud exhaled  
sharply as the weight was lifted.  
"Barret!"  
"Yo!" the big man was lashed to the side of a dilapidated airship,  
"Need help?"  
"Yeah!" Cloud shot back, "Get this one up too will ya?"  
"Jez a sec," Barret hoisted Tifa up with his good hand.  
Reeve and Vincent grabbed her by each arm. Tifa let out a scream as  
they pulled her up mightily.  
"Her arm's busted!" Cloud shouted.  
"I apologize," Vincent said as Tifa clutched her arm in obvious pain.  
"S'okay," she clenched her teeth.  
"Okay, I gotcha." Aeris felt herself being hefted like a doll by the  
big man.  
"Thank you!"  
She found herself on the deck of the vessel where she saw Tifa huddled  
in a corner.  
"Let me see that," Aeris knelt down by her wounded friend.  
Tifa shook her head, "See if you can help them."  
"Barret has everything under control," Aeris put her hands on her arm  
gently, "Now come on, let me see it."  
An aura surrounded her as Aeris began her healing trance. Tifa sighed  
as the pain washed out from her body. When she looked up, Aeris had a hand  
to her head.  
"Hey are you okay?" Tifa looked at her.  
"I'm -- fine," Aeris forced out a grin.  
"Thank you," Tifa mumbled, "That's one -- no two, I owe you huh?"  
"No, we're even," Aeris poked her, "If you didn't risk yourself trying  
to pull me up, you wouldn't have hurt yourself. Besides, there's no tallies  
between friends, right?"  
"Yeah," Tifa still looked glum, "I guess."  
Back on the ground, Cloud positioned himself at the window and waited  
patiently for Barret when one of the creatures pulled out what appeared to  
be a firearm of some sort.  
"Oh fuck," the young man stared as the weapon was methodically loaded  
and aimed at him.  
"'ay!! EAT 'DIS!" A long burst of gunfire erupted from the side of  
Highwind Too as Barret unloaded his gun arm on the three creatures. The  
bullets tore through them, taking away chunks of gold meat and splattering  
green pus all over the street. Horrid shrieks erupted from their slit like  
mouths as they could do nothing to counterattack.  
Cloud laughed maniacally as the danger was removed.  
He was saved.  
Cloud one. Weird octopus snake things zero.  
"Thanks," he grabbed onto the hoist chain.  
"No prob lil' buddy," Barret gave the chain two quick jerks.  
"Is everyone here?" Cloud's voice carried through the air as he  
alighted on deck.  
"Everyone except the other 50,000 plus people," Reeve said bitterly.  
"No. It can't be," he whispered, "Are they all --?"  
"Not yet," the suited man answered, "There're enough wagons and chocos  
for them to make it out there."  
"As lon' as they keep runnin'," Barret said darkly, "We got plenty of  
'em on board, when Cid saw 'dem."  
"Wait a minute!" Cloud looked around, "Where's Nanaki? And Yuffie?"  
"And Mom!" Aeris remembered, "She's still out there!!"  
Barret perked up, "She ain't wid' you?"  
"No," she wrung her hands, "She said she was going to warn the  
neighbors or something."  
"'hoo?!" the big man roared, "Where she at?!"  
"I - I don't recall!" Aeris was getting hysterical, "Someone named  
Rhodes was one of them I think."  
Barret shook his head, "Don' know 'em," he gripped the handrail  
tightly, "Dis ain't good."  
"I have to find her!" she cried.  
"You can't be serious," Tifa held her, "You'll die down there!"  
"I have to!" Aeris was becoming hysterical.  
"You may not need to," Vincent pointed to the distance.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Red XIII was sitting nervously on the roof of one of the few  
houses which remained standing.  
CREEAACK!  
But not for long.  
"Oh boyoboyoboy!!" Yuffie stamped excitedly, "This ain't good!"  
Normally, he would have told her to shut her trap. But in the face of  
impending doom, Red obliged by letting her have her way. The remaining  
survivors had gathered up here, the last bastion in a town being literally  
returned to the planet.  
The phrase struck him as funny.  
"Hey furball! What are you smiling at?"  
Red XIII looked up and saw Yuffie shaking her head.  
"It's over! ALL OVER!!"  
"Quiet Yuffie," he growled, "Be brave."  
"Who are you?" she whined, "My dad?" Yuffie stopped as the gravity of  
the situation hit her, "We'll never get out of this!! I won't see him  
again!"  
"Stop that!" Red went over and nipped her, "You're not helping," he  
nodded towards the wailing children.  
Elmyra came over and held the sobbing girl, "Hush dear, don't cry."  
Red turned away and snarled, "I don't care. I'm not giving up without a  
fight."  
"Well said," an iron voice rang out, "But there are always  
alternatives."  
"Greylorn!"  
The cloaked man was holding a black staff.  
"What do you intend to do?"  
"Nothing," he staked the rod into the ground and sat down. Red looked  
at him puzzled until the man's fingers grazed the rod slightly. The  
quadruped and several others jumped when the rod began emitting a strange  
hum.  
"What's going on?" Red asked.  
"This is a mobile camouflage unit," Greylorn said simply.  
"It will hide us?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you BLIND?" someone asked, "Nothing's changed!"  
"To you," the cloaked man said quietly, "But not to them."  
"But---!"  
"Control yourself," Greylorn gave them a steely stare, "or they will  
find us and kill us."  
The man who objected earlier sat down muttered something under his  
breath as several of the creatures came up Strasse-burg. Their bodies  
slithered over the debris lined street as they stopped to prod the  
occasional body.  
"They're coming this way," Elmyra whispered.  
Greylorn didn't bother to answer as he began assembling a mean looking  
piece of hardware.  
"I thought they couldn't see us!" the man hissed.  
"They cannot," Greylorn's tone did not reassure him.  
"This is useless!" the man began his tirade again, "Useless!"  
"Restrain yourself," the blue eyed man said coldly as the man kept up  
his ranting.  
"Quiet down," Red snarled. But he too was deeply afraid. What if they  
saw through -- whatever it was on the roof?  
"Are you sure that thing works?" he asked the blue eyed stranger.  
"Yes. Against them," the man replied sourly and pointed, "But not  
them."  
"What?!" Red looked down and saw several people desperately scrambling  
from the attackers. One of them stopped and picked up a weapon from a  
fallen body and fired. It turned out to be a foolish gesture when a dozen  
bolts crashed into his body. Their companions did not stop to help him as  
they ran screaming in terror down the street towards the house.  
"What are you doing?" Red hissed as Greylorn raised his weapon.  
The warrior's eye were glazed with apprehension as the blue eyed man  
tensed and fired. A muffled report came from the muzzle and one of the  
fleeing people crumpled soundlessly on the street.  
"Watch it!"  
"You killed him!"  
Another one, a woman holding a small child took two steps before  
another silent blast halted her flight. Her child only had time to utter a  
short cry of alarm before a creature came up from behind and cleaved it  
apart with its weapon.  
"In the name of Planet!!" someone screamed, "He's going to kill them  
all!"  
"Someone stop him!" Elmyra cried.  
"STOP!!" Red XIII had enough. "STOP IT!!" he charged straight at him  
with murder on his mind.  
"CURSE YOU!" the man shouted as they both fell off the roof.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
From the Highwind Too, Aeris could see some people stranded on a still  
standing building.  
"Hurry! Hurry!" she hopped about in a vain attempt to get the vessel  
moving faster.  
"I see Elmyra," Cloud squinted his eyes, "Red and Yuffie too!"  
"Cid!" Tifa shouted down the hatch, "Get this thing moving!!"  
"I can't!" came the reply, "Too much weight! Thisiz as fast as she  
goes!"  
"What on Planet!" Reeve shouted over the din, "What's that maniac  
doing?!"  
They could all see Greylorn standing on the roof and firing haphazardly  
on the street below.  
"Is he trying to save them or kill them?" Reeve screamed.  
"I can drop him right now," Vincent hefted his rifle and looked at him  
for the go ahead.  
"Wait! Look there," Tifa clutched Cloud's arm tightly and pointed,  
"It's Nanaki!"  
Everyone on board uttered a cry of despair as both the red skinned  
warrior and the crazed sniper tumbled off the roof.  
"Mom!!" Aeris shouted at the top of her lungs, "Mom!"  
The ship had ventured close enough so Aeris could see Elmyra, but she  
could not hear her above the roar of the engines.  
"Cloud, Aeris, everyone!!" Tifa dragged some rope ladders over to the  
side of the deck, "C'mon, c'mon!!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Red had hit dead center of the body. Unfortunately, that also meant he  
put himself at great risk for a counterstrike.  
He tried to rake the man's face as one last gesture of defiance, but  
Greylorn effectively deterred that by lashing out a vicious blow which sent  
him flying apart from his assailant.  
"You got guts," Greylorn hissed, "Even though the specifications say  
otherwise."  
"You murdered them! Innocents!!" Red spat, "I'll kill you if it's the  
last thing I'll do!"  
"You want my blood?" Greylorn hissed, "Then we can settle things as  
soon as they get out safely."  
Red looked back up at the house and saw the survivors clambering aboard  
the Highwind Too. He turned back just in time to see Greylorn stab  
something into the ground and run. The tentacle creatures suddenly began  
their advance.  
I've been had, Red thought. How could I've been so foolish to have let  
him out of my sight?  
"DAMN YOU!" he ran.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Furball!?" Yuffie peered over the roof as the house began to shake.  
"Come on dear!" Elmyra tried hustling the girl to the ladder to no  
avail.  
"But Nanaki!" the girl sounded worried.  
"We'll worry about him later!" Elmyra pulled her towards the ladder.  
"DAMN YOU!!"  
"Na-naaa-kiii!!" Yuffie yelped with glee and slid out of Elmyra's grip.  
"No! Come back!" Elmyra stopped and chased after the fleeing girl.  
On board the air ship, Aeris looked at every face which came through.  
"Mom!?" she went from person to person as they passed by, "MOM!?"  
"She still down 'der?" Barret looked over their heads.  
"Where else could she be!?" Aeris looked over the side in desperation.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Red swore as he darted between the creatures' huge blades.  
"Damn you," he spat into the wind, "I'll kill you for this."  
He leaped one direction, then another in order to throw his attackers  
off guard. He caught the glimpse of a flash from the corner of his eyes as  
he saw Greylorn toss a flurry of small shiny beads from his hand. What ever  
they struck -- creature or surface, a sharp crackling sound erupted along  
with gouts of green tinged flesh or shards of wood and stone. He proceeded  
to scoop up the weapons from those felled by the attack and used them with  
lethal results.  
He's skilled, Red thought grimly as he rolled from another beast which  
approached from behind.  
"Nanakiiii!"  
Oh no, he looked up to see Yuffie waving at him.  
"Get out of here!" he roared at the girl.  
"I can help!" she began clambering down the side of the tilting house.  
"Yuffie get back!!" Red leapt aside just in time. He was getting tired.  
Sooner or later, he thought grimly, I will be caught.  
"I wanna help!!" she yelled as she teetered dangerously close to the  
edge.  
"Simmie!"  
Red craned his head at the madman that had gotten them into this mess  
in the first place.  
"Get those two on the ship!!"  
Two? Red looked up and saw Elmyra leaning dangerously over the top of  
the house and calling for Yuffie.  
"Move it!!" the man danced aside another strike before staking another  
one of the attackers with a loose spar of wood. Foul smelling, green glop  
flew forth from the creature as it writhed in its death throes. Greylorn  
didn't stay to examine his handiwork as he focused on another attacker who  
came up behind him.  
Red XIII obliged and ran towards Yuffie. She smiled and stretched out  
her arms to greet him. Without warning, a black flash crossed her form.  
He barely had time to utter, "YUFFIE!" before a crimson gout of blood  
gushed forth and her body teetered and fell backwards.  
"Yuffie!!" he tore into the fray, but it was too late -- her killer had  
disappeared.  
"NO!!" Red's shriek reached to those aboard the Highwind Too. He heard  
their shouts and their pleas for him to come back, but he ignored them as  
he stumbled over to her calling to her over and over again.  
"Yuffie! Yuffie! Yuffie!" Red felt his legs give way as he knelt over  
her body, "Don't die. Please don't ---" he choked on his words as he saw  
the severity of the wound. Her head was gone. Nothing could be done now.  
Nothing.  
Nothing, save vengeance.  
"WHERE ARE YOU?!" he shouted, "I WANT YOUR BLOOD MURDERER! I - WANT -  
YOUR - BLOOD!!" Red threw his head up and howled in a frenzied mixture of  
anguish and rage. His eye focused as he caught a black shape in the sky.  
A gaunt.  
It flitted silently over the screaming masses of the dead and dying on  
the ground.  
How could I've been so careless to let it slip by me?  
Red dug his nails into the ground as he watched it fly off, an alien  
chittering rang in his ears.  
Suddenly a single piercing cry came to him above all the others.  
"MOM!!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Mom!!" Aeris screamed as the house began to collapse.  
Elmyra had clung onto the hope that the girl, Yuffie would come to her  
senses and leave like that red cat thing had commanded. Instead, that hope  
disappeared when something came out of the sky and skewered the girl. Now  
she clung desperately onto the side of the house for dear life as the  
beasts gathered below her.  
"Cid!!" Reeve shouted to the pilot, "Lower!!"  
The ladder dangled just barely beyond the woman's reach.  
"LOWER DAMMIT!!"  
Elmyra's fingers brushed the lowest rung.  
"More!!"  
Suddenly one creature stretched its tendrils and latched on to a  
ladder. The other creatures quickly followed suit and as soon as they  
secured their grip, they began to pull. Highwind Too tilted to one side  
until it was dangerously close to capsizing.  
Barret and Vincent leaned over the side and shot at the monstrosities,  
yet they still held on. From the ground, the creatures who were not engaging  
in a tug of war with the airship opened fire with their weaponry. Those  
bolts which didn't clatter uselessly against the metal hull, hit something  
else.  
"Aaah!" Barret yelped and fell back bleeding.  
"Watch it," Vincent ducked in time to avoid another volley.  
"Get 'em off!!" Cid screamed over the pipe, "Or we're all going down!!"  
Cloud swept over and mashed his sword down on the ropes. Some of the  
creatures lost their grip, but others saw what was coming and quickly  
lashed on to the deck railing itself. Cloud heard the engines began to  
thunder in an ever higher pitch as the ship fought to regain balance.  
"Mom!!" Aeris shrieked and looked at him wide eyed, "How are we going  
to get her now?"  
"Cid!" Cloud yelled, "Lower the ship until I can reach her!"  
The airship creaked and groaned from the added weight as its engines  
covered the ground with its down wash.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Those fools!" Greylorn voice barely audible above the ship's engines.  
"STOP!! STOP IT!!" the man gesticulated wildly.  
"They're trying to save us!!" Red gave up his search.  
Yuffie, poor Yuffie, his heart raged. What will I say to her father now?  
"The engines are giving off enough noise to draw every one of them from  
all around!" Greylorn shouted, "Even the lure can not help now!"  
"What? That thing you put into the ground?!"  
"Yes!" he turned and deftly gunned down another creature.  
"Why did you do it!?" Red demanded hotly, "You almost killed me!"  
"I think not," the man hissed, "It disorients them greatly. Do you  
think it was luck the two of us could kill so many?"  
Red snorted and glanced at Elmyra hanging off the side of Highwind Too.  
He couldn't help her directly, but he could still help. He looked up and  
saw three tentacle beasts still latched onto the ship with their undulating  
arms. Their comrades began tugging on their serpentine bodies forcing  
Highwind Too to sink. Red saw his chance. He ran towards the ship, narrowly  
avoiding being skewered by another beast blindly firing its weapon and  
launched himself on top of them. His claws dug in and he tried to hang on  
as gunfire erupted around him.  
"Stop firin'! He's on one of 'em!"  
Red clambered quickly up the creature and deposited himself on the  
deck, exhausted. The gunfire immediately erupted again.  
"Glad you could make it," Reeve said as he pulled out a medikit, "You  
okay?"  
"Tell Cid to ascend," Red wheezed.  
"What!?"  
"The engine noise. He says it will prompt them to attack."  
"Once we get everyone out," Reeve opened the case and pulled out a  
small oxygen tank, "Here, this'll make you feel better."  
"I wish I could be," the quadruped half coughed, half wept as the mask  
slipped over his snout, "Yuffie --"  
"We know," he said, "I'm sorry."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Elmyra's strength was about gone and she knew it. The things had cut  
off her only means of escape. There was no where to go now.  
At least Aeris is safe, she closed her eyes.  
"Mom!"  
The woman looked up and saw Aeris and Cloud reaching out for her.  
"Give me your hand!" he shouted.  
"Get back!" Elmyra screamed as they pulled her off the building as it  
collapsed.  
"I'm not letting you go!" Aeris reached down with her other hand.  
"We got one!!"  
Cloud heard a loud whoop and saw a string of bodies fall from the  
corner of his eye. He focused on his task and began to pull the woman up  
when one of the creatures made one last desperate grab to hang on. Elmrya  
screamed as the snake grabbed onto her with its writhing tentacles.  
"MOOOMM!!"  
"Aaaahhhhhhh!!" the woman shrieked again as the tentacles began  
wrapping around her body.  
"Leggo of her!!" Tifa ground her fists ineffectively into the pulpy  
mass.  
Elmyra's eyes suddenly flew wide as the creature's constricted its  
grip.  
"Mom!!" Aeris tried to pull her up, but the weight on the poor woman  
was too much. Even Cloud was straining himself.  
"Pull damn you!!" Tifa had given up her attacks and gripped Elmyra by  
the arm.  
"I AM!!"  
"Cut it off! Cut it off!!" Aeris was screaming above the din.  
"I can't!!" Cloud panted, "If I let go it'll be too heavy!!"  
"JUST DO IT!" Aeris screamed.  
"Dammit!" Cloud charged his materia. Within seconds, his blade was  
freezing cold and was able to shatter steel with a single blow.  
Unfortunately, as soon as he let go, everything happened exactly as he  
thought it would -- they all slipped a little further over the side. Now,  
he couldn't reach far enough to deliver a blow, let alone a strong one.  
He looked over and saw Barret and Vincent too engaged with the two  
remaining string of creatures to help. Reeve and Red XIII were waylaid by  
more boarders on the other side of the deck. Those people who they had  
helped were running for their lives below decks -- or they were likely to  
get shot down by a stray bolt.  
Fuck, Cloud thought, they had forgot about the safety netting on the  
side.  
"Cut the nets!!" he yelled over to the two.  
Reeve turned to him and nodded.  
"Cloud!!" Tifa's scream brought him back to the matter at hand.  
"We're going over!"  
He could only hold onto Aeris and Tifa and hopefully keep them from  
falling.  
"Mom!! Hang on!"  
Elmyra's eyes were beginning to bug out as she settled her gaze on her  
teary eyed daughter. Her face was beginning to darken.  
She's not going to last, Tifa thought.  
"Pull Cloud! Pull!!" she screamed.  
"I am dammit!!" Cloud exerted, "They're too damn strong! I can use some  
help over here!!"  
"Aaah!!" Everyone went a little more overboard.  
"Don't die mom!! Hang on!"  
Aeris felt the woman's grip slacken.  
"Mom! What are you doing!?"  
"Goo -- good -- b -- by --" her mouth worked to form words,  
"d---g---g---g----."  
She barely managed a weak smile as she slipped away from her rescuers.  
The woman spiralled downwards with a half ton worth of dead creature. Both  
hit the ground with a sickening crunch. A disc lumbered out of the  
collapsing building and shredded both bodies in its hurry to escape.  
"MMMMOOOTHEEERRRRR!!" Aeris lunged over the side in desperation. Tifa  
pulled her back before she leaned too far over.  
"LET GO!!"  
"NO! Don't!!" Tifa tightened her grip on the distraught woman.  
"Get down!" Cloud pulled them back just in time to avoid the hail of  
bolts coming their way.  
A wild eyed Barret rushed over and shouted, "Whut happened!?"  
"She's gone," Cloud whispered.  
Barret looked over the side and saw the bloody remains being avidly  
devoured by two of the creatures.  
"DAMMIT!" he roared as he raised his gun arm over the railing and  
poured a stream of rage induced gunfire at the creatures. The hailstorm  
ceased only after the belt ran dry but the gun barrels kept spinning on  
empty. Cloud turned away from the mourning man and came across Tifa holding  
Aeris in her arms. He shook his head.  
"MO-O-HOM-OM!!" Aeris wailed and buried her face in her hands. Tifa  
hugged the sobbing woman and held her while she wept.  
Cloud turned away as he felt the ship rise beneath his feet. He looked  
up and saw a bloody Greylorn vault onto the deck of Highwind Too, his  
cloaks tattered and torn and his movements fueled by bloodlust.  
"If we are going to do it this way," he strode over to the  
communication tube and shouted, "Take off and set a heading 150 degrees  
from the north."  
"Why?" Cid's voice came through.  
"Do it," the man snarled, "Or I will."  
Highwind Too rocked to the side and its engines began to labor audibly.  
"What are you doing?" Reeve asked him as the blue eyed man began to  
assemble a long metallic tube.  
"Stand back," Greylorn pushed aside a wide eyed Reeve as he loaded a  
purple egg shaped thing into what appeared to be a magazine, "How far along  
are we?"  
"Comin' up on four!" Cid's voice came from the pipe.  
"Four what?"  
"Miles!"  
"Look down and cover yourselves!" Greylorn's voice carried over the  
roar of the wind.  
"Why?!" Reeve asked.  
"Component one fifteen explosions tend to cook flesh," the man said  
coldly as he adroitly lifted the weapon and fired before anyone could act.  
"Explosion?!" Reeve screamed.  
WHOOOOOSH  
Greylorn dropped the expended launcher and covered his face, seconds  
before everyone else rushed to do the same.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM  
Tifa felt a wave of heat wash over her as she hugged Aeris tightly.  
Light flared in her eyes even though she had pressed her face firmly into  
her friend.  
What in the name of Planet was that?!  
"YOU SONOVABITCH!!" Reeve raised his fists, "YOU JUST KILLED EVERYONE  
BACK THERE!!"  
"Along with every last one of those multi-armed bastards," Greylorn  
deftly tripped the attacking man with the spent tube and plowed it into his  
back, sending him sprawling on the deck.  
Red XIII snarled and launched himself at the madman once again. He half  
expected a repeat of their earlier scuffle but instead, Red found that  
couldn't breathe. The warrior collapsed harmlessly onto the deck,  
struggling for breath.  
"Still after me?" the man stood over the gasping quadruped. The unseen  
pressure had been shifted from his lungs to his legs. He could breathe  
again, but he couldn't move.  
"First the people then the town? You're moving up aren't you?"  
"If it had not been for you," Greylorn snarled, "The girl and the woman  
with us on the roof would still be alive."  
"What the hell are talking about you sick fucker!?" Cloud brandished  
his sword, "You just razed the whole town!"  
"Careful with that boy," Greylorn whipped around to face him, "You can  
hurt someone with that."  
"Yeah," Cloud stepped forward menacingly, "You."  
"Nice toy," Greylorn snarled.  
"You wanna play with it!?" Cloud shouted and raised his blade.  
Greylorn marched straight up to the young man and ripped the sword from  
his hand before he could react. The cloaked man ground the blade into the  
grating of the deck before grabbing Cloud roughly by the pauldron.  
"Listen to me very carefully boy," the man hissed in his face, "We were  
all safe and alive before simmie decided to play hero. Those people down  
there were already dead."  
"Funny," Red snarled from the ground, "They looked pretty lively before  
you put a round through their chest."  
"Use your vat spawned brain cretin," Greylorn snapped as he released  
Cloud, "Those things may not see us, but they would wonder why their quarry  
would disappear. Those people put us in danger of being discovered. But  
your little stunt and this vessel's engines drew enough noise to literally  
bring the house down."  
"It is logical," Vincent spoke up, "And sensible."  
"How can you defend him?!" Reeve stood up and looked at the gunman  
horrified.  
"I'm not," Vincent dipped his head, "I'm just saying it is -- logical."  
"I thought you said they were unable to mount another attack," Reeve  
brought himself under control.  
"I thought wrong. And I reacted appropriately."  
"Whut any sole jer'd do in war," Barret said softly.  
"Correct," Greylorn stood and passed his stony gaze among them, "I am  
appreciative there are some of you who understand what such situations --  
demands us to do," he turned to Cloud, "I was expecting no less from a self  
described mercenary. How unfortunate I was wrong."  
"I don't care what you say," Cloud yanked out his grounded blade,  
"You're just another murderer to me."  
"That goes for me too," Red found he could move again and picked  
himself up.  
"Believe what you wish," Greylorn said simply and headed over to Aeris.  
She was sobbing and didn't acknowledge him as he stood over her in silence.  
The man reached into his cloak and drew out a slim dagger. Cloud was about  
to yell out something when Greylorn casually dropped the weapon beside her.  
"Shed blood," his tone was terse, "Not tears."  
Tifa grew alarmed when Aeris picked up the blade and gripped it tightly  
with both hands. When she tried to take it away, the small woman angrily  
flung it overboard before resuming her soft mewing. Greylorn's gaze  
wistfully followed the blade as it dropped to the earth below.  
"That was a perfectly good knife Cetra."  
"What more do you want!?" Tifa glared at the man with an eyeful of  
hate, "Can't you leave us alone?"  
He was about to reply when a voice came from nowhere.  
:: incoming message from jherana rure ::  
"Pardon," he stepped away slightly, "Connect."  
:: stand by to receive ::  
A familiar blinking light zipped out from the depths of Greylorn's  
cloak and formed into a transparent image.  
"Ia eetto zsha seebu?"  
Tifa thought the man's eyes softened if only for a moment before they  
became steely hard again.  
"I am fine. Thank you."  
"You're hurt," the snake woman showed worry in her voice, "Isn't  
Prometheus --?"  
"It has been damaged," Greylorn fingered an open wound and he smiled  
thinly as he toyed with his blood, "It should be operational again soon."  
The snake woman clasped her hands together -- all six of them and  
bowed, "I'm relieved."  
Several people on deck who could see the spectacle stared. Aeris  
blinked. He was talking to that snake thing again. Just like he was back at  
the house when mom was still -- she immediately began crying again. Tifa  
held and rocked her gently but her eyes were fixed on the monstrosity  
before her.  
"What -- is -- that?"  
Greylorn turned around and all but mimicked her voice, "Can't you leave  
us alone?" Tifa glared at him before she averted her eyes.  
Jherana heard the exchange and cast her gaze on Aeris. She gasped in  
recognition, "Wasn't she the one from earlier?"  
The blue eyed man nodded silently.  
"Oh," she covered her mouth with her two upper most hands, "How many?"  
"Iazzda kyapiiuudu subuutu," he said quietly.  
"I'm -- I'm sorry. M'tdu, she said --"  
He waved his hand, "Do not trouble yourself with it."  
"Still --," she stopped as he stared impassively at her.  
"Anything else?" his tone held a mild degree of annoyance.  
"No. I just wanted to see if you were well."  
"Then if you have nothing more, farewell," his tone dour.  
"No, there isn't," Jherana said ruefully and began to reach for  
something beyond the image.  
"Send my regards to Basi," Greylorn said suddenly, "And to your  
mother."  
Jherana looked up and blinked at the outburst.  
"I-I will," she raised a hand as if to touch him, but stopped,  
"Farewell fath--"  
"Sever transmission."  
The apparition winked out of existence.  
  
==============================================================  
==============================================================  
  
Next Episode: Choice and Consequence  
  
==============================================================  
============================================================== 


	3. Chapter Three

==============================================================  
  
Last time: Aeris is reunited with her friends and surrogate mother. The  
reunion is short lived as the town is attacked. In the midst of all this,  
Cloud finds himself again torn between his two loves.  
  
==============================================================  
==============================================================  
  
EPISODE THREE: Choice and Consequence  
  
==============================================================  
==============================================================  
  
  
I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world;  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic;  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere;  
Imagination, life is your creation;  
Come on Barbie, let's go party . . .  
  
-- 'Barbie Girl', Aquas  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
Cloud groaned and tried to sink deeper into the blanket. The sweet  
smell of sweat sifted into his nostrils as he tried to get some sleep.  
It had been a long day. The first order of business was to find a port  
to put down in. Cid had jury rigged Highwind Too and her worthiness to take  
to the sky was questionable. No one on board wanted to set foot on the  
ground again, given what had happened in Kalm. After much deliberation,  
Reeve had decided to head for Junon.  
It had a sizable airport, he reasoned. Plus with the majority of the  
town built above Planet, not to mention that most of it was a military base  
made it a prudent choice in case Greylorn was incorrect about the remaining  
number of those creatures -- those 'snakes' as he called them.  
Greylorn. Cloud opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling.  
That bastard was a heartless killer. His mind was made up about that.  
First killing innocent people who were already afraid for their lives, then  
wiping Kalm off the face of Planet.  
Yet it made a sort of cold logical sense.  
'I reacted appropriately.'  
Like a damned machine.  
Even Barret reluctantly sided with the sick bastard. But Cloud saw the  
pain in the big man's eyes as he said those words. It was akin to his first  
job with the ex-leader of AVALANCHE.  
War. Cloud closed his eyes and shuddered despite the warmth the blanket  
gave him. It warped minds into those possessed by that madman .  
'I was expecting no less from a self described mercenary.'  
And did it warp me, he wondered. I was -- am, a mercenary, aren't I?  
No. Just a man.  
Just a man trying to eke out a living on this miserable world.  
Cloud pushed the thought out of his mind. He was lucky enough to find a  
room, given the situation. Most of the people from Midgar were housed in  
the barracks left empty by Weapon's attacks on Junon. Although he wasn't  
there, Tifa was. Cloud cursed at the thought of her and dug the heel of his  
palms into his eyes. She had rented herself a separate room all to herself.  
As had Aeris.  
He sighed. What could he do?  
Cloud felt compelled to make a choice, even though he didn't want to.  
Aeris was always dear to him since, well since he met her. The first time  
he heard her true past from Elmyra, he had shrugged it off as nothing.  
Afterall a mercenary could not afford a heart. But later on when he was  
detained in Shinra's jails, it bored its way into his soul until he finally  
broke down. From that moment on, he couldn't leave her be.  
And Tifa. She had a place in him too. He always wanted to protect her  
since he was young. To love her. That was why he followed her over that  
damn bridge to Mount Nibel in the first place. She looked at him with  
different eyes afterwards. And in spite of the stigma he carried after that  
incident, he felt she watched him when he wasn't looking.  
In spite of it all, he wiped his eyes.  
Cloud sat and stared into space while he tried to sort himself out.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Tifa stared hard into the reflection.  
Are you sure you want this?  
Yes.  
Her mind had been working feverishly moments before and her face  
remained impassive, and yet there was something . . .  
She violently shoved the doubts out of her mind.  
It's the only way, she told herself.  
The only way.  
Tifa stepped out and headed down the hall.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Maybe a drink can help, Cloud sighed. He stepped out and almost knocked  
heads with someone.  
"Tiff?" he blinked.  
"Hey."  
"Hey," he held his breath.  
"You going out?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where?"  
"Just a drink," he said quietly  
"Already?" she pursed her lips.  
"Yeah," Cloud looked downcast, "Want to come with?"  
"No, not really," she sighed, "I - I need to borrow your shower."  
"Huh?" he blinked.  
"Mine's busted and I didn't know where else to go."  
"That's a pretty lame excuse," he started.  
"Oh forget it!" she visibly soured and began to turn away.  
"Tiff," he grabbed her by the arm, "I'm sorry."  
Her voice came back subdued, "Sorry doesn't begin to cut it."  
Cloud put his hands gently on her shoulders, "We never got to finish  
what we started back at the inn."  
"What else is there to say?" she half heartedly tried to shrug him off.  
"A lot more," he turned her around, "A hell of a lot more."  
"You're wasting your time," her eyes dimmed, "Weren't you going to see  
her?"  
"Oh come off it Tiff," he snapped, "I know I screwed up. Do you have to  
rub it in?"  
"You lecherous bastard," she hissed, "I ought to rip them off right  
now."  
"So what's keeping you?" he growled and held her by the wrist.  
"Because," she tried to move away, "Because she might need them later  
on."  
"Th-that's a load of crap," his voice shook, "You suck at lying y'know?"  
Her eyes glittered as her hands reached into his pants, "Oh, that's not  
all I suck."  
"What the hell are you --!" he shut his eyes and suppressed a shudder.  
It was only a day, but his body craved her touch already, "Tiff -- aaah."  
She pushed him into the room and onto the bed. Cloud opened his eyes  
and he released a pent up sigh as her tongue slowly circled and tickled  
him. He blinked and got back to his senses.  
"Stop," his voice ragged.  
Tifa continued her lip service without answering.  
"I said stop," he pulled her off him.  
"Why? Don't you like it?"  
"Not now," Cloud pulled his pants back up, "Why are you doing this?"  
"Does it matter?" she smiled, "as long as I am?"  
"No. It does matter."  
She laughed, "Oh, I get it."  
"Get what?"  
"You need something fresh to keep you interested."  
"You know that's not it," Cloud seethed.  
"Really? So how do you want it then?" she turned around slowly, "In my  
mouth? Between my legs? Or maybe in the back again?"  
Cloud closed his eyes, "No Tiff, it's not --"  
"Oh, I know," she snapped her fingers, "You need them all one after  
another, hmm? Or maybe you need a new way to do things. You want to be in  
charge tiger? To have me lie under you, helpless? I can do that too."  
"Tiff, this has gone far enough," his voice stern, "I stayed with you  
because I loved you --"  
"And do you still love me?"  
Cloud paused, "Yes."  
"Great," she took off her top, "That's all I wanted to hear."  
"But not that way," he said exasperated.  
"Take me," her shorts and shoes came off, "Do me now."  
"Tiff don't do this."  
"Come on fuck me," she lay down and spread her legs, "Anyway you want."  
"No way," he backed off, "Get out of my room."  
"Didn't you hear what I said!?" she reached up and grabbed him roughly.  
"Let go --!" he winced as her nails dug into his crotch.  
"Shut up!!"  
"I said leggo!" Cloud grabbed her hair.  
"Ow, dammit!" she slapped him.  
Cloud shoved her roughly to the floor.  
"Get the hell out of my room," he fingered his cheek.  
"Make me tough guy," her breasts heaved with exertion.  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
"Come on," Tifa got back onto the mattress, "One last time and I'll  
promise I'll leave you alone."  
"What the hell are you saying?" Cloud looked up.  
"I just wanted to see you one last time before -- just one last time."  
"What?"  
Tifa smiled weakly, "I'm leaving you after this."  
Cloud stood stock still, "I'm not letting you go."  
"And why's that?"  
"Because I need you."  
"What in the world do you need me for?" Tifa laughed, "You already set  
your sights on a new flesh toy."  
"Dammit Tiff, stop bringing her into this."  
"Why shouldn't I?" her voice cracked as she flung her arms around him  
and pulled him down, "Come on. I bet being alone with her in that nightie  
really turned you on, huh? C'mon, you can think about it all you want while  
you're in me."  
"Stop this," Cloud hissed, "Last night was a damn mistake and you know  
it."  
She closed her eyes and pulled him closer, "Was it?"  
"Don't -- don't do this to me -- to yourself," Cloud said even as he  
felt himself stiffen.  
Tears fell as she opened her eyes and hissed, "Go ahead. Do it. You  
know you want it like this."  
Cloud hovered over her and didn't move.  
"Do it damn you!" she let out a shriek of pain as she forced him  
inside.  
"Damn it Tiff!" Cloud tried pushing off, "No more! This has gone far  
enough!"  
"I'm not letting go until we're finished!" she hissed through ragged  
breaths. He tried breaking free, but her leglock was too tight for him to  
do anything else.  
"Let -- go!" his voice hoarse as her nails dug deep into his back.  
"NO!" she screamed again as she urged him to move.  
Cloud gritted his teeth and he saw she had her eyes shut tight. Tifa's  
face bore a look of excruciating pain. He tried one last time to break free  
-- only to have her clamp down even tighter.  
"I'm - not - going - through with this," he whispered fiercely.  
She glared at him with tear filled eyes.  
"You do it," she hissed, "or I turn you into a fucking cripple."  
Cloud winced as she applied a stab of pressure to his back.  
"Go ahead," he choked, "It'll be better that way, won't it?"  
Tifa's face trembled slightly before she pushed him off. He let out a  
sigh of relief as he rolled away. When he looked down, he saw he was  
smeared with blood.  
What the hell?  
Cloud risked a glance at Tifa. She was shivering violently but it  
wasn't from the cold.  
What - have - I - ?  
"Tiff?" he hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you --?"  
"Fuck you!! I don't want your damn pity!"  
His hands reached for the phone, but she flung it angrily against the  
wall.  
"GET OUT!!"  
Tifa curled into a ball and cried as the door slammed.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Red XIII walked slowly up along the sea wall.  
I killed them, he thought bitterly. I was responsible.  
The breeze carried the sweet smell of salt air to his nostrils. The man  
holding the small child was only a small ways off but to Red, it felt like  
miles.  
Should I or shouldn't I?  
"Papa?" he heard the child stood on the top of the barrier, "Where's  
Auntie Elmyra?"  
Barret shook his head slowly, "'lmyra? She's -"  
"On a long journey."  
The big man looked down and saw Red hop onto the wall.  
"Huwwo kitty."  
Red risked a glance at Barret. The big man gave him a slight nod.  
"When will she come back?" the child pouted her lips.  
"Not fer a time Marlene," Barret tousled her hair, "Mebbe one day. One  
day we kin go see her," his voice trailed off.  
"Can we Papa?"  
The big man gently tapped her chubby cheeks but said nothing.  
"I'm sorry."  
Barret looked up, "Watcha talkin' 'bout?"  
"Back in Kalm," Red said glumly, "I'm sorry."  
"Don't need to 'pologize. Warn't yo fault."  
Marlene looked at the quadruped and then to her father, "What is kitty  
sowwy fwor?"  
"You sayz Nanaki. Dat's 'is name. You mine yor mannahs."  
"Na --- naak --- ee," she bubbled over with laughter and waved her  
small hands.  
Red gave her a half hearted smile as he half remembered how Yuffie used  
to play with his name. He pushed it viciously out of his mind.  
"The more I think about it, the more I think he was right."  
Barret stayed silent and drummed his fingers on the retaining wall.  
"If I had just kept still --"  
"Ev'ryone goes someday," Barret said softly.  
"Is that a soldier's opinion?" Red arched a brow, "Or yours?"  
The big man said nothing as Marlene looked up.  
"Goes where Papa?" she asked.  
"To a far off plaze," he patted her hair and turned to Red, "You did  
ryte. Dat's what counts."  
Red snorted, "Maybe, but you don't have to bear the news to her  
father."  
Barret visibly darkened.  
That was stupid of me, the warrior thought.  
"Maybe I should go."  
"Fo' whut it's worth," Barret spoke up, "I don' blame you fo' anythin'.  
'Least, now I know how he wuzza feelin' when she died."  
"Who?"  
"Cloud."  
"Aeris," Red saw the pain in the big man's eyes.  
The quadruped snorted, "Well, I'm still sorry."  
"Not as sorry as me."  
"Cid?"  
"Sharin' your sorrow?" the pilot looked around, "I don't see any  
spirits aroun'."  
"Huwwo curwee beard!"  
"What the--?" Cid growled, "Been teachin' her names to call me?"  
"She makes moz of 'dem up herself," Barret gently swatted her on the  
bottom.  
"'zat so?" Cid looked at the smiling girl and growled playfully, "Who  
ya calling curly?"  
Marlene laughed and hid herself behind Barret as he reached to poke  
her.  
"Why are you here?" Red ignored the by play.  
"Just wanted to see if any of you want to go fer some chow aboard the  
Highwind Too. She's clean but her engines r'screwed from the trip."  
"So you just need our help?" Red growled, "Or is it something else?"  
Cid lit a cigarette and took several puffs without answering as Red and  
Barret looked at him expectantly.  
"I shouldn't have let him do dat," he said finally.  
"Do whut?" Barret asked.  
"Bomb the place."  
"You didn't know he was going to do that," Red growled.  
"But I shoulda. I was the cap'n."  
"O' de ship," Barret shook his head sadly, "But not o' people's  
actions."  
"He was on my ship."  
Red shook his mane, "It's not your fault."  
"And dat wasn't yours either y'hear?" Barret growled.  
Red sank into a gloomy silence.  
Barret turned to Cid, "You spoke wid' Shera yet?"  
"'Bout what?"  
"'Bout what you sez back at 'de Dragon," Barret stroked his chin.  
Cid's eyes darkened, "Nuh. Not yet."  
"Tell her ya love her," Barret coughed and cleared his throat, "'Fore  
it's too late."  
Red and Cid watched the big man lift his daughter onto his shoulders.  
"Watcha wanna eat tinnite?" Barret asked.  
"No peas!" the girl pouted.  
"All rit," her father grunted and started off.  
"No bwockee!!"  
Barret growled softly, "Yo' eat cho' veggeez darlin'. Or no dessuit."  
"But paa-paa!" she whined as they slipped beyond earshot.  
"He's got other worries," Red watched them disappear down the street.  
"Yeah."  
"You know it's funny."  
"What's funneh?" Cid looked back at Red.  
"I'm the protector of everyone in the Canyon since father died," he  
mused, "but I always wondered what it was like to actually care for someone  
who meant the world to me."  
Cid shook his head, "I wouldn't know --"  
"You have Shera," Red dipped his head, "I have no one. Not anymore."  
The pilot arched his brow in surprise, "You met someone?"  
Red shifted uneasily.  
"C'mon, you kin tell ole' Cid."  
Red shook his mane, "What's the point? She -- she has returned to  
Planet."  
Cid racked his brain.  
Oh man. He couldn't mean --  
"Yuffie?"  
"Lucky guess," the quadruped chuckled, "Guess all that alcohol hasn't  
dulled your head."  
"I don't want to mean disrespect or nothin'," Cid whistled, "but I  
don't think she was even --- y'know, one of your kind."  
"It's not like that," the quadruped flashed a quick grin, "I just  
wanted to look out for her all the time. Even when I didn't want to."  
"Jus' t'keep her from stealin' shit," Cid smiled.  
Red bared even more teeth, "Guess you're right."  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
Closing time, one last call for alcohol  
So finish your whiskey or beer.  
Closing time, you don't have to go home  
But you can't stay here . . .  
  
-- 'Closing Time' -- Semisonic  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
Cloud sat, sick to his stomach.  
How the hell could she do this, he fumed.  
To herself?  
To me?  
Damn you Tiff, he wept.  
He sorely wished he remained dead after all those times he cheated the  
odds. It was unfair to all those who deserved to live. Aeris. Her mother.  
Tifa. Her father. He drank another shot of brandy to dull the pain. It  
wasn't working.  
Damn it all.  
How long have I been here?  
Who the fuck cares?  
As he swigged another shot a scantily clad woman took a seat beside him.  
"Hey handsome," she slid up next to the besotted young man.  
"No thanks," Cloud nursed his drink. Despite the number of shots he  
downed, Tifa's blood was still fresh in his nostrils.  
"You sure?" the woman fingered a strap.  
"Very sure," Cloud looked grim.  
"I'm not like the other girls," she gave him a saucy smile, "You can do  
me anyway you want."  
"I said leave me alone."  
The whore snorted, "You'll be thinking about it when you're playing  
with yourself."  
"FUCK YOU!!" his barstool crashed to the floor. The bartender looked up  
and gave Cloud a stare before reaching under the counter.  
"Hey!" the prostitute backed off, "Listen buddy, I was just doing my  
job, all right?"  
"You should do as he asks," Greylorn came from nowhere.  
"Mind your own business you fucker!!" she screeched at the intruder,  
"Why don't you go and --"  
Greylorn held up a thick wad of Gil.  
Her voice fell immediately.  
"Go."  
The woman snatched the money and hurried off.  
"Not your fancy?" his cold eyes followed the hooker as she floated over  
to another customer.  
"No," Cloud sat back down, "You?"  
"I do not have interest in -- such matters," Greylorn tapped the  
counter, "Emerald Sinker."  
The bartender pushed a small glass of dark liquid and jerked his thumb  
at Cloud, "If he acts up again ---"  
"Fair warning," Greylorn silenced the man with a crisp note.  
"Why'd you pay her?" Cloud sat back down.  
"The whore?"  
"The bitch."  
"She needed the money," Greylorn downed his drink in one gulp, "I do  
not."  
"So killer, you have a heart," Cloud laughed bitterly and poured  
another shot.  
"As do you," the cloaked man set a small decanter of blue metallic  
fluid on the counter.  
"What the hell you mean?"  
"If I was not such an astute -- observer," Greylorn casually unstopped  
the container, "I could say you raped her."  
Cloud sputtered on his drink as the cloaked man slipped him a quick  
smile.  
"Did you hurt her much?" Greylorn continued casually.  
"How the hell did you know?"  
"The screams were quite frantic," the man paused, "And quite audible.  
Your rooms are not adequately sound proofed for such -- activities."  
"You got it all wrong," Cloud gnashed his teeth, "She was the one who  
came on to me."  
"The physical evidence can always say otherwise," Greylorn let out a  
quiet chuckle, "As can teary eyed 'victims'."  
"I didn't do it," Cloud's voice shook, "It wasn't my fault --"  
"Oh I believe you," Greylorn said dryly, "But would anyone else?"  
The young man sat stunned, "Y-you don't think she would --?"  
"Why do you ask me?" Greylorn took another sip, "I thought you  
considered me a bloodless, prying killer."  
Cloud was silent.  
Greylorn put his hands together and smiled wanly, "I do not think she  
did it for that purpose."  
"Really?" Cloud felt his anxiety subside.  
"I believe that woman," the man continued, "loves you, but she is --  
confused about how to express it."  
Cloud shut his eyes as the man went on, "Or how to secure it."  
The young man snorted, "How would you know?"  
"Experience."  
"Yeah? When?"  
Greylorn smiled vaguely.  
"The hell do you care anyway?" Cloud asked.  
"Why not?"  
"I thought you didn't give a damn about any of us."  
"I thought you might find 'comfort' in my wisdom boy," Greylorn fingered  
the shot glass.  
"Yeah," Cloud laughed, "I bet you had a lot of experience."  
"I do."  
"Yeah right," the young man chided him, "Like with that snake woman?"  
"Jherana is joined."  
He sat confused.  
"She has -- taken a mate."  
"Oh," Cloud rubbed his nose, "Well, she seems pretty exotic anyway."  
His eyes narrowed, "She's not one of them is she?"  
"She is draeko."  
"Huh?"  
"Another race," Greylorn waved his hand airily.  
"Well is she?"  
"Is she what?"  
"One of them?" Cloud pressed.  
"No. She is draeko," Greylorn repeated.  
"Not very talkative are you?" Cloud watched him poured a silvery  
metallic fluid into his glass.  
"I heard you didn't eat like the rest of us."  
"You heard wrong," Greylorn stoppered the decanter and swirled the  
contents.  
"What is that stuff?" Cloud eyed the concoction.  
"Champagne."  
"What kind? I've never seen anything like it before."  
"Try some, if you wish," Greylorn pushed his glass towards Cloud. The  
young man raised it to his lips and sipped cautiously.  
"GYYYYYAAAAHHH!" Cloud spat it out.  
It was akin to drinking fire.  
"Too strong?" Greylorn crinkled his eyes and sipped it with no trouble.  
"YOO FUGGER!!!" Cloud panted and tried to find something to stem the  
feeling of molten steel poured down his throat.  
"Here," Greylorn handed him a glass of water, "Drink this."  
Cloud looked at him with suspicion.  
"Do it before you suffocate."  
Cloud grabbed the glass and drank. He felt the pain vanish immediately.  
"I forgot to mention this substance is highly toxic to your kind,"  
Greylorn smiled, obviously enjoying the young man's suffering.  
"So how come you're --"  
"-- still breathing?" Greylorn crinkled his eyes, "I am accustomed to  
it."  
"You did that on purpose," Cloud seethed.  
"You asked, I obliged."  
"Knowing I could've died."  
"Perhaps," he said vaguely.  
"You're a killer *and* an asshole," Cloud seethed.  
"I see you more as an enigma."  
"A what?" Cloud blinked, confused by the man's reply, "Why?"  
"I am -- confused by your behavior."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You love her." It was not a question.  
"Who?"  
"The black haired one," Greylorn said quietly.  
Cloud sucked in a breath and gave no answer.  
"Well?" Greylorn drummed the counter.  
Cloud shut his eyes briefly, "I don't know."  
"A yes or no would suffice."  
The young man took in a deep breath before finally mumbling, "Yes."  
"Even after --?" Greylorn gestured with his head.  
Cloud gritted his teeth, "Don't remind me."  
"Answer the question."  
"What's this?" he darkened, "Another interrogation?"  
"Believe what you wish," Greylorn lit up a black reed, "Well?"  
"Yeah," Cloud let out a long held breath, "I still love her."  
"That other one has feelings for you as well."  
"Aeris?" her name came out soft.  
Greylorn nodded, "The Cetra."  
A pair of glasses clinked in the background.  
"Tell me something I don't know," Cloud lowered his head.  
"Do you love her?"  
"Do you?" Cloud countered.  
"What are you insinuating?" Greylorn narrowed his eyes.  
"So," Cloud pressed, "You do like her."  
"No need to be jealous boy," Greylorn smiled thinly, "I do not wish to  
-- copulate with your precious Cetra."  
Chatter rose in the background.  
"She's not 'mine'," Cloud said darkly, "And it's not like I can  
anyway."  
"Why not?"  
"I can't."  
"I still do not understand," the cloaked man lit up a thin black reed.  
"Are you blind?" Cloud looked up, "I -- I can't -- I can't carry on  
with both."  
"Why not?" the cloaked man wore a puzzled expression.  
"In my dreams maybe," he growled, "What Planet are you from?"  
"Your choice," Greylorn finished his drink and sat smoking his reed.  
"What do you mean it's my choice?"  
He didn't answer much to Cloud's chagrin.  
"Hey, why the hell are you still here?"  
"Why not?"  
"I thought you were determined to catch your fugitive," Cloud took  
another belt.  
"I will," Greylorn lowered his voice, "But not now."  
"You're pretty dedicated to your job. Torturing me is more fun huh?"  
"Sarcasm or not," the man said simply, "I am not going anywhere. Not  
yet."  
"Why not?" Cloud belched.  
"Because we are being watched."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Tifa spat. The taste of bile was still in her mouth. She had left his  
room and returned to hers after he left, where she promptly threw up into  
the toilet. She shivered despite the warmth of the water. Tifa drenched  
herself in the spray and tried to wash away the filth from her exploit.  
I deserve it, after what I did.  
She shut her eyes.  
I hoped it worked.  
It had better work.  
Tifa clutched her stomach and shut off the faucet. It had to be all  
over now, after all that.  
It better be, she dressed herself slowly.  
The young woman winced. It still hurt. He can't look at me with  
anything but revulsion after this. He'll seek out Aeris and that'll be the  
end of it. And that was the plan when she began her unwanted advances. The  
face in the mirror wore a twisted smile.  
And to think, that I forgot to take a memento of yours, she thought.  
Maybe, it's better this way. Tifa looked around the room. A small bag  
sat on the bed, along with the new materia she had bought to stem the  
bleeding. She was packed and all ready to go. She rummaged through the  
drawers and found she had cleared everything.  
Tifa stepped towards the door and took one last look around before  
heading downstairs.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Watched by whom?" Cloud asked cautiously.  
"Do not turn around," Greylorn said evenly.  
"They're here? In the bar?" Cloud looked down. Visions of winged black  
shapes and whip vine tentacles flooded his mind.  
"Keep drinking."  
Cloud poured another himself another shot.  
"Two behind me and one behind you," Greylorn smiled and raised his  
glass to Cloud, "One more by the doorway."  
Cloud looked past him and saw two black robed men sitting and talking  
quietly at a table. Their mugs were still full. Their garb seemed familiar,  
"They're human."  
"You sound surprised."  
"I'm relieved," Cloud felt calmer knowing he wouldn't have to face  
anything alien soon.  
"Who are they?"  
"Their personnel."  
"What?" Cloud felt anger well up inside him, "They work for those  
things?"  
"Worship would be a better word," Greylorn seemed lost in thought.  
"Worship?" Cloud said in disbelief.  
"They have agents on almost every populated world," Greylorn lit  
another black reed.  
"I've seen some like them before," Cloud volunteered, "Back at Midgar."  
"When?"  
"Right before you and Aeris showed up."  
"The ones who set up the trapezohedron?"  
"The what?"  
"The light beacon?"  
"Probably," Cloud nodded, "What are they doing here? You don't  
think--?"  
"Perhaps," Greylorn waved a gloved hand, "They use local sympathizers  
to gather intelligence, among other things. Do not worry about it -- yet."  
"I guess," Cloud felt the weight of his sword on his back. He was glad  
he brought it along with him when he left. His face soured as he remembered  
how he left Tifa alone in the room. If something was going to happen . . .  
Cloud glanced at the other man, "Think it's safe for me to leave?"  
"Perhaps not. You have been talking to me for a while."  
"Great," he hissed, "Now I get a chance to be killed too. You're a real  
pal, y'know that?"  
"Thank you," Greylorn smiled, "I have been called many things, but  
never has someone referred to me as a 'pal' before. I am touched."  
"I didn't mean -- nevermind."  
"I cannot allow any one of them to leave," Greylorn sat up.  
"What do you intend to do?"  
"They will follow me and you," the man flapped his cloak open slightly  
to reveal a small sidearm, "It is dark enough outside the alleyway."  
"You're just going to kill them?" Cloud whispered harshly.  
"Did they try to negotiate with you at Midgar?"  
"No."  
"I rest my case," Greylorn finished his drink, "Just be sure to run if  
the local authorities try to detain you."  
"It won't be self defense is it?" Cloud glared at him. When the other  
man didn't answer, he went on, "I'm not taking part in murder."  
"If you do not kill them, I will."  
"Then I'll stop you."  
"Can you?"  
Cloud blinked as he remembered how easily the man had snatched his  
sword back aboard the airship.  
"Think carefully boy," Greylorn whispered, "I mentioned the word  
'Cetra' to test their response. They sat up straighter everytime. If word  
of her gets back to them, Junon will be their next target."  
"What?!" Cloud hissed, "What do they want with Aeris?"  
"Too late!!"  
The man near the door had begun to step out. Greylorn drew his weapon  
and shot him dead in the back.  
"Dammit!" Cloud drew his sword as the two men behind the cloaked man  
sprung into action. One brandished a serrated meat cleaver in each hand  
while the other held a compact looking t-shaped gun. The gunman aimed at  
Cloud just as he and Greylorn leaped aside. A splattering of bullets  
slammed into the bar just as the bartender saw what was going and screamed  
before being hit by the gunfire. Greylorn ran after the other man who fled  
out the door.  
Cloud brought his sword up to deflect a blow the gunman's partner. The  
knife wielding man lunged awkwardly -- the blow was too strong and not well  
aimed. Cloud had no problem pirouetting aside and delivering a lethal smash  
to the back of the head. The man dropped soundlessly to the floor.  
Seeing his partner fall, the gunman ran out the door with Cloud hot on  
his heels. But it was no use -- the gunman turned a corner and disappeared  
amongst the alleys and streets of upper Junon. Cloud looked wildly around  
for the assailant and cursed his bad luck.  
First with women, and now this . . .  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Red strode down the narrow alley and thought back to what Cid had said.  
'Not one of your kind.'  
Yes. That was the cold truth.  
But he couldn't tell the anyone the truth. It was too -- complicated.  
All this time he had wandered the face of Planet hoping to find one, just  
one of his own kind. To speak with. To see just once. And he wound falling  
for a biped.  
Red smiled as he drifted back to when she suckered the whole party by  
stealing all their materia. After they had caught her, she tagged along  
much to the chagrin of the others, but especially him. How he disliked her  
immature attitude towards everything, especially when the fate of Planet  
hung on a thread. But after Meteor, he saw her stay. She had given the  
excuse of 'materia hunting', but Red saw much more in her eyes as she  
surveyed the wake of destruction.  
She finally grew up, he thought.  
And that was when he fell in love.  
On the surface he'd tell her to shut her trap, but deep down he enjoyed  
it. Enjoyed her voice, her presence. But most of all, he enjoyed her.  
They were all there when Aeris died. For him though, the pain on the  
young man's face was forever etched into his mind. He never really felt  
anything except pity; now with Yuffie, he felt remorse. A deep, soul  
rendering sorrow that can only be experienced -- never described.  
How could he explain it?  
He could not.  
The quadruped's head sunk lower as he delved deeper into his memories.  
Yuffie was his dark little secret. The merest whisper of it never crept  
past his lips; although Cid was damn close to it. It was sick and twisted;  
he could never forget what Hojo had wanted him to do to Aeris. That was  
probably why he never really --  
A black clad figure rudely flew past him and jerked him away from his  
thoughts.  
"What the --?"  
A second larger, faster figure whipped past him.  
"Out of the way simmie!"  
Greylorn.  
Red bolted after the man.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Bought a new piece?"  
Vincent looked up as Cid stepped on board Highwind Too.  
"Yes," the gunman swung his lanky legs over the console and landed  
cat-like on the ground, "Junon has excellent gunshops."  
Cid waved him, "Don' hafta to that."  
"I was merely resting."  
"By polishin' a piece?" the pilot chuckled.  
"We all have our ways to relax."  
"Yeah, yeah," Cid crawled under an adjacent console and ripped out a  
batch of wiring.  
Vincent stood over the man as he made repairs to the ship.  
"Have you decided yet?"  
"On what?"  
"On her," Vincent spun the cylinder -- smooth and no sound. Excellent.  
Cid whapped his head against the console.  
"Ow! Dammit!" he got out from underneath the console and looked at his  
friend, "The hell you talkin' about?"  
The reply came out muted, "Shera."  
Cid soured, "Don' wanna hear that name 'board my ship. It's bad luck."  
"You thought differently at the Dragon --" Vincent started.  
"That's dif'rent," the pilot hissed, "I don't fly the damn thing."  
Vincent narrowed his eyes, "Did you know she risked her life for your  
dreams?"  
"The hell you know?!"  
"I spoke with her a bit. Right after we came back from sp --"  
"I don' wanna talk about it, y'hear?"  
Vincent crinkled his eyes.  
"Damn this fuckin' machine," Cid slammed the console and got up.  
The gunman watched the pilot go about his business of masking his  
problems.  
"If ch'all wanna talk 'bout love, why don' you tell me o'bout Lucy?"  
Cid countered.  
Vincent paused briefly but the reply was crisp, "What do you wish to  
know?"  
Cid paused. He wasn't expecting the man to be forth coming. He paused  
then asked, "Well the hell joou'd leave?"  
"I thought she would be happier that way."  
"And?"  
Vincent's eyes narrowed, "I was wrong."  
"You can't change pasts."  
"But you can make amends," he said quietly. Then, "For me, it doesn't  
matter. Not anymore. She's gone."  
"How da hell kin you be so sure?"  
"The Reunion," the tall man turned away, "I'm sure she would have gone  
and --" Vincent trailed off.  
Cid didn't bother with an answer as he tapped the wrench against  
another part of the console.  
"Shera said she was going to go away," Vincent said suddenly.  
"The fuck you talking 'bout?" the grizzled man turned around.  
"She couldn't tell you face to face," Vincent dipped his head a little,  
"That's why she passed it off to me."  
Cid stood speechless.  
"She wanted to tell you that if she didn't hear from you or any of us  
after Meteor, she figured you would be dead."  
"The hell you diddin' tell me before?"  
Vincent drew himself up, "I tried to, but you cut me off everytime --"  
"Well shee-yit," Cid snapped, "Now's a great time to tell me. This damn  
boat ain't goin' --"  
"HEY!"  
Both men turned and saw Red XIII running towards them.  
"The hell?" Cid leaned over, "The hell's going on?"  
"Get this thing moving!!" Red puffed breathlessly.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Ineethasaa gtturreeuba?"  
Cloud perked his ears. He followed the low voices and walked further  
down the alley. Greylorn had someone by the throat.  
"You got him?"  
"No thanks to you."  
Cloud glowered at him.  
Arrogant sonovabitch.  
Greylorn tightened his grip on his captive and repeated, "Ineethasaa  
gtturreeuba?"  
Blood frothed from the man's lips as he struggled to work out words,  
"Sn'kffnr -- g'ddk -- cthfgn -- tmp'k -- sssr -- sss . . ." the man's eyes  
lolled and he fell silent. Greylorn let the body drop like a rag doll.  
"You killed him," Cloud hissed, "A helpless man."  
"Not exactly helpless. And not exactly killed," Greylorn bent beside  
the body.  
"You strangled him," Cloud accused.  
"No," the man wrenched the corpse's mouth open, "Poison."  
The young man took one look and turned away. The inside of the man's  
mouth was a gooey mess of flesh and blood. The poison had melted away the  
gums and several teeth fell to the ground with a soft 'plink'. Greylorn  
scrutinized the body in silence.  
"Freeze!! Put up your hands!"  
A dozen armed soldiers had their guns trained on the two men.  
"Great, what do we do now?" Cloud turned to Greylorn.  
"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!!"  
"I am busy," the man seemed oblivious to the situation, "You take them  
out."  
"Are you crazy?" Cloud began to put his hands up.  
"YOU!! HANDS UP OR WE FIRE!!"  
Greylorn looked up nonchalantly at the wavering barrels.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"And that'll be just one way?" the ticket agent asked.  
"Yeah," Tifa rubbed her nose and counted the money she had left in her  
billfold.  
"That'll be 100 Gil please."  
She slid a crumpled note across the counter in silence.  
The vendor handed her a ticket, "It'll be a while until the ship's  
fully fueled."  
"How long then?"  
"About one, maybe two hours. You may have a seat until she's ready."  
"I will. Thank you."  
Tifa ambled over to the bench and sat down.  
Well this is it, she scuffed the ground with her shoe.  
She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Or both.  
"You're leaving without even saying goodbye?"  
She blinked and saw a woman in a pink standing over her.  
"What are you doing here?" Tifa sounded almost angry, "I -- I thought  
you were arranging services for--" she softened her voice, "for Elmyra."  
Aeris' hair fluttered in the breeze as she dipped her head sadly,  
"What's the use? I don't even have her body here."  
"Oh," was all Tifa could manage.  
"Besides," the pink clad woman looked up, "I thought I could count on  
you being there."  
"Sorry," Tifa murmured, "I -- something came up. I'm heading out."  
"Where're you headed?"  
"Just out," Tifa said quietly.  
"Business?" Aeris asked, "Or pleasure?"  
"Business, I guess."  
"Where's Cloud?"  
"He's--," Tifa began to pursed her lips but caught herself, "He's not  
feeling well."  
"Oh," Aeris sat down beside her. Both of them sat listening to the roar  
of the waves against the dock.  
"I'm heading for the Canyon," the small woman broke the silence.  
"What are you going to do there?" Tifa looked at her.  
"Study Planet I guess," Aeris shrugged casually, "There's really not  
much else for me now. What were you going to do?" she glanced at her  
sideways, "The truth now."  
Tifa gripped the bench sides tightly, "Give a try at another bar,  
somewhere. Costa de Sol sounds good." They lapsed into stony silence again.  
Aeris finally broke down, "He'll come looking for you."  
"No he won't," Tifa bit her lip.  
"Oh yes he will."  
"He loves you--" they both said in unison.  
"Please take care of him," Tifa began to cry, "Love him like I would."  
"If you love him," Aeris whispered, "Then don't leave."  
"It's because I love him that I'm leaving. What good will I do except  
be a constant thorn in your side?"  
"My side?" Aeris drew a sharp breath, "What about you? How do you think  
I feel seeing you two like this?"  
Tifa dipped her head, "But --"  
"I've had just about enough," Aeris said curtly, "You're staying and  
that's final."  
Tifa was about to reply when Reeve ran up looking haggard and quite  
annoyed.  
"Why didn't you say you were leaving? I had to track you down from --  
oh," his eyes slid past her and saw Aeris, "Uh, sorry to disturb you two,  
but something's come up."  
"What is it?" Aeris got out a handkerchief and blew into it.  
"It's Cloud and Greylorn," Reeve panted but he barely contained his  
anger, "They're both under arrest for murder."  
"M-m-murder?" Tifa gasped.  
Aeris reached out and steadied her, "How and when?"  
"About a half hour ago," Reeve stood up and composed himself, "And I  
don't have any pull what so ever here. But I did offer a plea bargain to  
Junon's commander."  
"Are they okay?" Tifa eyes held no small amount of fear.  
"For now. But the commander seems intent to make an example out of  
them."  
"What kind of example?" Aeris asked.  
"Dead ones."  
Both women gasped.  
Reeve motioned for them to follow, "For now, I think it's best you two  
head back to the city proper."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe this," Cloud paced the cell floor, "We're going to get  
executed and you're not helping at all."  
Greylorn didn't answer as he stretched out lazily on the bench.  
"Right," Cloud turned and banged his head on the bars.  
How the hell could I've been so stupid to listen to this trigger happy  
maniac?!  
"Hey!" a rough voice said past the door, "You two got visitors!"  
The guard unlocked the cell door as two other guards trained their guns  
on the two. The two men were led into a small room with a table and several  
chairs. Cloud noticed only a small, single window and the door were the  
only other things in the room.  
They sat there in silence until the door opened again.  
"In there," a guard's voice said roughly.  
"Cloud?"  
The young man looked up and waved half heartedly. Tifa stood mute and  
kept her distance. Aeris nudged her slightly but she shook her head and sat  
down across the table.  
"Why are you here?" Greylorn asked coldly.  
The small woman glared back defiantly, "Why are you here?"  
"I ask the questions, Cetra."  
"Not anymore you don't," she shot back. The man's eyes crinkled  
slightly but he quickly slipped back into his mask.  
"Care to tell what happened?" Tifa asked.  
"I was at a bar when he came up and said he was being watched," Cloud  
started, "We wound up killing all of them."  
"Why?"  
"He said they were spies for those things."  
"Wait -- why are you here?" Aeris asked, "You were doing them a favor."  
"They didn't believe me when I told the story," Cloud dipped his head.  
"What about him?" Tifa pointed at Greylorn.  
"Not a word," Cloud leaned towards her, but she backed off.  
"Are you okay? You're not leaking anymore right?"  
She didn't look at him, "I'm fine now."  
"I'm sorry," Cloud reached over to take her hand but the cuffs made it  
difficult.  
"Now you know how it felt," Tifa mumbled.  
"Yeah," he said as he redoubled his efforts.  
"Don't."  
Cloud's eyes followed ruefully her as she drew away without another  
word.  
"Well!?" Aeris sounded shrill, "Don't you have more? Are you just going  
to sit there?"  
Greylorn sat back and ignored her.  
"I don't care what crack brained excuse you have," her voice rose, "But  
I want you to lay everything out we can get you two out of here!"  
"I have all the time in the world," Greylorn soured, "You want him free,  
you do it."  
Cloud and Tifa gasped as Aeris' face flushed beet red.  
"You irresponsible, intrusive piece of trash!" she screamed, "If it  
weren't for you and your damn fugitive, mom would still be alive!!"  
"Modulate your voice Cetra," Greylorn said quietly, "Or the guard will  
throw you out."  
"YOU BASTARD!" Aeris lashed out with a well aimed blow but he dipped to  
the side and kicked her square in her butt, sending her to the floor.  
"Aeris!" Tifa ran over to help her up.  
"Damn you!" she was crying, "I should have kept my mouth shut from the  
beginning!! I should never have let you cause all this!"  
Tifa rocked her and whispered something to stifle her cries.  
"I can't believe you," Cloud fumed, "We're gonna get executed for  
murder and --"  
"That is where you are wrong," Greylorn said coldly, "There is no  
murder in a military operation."  
"If there is one, I'm not privy to it."  
The four of them looked up and saw Reeve with another uniformed man.  
"This is Commander Legrasse."  
The man nodded.  
"He's in charge of Junon since Shinra went to hell," Reeve stroked his  
goattee, "I hope you understand the gravity of this situation. And how the  
Commander may help if you show some courtesy." He referred to all of them,  
but his eyes were solely fixed on Greylorn.  
"Sit down please," Legrasse motioned to them before taking hs place  
across from them, "Reeve tells me you have something to say in your  
defense. Something important enough that I may offer an alternative."  
Aeris flashed Cloud a quick smile. At the corner of his eye, he saw  
Tifa relax at the commander's announcement.  
"Now what war are you talking about?"  
Greylorn folded his arms and remained silent. Aeris hissed loudly at  
him while Reeve stared at him in disbelief. Legrasse turned his attention  
to Cloud.  
"You have anything to say?"  
"Go on," Tifa urged. Aeris nodded in encouragement.  
Cloud began, "Okay. As far as I know, this guy is looking for some  
criminal."  
"Does he have a name?"  
All eyes turned to Greylorn but he remained impassive.  
"Not my business, eh?" Legrasse tapped his pencil across the table as  
the blue eyed man nodded slightly.  
"There are these things who are after him too," Aeris cut in.  
"What things?" the commander turned back towards them.  
"Huge bat like things," she waved her arms, "And giant snake --  
things."  
"They're the ones who attacked Midgar and Kalm," Tifa piped up.  
"Apparently they also have human agents working for them," Cloud added,  
"Those were the guys we whacked at the bar. We didn't know what they were  
up to but we knew it was bad," he finished lamely.  
Legrasse tapped his pencil as they finished and looked at them without  
much sympathy. Reeve stood silent and didn't move. The commander's eyes  
shifted among there faces and finally settled on Greylorn.  
"Do you have anything to add?"  
Greylorn shrugged, "You do not believe us, so why try?"  
Tifa and Cloud glared at him. Aeris glared at him with a heart full of  
hate.  
"You're right," Legrasse arched his brow, "I don't believe you."  
Tifa inhaled sharply, "But --!"  
"Listen missy," Legrasse growled, "I can't face the friends and  
families of those victims and say we let the killers go because of some  
wacko story. Ever since Meteor fell, everything has gone to hell around  
here and it's up to me and everyone else after Weapon left alive to keep  
things in line around here."  
"Thanks to us," Cloud spoke up.  
"What?"  
"We were the ones who stopped Sephiroth in the Crater," Tifa said.  
"And I asked Planet stop Meteor," Aeris added.  
"If it weren't for us," Cloud leaned forward, "Planet would've died  
days ago."  
Legrasse looked at them as if they were insane.  
"You say these people were what again?" he asked Reeve.  
The man straightened his tie and drew a breath. He couldn't believe how  
things went from bad to worse in five fucking minutes.  
"Cloud is one of my best constables, as is Tifa. And Aeris, she's a top  
notch uh --"  
"Chirurgeon," Tifa gave her a wink.  
Aeris grinned back.  
"And that silent one?"  
Reeve soured and was about to answer when Greylorn cut him off.  
"Why bother? No explanation will change his mind."  
The stranger's arrogance was starting to goad everyone, especially  
Legrasse.  
"Fine it makes no difference to me," he slammed shut his notebook and  
stood up, "You two are scheduled to be shot at dawn."  
Aeris and Tifa gasped. Cloud saw both their faces whiten at the  
announcement.  
"Enjoy your last hours on the Planet you 'protected', murderers,"  
Legrasse stormed out of the room.  
"Wait!" Tifa cried but the commander had left, along with any hope.  
"Reeve!" Aeris sat up, "Is there--?"  
"No," he cut her off, "I told you I have no authority here. He only  
showed up after I gave him the last few rockets we had on board Highwind  
Too."  
"Long range warhead delivery systems for this?" Greylorn chuckled and  
nodded towards the door, "He got the better deal."  
"Shut the fuck up," Cloud snarled, "I want to get out of here alive."  
Reeve glared at the blue eyed man, "If we get of here, I swear I'll --"  
"You'll what?" Greylorn challenged, "Kill me?"  
He laughed rudely in his face before heading for the door, "Guard!"  
"What do you want?" the sentry growled.  
"I may return to my cell," Greylorn held out his hands.  
The sentry called for another guard to take him away.  
"Sonovabitch," Reeve banged his fist on the table. He looked at the  
three of them gravely and gathered himself, "Okay, I'll see what kind of  
deal I can swing. Money, food, whatever. Just don't expect much, okay?"  
"We'll appreciate anything you can do," Aeris looked apprehensive.  
"Like I said," Reeve soured as he neared the door, "Just don't expect  
too much."  
An embarrassing silence descended upon them as the door closed. Cloud  
shifted nervously in his seat as he cleared his throat.  
"Thanks for being here."  
"Don't think much of it," Tifa rocked her seat and looked away.  
Aeris gave him a quick smile but said nothing.  
"No really thanks. It -- it really means a lot to me. I know it must be  
-- difficult," Cloud coughed nervously.  
"Well," Aeris stood, "I think I'll leave the two of you alone now."  
Tifa got up too, "Er -- I um. I gotta go. Maybe I can help out Reeve or  
something."  
"No. You stay put, Tifa ."  
"But --"  
"Hey listen," Aeris pulled her aside.  
"Look at him," she pointed to a dispirited Cloud, "He needs you more  
than ever now. This may be your last chance to really talk things through  
with him."  
"Don't give me that," Tifa shook her head, "You two can finally be  
alone without me gumming things up."  
"I don't think so," Aeris stamped her foot lightly, "I said I won't  
stand in your way and I stand by it."  
"Well me too," Tifa folded her arms and glowered.  
"This is silly Tifa," Aeris sighed, "Please don't --"  
"Visiting hours are over, ladies."  
"What!?" both of them looked at the sentry.  
Cloud sat in silent shock as another guard pulled him up and led him  
away.  
"Wait!" Aeris cried, "We weren't finished!"  
"Please just another five minutes!" Tifa tugged on the guard's sleeve.  
"Regulations are regulations," the sentry ushered them aside.  
Aeris and Tifa kept their eyes on Cloud until he was out of sight.  
The sentry turned towards them and said, "The execution is scheduled  
for five tomorrow."  
Tifa sat down and began to cry along, with Aeris. The sentry left  
without another word.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Cloud sat in his cell in silence. Sat and wondered about his last few  
hours on Planet.  
His last hours. The meaning weighed heavily on him. And they didn't  
even have the decency to sit down and keep him company. He shook his head  
bitterly. Maybe I should just forget both of them and leave. They'd be  
probably be happier without me.  
Aw fuck.  
Who am I kidding?  
He hung his head, it's not like they have a choice in another few  
hours.  
Cloud looked up at the single guard.  
"Can you take these off?"  
The guard looked at him and smiled, "What's it worth to you?"  
"If I'm gonna die, at least give me a last request."  
"Like I said," the man looked around to see if he was being watched,  
"What's it worth to you?"  
"I don't have much with me right now --"  
"Sure you do. Let me sleep with your two lady friends," he smiled, "At  
the same time."  
Cloud scowled and turned away. The guard laughed as the young man  
bunched his hands into fists.  
"That browned haired one doesn't have the chest like the other one,"  
the man gestured, "Yeah, but I'm sure she's warm between the sheets too."  
"You're a fuckin' asshole."  
"Fucking?" the man gave him a distasteful grin, "Fucking? You're not my  
type, ladyboy."  
Cloud barely contained his rage as the guard continued.  
"Still," the man pumped his fist suggestively, "I'd like to get off on  
that black haired one. I could clean out my dick on those tits of hers."  
The young man gritted his teeth and fought to remain calm.  
"You know after I have my fun, my buddies could use some of that too,"  
the man sauntered over to his cell, "I can charge for it too! Just think --  
two cunts and plenty of money to go around."  
"That's it!" Cloud exploded, "Why don't you step in here and say it to  
my face?!"  
"Yeah a real tough guy," the guard laughed and stepped temptingly  
close. Cloud lunged out but before he could reach him, the man thrust his  
gun through the bars and whipped the young man across the face before  
quickly backing off.  
"Sonavabitch!" Cloud spat out blood. The guard laughed and turned to  
Greylorn in the next cell.  
"You two aren't so tough without your weapons eh?"  
He stood silent and stared impassively at the guard.  
"When I ask you something, I want an answer," the man raised his weapon  
menacingly, "It's called respecting your jailer."  
"Why don't you go fuck yourself," Cloud spat.  
"What did you say?" the guard pointed his gun towards him, "Know your  
place you little blond shithead. Or I blow your brains out all over this  
Planet forsaken cell."  
He ventured closer waving his weapon.  
"I'm gonna ask again, tough guy," the man said to Greylorn, "You're not  
so tough without your weapons are you?"  
The blue eyed man suddenly grabbed the man's arm and pulled him towards  
the bars. Before Cloud could blink, Greylorn had shoved the gun through the  
man's mouth -- barrel first.  
"Not so tough with your weapon are you?" the blue eyed man observed as  
the corpse slumped wetly to the floor. Cloud stood speechless as Greylorn  
took the keys from the bloody mess and effortlessly unlocked his cell.  
"Hey!" he shouted, "You gonna leave me in here?"  
"Your choice," Greylorn tossed the keys into the cell.  
"I underestimated you," Cloud scrambled eagerly to free himself, "Sorry  
about before."  
He ran out of the cell and stopped over the corpse. Red goo slid off  
the barrel and dripped onto the ground as he picked up the weapon.  
Empty. They must've shipped everything up north to fight Sephiroth.  
Even the damn bullets.  
"You knew he didn't have it loaded, right?" he turned to Greylorn.  
"If he did, he would have shot you the moment you provoked him."  
The young man scowled.  
Cold hearted bastard.  
He dropped the gun and headed towards the door. Cloud peeked down the  
corridor before stepping out.  
"Where are you going? The way out is that way!"  
"The Cetra. She is still here."  
"How do you know?!" his face hardened.  
"I do not," Greylorn said without looking back, "But that does."  
"Wha-?" Cloud stopped as he heard skittering down the hall.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Tifa couldn't form words as she put her head down and cried.  
Aeris had her arm around her, "C'mon, stop this. He needs us more than  
ever now."  
"You mean he needs you more than ever now," Tifa showed no signs of  
stopping, "I'm sorry I screwed it all up! I'm sorry!!"  
"Don't be," Aeris gave her a squeeze before she grew thoughtful, "I  
shouldn't have been alone with him like that in the first place."  
"Like any of it matters now!" Tifa wailed.  
"Shush," Aeris whispered, "First we've got to get him out of here,  
okay?"  
"How?!" Tifa dug her nails into the table, "There's guards everywhere!"  
"I've got a plan."  
The dark haired woman stopped her tears and looked up intently.  
"Better," Aeris gently wiped Tifa's face and stood up.  
"What are you --?"  
Aeris bit her lip as she unbuttoned the bottom buttons of her dress, up  
to her hips. The slit now showed off her slender legs.  
"This should help get us past the guards."  
"Oh," Tifa reddened slightly before she undid the top of her shorts,  
"Do you think it'll work?"  
I must look like a slut. She immediately soured at the thought.  
"It'll work," Aeris nodded reassuringly, "Ready?"  
"Huh?" Tifa snapped out of her reverie, "Yeah, just gimme a sec."  
She lifted up her top a little, partially revealing the bottom of her  
ample chest.  
"Aeris?"  
"Hmm?" she looked up as she undid several buttons at the top of her  
dress.  
"Thanks."  
"Thank me when we get outta here," she gave her a cheering glance,  
"Ready?"  
Tifa glanced at her and nodded.  
"Okay," Aeris inhaled sharply, "Here goes noth --"  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
The scream interrupted their plans.  
"What was that?" Tifa asked wide eyed.  
"I -- I don't know," Aeris said terrified, "And I don't think I want to  
know."  
Shouts and gunfire sounded outside before more horrific screams erupted  
around them. Both of them quickly readjusted their clothes before turning  
off the lights. The two of them stayed hidden until things settled down.  
"We better get out of here," Tifa whispered.  
"Are you sure we want to?" Aeris swallowed as two dark shapes appeared  
in the door window. She saw her friend's eyes grow wide even in the dim  
light.  
"Stay back," Tifa interposed herself between Aeris and the door.  
"Don't be ridiculous," Aeris picked up a chair and braced herself, "We  
fight together."  
Tifa nodded and readied herself on the other side of the door.  
"One," she whispered.  
The knob turned.  
"Two," Aeris raised the chair over her head.  
The door cracked open slowly.  
"THREE!!"  
A strong arm caught Tifa's swing, but Aeris landed a bone jarring blow  
on her captor. Incredibly, her assailant still managed to slam Tifa against  
the wall before reaching for Aeris before throwing her roughly to the  
floor.  
"Grey-lorn?" the pink clad woman could barely breathe as the black  
gloved hand held her tightly by her collar. She coughed and sputtered as he  
released his grip.  
"Nice blow Cetra," he hissed and released her, "You almost broke my  
arm."  
Aeris didn't bother with an answer as she coughed and struggled for  
breath on the floor.  
"Cloud!?" Tifa blinked her eyes.  
"Let's go," his voice was all business, but she saw his eyes light up  
with joy.  
"How'd you get out?!" she could barely contain herself. Then the light  
revealed more of the young man's face. Tifa softened her voice, "What  
happened?"  
"I'll tell you about it later," Cloud helped a gagging Aeris up, "Right  
now we got to get out of here before --"  
"DON'T MOVE!"  
Commander Legrasse stood in the doorway with a wide eyed Reeve behind  
him. The commander had a pistol aimed at them.  
"You two are dead," Legrasse spat.  
"Wait!" Reeve exclaimed, "Let them explain--!!"  
"No more lies!," Legrasse hissed and shoved Reeve aside, "They killed  
and murdered their way through this city and this base and now you want me  
to let them go?"  
"I'm sure they have a --"  
"Then you can die with them if you wish," Legrasse said coldly.  
"Leave them out of this!" Cloud pushed Aeris and Tifa to the side,  
"It's just me and him you want. They had nothing to do with this!"  
"Fine!!" Legrasse snarled and pointed at the two women, "You two can  
go," he aimed his gun at Cloud and Greylorn, "I'm moving up the time of  
execution."  
"NO!!" Aeris and Tifa screamed.  
"Too late."  
"What?" Legrasse looked at Greylorn.  
The blue eyed man backed away from Legrasse, his cold eyes angled up to  
the ceiling. Everyone threw their gaze upward as a foul smelling stench  
filled the place. Something lumpy and grotesque dropped down in front of  
Cloud, but it immediately made for his left -- for Aeris. She screamed as  
Greylorn kicked the table towards the thing, forcing it into Legrasse.  
"What in --" the commander never got to finish as his words were  
drowned in his own blood. Pandemonium ensued as everyone tried to escape.  
"IN THE NAME OF--!" Reeve shouted and backed away.  
"Run!" Cloud backed away from the door.  
"Where to!?" Tifa screamed. The door was the only way out. Aeris could  
barely contain her panic as she picked up a chair and flung it harmlessly  
against the window.  
"Help me break it!!" she shrieked.  
"Where are the guards!?" Cloud yelled as he grabbed another chair.  
"They all must be dead!!" Tifa beat her fists against the glass.  
Greylorn stood unperturbed by the spectacle as the beast began to sniff  
the freshly killed body. To Reeve, it appeared to be a white haired ape  
like creature with dull, red eyes and skeletal black claws. It held the  
fallen man's body in a twisted embrace as it proceeded to gnaw on the  
commander's head.  
"For Planet's sake," Reeve backed himself up against the wall and  
looked at the blue eyed man, "Do something you moron!"  
"Fancy you showing yourself," Greylorn looked at the ape thing  
intently, "You make it all too easy."  
All heads turned towards the monstrosity in their midst. It continued  
to chew the corpse and ignored Greylorn, even as he stood there not more  
than five feet away.  
"I had expected better from you," the blue eyed man snapped his  
fingers, "Attempt trace."  
:: tracking energy signature ::  
The ape tore off a piece of Legrasse's face before it sat still and  
surveyed the room with its baleful red eyes.  
:: triangulating signal source ::  
"tttthhhheeeee rrreeeeporrrrrrttsssss wwwweerrrrrr ccccoorrrrrreecctt  
sssssssssssett rrrraaaaaaaaaa yyyuuuuu hhaavvvvv bbrrrrooottt tthhheee  
sssssssssssett rrrraaaaaaaaaa," the voice was unfamiliar, alien, and  
frightening. Aeris cringed as the monster set its gaze on her.  
:: signal encoded attempting decipher ::  
"Those were yours?" Greylorn stepped back a bit, "I would not have  
guessed."  
The ape's head swivelled towards him before it continued,  
"yyyyyyeeesssssss ssssllaaayyyeerrrr."  
:: signal reencoded reattempting deciper ::  
Greylorn snorted, "Say what you will; I will make capture."  
:: signal reencoded reattempting deciper ::  
The ape snapped at the unseen voice as its lips curled into a blood  
curdling snarl, "nnnnneeewwwww tttrrrrriikkkk," its head whipped back  
briefly towards Greylorn, "unnnttilll theennnnn ssssllaaayyyeerrrr."  
:: signal reencoded reattempting deciper ::  
The ape stepped back. It howled and leaped again towards Aeris. She  
barely had time to scream before the beast vanished in a ball of flame.  
Greylorn had a small weapon aimed at where the thing was before.  
:: signal lost triangulation incomplete ::  
"I believe my stay is at an end."  
"Wait just a fucking minute!" Cloud shouted.  
"What now boy?"  
"That thing you just killed, that was your criminal?"  
"No," Greylorn said coldly, "It was merely a tool."  
"But you spoke as if it was him!" Cloud glared.  
"You thought wrong," he cut him off, "It serves as a message."  
"Why? To taunt you?" Aeris asked shaken.  
"Yes."  
"Liar!" she hissed.  
Greylorn cast his eyes toward her, "Pardon?"  
"I-I heard what it said," she whispered, "I heard it with my own ears.  
It said 'Cetra'."  
Greylorn said nothing.  
"And that thing attacked her," Tifa glared at him, "Twice."  
"You know something we don't," Cloud hissed, "After what you said about  
Aeris a little while ago --"  
"What did he say?" Aeris turned towards him.  
"Something about people looking for Cetra," Cloud narrowed his eyes.  
Aeris looked at Greylorn apprehensively.  
"You lied to me," she began.  
"Uh, I hate to interrupt, but we should probably continue this  
elsewhere," Reeve jerked them out of the conversation.  
:: warning - multiple simulacra detected ::  
A group of four ape creatures hunched themselves over Legrasse's half  
eaten remains, poised to strike out.  
"diiiiiieeeeee sssssssssssett rrrraaaaaaaaaa diiiiiieeeeee  
sssssssssssett rrrraaaaaaaaaa diiiiiieeeeee sssssssssssett rrrraaaaaaaaaa  
diiiiiieeeeee."  
"Get her out of here," Greylorn pushed Aeris towards them.  
"Where?" Cloud asked.  
"Any place but here," the man shot out the window, "Now *go*."  
Greylorn trained his gun back on the creatures and fired.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
They ran through the brig, passing by torn bodies of guards and  
soldiers.  
"Hurry!!" Cloud ran towards the door, "We've got to warn every --"  
The four of them exploded onto a busy street filled with -- people.  
Live people going about their evening business as usual.  
"Reeve we've got to warn everyone!" Aeris wheezed.  
"How?" Reeve said harshly, "I left my celphone back in Legrasse's  
office! Plus where are we going to go where those snakes or gaunts aren't  
going to be a problem?"  
"What about those things inside?" Tifa interrupted, "If you ask me,  
they're plain nasty."  
"But we still have to --!"  
"Quiet Cetra."  
Aeris turned and saw Greylorn walking casually out of the building in  
his old garb.  
"Get to the airport," he began pushing her down the street.  
"HEY!!" Aeris dug her heels into the ground.  
"Here," the man turned to Cloud, "Your weapon."  
The cloaked man dropped a hastily wrapped bundle on the ground but the  
young man stuck out his arm and barred the way.  
"You're not leaving until you tell us what the hell is going on!"  
"Yeah," Tifa snapped, "What that stuff you said about a 'military  
operation'?"  
Greylorn turned and levelled a cold gaze at them, "You should leave or  
the whole city may want your blood."  
"What!? Why?"  
"Those things we just saw are simulacrums used to spread viruses. They  
cause mutations."  
"WHAT?!"  
"You heard me," Greylorn said coldly, "He spreads his viruses through  
manufactured organisms. Those exposed will become -- a nuisance."  
Aeris' face tightened, "You mean that's how Jenova -- how my ancestors  
---?"  
"They are obsolete by current military standards," Greylorn's mouth  
twitched slightly, "Nevertheless, they are still quite dangerous."  
"We've got to warn everyone!" Reeve half shouted. Several passers by  
looked at him.  
"Quiet!" Greylorn hissed, "Do you know what would happen if you scream  
plague?" Reeve looked at him as he narrowed his eyes.  
"Panic," the man snapped, "Pure bloody panic."  
"What are we supposed to do?" Tifa snapped, "Leave everyone here to  
die? Like last time?"  
When he didn't answer immediately, Aeris gasped. He was going to do it.  
"I will admit, he is after the Cetra and her only," Greylorn said  
reluctantly.  
"Who? The criminal?"  
"Yes."  
"So," the young man spat, "The truth is out."  
Greylorn's eyes smouldered, "You do not know the tip of it."  
"Never mind that for now; what are we going to do?" Tifa looked at  
Aeris with worry, "We can't let him have her!"  
"And we can't stay and expect to survive something like this," Reeve  
said, "We don't even know what we're dealing with!"  
"Are we infected?" Cloud asked suddenly.  
"No. As long as you did not make contact with their blood you are  
fine," Greylorn closed his eyes, "Fortunately there were only five, but the  
last one got a little messy."  
Everyone took two steps back.  
"I am unaffected," he said quickly, "But its blood is inside. I can  
destroy the virus with a small area effect."  
"Small area effect?" Reeve hissed.  
"It will only burn everything in the building," Greylorn levelled a  
cool gaze at him, "Do you have reservations about preserving the dead?"  
Reeve shuddered and shook his head.  
"Wait a damn minute!" Cloud hissed, "If you can destroy the virus, why  
do we have to leave?"  
"Do not be stupid," Greylorn's voice was cold, "Do you think the next  
attempt will be this easy to combat?"  
"He's right," Tifa prodded him, "Let's go."  
"Well spoken. Get her out of the city," Greylorn pushed Aeris over  
towards her, "Somewhere safe. And be quiet about it. The local authorities  
may try to detain you."  
"Cosmo Canyon would be nice."  
"Nanaki?" Tifa said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"  
"Just trying to help," he said, "This way to the Highwind Too."  
"About time simmie," Greylorn said unkindly.  
"You laid it out on short notice," Red replied coldly, "Expect delays."  
"Laid out what?" Aeris stared at the two.  
"After," Greylorn made a pass of his hand, "Get going."  
Tifa led her away. Reeve turned to them and shook his head, "I'm not  
going. Not yet. My section leaders need to know what's going on."  
Cloud looked him in the eye, "Good luck."  
Reeve nodded his head wearily, "I'll try and catch up to you after."  
"Come on," Red XIII motioned with his head, "I'll explain on the way."  
"Speaking of which," Cloud turned to Greylorn, "You have a lot of that  
to do once we're safe," he started to leave but stopped, "You know where  
the ship is right?"  
"Yes," Greylorn chuckled as he pulled out a small purple ovoid the size  
of an egg, "To make sure that Cetra is safe, I would follow her to R'lyeh  
itself."  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
The very best cover is often a simple extension of the truth.  
  
-- George Hayduke  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
They were safe. For now. To avoid any unnecessary contact, Cid had  
opted to take a more southerly route that bypassed Costa de Sol. It was  
going to be a safer albeit, longer trip.  
And it was all that bastard's fault.  
Cloud's hands formed fists as he lay on his bunk. His eyes feasted on  
the darkness of his cabin as he thought back to the events of last night.  
Red XIII had met Greylorn quite by accident just before they were  
arrested. The warrior had been warned about the 'spies' and was advised to  
secure an escape route. Fortunately, Red was a fast runner. He even managed  
to notify Barret and Marlene before all hell broke loose at the brig.  
Everyone was on board when the explosion echoed through the city. The  
airport was a half mile away and the flash was still visible.  
Local area effect my ass.  
He couldn't even give that son of a bitch a piece of his mind since he  
didn't even bother to show up -- but security did. It took the combined  
firepower of Barret and Vincent to hold them off until Cid managed to get  
off the ground.  
Cloud just hoped Reeve was okay.  
How the hell could they've been so naive as not to inquire further  
about the man's motives from the beginning?  
There was something wrong about all of it.  
Greylorn was holding out on them.  
It was too sudden.  
Aeris' miraculous return. All the recent events were -- peculiar, to  
say the least.  
And that thing about a military operation just didn't sit well with  
him. Cloud rolled onto his side and sighed. It was close to dawn, but he  
hadn't slept a wink all night. Besides the blue eyed stranger, other  
matters troubled him.  
Specifically two women.  
Back to square one.  
"Dammit," he whispered as he found himself thinking about Tifa.  
That stunt of hers destroyed so much between them.  
It killed his trust.  
It killed his compassion.  
He shivered.  
It killed his love.  
No.  
But it came damn close.  
And that's what still hung over him.  
He knew deep inside --  
Aw, fuck this. Cloud got up and wrapped himself snugly in a blanket.  
The engines' hum was steady. Which meant Cid was either up already or  
he pulled an all nighter. He opened his cabin door and headed down the  
passageway. A peek inside the cockpit showed that the pilot had pulled the  
cap over his head and taking a quick snooze.  
Was this safe?  
Cloud was about to knock on the door and wake him when he saw some  
blinking letters on the console.  
AUTOMATIC ON  
The letters disappeared and news ones appeared.  
BE SAFE - SHINRA  
Leave it to them to invent something like this.  
I need some fresh air, Cloud thought as he turned and climbed up the  
steps to the deck hatch.  
The wind rushed by with a soft whistle and stung his cheeks as he  
looked around. The morning sun was barely over the horizon as Highwind Too  
flew high over the water. His heart skipped a beat when he realized he  
wasn't alone. The lone figure stood on the deck's bow, her dress fluttering  
in the breeze.  
His mouth went dry.  
A sign? Or an omen?  
He drew in a breath and approached.  
"You're up early. Mind if I join you?"  
Aeris turned and saw Cloud drape his blanket over her shoulders.  
"Th-thank you," she took it gingerly, "I just wanted to watch the  
sunrise."  
Her gaze returned to the choppy water below them as he stood silent.  
"I'm -- glad to see your wish finally come true."  
"What wish?" she blinked.  
"The one you told me about when we first left Junon," he said softly.  
Aeris closed her eyes and sighed, "That was so long ago."  
"Was it?" he whispered, "It's only been four months."  
She dipped her head slightly, "You've been counting."  
"Four months and six days to be exact. I couldn't forget."  
Aeris drew a sharp breath and passed her eyes over the water, "I wish  
mom was here to see this."  
"I'm sorry," he started, "I couldn't save her."  
She waved her hand vaguely, "It - it wasn't your fault."  
"Still," he held her gently as she coughed lightly, "If I had done  
more."  
"It's *not* your fault," her voice shook a bit.  
"All right," Cloud whispered and turned her around to face him, "I  
won't say more."  
She gave him a weak smile as her slender fingers gently grazed his  
scarred face. His eyes shone brightly as Aeris closed her eyes and a green  
glow enveloped them both.  
"Hey," Cloud steadied her, "You all right?"  
"There," she whispered, "Good as new."  
"Don't knock yourself over a silly little scratch."  
"It might've turned bad," she said softly, "You never know."  
"I'll be okay," he began pulling her closer but Aeris gently pushed  
away.  
"Where's Tifa?" she looked up at him.  
"Still asleep I guess," his voice mute, "I don't really know."  
"Don't know or don't care?"  
Cloud looked down in silence.  
Aeris bit her lip, "Have you two --?"  
"No."  
"Aren't you going to --?"  
"I -- don't," he took a deep breath, "I don't know. Not now."  
"If not now," she said softly, "it may be never."  
Cloud shut his eyes.  
"Try," she whispered, "If not for your sake, then for hers."  
"She needs you to fight her battles of the heart?" he rasped.  
"Listen to me," her eyes pleaded, "You two -- belong together."  
"I'm not so sure. Not anymore."  
"I am," her lowered her head, "Just give her time."  
He looked off far over the horizon, "If I hadn't been so weak, I  
would've struck him down and all this would never have happened."  
"You can't change the past."  
"But I can change the future," he lifted up her chin.  
"Cloud please," she gently pushed him away, "Tifa still loves you. She  
was all ready to leave Junon when we heard the news."  
"Love?" he chuckled, "If she loved me, why would she leave?"  
"Try to understand," she urged, "If she left you without as much a  
word, what would you have done?"  
The question gave Cloud pause.  
"Go after her I suppose."  
"Would you? Even if you didn't know where she'd gone?" her eyes dimmed,  
"Or would you have done something else?"  
"I went after you when you left us after the temple."  
"Exactly," Aeris bit her lip.  
"Are you saying that was what I would have done?" he whispered, "After  
she left Junon?"  
"Yes."  
Cloud's mouth twitched, "I suppose you're right. But why else would --  
she -- do -- such -- a --?"  
Of course.  
Tifa was never subtle about much of the things she did, that's what  
made her so easy to predict. But he wasn't thinking when she laid it out on  
him; rather he was thinking -- with his dick.  
Now the truth was as subtle as a nail bat in the teeth. Cloud gripped  
the handrail until his knuckles whitened.  
Oh hell.  
She had planned this from the start.  
Damn you.  
The smell of her blood and the din of her cries came back unbidden.  
Damn you Tiff.  
And I fell for it.  
Tears welled in his eyes as everything unfolded in his mind.  
"I'm -- I'm sorry," Cloud caught himself and wiped his eyes, "I - I  
didn't know."  
"Go," Aeris looked at him expectantly, "Get her back before you regret  
it for the rest of your life."  
"What -- what about you?" his face streaked with tears.  
"What of me?" she turned away.  
"I won't leave you."  
"You have to let me go."  
"No," Cloud's tone became adamant, "I won't stand to see you go again."  
"You'll - grow - used to it," Aeris began backing off.  
"No," he rasped, "Never."  
"It'll be - all - right."  
"Don't go. I'm begging you --"  
"Good bye Cloud," she didn't look at him, "I'll never forget you."  
He gave a desperate cry and reached for her, but it was too late. He  
watched as her flee into the ship, leaving him holding the blanket he had  
given her earlier.  
"Don't leave me!" he shouted into the wind.  
Cloud held still for a while as other words came to him unbidden, and  
his heart froze.  
'. . . I'll come back to you. Even if you don't wait for me, I'll come  
back knowing you'll be there.'  
'Even if you don't wait for me.'  
How prophetic.  
'Even if you don't wait for me.'  
The roar of the engines drowned out the howl of anguish.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"There it is," Red XIII wrinkled his nose, "The Canyon."  
"It is majestic," Vincent's eyes reflected the dull red of the Canyon's  
rock.  
"Makes you 'preciate certain things," Barret grinned as he watched  
Marlene gleefully tug Tifa's hair. The young woman tickled the little girl  
until she took refuge behind her father.  
"PAPA! Save me!" Marlene squealed.  
"Let's see you try that again!" Tifa laughed and chased her around the  
big man.  
Red saw Aeris standing apart from the rest of them. Cloud was  
noticeably absent. The warrior shook his mane and stretched.  
He must still be at it, he thought.  
Marlene's squeal arrested his attention. Tifa had caught her and began  
to swing her round and round.  
"We're landin'," Cid's voice came through the comm pipe.  
"Got it," Red surveyed the group, "Let's head to the loading ramp  
then."  
"Where's Cloud?" Barret's voice rumbled.  
Red saw Aeris jerk awake from her stupor.  
"I believe he's still in his cabin," Vincent spoke up, "Perhaps we  
should tell him?"  
"I guess," the big man faced Tifa, "Why doncha get 'im?"  
She shrugged, "He's a big boy. He doesn't need anyone to wake him up."  
Barret scratched his head, "Well, okay. If ya say so."  
Highwind Too shuddered as it landed. Tifa took Marlene's hand and led  
her down the hatch to avoid the plumes of red dust from the engine's wash.  
Aeris hugged herself tightly and said nothing as everyone else left.  
Forgive me Cloud.  
I had to.  
For her.  
And for you.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Huh?" Aeris turned her head and saw Red looking at her.  
"Yeah. Why'd you ask?"  
"It looks as if you didn't get much sleep."  
"Just woke up a little early to catch the sunrise," Aeris flashed a  
quick smile.  
"I -- see," his tone unbelieving, "The Canyon scholars will be pleased  
by your return."  
"I guess," her gaze fell on the canyon walls.  
"They will have much to ask as well," Red's tail flicked side to side.  
"I've got time."  
He twitched his nose, "Have you any idea what's wrong with him?"  
"Hmm?" Aeris looked at the quadruped, "I dunno. Maybe he's tired."  
"Like the rest of us," Red observed, "Want to tell of it?"  
She shook her head and said, "It's probably more trouble than it's  
worth."  
"Well when you are ready, seek me," Red trundled off.  
Oh Cloud, Aeris let her tears fall when he had left.  
Planet help me I didn't want to hurt you.  
But I had to.  
I had to.  
She wiped her face before stepping off the ship. People had gathered  
around the vessel and a soft hum of voices filled the air.  
"Aeris?" a familiar voice spoke up.  
She saw a blacked haired man approach holding a batch of books.  
Aeris braved a smile and waved, "Master Hargo."  
"You -- have returned?" the man gaped, "It's impossible."  
"Well," she shrugged, "Here I am anyway."  
Red XIII trotted up to them and bowed.  
"Greetings Master. We have returned with ---" he paused, "We've  
returned."  
"Son of Seto," the man bowed, "You return with good tidings and good  
health."  
"No," the warrior dipped his head, "Not entirely."  
Hargo knitted his brow a bit, "Where are your companions?"  
Red looked up, "Everywhere."  
"Come," Hargo waved, "We have much to talk about."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Dusk began to creep over the canyon like an assassin's knife. Vincent  
spun the cylinder of his new repeating rifle -- if he knew the Canyon sold  
such excellent pieces, he would have forgone that other one back at Junon.  
The price he paid was certainly not worth it.  
The dull metal sheen of the barrel, its weight, the sheer -- look of  
the weapon betrayed its power. The shells for it were impressive as well.  
They were as long as his hand and as thick as a man's thumb. A half dozen  
of them fit snugly in the rifle's reinforced cylindrical magazine.  
It's been several hours after Hargo had entertained them with the  
recent weather and animal sightings from Meteor's crash as well as  
listening intently to their exploits. The scholar sat in silent awe as they  
told of Sephiroth's defeat and the more disturbing developments at Midgar  
and Kalm.  
Several months of rough adventure had cut into the ranks of their  
group. Aeris was the first to fall. But her return while unexpected, was  
most certainly welcome. It was a mixture of joy and sorrow when everyone  
gathered at Kalm. Vincent thought back to the town's destruction. Yuffie  
died there. And now Reeve was missing -- or at least indisposed at Junon.  
Cid, after making some hasty repairs, had bolted off to do a short  
"test run" with the ship --- although the gunman had an inkling of the  
pilot's real intentions. Still, the Captain was not expected to return for  
another few hours at least.  
Chance and circumstance had brought them together; now they were  
scattering them apart again.  
Vincent gritted his teeth but uttered no sound as he stared into the  
blood red sun. Its color reminded him of his hands as he lay on the stone  
floor of the lab, dying.  
But he did not. Not that day.  
Hojo would not let him. Was it a sadistic ploy on his tormentor's part,  
or was he jealous of him? He didn't know. Nor did he care.  
Not anymore.  
The tall man's eyes crinkled as he thought back to that night atop the  
scaffold. The rain was fairly heavy, but the image burned clearly in his  
mind.  
Hojo, head scientist of Shinra lay dead at his feet.  
However, the man's death had not been as satisfying as he thought it  
would be. After years locked up in the crypt, Vincent had expected some  
joy, some elation from gazing upon his blood smeared corpse.  
The emptiness that greeted him was surprising. Perhaps this was what  
Cloud experienced as he bested Sephiroth in the end.  
A hollow victory. Vincent cast his gaze downward. A hollow victory, and  
nothing more.  
"Lucrecia," he whispered softly, "How could I've left you with such a  
man?"  
He steadied himself as he hung his head in sorrow. He could not even  
utter an apology as he stood before her mute and dumb as she revealed her  
past to the others in earshot.  
I'm a coward.  
Vincent dug his metallic hand into the adobe.  
A spineless coward.  
He thought he could finally right his wrongs when the party dispersed  
the day before Meteor fell, but by then she was gone. Her cave empty save a  
neatly arranged pile of odds and ends. Among them was a hastily scribbled  
note.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If you wish to honor me,  
then live dear Vincent.  
Live.  
For me.  
And for yourself.  
~L  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
His metal hand dug deep into the hardened clay as he ran her words  
through his mind.  
Live, she said.  
How could I have?  
I have no more family.  
No one knows me. Not anymore.  
Cid was a friend yes, but even he wasn't born when I was still my old  
self.  
What am I now?  
A patchwork of experiments for some man dead.  
To prove what?  
That Planet is something else more than the dirt beneath his feet?  
Vincent was sunk in deep thought when he heard footsteps behind him. He  
whipped around -- two days of running and gunning had made everyone jumpy,  
even him.  
"It's me."  
"Aeris," Vincent could barely make her out in the doorway, "What is  
it?"  
"Nothing to be alarmed about," she tugged on her spencer absently, "I  
was just wondering if -- if you've seen Cloud."  
"No, I have not," Vincent replied, "Is there something wrong?"  
"I'm not sure," Aeris looked up, "That's why I'm asking if you've seen  
him."  
"I have not," he repeated, "I will tell him you were looking for him."  
"No!" her outburst prompted a raised brow.  
"I mean, there's no need," she straightened her spencer, "Thanks  
though. Sorry to be a bother."  
He gave her a shallow nod as she departed.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Cid sat alone in the darkened cockpit.  
Damn it's gonna be late, he thought to himself.  
I wonder if she'll still be up.  
Cid's face pruned as he slammed the collective forward. He felt the  
ship lurch and the engines' whine.  
"Sorry baby," he whispered and eased the lever back.  
This was funny.  
I care more about my machines than they do about me. And the worst  
thing was that I treated her like one.  
Cid wiped his eyes desperately to clear his vision.  
"Steady old man," he took a deep breath, "Don't auger in now."  
Hah!  
Even if he did crash and burn, Vincent would know where he went.  
Yeah. He'd know.  
The two had gravitated towards each other since he signed on with the  
crew. Cid found it easy to talk with him since the crash. With Barret gone  
most of the time and Cloud living with Tifa, the pilot just never had too  
many friends. Even Red was enamored with someone.  
Cid grinned wryly as he thought back to how the quadruped tried to hide  
his infatuation after confessing it.  
That was one worth tellin' -- except for the fact she was dead. While  
the details he heard from Vincent were minimal, they were enough for him.  
His mind filled in the rest of the gory details. Cid took a swig from his  
flask and winced from the acrid rum. His eyes dimmed as he took another  
swig.  
"Puir little bitch," he whispered.  
Whether it was meant for Yuffie or Shera, he didn't know.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
On the sun drenched patio, Tifa wove a piece of string into complex  
patterns with Marlene as Barret looked on with amusement. The young woman  
was oblivious to everything except the bright eyed girl before her.  
Marlene's chubby hands grasped her end and tried to follow along without  
much success.  
"Too fast for ya?" Tifa grinned.  
Marlene only pouted as she redoubled her efforts.  
"Ooh, you're so darn cute!" Tifa saw her chance and dropped her portion  
to pinch her.  
"Stop!" Marlene's hands flew up in defence.  
Tifa laughed and wound up pinching her legs. The small girl squealed  
with a mix of horror and delight as she tried to deflect her tormentor's  
playful attacks.  
"Hey that's cheating!" the raven haired woman called out as Marlene got  
up and ran behind her. The girl gave a delighted squeal as she reached for  
a handful of black hair.  
"Oooh, bad move!" Tifa twisted around and grabbed her by the waist and  
swung her up in the air. Marlene squealed even louder as she was lifted  
higher and higher.  
"'kay dat's enough you two," Barret rumbled, "She's gonna trowe her  
dinner back up."  
"No she won't," Tifa made a face. She set Marlene back down regardless,  
"Wanna play some more?"  
Marlene's vigorous nodding was futile against Barret's word, "C'mon.  
You betta wash up fir bed."  
"But I wanna stay!" the girl took cover behind Tifa.  
"Ya kin play more temorra," Barret growled softly, "Now git to bed."  
Marlene still didn't move and looked up at her guardian with hope.  
"Sorry," Tifa gently pinched the girl's nose, "You better get to bed.  
We'll play first thing tomorrow okay?"  
"Pwomise?" Marlene asked.  
"Um hmm," the young woman smiled, "I promise."  
"Say g'night 'den," Barret nudged Marlene gently.  
"Good night Auntie Teefwa."  
"Bye bye," Tifa hugged her tightly.  
"'night Tifa," Barret tipped his head and took Marlene in tow.  
"Sweet dreams," she blew the girl a kiss and kept her eyes on them  
until father and daughter disappeared from sight. Tifa picked up the  
tangled string where it had fallen moments before.  
Mama had taught me this game, when she was sick. Then she died the next  
day. And the day after that -- Tifa bit her lip and soured.  
No matter how hard she tried, those events never left her mind.  
"Damn you tiger," she whispered.  
"There you are."  
Tifa gasped when Aeris poked her head through the doorway.  
"Hey," she blinked and threw her a grin, "What's up?"  
"Sorry, I thought --" Aeris paused, "Nevermind."  
"No, what was it?" Tifa called out, "Something wrong?"  
"I just thought," Aeris drew a breath, "I just thought I'd find you two  
here."  
"Oh," Tifa twirled the string absently, "I thought he was with you."  
"He's not," Aeris said quickly.  
"What?" Tifa's eyes widened as the string fell to the ground.  
Aeris trembled slightly before adding, "Come to think of it, I haven't  
see him since we left Junon."  
"A-are you sure?" Tifa slumped against the wall.  
Aeris nodded, "No one has. But I asked Nanaki to take a --"  
"He's not in camp if that's what you want to know."  
Tifa looked up as the warrior took a measured step towards them.  
"He's not here?" Aeris asked unbelieving.  
"I checked everywhere. The tavern keeper said he saw a blonde fellow  
pass by earlier, but as for a name," the warrior shrugged.  
Red saw both women fidget slightly from his words.  
"Perhaps," the one eyed warrior dipped his head, "he stayed on the  
ship."  
"Unlikely," Vincent came up unannounced, "Cid wanted to go alone."  
"He might need some help with the ship," Tifa brightened.  
"I don't think he went on a test run," Aeris mumbled.  
"Huh?" Tifa looked at her and saw a name form on her lips, "Oh."  
Vincent pressed on, "If it helps, Cid will be back in a few hours to  
say the least. We can start a search then."  
"Right now it's getting late," Red looked between them, "We should get  
some rest before first light."  
"I guess you're right," Aeris shuffled reluctantly indoors.  
"Are you coming along?" Red asked.  
"Hmm?" Tifa looked up, "No, you go ahead. I - I just want to stay out a  
bit longer."  
"Very well. Good night," Vincent dipped his head slightly and followed  
Red inside.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
It's quiet.  
Of course it is you damn fool, do you know how late it is?  
Cid drew a breath and tried to work the kinks out of his neck. The past  
few days had taken a toll on him, but this thing weighed heavily on his  
mind as well as his heart.  
Well? What to say old man?  
He stood in the moonless night like a wraith in darkness. He knew he  
had to be here. But what now? He crept cautiously towards the house. His  
house.  
Damn you woman, why'd you stay?  
A Makou lantern posted a lonely vigil on the empty street. It's hum and  
light carved a pocket out of the surrounding darkness. Cid stopped there  
and lit up a cigarette. It helped. A little. He looked for signs of  
activity. The darkened windows were certainly not a good sign.  
Maybe she's asleep.  
Or gone, have you thought of that?  
Cid tossed away the half burned butt and crossed the street.  
It had to be now.  
I have to know.  
His hand raised the knocker and hesitated.  
I must know.  
Cid let the heavy ring fall.  
No answer.  
"Come on," he felt his blood boil as he forgone the knock ring and  
pounded the door, "Answer. Answer the door like you always did."  
He froze in mid-pound.  
Like she always did.  
He always took her presence for granted anyway.  
Maybe she was gone. How long has it been? A week? A month? Perhaps  
more. He only came back because they were going to launch his baby -- his  
Shinra 26 into space. And he had to be there. He never looked back  
afterwards; even after all she tried to do to save his sorry life.  
Fuck it, Cid hung his head and moved away. Fuck it all.  
"FUCK IT ALL TO HELL!" he roared.  
"C-captain?" a shaky voice came forth from the night.  
Cid froze and saw an ashen faced Shera holding a sawed off shotgun.  
"Shera?" he backed away, "Whut the fuck?"  
"Oh thank Planet it's you!" she let her weapon fall and hugged the  
grizzled pilot tightly.  
"Hold on there," he growled, "What t'hell are you doin' spookin' me  
with something like that?"  
"I - I'm sorry,' Shera disengaged herself quickly, "It's just that  
there's been these - these things around lately."  
"Flyin' things?" Cid tensed up.  
"I-I don't know," the woman said weakly, "But we know they've been  
around the old launch site."  
"What the hell are they doin'?"  
"I wouldn't know," she lowered her voice, "None of the equipment's been  
touched but the nitrogen tanks were emptied."  
"That all?"  
"And people have gone missing."  
"Missing?" Cid snapped his fingers, "Just like that?"  
"They come at night," Shera shuddered, "When we're asleep."  
"W-why didn't cha jus' leave?" he looked at her with a face of shock.  
"I-I couldn't run," she shut her eyes briefly, "I had no where to go.  
I'm the last one left."  
"They took everybody else?!" Cid asked alarmed.  
Shera nodded weakly.  
"Aw crap," he rasped, "I don' believe this."  
"Y-you better come inside," she tugged his arm, "It'll be safer."  
Inside, Shera double bolted and locked the door firmly shut. Cid  
noticed the windows had been welded shut with plates of metal.  
No wonder he couldn't see any light.  
"Captain?"  
Cid turned around and saw Shera holding a chair.  
"What's that for?"  
She blinked surprised, "I - I thought you wanted to sit down."  
He gritted his teeth and shook his head, "No need ta; I've been flying  
for two hours straight and I don' need no damn seat."  
"I'll get you some tea then," Shera quickly parked the chair back  
before heading over to the stove.  
Cid quietly kicked himself.  
Not even five minutes back and he was bossing her around already.  
This was going to take some work, he straightened himself.  
"C-captain?" she looked at him fearfully as he neared.  
"No need fir that 'Captain' crap," he bit his tongue and controlled  
himself, "Jus' call me Cid. Everybody does nowadays."  
When she nodded he took notice of the dark bags under her eyes.  
"You okay?"  
"I-I'm fine Captain," she murmured, "I'm glad you're back - and - and  
safe."  
"I said ditch that captain crap."  
Shera nodded again, "Yes sir."  
He stood silently next to her and frowned inwardly.  
Great, now I just had her replace one word with the other.  
"How long has it been since you last slept?" Cid forced a grin.  
She looked up with a glazed look, "I - I don't remember. A few days."  
Cid took her arm as gently as he could, "Go to bed then."  
"But cap--," a glare forced her to pick her words, "What about the --?"  
"I'll handle it," he growled, "Now get some sleep."  
Shera looked at him with fear, "Is-is this an order?"  
"What?!" Cid checked his voice, "No. It ain't no order. Just trying to  
--"  
He stopped and gritted his teeth, "Just trying to -- look out -- ferya.  
Thatz all."  
"L-look out?" she repeated.  
"Yeah," he felt his palms dampen, "I-I'm sorry."  
Fear flashed briefly in Shera's eyes, "For what?"  
"I -- I'm sorry," he repeated, "Fer ev'rything."  
Shera still looked puzzled as he drew a deep breath and readied  
himself.  
Yeah, here it comes.  
Cid felt his guts churn.  
And it wasn't from the bad rum.  
"I'm sorry. Rilly, rilly sorry," he gritted his teeth, "I shoulda been  
sorry since de day I let you hang 'round the house."  
Shera's eyes widened, "Wh-what are you saying?"  
Cid hung his head in shame and ground his words out, "I'm -- sorry. Fer  
all 'dose years I smacked you aroun' like some -- like you were nobody. I  
don' know why you never left or how you put up wid all dat, but --"  
The woman inhaled sharply as tears ran down the pilot's weather worn  
face.  
"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," she wiped his face with her  
sleeve, "It's my fault it took so long to realize your dream --"  
"Fuck space," Cid said fiercely, "I don' ever want to see it agin if it  
means fuckin' up your life y'hear?!"  
"No," she put a shaking hand to his face, "I want to see you make it. I  
want you to live out your wishes. I want to see you happy because --" Shera  
paused to push up her glasses.  
"I missed seein' ya do that," he whispered.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah rilly," Cid's trembling fingers brushed her face. Shera put her  
hand over his and felt him steady out.  
"I dunno how to go frim 'ere," he started.  
"Me neither," Shera held him tightly, "But I don't care. Not anymore."  
"Why not?" he blinked astonished.  
"Because you're here," she squeezed him, "You're finally here."  
Cid wrapped his arms awkwardly around her and tried his best. This was  
no machine he was dealing with anymore. It was alive.  
Prick it and it shall bleed.  
Curse it and it shall weep.  
Love it --  
A sharp noise snapped him out of his thoughts.  
"What was that?" he craned his head.  
Shera let go of him and picked up the shotgun.  
"It's them."  
"Who? 'dose things?" Cid's voice grew with alarm.  
She nodded as she raised the gun shakily.  
"How they gonna get in with this place boarded up?"  
"They can," her voice held no small amount of fear, "Trust me they  
can."  
"We betta go then," Cid looked at her.  
"H-how? There could be lots of them outside just waiting for us."  
"We'll make it," he hissed, "An' we give 'em a helluva fight."  
Cid ran to the back and shouted, "You touch anythin' in here?"  
"No!" Shera ran up, "What're you looking for?"  
"Here we go," the pilot dragged out a small satchel. Her eyes widened  
when the man opened the bag.  
"Dynamite?"  
"Been savin' it fer a rainy day," Cid bunched up several sticks and  
tied them together.  
"But won't we--?"  
He forced out a grin, "We won't if we run like there's no tomorrer."  
"Okay," Shera didn't seem convinced.  
"Gimme the gun."  
"I'll handle it."  
"You shur?"  
"I can fire it," she said with confidence, "Besides, who's going to  
start up the ship?"  
"You're right," Cid looked smug.  
The woman pursed her lips and hefted the gun. The two of them  
cautiously opened the door before they hurried towards the ship.  
"I can hear 'em!" Cid felt his legs were about to give.  
"Keep running!"  
"I - I canna," he wheezed.  
Shera sped past him when stopped to catch his breath.  
"Ca -- Cid!" she grabbed him roughly by the jacket and pulled him back  
into motion.  
"Dammit Shera!" he batted her hand off and took to running again -- if  
only at a reduced pace. An eerie buzzing surrounded them as they stepped  
through the hatch. Cid locked the thick metal door with both hands.  
"This oughta keep 'em out."  
"Any other ways in?" Shera asked suddenly.  
"Dammit! The midship hatch," Cid soured, "I forgot!"  
"I'll get it," she said promptly.  
"I'm goin' along."  
She shook her head, "You've got to get the ship started --"  
"No way I'm lettin' you go up 'dere all by yerself," Cid growled, "You  
start the ship."  
"I thought you didn't want me to --"  
"Jus' this once," he forced a grin, "Don' screw up."  
Shera smiled and threw him a salute, "Aye aye, Cap'n!"  
He was about to lope off when she thrust her gun towards him, "Take  
it."  
Cid shook his head, "You keep it."  
"But --"  
"I got my own way o' doin' things."  
Shera knew better than to argue, so she scampered off towards the  
cockpit. Cid dropped the satchel of dynamite and picked up a monkey wrench  
before heading for the deck hatch. The tool felt inadequate as Cid gripped  
it with both hands. He wished he had the time to go back and fetch his  
spear, but there was no time.  
Please don't be in here. Great Planet please don't let 'em be in here.  
And if they do, he thought grimly, what about Shera?  
Cid ground his teeth and steeled himself for battle as he neared the  
stairs. The buzzing was faint but audible as he ventured up the metallic  
steps. The pilot closed his hands around the wheel lock and turned it.  
Locked.  
Safe at last, he breathed.  
A woman's scream shattered that illusion.  
Cid tore through the vessel to the cockpit as he whispered, "Not her.  
Please no." He didn't who he was talking to, nor did he care; as long as  
she was safe, he didn't care who he --- the sight which greeted him froze  
him to one spot.  
"Help me."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Tifa hugged herself and tried not to think too much.  
There's a thought, she told herself.  
How can I not think about thinking?  
And the more I try not think about it --  
She sighed as her gaze settled on the dull red rock of the Canyon. Her  
heart yearned for -- for something. Anything. Tifa made a face as she heard  
the sound of soft footsteps behind her.  
"Marlene are you still up? I said I'd --" she turned around and gasped.  
Cloud stood before her, an apparition covered in dust and grime.  
"Where were you?" Tifa backed away and lowered her voice, "You gave all  
of us a scare."  
"Why?" the word came out detached and remote.  
"Huh?" Tifa blinked.  
"Why?" he repeated.  
Oh shit, she swallowed hard.  
"I don't what the fuck you're talking about," her voice rose.  
"You know precisely know what the *fuck* I'm talking about," Cloud  
didn't bother hiding his anger, "Just tell me why'd you do it."  
"It's over," she lowered her head, "You still care?"  
"Oh I care," he gritted his teeth, "And I want to hear it. From your  
own filthy mouth. You owe me that much."  
"Aren't you happy now?" Tifa turned away.  
"Happy?" he spat out, "Do I look like I'm happy right now?"  
"You've got her," she managed a small smile.  
"Like hell I do."  
Tifa frowned, "What are you saying?"  
"You don't need to worry about her anymore," he snarled, "She threw me  
away for your sake just like you did for hers."  
"Wh-what did you just say?" she took in a deep breath and steadied  
herself.  
"You heard me right the first time," Cloud hissed, "Don't make me  
repeat it."  
"So what do you want me to do?' Tifa eyed him warily, "Kiss and make  
up?"  
He looked at her in grim silence. His eyes smouldered with something  
Tifa had never seen before -- and it frightened her.  
"Well?" his tone harsh.  
"Well what?" her face went taut as she forced out an answer, "I'm happy  
now. As happy as I've ever been."  
"Are you?" he narrowed his eyes, "Or is this just more rubbish for me  
to swallow?"  
"No," her words came out slow but firm, "I -- Marlene needs a mother."  
Cloud's face darkened at her words. The thoughts that ran through his  
mind were not pleasant.  
"So it is over."  
She didn't reply.  
"Damn you," he grabbed her roughly, "I want an answer Tiff! A real  
one!!"  
"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" she shoved him away hotly, "It's  
over! I don't want you around me anymore! NOW FUCK OFF!!"  
Tifa stood shaken by her own ferocity as Cloud stepped coldly away.  
"All right," his response contrasted to hers.  
"All right," he repeated and left without another word.  
When she was alone again, Tifa buried her face and wept.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Help me," a blood soaked Reeve groaned on the floor.  
"I - I'll try," Shera had her hands on the door's wheel lock but her  
eyes were glued to the bloody man.  
Cid stood slack jawed, "How the fuck you get here?"  
"L-later," Reeve gritted his teeth, "Damn, it hurts."  
"Cid," Shera looked up, "Give me a hand."  
He scowled and knelt beside Reeve.  
"Hold this here," the bandage she put over the man's wound was quickly  
seeped in red, "Did you lock the other hatch?"  
"Yeah," Cid pressed down hard on the dressing -- Reeve winced but said  
nothing.  
"He's hurt, but I think he'll be okay," Shera finished tying up the  
bandage, "We should take him to a doctor."  
"Not jus' yet," Cid shook Reeve, "How'd you find us?"  
"He - he put - a bug on - the ship," Reeve tried to sit up.  
"You okay?" Shera asked him.  
The man nodded weakly.  
"What happened out there?" Cid asked him, "Tell me."  
"He - saw them - closing in - on the ship. Opened fire," Reeve coughed  
until tears came to his eyes.  
"Greylorn," Cid snapped, "Where's he now?"  
Reeve shook his head, "Dunno. Took off after he p-pushed me out and  
said, 'Run for it'."  
"You can't be serious," Shera gaped.  
"Believe him," Cid glanced at her, "That fucker would do anything you  
can imagine."  
"And - more," Reeve heaved, "At least he's -- he's helping this time  
around. He managed to lure most of them away in the chopper."  
"I'm still puzzled," Shera asked, "How'd you get inside?"  
Reeve gave her a ghastly smile and held up a bloody plastic keycard,  
"All Shinra execs - have emergency - keys to th-- their - property."  
"Perks huh?" Cid smirked and helped the man up.  
The goatteed man didn't answer as he leaned against the bulkhead for  
support. The buzzing all around became louder and reverberated throughout  
the ship.  
"Cid," Shera's eyes widened, "I can still hear them."  
"Hey," Cid rasped, "I thought you said he lured them away."  
"Most of 'em. They're still - out there," Reeve cradled his arm,  
"Listen."  
"Did any of 'em get in?" Cid barked.  
"No," Reeve swayed unsteadily, "I think they're still outside."  
"What now?" Shera looked worried.  
The pilot rubbed his chin, "This tub ain't no battleship 'dats fer  
shure. It'll only be a matter of time b'fore they kin get in."  
"Can - can we take - off?" Reeve asked.  
Cid puffed a cheek, "They fly 'member?"  
"Not these," Reeve answered brusquely.  
"What the hell? Ar'they the ones from Kalm?" the pilot shuddered as he  
remembered how the town disappeared in a cloud of smoke and noxious gas.  
"Cid?" she nudged him, "You okay?"  
He nodded and waved her off as Reeve spoke.  
"Neither. They don't fly," the man drew a breath, "At least from what  
I've gathered from those damn spiders."  
"Spiders?"  
"Yeah," Reeve nodded, "That's as close as I can describe them. Any  
closer and I wouldn't be here."  
"Then we can take off," Shera said relieved.  
"I'll give it a shot," Cid headed inside the cockpit.  
He threw Shera a wry glance as she walked in, "You didna touch this  
right?"  
"No," she looked down sheepishly, "He showed up before I could get my  
bearings."  
Cid grunted and his hands deftly flew over the controls, "Shera, get  
him to a cabin would'ya?"  
"Huh?" she looked up, "He already headed off. He seems to know the ship  
well enough."  
"Damn it, ya gave me a scare when ya screamed li'that."  
"*You* were scared?" the woman stood by the console, "I was petrified  
when I heard something coming down the corridor and I thought it was you  
but when I saw that it wasn't, I thought you had --" she hushed up and  
stayed silent.  
He managed a weak smile, "Shera."  
"What?"  
"I - uh glad you didn't take off like you said you would."  
"Take -- off?" she looked at him puzzled.  
"You know," Cid's mouth twitched, "What you said to Vincent about you  
wantin' to leave if I didn't come back after the whole mess with Meteor."  
"Vin-cent?" Shera pushed up her glasses, "Oh, right. The tall one with  
the guns right?"  
"Who else?" he looked confused.  
"I never talked with him," she said nervously, "To be honest, h-he  
scared me."  
Cid whipped around, "You mean - you never - you never said anything to  
him?"  
"Said what?" Shera blinked, "I never talked with him. Honest!"  
The pilot slumped into his seat and whispered, "Son of a bitch."  
"Are you sure you're okay?" she put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Y-yeah," Cid patted her hand, "I'm fine."  
Shera bent down and whispered, "I would never moved away that easily.  
I-I knew you'd come back one day. I knew it."  
Cid stroked her face with his rough hands, "I never said this --"  
"And you won't if we don't get out of here," a soft voice came from the  
door.  
Shera backed off as Reeve stepped through the door.  
"Doncha' you know how ta knock?" Cid glared at him angrily.  
"If you want to know, the doors are starting to buckle."  
"Dammit!" Cid immediately turned his attention back towards the task at  
hand. He shook his head as he read the dials, "There's too much weight!  
That fucker must've gone down for 'em to come back so quick."  
"We have to get them off somehow," Reeve clutched his bandages.  
"'cept we caint," Cid shouted, "Unless we got sumthin' they want  
elsewhere!"  
Shera turned around, "How much power do we have on board?"  
The pilot closed his eyes briefly, "Over 200,000 Shin-rods."  
"Great!" she scuttled off shouting, "I need some heavy gauge wiring!"  
"What are you --" Cid knitted his brow then grinned, "Good thinking."  
"Storage locker four and eleven!!" he called out after her.  
Reeve snapped up as the plan became apparent, "It might only force them  
off for a while. The bastard said they're immune to everything except  
fire."  
"That's all I need," Cid mumbled as he tore off a panel to reveal a  
nest of wiring.  
"I'll give you a hand," he got up and left.  
The grizzled man was too busy to hear him as Shera came back with an  
arm load of half inch thick cables.  
"Where's Reeve?" Cid said suddenly.  
"The other fellow?" Shera crawled underneath the console, "He went for  
the engine room."  
"Jus' make shure you're careful now," Cid grabbed the engine room comm  
tube, "Reeve? You whatcha doin'?"  
"I've seen how these things work. Don't worry," his voice came back  
tinny, "I'll be at the main power relay junction. You ready up there?"  
"In a minute," her voice came out from underneath, "Hey! Stand on some  
insulation."  
"Right," Reeve's voice came back louder, "Almost forgot."  
Cid tore off the seat cushion and stood on it.  
"Ready up here," his fingered a small green switch.  
"Done down here," Shera scooted back out.  
"C'mere," Cid growled. She blushed as he grabbed her by the waist and  
had her stand on the plastic pad beside him. He leaned over to the tube and  
shouted, "You down and ready Reeve?"  
"Ready," his voice came back up, "Throwing breakers four through nine."  
"Okay," Cid whispered, "Here goes nuthin'."  
"Yeah," Shera gave him a brave smile, "It better work."  
"How 'bout a kiss fer good luck?"  
Her eyes grew wide as he simultaneously pulled her and the switch  
towards him.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Morning found Aeris wandering aimlessly through the tents. Her eyes  
however, scanned the skies yearning for a glimpse of Highwind Too. It  
helped that the sun was not directly overhead.  
I'm clinging onto false hope, she told herself.  
He won't be onboard, will he? Still . . .  
She sighed as she reflected on what happened.  
I did right, didn't I?  
Yeah.  
So why am I kicking myself?  
She sniffed audibly and rubbed her nose.  
I'll miss you Cloud.  
She couldn't even fathom why she liked him. Maybe because he such a  
dead ringer for someone else.  
Poor Zack, she bit her lip. And it's all Hojo's fault.  
Egg headed bastard, she thought grimly. I hope you come back as some  
low life crawling thing. Her thoughts drifted to Greylorn.  
Mom's dead because of you, you unsociable, murdering psychopath, her  
hands bunched up. If you show your face up again I'm going to tear you a  
new --  
Aeris caught herself. Oh my, what's gotten into me? All this rage, all  
this anger.  
Get a hold of yourself. Several deep breaths helped steadied her out.  
Immersed in her own deep thoughts, she was oblivious to the deep  
thundering behind her until it was almost too late. Aeris turned around  
just in time to see a flash of feathers and claws dash past her. She  
screamed as she teetered over and fell to the ground.  
Aeris coughed and picked herself up, ready to give out a piece of her  
mind. The swirling dust made it difficult to discern who the rider was but  
she saw he had the bird under control and had dismounted. She squinted a  
bit then widened her eyes when she realized who it was.  
"Cloud?" Aeris cautiously approached, "What's the big idea running a  
chocobo that fast? Someone could've been hurt. And where've you been? I was  
worried."  
"What do you want?" he said gruffly and busied himself with the  
numerous bags on the saddle.  
Her face showed concern, "What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like?" he snapped.  
Aeris batted her eyes, "Y-you're --- packing?"  
"That's the smartest thing you've ever said," Cloud grunted as he  
tightened another strap.  
"Hey," she gaped, "What that supposed to mean?"  
"I don't know. And I don't care."  
"Cloud," Aeris began to reach out but she restrained herself, "What's  
gotten into you? What's wrong?"  
"I'll tell you what's wrong," he said coldly, "I'm tired of you trying  
to sort things out so you don't piss anyone off except yourself; I'm tired  
of her saying she loves me and doing something that puts me and her in a  
world of FUCKING hurt."  
She took a few steps backward as his voice rose with volcanic fury.  
"I've had it with you two!" Cloud shouted, "I'm tired of you two  
haggling over my future like it was a damn game!"  
Aeris stood open mouthed as he stepped near. The strong smell of liqueur  
invaded her nostrils as the young man hissed in her face, "So I'm leaving.  
And you two can go do what ever the *hell* you want - I don't give a fuck  
anymore -- you got that through your pretty head?"  
"B-but all your friends," she squeaked, "What about them?"  
"I can live without them," Cloud said quietly and backed away, "They  
already do anyways."  
"They'd miss you," she pleaded.  
"I won't."  
"But Tifa ---!" she stopped as he glared at her menacingly.  
"You can call of your crusade," Cloud spat into the dirt, "That bitch  
made her mind already."  
Her face whitened at his choice of words.  
"Y-you don't really mean that d-do you?" Aeris stammered.  
He gave her a gaunt stare, "Nothing means anything to me anymore."  
She moved forward to block his path, "Cloud wait -- give it another go  
-- I --"  
"You made yourself clear yesterday on the ship," he began pushing past  
her, "What more do you want? Blood?"  
"Cloud, wait --!" Aeris uttered a cry of alarm as he shoved her roughly  
aside.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A few paces away, Tifa was toying with two matching strands of beads.  
One long and one short.  
'A matched set,' the shopkeep had pitched, 'It's a matching pair of  
bracelets for mothers and daughters.'  
Tifa wrinkled her nose as she remembered the price. It was damned  
expensive for itsy bitsy pieces of turquoise on a string. But then again,  
it'll give her something else to play with except my hair. She couldn't  
hold back a smile as she thought about Marlene. A sudden cry jerked her out  
from her reverie. Tifa blinked as she saw Aeris run up to Cloud. Words were  
being exchanged between the two.  
Her plan worked, she managed a tight lipped smile.  
Finally.  
She began to turn around when he extended an arm and shoved the woman  
roughly to the ground.  
Now what!?  
"Cloud!" Tifa shouted in alarm, "What the hell?!"  
She ran up and helped Aeris to her feet.  
"Stay out of this," his voice harsh.  
"Fuck you!" she shouted, "Have you gone mad?!"  
"The hell do you care?" Cloud stumbled drunkenly to his mount, "Why  
don't you get back to your precious Marlene before she misses her 'momma'?"  
Aeris blanched as Tifa balled her hands.  
"I'm doing precisely what you two want," he slurred, "So just leave me  
alone."  
"Like hell I will!" Tifa grabbed him as Cloud tried to mount up. The  
scowl on his face gave her pause as he looked around.  
"Leggo of me."  
"You're not just gonna walk away from this," she hissed.  
"Why shouldn't I?" he shot back, "You already did."  
Tifa gritted her teeth as he repeated, "I said leggo of me."  
"Make me tough guy," she began to pull on him. Aeris' eyes grew wide as  
Cloud suddenly lashed out.  
"TIFA!"  
The dark haired woman fell to the ground beside her in a heap. Aeris  
bent over her, "You okay?"  
"I --," Tifa's voice came back quiet, "I'm -- all right."  
Aeris brushed away some hair and gasped.  
"Like hell you are," she whispered.  
Tifa had a dark bruise on her right cheek. The side of her lip was  
cracked open and bleeding. The pink clad woman looked up at the young man  
in horror.  
"You hit her."  
Cloud panted heavily as he stepped back, fists drawn.  
"YOU HIT HER!!" Aeris shrieked, "Have you lost you mind?!"  
"No," a sick smile crossed his face, "I think I've found it."  
"Damn you Cloud!" she screamed, "She's not your punching bag! Leave her  
alone!"  
Aeris froze as he suddenly grabbed her by both arms.  
"That's exactly what I intend to do," Cloud roughly shoved her away and  
turned around, leaving her quaking with fear.  
"I don't want to see either of you again," he said as he mounted the  
saddle, "Because the next time I hit, I won't be empty handed."  
The massive blade glinted from his back as a wordless warning. The  
two's eyes widened as he turned the chocobo at the gate.  
"I'm going," Cloud said dully, "Goodbye."  
"Where?!" Tifa barely managed to cry out before she winced and touched  
her cheek.  
"Hell I hope," his voice soft as he dug into the bird's side, taking  
off in a cloud of choking dust. When the air cleared, mount and rider had  
disappeared into the maw of the badlands.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A few hours later, Highwind Too sailed gently over the mountain range.  
Planet seemed insignificant as the airship sped past rivers and forests  
which dotted its vast surface.  
"It's beautiful hmm?"  
"Yeah I guess," Cid threw a grin at the woman next to him.  
Last night's stunt had left Highwind Too without much power. The ship  
could barely make it past dead slow early in the morning and it had taken  
them all morning for the solar collectors to gather enough power to  
recharge the ship.  
Thankfully both he and Shera were used to working like this, else the  
procedure would have taken three of four times as long. His grin grew wider  
as the woman scooped her hair back and tied it with a hair band.  
"What?" she caught his infectious smile.  
He shrugged and kept looking at her.  
"C'mon Cid. Keep your eyes on the panel."  
"It'll be all right," he chuckled, "Just keep doing what ever you're  
doing."  
"Cid please," she held back a grin, "We'll crash if we keep messing  
around!"  
"Don'cha worry," he leaned out of his chair and reached for her hand,  
"I got ev'rythin' under control."  
"Remember what you said back at Midgar; do that stuff on your own  
time."  
"Huh?" the pilot looked around and saw Reeve taking a seat behind them.  
Shera blushed and busied herself with the dials before her.  
"Um, yeah," Cid chuckled and gripped the collective tightly.  
"And remember even though we're meeting back up with the others, we  
still   
got to find that maniac."  
Reeve rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Let's just hope he's not killing  
anyone  
right now."  
"Don't wirry," Cid wadded his cheek, "If anything Cloud's yer man fer  
the job."  
"I suppose."  
Cid arched his brow and turned around, "Whaddaya mean s'pose?"  
Reeve sat up a bit straighter, "I don't want to poison everyone's  
feelings, but have you noticed how after Aeris came back, he's just become  
a different person?"  
"Yeah," Cid jutted his chin, "He's 'appy she's back."  
"Is he?" Reeve soured, "Back at Kalm, he was reported drunk --"  
"'ee jus' had a bad night," Cid countered, "Nuthin' much ta wirry  
'bout."  
"I let it go," Reeve waved it by, "Then at Junon, he was in for  
murder."  
The pilot said nothing.  
"That's what got us into all this trouble in the first place. I'm  
telling you, he's changed," Reeve's voice held much disapproval, "I don't  
know if I can trust work to him anymore."  
"I wouldna blame 'im," Cid shook his head, "I put it all on that  
ess-oh-bee that pushed ya outta that chopper."  
"Maybe," Reeve started, "But that still doesn't help Cloud."  
"I'm a bit new to this," Shera piped up, "But who's exactly who again?"  
The two men looked at her oddly before Cid smacked his head, "Right.  
You weren't 'round much were ya?"  
"Nope," she dipped her head slightly.  
"Hmm," Reeve stroked his goattee, "Where to begin?"  
"How about from the beginning?" Shera suggested.  
"That'll take firever," Cid chuckled.  
"We've got time," she frowned, "I waited this long right? What's  
another half hour?"  
Reeve saw a scowl pass Cid's face before he straightened out. Shera  
looked between them expectantly before the suited man sighed.  
"Why not? But I warn you, I don't really know the whole story."  
"Anything will help," the woman pushed up her black rimmed glasses, "I  
don't know who all your friends are by sight. Except Vinn-senn --"  
"Vincent," Reeve corrected.  
"-- right," she nodded, "And that blonde haired fellow."  
"That's Cloud," Cid chipped in.  
"Him?" Shera swiveled her chair around, "He's the one you said was the  
one who was going to lead you all into Planet?"  
"Yeah," the pilot scratched his head, "Sounds kinda crazy now huh?"  
"I'll say," she leaned into her seat, "It does sound crazy."  
"I suppose you told her about Aeris as well?" Reeve asked.  
"Nope. Not a word."  
Reeve glanced at Cid, who didn't move a muscle.  
"Who is she?" Shera asked.  
"To us, she was just a buddy," Cid spoke up before Reeve could answer,  
"To him, she was his life."  
Her eyes widened, "What happened?"  
"Sephiroth killed her," Reeve lowered his voice, "Right before his  
eyes."  
She gasped and covered her mouth, "And he couldn't -- couldn't do  
anything?"  
"Nope," Cid said quietly, "Not a damn thing. Now you know why he's so  
--" he mimed a gun with his hand and pointed at his head.  
"Oh," she furrowed her brow before turning back towards Reeve, "B-but  
didn't you just say she came back?"  
"Yes," he nodded, "About four days ago."  
"From the dead?" Shera looked puzzled, "H-how?"  
Reeve shrugged, "I never bothered to ask. I had other things to do."  
Cid caught her looking at him.  
"What?"  
"Do you know?"  
"I don' butt into his bizniz an' he don' butt into mine. But I s'pect  
that maniac is responsible."  
"Maniac?"  
"Greylorn," Reeve replied.  
"Yeah," Cid made a cutting gesture, "Chopper boy."  
Shera soured as the place fell silent for a while.  
"So," she looked up, "Shouldn't Cloud be happy now? It's a miracle.  
She's alive --"  
"It's not that easy," Reeve began.  
"I guess," she hesitated, "But like you said, it's been four days since  
--"  
"If you're talkin' 'bout him bein' spooked by her bein' alive and  
kickin' you're wrong," Cid growled.  
"So what's the problem?"  
"It's Tifa."  
"Who?" she looked at Reeve.  
"After we thought Aeris --- passed away," he said quietly, "Cloud took  
up with another woman."  
"Oh," Shera blinked and weighed her words carefully, "I see. So what's  
this about Cloud arrested for murder?"  
Her face showed signs of shock, "Did -- did he kill one of them?"  
"No," Reeve replied quickly, "Tifa wouldn't let anything happen to  
Aeris even if former didn't try."  
"Neither would Aeris," Cid soured then grew thoughtful, "Maybe it was  
the aug'ment."  
"What argument?"  
The pilot took a breath before replying, "They had a fallin' out back  
at Kalm."  
"Tifa and Cloud?" Reeve looked surprised, "I don't believe it."  
"Yeah, I didna wanna believe it either. They got a fairy book marriage  
right?" Cid looked smug, "'cept they weren't married when Aeris popped back  
up frim nowhere."  
"If she knew better, she'd leave them alone," Shera's face showed  
disapproval.  
"I don't think that'll help," Reeve mused, "Cloud took it pretty hard  
when she died. I don't think he'll want to let go just like that."  
"And Tyfa --?"  
"Tifa."  
"-- sorry," Shera tapped Cid lightly on the shoulder, "Quit correcting  
me would you?" He grinned and patted her hand.  
"What about her? He can't just leave her."  
"That's jus' it," Cid said slowly as he remembered the events at the  
Draggin' Dragon, "I don' think he's willin' to let her go either."  
"And you're saying he took it out on those people at Junon?" Reeve  
soured.  
"Thatz my guess," Cid rasped.  
"I suppose I can give him another chance," the man said slowly, "But if  
he screws up just once more --"  
Cid nodded, "I know. I know. Jus' lemme talk to him b'fore you do,  
okay?"  
"All right then," Reeve eased back into his seat.  
Shera soured, "Well, I'm glad I don't have that problem."  
Reeve thought he saw Cid jump in his seat.  
"Well -- I wouldn't be so shur," the pilot started slowly.  
Shera's heart skipped a beat, "Cid ---?"  
"You don' hafta worry though. If you don' like her, you can always  
unplug her and send her to the scrap yard."  
"What?! What are you talking about?" she asked confused.  
Cid chuckled, "O'course, I might hafta kill you if ya ever do it." He  
patted the console in front of him.  
"What--?! Ooooh!" Shera angrily got up and left the cockpit in a huff.  
"Think that's wise?" Reeve asked quietly as soon as they were alone.  
"I t'ought so," Cid chuckled softly, "But she don' ever hafta worry  
'bout somethin' like this."  
"Back when President Shinra still ran SEC," Reeve knitted his brow, "I  
knew literally scores of young women who would throw themselves at rich  
executives --and at Shinra celebrities."  
"What'cha getting' at?" Cid growled unkindly.  
"I'm just saying there may be someone else other than Shera," Reeve  
measured his tone, "You were quite famous as Shinra's first and only man in  
space."  
"Sorry to disappoin'cha bossman," Cid shook his head, "Maybe in the  
past b'fore Rufus got killed. And besides, I did never hadda time to fool  
aroun'. Not with the space program an' all."  
"Still," Reeve shrugged, "in her mind there is a possibility."  
"Maybe," the pilot patted the console sadly and told himself, but in  
hers; not mine.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Try not to move okay?" Aeris bent close.  
Tifa tried not to flinch as her friend put a wet towel on her bruise.  
"Thanks," she mumbled.  
"Try not to talk," Aeris gently scolded her.  
The other woman's eyes fell as she took up the rag from the slender  
hand.  
"I'll be okay," Tifa's tone however, was anything but.  
"Sssh," Aeris placed her hand on her friend's forehead. She closed her  
eyes and a dull green aura began to surround her. Tifa felt the swelling  
recede and vanish. When the bruises had gone completely, Aeris fluttered  
her eyes open and swayed unsteadily a bit.  
"Hey," Tifa nudged her, "Are you sure you're all right?"  
The pink clad woman nodded but held her head.  
"You seem to get zonked out when you do that," Tifa said nervously.  
"I'll be fine," Aeris forced a smile.  
Tifa looked down and mumbled something.  
"What?"  
She drew a breath, "I said I shouldn't have been there."  
Aeris looked bewildered, "What are you talking about?"  
"It was pretty stupid of me," Tifa said quietly, "I'm sorry."  
"Don't say that. I just never thought I'd see him -- do something like  
that."  
Tifa said nothing as Aeris put a hand on her.  
"Does -- he --- drink much?" her voice quiet.  
Tifa shook his head, "Not since ---" she paused, "--- not for some  
time."  
Aeris bit her lip and measured her next words out carefully, "H-has he  
done this to you before?"  
"No," the reply came back slow and thoughtful, "We fought, but -- but  
not like this."  
Memories of their life back in Midgar surfaced. Some sad, some happy.  
Mostly the latter. Tifa's vision blurred as tears welled in her eyes.  
"'Not like this'?" Aeris whispered softly, "Oh, Tifa. I -- I --- I  
never knew."  
"No!" Tifa's voice came out harder than she wanted. Aeris looked at her  
with surprise.  
"No," the young woman regained control of herself, "I didn't mean that.  
He never hit me. Never. We're like this y'know?"  
"I'm sorry but I don't," Aeris looked at her intently.  
"We just play a little more rough than most people," Tifa's eyes fell,  
"At least we used to. It's just -- it's just that I said some nasty things  
to him."  
"When?"  
Tifa sniffed audibly and looked down, "Just last night."  
"Was it about Marlene?"  
The raven haired woman averted her gaze and didn't answer. Aeris formed  
a silent 'O' with her mouth as she looked on.  
"I deserve it," Tifa wrung the rag fiercely and struggled to keep under  
control, "After all that. I deserve every bit of it."  
"No. No one deserves this," Aeris put her hand on hers, "No one."  
"You don't understand," Tifa shook her head and bit her lip, "I do a  
lot of dumb things. And that was the dumbest --" she stopped and tried hard  
not to cry, but it was no use. She let the tears fall.  
"Tifa! Tifa, stop," Aeris pleaded.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the woman wrenched the rag into a fierce knot.  
"Don't cry Tifa. Please don't cry," Aeris put her head down on her  
friend and desperately tried to stay her own tears, "It'll be all right."  
"I'm sorry," the stricken woman wept on her friend's lap, "It's all my  
fault he ran off!"  
"Hush now," the healer rocked her charge softly, "We'll find him. We'll  
find him and straighten everything out."  
"What good will that do?" Tifa sobbed, "If I can't make him love you  
--!"  
"You can't make him love me," Aeris held back her own tears, "I won't  
stand for it."  
Tifa renewed her cries and refused to be silenced.  
"I love you both!" Aeris went on, "I can't stand to see the two of you  
miserable for the rest of your lives."  
"And what about you?" Tifa looked up bleary eyed, "What about your  
happiness?"  
Aeris felt a lump in her throat as she remembered who had asked her the  
same thing the day before.  
"What about me?" she asked timidly.  
"I won't leave you like this," Tifa whispered.  
"I'll be -- happy. Eventually."  
"With someone else?" she looked at Aeris warily, "Or somewhere else?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"Oh yes it does," the young woman said fiercely, "It matters to me. It  
matters a hell of a lot."  
"So we're back where we started," Aeris dipped her head.  
"Yeah," Tifa took a breath and halted her tears, "I guess we are."  
The two of them were quiet for a while.  
"Right now, we've got to find him first," Aeris finally said, "And make  
sure he's okay."  
"Yeah. I guess you're right."  
"Tifa?"  
"What?"  
Aeris gave her a small squeeze before replying, "Thanks."  
Tifa blinked, "For what?"  
"F-for being there," Aeris looked up, "For me."  
"Hey," the other woman sat beside her friend and gave her a hug, "We're  
still friends right?"  
"Yeah."  
"So there's no need to keep score right?"  
"Yeah," Aeris wore a weak smile, "I guess not."  
They both wore stupid grins when the deep THUD of an engine came to  
their ears.  
"Hey," Tifa perked up, "He's back."  
"Just in time too," Aeris stood up, "Let's go."  
  
==============================================================  
==============================================================  
  
Next Episode: Words in Stone  
  
==============================================================  
============================================================== 


	4. Chapter Four

==============================================================  
  
Last time: The party flees Junon to escape their latest threat; assassins  
are sent into the city by the criminal Greylorn seeks. Tifa's and Aeris'  
jockeying to put the other person with Cloud drives him away as Cid  
reconciles with Shera.  
  
==============================================================  
==============================================================  
  
EPSIODE FOUR: Words in Stone  
  
==============================================================  
==============================================================  
  
  
To understand you must go back,  
to when the world was powered by the black fuel.  
For reasons long forgotten, two mighty tribes went to war  
and touched off a blaze that engulfed them all.  
  
-- The Road Warrior, introduction  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
Night had come quickly, mused Red as he sat down to catch his breath.  
The search had gone exceedingly not well. No trace of the young man had  
been found, nor were there chocobo tracks to be found. The Canyon's dust  
made sure of that.  
Perhaps he didn't want to be found, the warrior thought grimly. Red  
arched his back before setting out once more.  
The Captain had returned more or less on time. Considering the  
encounter he had with the Elders, Red thought the man was lucky to be  
alive. And he had brought a friend along too. What was her name?  
Shera.  
Red's nails dug into the powdered sift as he nodded absently. The mousy  
woman had accompanied Cid on Highwind Too to search from the air while the  
quadruped and the others searched from the ground.  
Now that it was getting late, Red headed back towards camp. The Canyon  
was no place to be in at night. It wasn't the thought of the Elders or even  
the local predators that deterred the warrior from staying; it was the  
climate.  
Red hoped Cloud had not forgotten a blanket.  
The low chirping of dust mites and the occasional rustling from sage  
rats disturbed the otherwise quiet night as he neared the camp.  
"Nanaki," a man holding a flimsy pair of swords nodded, "Good evening.  
Has your search gone well?"  
"No," Red shook the dust from his mane, "I take it then, the others  
have not found anything?"  
"None," the sentry replied stiffly.  
"Has the ship come back yet?"  
"Not yet."  
The man's indifference was understandable, the one eyed warrior told  
himself. No one in the group was well known in the camp, except for Aeris.  
And even she was only known as 'the Ancient.'  
"Nanaki!"  
The warrior looked up and saw Tifa sprinting towards him. However,  
Red's demeanor betrayed his results and she visibly sagged.  
"If anything," the quadruped spoke slowly, "Cid will be able to cover  
more ground than we can on foot."  
"But at that height can he really see anything?" Aeris asked as she  
came up quietly behind them.  
"I'll try again on the morrow. Until then we can only pray for the  
best," the warrior said quietly as he retreated.  
"Yeah. Pray," the small woman's eyes dimmed.  
Tifa wrapped her arms around herself in order to keep warm.  
"I hope he's okay out there," she whispered.  
"Don't worry," Aeris put a steady hand on her, "He may have been angry,  
but I'm sure he packed well."  
"Did he?" Tifa said softly. Aeris bit her lip and wish she hadn't said  
anything.  
"I don't know what to hope for," Tifa whispered, "If he's prepared,  
then he's ready to leave us all. If he's not --" her voice trailed off.  
"Look!"  
They both looked up at the alarm. The sentry's eyes were on the  
horizon. Tifa squinted her eyes but could see nothing. Beside her, Aeris  
strained herself for a glimpse.  
Nothing but darkness.  
Tifa threw a glance at the sentry, "Are you sure you saw something?"  
"I -- I'm not sure," the man scratched his head and peered into the  
night, "I was sure it was there a moment ago."  
"There!" Tifa jumped when Aeris gripped her arm and pointed into the  
distance.  
A small black shape floated in the starry sky above them.  
"Not again," Aeris whispered.  
"Get inside," Tifa began pushing her towards the main building.  
"What on Planet is that?" the sentry stood awestruck by the gate.  
"Inside! Inside!" Tifa screamed.  
The black shape seemed to hover above them slightly before diving  
straight down. It landed right in front of the two women.  
More precisely it crashed.  
"Planet protect us!" Aeris cried as Tifa yanked her roughly into a tent  
for cover.  
The giant dark thing stalled and staked itself into the earth. It  
flopped over clumsily and crumpled to the ground. The two of them watched  
with a mixture of fascination and horror as a tall cloaked shape emerged  
from the wreckage from what appeared to be a glider. Aeris broke cover and  
dashed out before Tifa could utter a word.  
"YOU!"  
Greylorn dusted himself off as the small woman stood in a tight fisted  
rage before him.  
"Hallo Cetra," he said casually, "You look well."  
"Spare me the pleasantries," Aeris said coldly, "You've got guts to  
show up after what you put us through ---"  
"Just be glad I am here," the man snorted.  
"Oh, I'm just SO happy to see you," she hissed.  
"I am glad to hear it then," Greylorn ignored her sarcasm and stepped  
away from the wreckage. Only then, did Aeris notice the thing on the ground  
wasn't really a glider --- or at least it wasn't originally meant to be  
one.  
Familiar smooth, jet black skin was stretched across a light, yet  
sturdy looking frame of wood spars. The timber ends were cut in a hasty,  
yet precise manner and fastened with layers of twine. The purple tinged  
cuts were all that remained of where the gaunts' heads were when they were  
alive.  
Aeris clutched her gut and suppressed the urge to vomit as Tifa came  
over.  
"Hey you! How'd you find us?"  
"I have my methods," the blue eyed man looked at Aeris and soured,  
"Your friend here is sick."  
"What?" Tifa took one look at a retching Aeris then at the "glider"  
before averting her eyes.  
"Where is your Cloud?" Greylorn asked as soon as they settled their  
stomachs and stepped away.  
"He's not 'mine'--" Tifa bunched her hands but Aeris put a gentle hand  
on her and shook her head.  
"Not now okay?"  
Greylorn watched them impassively, "Well?"  
"He's gone," Aeris said angrily.  
"Oh," the man knitted his brow then waved it off, "No matter then."  
She looked at him surprised, "Aren't you going to help look for him?"  
"Why should I?"  
"Why'd you ask for him then?"  
"No reason," Greylorn started past them.  
Liar, Aeris gritted her teeth.  
"Hey!"  
"What is it?"  
"You owe us an explanation," the small woman stood defiantly in his  
way.  
"Do I now?" Greylorn said a bit annoyed. The man was out of place with  
his heavy garb, yet he did not seem to mind the heat.  
"That's right," Aeris snapped, "We've been led around in the dark ever  
since you joined us --"  
"I never did," Greylorn spoke evenly, "You thought otherwise."  
"You arrogant bastard!" Tifa bunched her hands, "I'm willing to bet  
you're the one who's responsible for everything that's happened!"  
The man shifted his blue stained eyes towards Aeris. She stared stonily  
back.  
"You Cetra," he pointed accusingly, "have no idea the trouble you have  
caused."  
"Trouble!?" her eyes flashed, "You've been causing it since I met you!"  
"Quite the contrary," Greylorn scowled, "I have been trying to minimize  
the consequences of your actions."  
Tifa was ready to smack him when Aeris said, "All right. Fine. Tell me  
then. Tell me what I did wrong. I won't know until you do, will I?"  
"No. I do not suppose so," the man looked at them both and motioned for  
them to follow.  
Both women blinked in surprise as Greylorn headed up a narrow flight of  
stairs.  
"What's going on?" Red approached them.  
"He's going to talk," Aeris said quietly, "Finally."  
"Should I get the others?" Tifa nudged her. Aeris nodded quickly in  
reply before she scampered off.  
"Uh, sorry to disturb you," the sentry came up, "But what do you want  
me to do with this?" he pointed at the mess on the ground.  
"Get rid of it," Aeris made a face before she added, "Please."  
"Are you sure that man has no need for it?"  
"Oh I'm sure," she replied hastily and followed the cloaked man.  
"He's heading for Grandfather's observatory," Red became unruffled,  
"Only esteemed scholars and honored guests are allowed up there."  
"I thought we could go in and out as we pleased," Aeris said shocked.  
"You may," the warrior flared his nostrils, "But not that man."  
"Well he's up there by now," she said weakly.  
"I know," Red glowered, "But not for long."  
"Why do suppose he headed there?"  
"I do not know nor do I care," the warrior's words came back gruff, "I  
only want him out of there."  
"Nanaki," Aeris whispered," I know this might be asking too much, but I  
have to know what's going on. We have to know."  
"That's all well said, but he may tell it to us elsewhere."  
"You do not have such a choice simmie."  
Red bristled visibly, "Greylorn."  
Aeris found herself in the deceased sage's study. The blue eyed man  
stood on the center platform beside four large floating rocks, each one a  
different color. She gasped as she realized the 'rocks' were emanating  
enough Makou for her to sense it from across the room.  
Materia.  
"Nanaki," she whispered, "What was Bugenhagen doing here?"  
"Later," he rasped back before he faced the stranger in their midst,  
"Please leave."  
"Pardon?"  
"You're not allowed up here," the warrior growled, "So please leave."  
Greylorn stared stiffly at the quadruped, "I will do no such thing."  
"Then you make it difficult for me," Red stood ready to pounce.  
"You always make things difficult simmie," disdain hung in the man's  
voice.  
"Aeris?" a soft voice halted stopped the fight before it could begin.  
The healer turned around and saw Tifa, along with Vincent, Barret, and  
Reeve behind her.  
"What's going on?" the lithe woman asked, "Is there trouble?"  
"No. No trouble," Aeris said quickly, "W-we're just about to start."  
Lowering her voice, she whispered, "Nanaki please."  
"I do this from Grandfather's respect for you," he said through  
clenched teeth, "Nothing else."  
"Then I thank you."  
The warrior snorted and lay down. His eye though, kept trained on  
Greylorn. Tifa caught nothing of the exchange as she sat down beside them.  
"Is everyone here?" Aeris asked.  
"Almos'," Barret eyed Greylorn suspiciously, "Cid an' Shera'r still  
out."  
The big man took his place next to Tifa and watched as Greylorn eased  
into a chair next to one of the observatory's machines and took out a black  
reed. The blue eyed man lit up and took a long drag before he began  
speaking.  
"First, about all this," the man gestured to the giant materia, "Tell  
me how this came into your possession?"  
"We tuk'kit," Barret said gruffly.  
"From?"  
"Shinra."  
"I see," the man did not seem pleased, "Is it customary to make such  
large pieces of -- of ---"  
"Materia."  
"Thank you," he glanced briefly at Aeris.  
"No," Reeve spoke up, "Materia this large takes up a lot of time and  
money to manufacture ---"  
"What were they going to be used for?"  
"D'ey were s'posed to blow up Me'eor," Barret growled, "But we d'cided  
'gainst it 'cause o' what N'naki's grandpa taught us."  
"And that would be?"  
"That materia is concentrated Makou," Red said absently, "If we  
continuously expunge it from Planet in that fashion, we would die."  
"I --- see," the man sat up a little, "Can you still make anymore of  
this size?"  
They looked at each other, then at Reeve.  
"I don't think so," the man shook his head, "Most of the reactors  
require lots of repair and most of them don't work any --- hey," Reeve  
looked up, "What the hell do you know about materia?"  
"Plenty," Greylorn sat bemused by their expressions, "since I reviewed  
all your records at Midgar."  
"Y-you went back there?" Aeris asked disbelieving.  
"I thought you said the place was poisoned," Red growled.  
"To you," the man allowed a small smile, "Not to me."  
"So if you know already," Tifa soured, "Why are you bothering to ask?"  
"Just to be sure," Greylorn nodded at Reeve, "Are the processing  
facilities non-operational as your records say?"  
"Yes," the man tugged his goattee, "Apart from the underwater one at  
Junon."  
Greylorn arched a brow.  
"But with Shinra in disarray," the man went on, "I don't think giant  
materia --- or even any materia will manufactured for some time."  
The blue eyed stranger visibly relaxed at those words before he shifted  
his gaze to Aeris, "Remember when I said Cetra history would be  
inappropriate for you?"  
"I remember," she said stiffly, "How could I forget? It was right  
before ---" she trailed off as Tifa gave her a empathic squeeze.  
"Here," he tossed a thin folder on the floor.  
"What's this?" Aeris picked it up cautiously.  
"The truth," his tone impassive.  
Tifa picked out a piece of paper with strange hieroglyphics.  
"What does it say?" she asked Aeris.  
"I dunno. I can't read it."  
"Your mother never taught you Cetra cuneiform?" Greylorn looked at her  
with raised brows as he poured himself a glass of silver fluid.  
"I was only four," Aeris shot back.  
He set down his concoction and took a brief glance, "It is Cetra order  
#14436. An order to mobilize."  
Silence invaded the room.  
"For war?" Red asked sharply.  
"Correct simmie."  
"Why do you keep calling me that?" Red said angrily.  
"Why do they call you 'Red' instead of your given designation?"  
The warrior emitted a silent growl and dipped his head.  
Tifa looked at the man carefully, "But I thought the Cetra were --"  
"Peaceful caretakers of the planet?" Greylorn couldn't suppress a  
chuckle, "They were that too. But they were a lot more," his eyes held an  
icy gleam, "A lot more."  
"I don't believe this," Aeris whispered.  
"It is apparent in their buildings you know," Greylorn rubbed his chin  
thoughtfully.  
"What are you babbling about now?"  
"Allow me to show you," he extended a hand, "Give me your materia."  
Aeris regarded him with suspicion.  
"I told you before it was part of a system," his voice held much  
distaste, "Now hand it over and I will show you."  
The small woman reluctantly undid her ribbon and dropped the yellow orb  
into the waiting black hand. Greylorn swiveled around and pressed an unseen  
switch on the console behind him.  
"Do you know what you're doing?" Red spoke up again.  
"Did you, when you acted as you did two days ago?"  
The warrior emitted a low growl and clicked his nails against the  
floor. Greylorn leaned back and Aeris saw that he had placed her dull  
yellow materia into a hole of some sort in Bugenhagens' machine.  
"That's it?" Aeris made a face, "What's it supposed to do? Sit in there  
and look pretty?"  
"It is an identification device as well as an alarm," Greylorn snapped,  
"Without the proper crystal sequence, this --," he rapped his knuckles  
against the console, "-- is a piece of useless hardware."  
"This," she gaped, "is the system?"  
"Partly," he replied half distracted, "This is one of its control  
panels."  
"What are you doing?" Red growled from the floor.  
"Going through the archives," the man snapped unkindly, "Ah. Here.  
Cetra architecture."  
"Architecture?" Reeve knitted his brow, "What has this got to do with  
anything?"  
"I am going to show you," he tapped another button, "exactly what that  
city up north really was modeled after."  
"Wait a minute," Aeris snapped, "I thought you said you didn't  
recognize the place!"  
"Did I?" he looked at her innocently, "Now that I think about it, the  
buildings are remarkably similar to the temporary buildings Cetra forces  
used in the field."  
The confusion on their faces prompted him to explain.  
"See here," he interlocked his hands in a circle, "Each section was  
modular and fit well with one another. When they needed a higher tower or  
another room, they simply added another section."  
"They don't look anything like that," Tifa said.  
"Of course not," Greylorn chuckled quietly, "Those in your city are not  
the originals; the real constructions were out of metal and were made to  
more exacting specifications. Those in this city are poorly made. See?"  
A translucent image now hung in midair showing them exactly what he  
meant. Tifa could see two images side by side. One was a cylindrical tower  
made up of a bunch of quarter circle sections. The other was of a more  
familiar conch shape. As Greylorn had explained, the taller cylindrical one  
had each piece shaped in a way such that they meshed imperceptibly with one  
another.  
"It is fitting for them to have temporary barracks for domiciles," a  
pale smile crossed his lips, "They were after all, refugees of war."  
"What war?" Tifa looked up, "Who were they fighting?"  
Greylorn snickered and tapped the console before him. The buildings  
vanished and were replaced by a meaningless symbol.  
"What's that?"  
"The Jenovan Military Consortium."  
"Waydda'minnit!" Barret snapped, "I tau't Jenova was jez a guy!"  
"Oh they are," Greylorn let out a short laugh, "Now."  
Aeris sat speechless as Tifa set down the worn piece of paper.  
"What do you mean 'now'?" Red asked.  
Greylorn lit a black reed, "Thousands of years ago the Cetra were an  
intergalactic civilization which spanned a few hundred planets."  
"That many?" Aeris trembled slightly.  
He waved past her interruption, "They were peaceful mostly, but when  
push came to shove they fought. They found their match in a formidable  
enemy."  
"Jenova," Tifa tightened her jaw.  
"Jenovans," Greylorn corrected, "They were a race."  
"What happened?"  
"Ten generations of continuous warfare can reduce even the greatest of  
civilizations to dust."  
Aeris paled, "You mean the Ancients, my ancestors --?"  
"Fought a protracted war with these people until only small numbers of  
both sides were left."  
"What did they fight for?"  
"Over is more appropriate," he said tersely, "Power. Power of politics,  
of worlds, of money. Who knew?"  
"Do you?" Tifa asked darkly.  
"No."  
"And Council?" Aeris demanded.  
"Such pettiness is below their attention."  
"You're here," Tifa pointed at Greylorn accusingly.  
"It matters not what they fought over," he raised a gloved hand, "It  
matters that they fought. And died."  
"I still don't believe this," Aeris whispered.  
"Believe it," Greylorn was sober, "In the last days, the Cetra somehow  
managed to find worlds untouched by the war, but the Jenovans were ---  
unlucky. They did not find suitable planets to flee to."  
"B-but what about the Promise Land? And Holy?" she began babbling, "And  
everything else Ifalna ---?"  
"Here," he leafed quickly through the folder and pulled out a tattered  
sheet, "Your 'promise land'."  
Aeris looked at it intently as Tifa snuck a peek over the woman's  
shoulder. To Tifa, it looked like a poster for something. A large meadow  
filled with gleeful children frolicking in the sun. Hieroglyphics, both  
large and small spanned the piece.  
"What is it?"  
"An advertisement for a colony."  
"Colony?" Aeris passed it on to the others.  
"Correct. The Cetra colonized new worlds they found fit to be  
inhabitable. That is a poster advertising an agrarian world. I happened  
upon it before I bundled you up. It reads: 'Come and live where life is  
ideal and peaceful. And where food is abundant and plenty. The promise  
land'."  
"And as for Holy," a slight twitch registered on his face, "The GMD  
---"  
"GMD?" Red furrowed his brow.  
"Guardian Main Defense," Greylorn said, "It was a planetary defense  
system your forebears," he pointed at Aeris, "used to combat the Jenovans  
when they were in orbit or when they landed. In the event of an emergency,  
it could also run itself."  
"How?" Reeve shook his head.  
"Howl."  
"That's what he asked," Tifa pursed her lips, "How?"  
"No," Greylorn said slowly, "H-O-L-W-E. HOLWE. It stands Heuristic  
Operaans Landsraad Wyrke Enfors."  
"Huh?"  
"Consider it a self aware planet warden. Why it was called 'Holy' by  
your people," Greylorn shrugged, "I cannot answer. It was a program  
designed by Cetra engineers as an emergency measure to supplement and  
safeguard Guardian's live operators."  
"What are you saying?" Aeris paled, "That I've been praying to a  
machine?"  
"To put it simply," he sipped his drink, "Yes."  
"I can't believe this."  
"You do not have to. But it is a fact."  
The small woman held her head and stared at the floor.  
"If what you're saying is true --," she said slowly.  
"It is."  
"-- then I've been a damned fool," Aeris buried her face as Tifa put a  
sympathetic hand on her.  
"Oddly enough Cetra, I would say that your blind faith actually helped  
you that time. It did after all, save your life."  
"What are you talking about?" Aeris looked up angrily, "I was brought  
up thinking Planet and Holy were --- were --- " she stopped and looked down  
again.  
"You believe what you wish Cetra," Greylorn fingered the glass  
thoughtfully, "When you activated HOLWE, the system thought you were in  
mortal danger and it --- took measures to protect you."  
"That's a bunch of crock," she shot back, "I was stabbed. I died."  
"To the untrained eye, perhaps," the man drummed the armrest before  
continuing, "But to be accurate, the system put you in stasis."  
"Stasis?"  
"Induced sleep."  
"What!?" Tifa looked up, "You mean Aeris was never ---?!"  
"Dead?" Greylorn chuckled, "No. When she activated the emergency  
program, the system took steps to safeguard her ---"  
"When?!" Tifa demanded.  
"Most likely at the moment of injury," Greylorn replied.  
"But the Lifestream ---," Aeris whispered.  
"Pardon?"  
"The Lifestream," the pink clad woman said softly, "I -- I was in it."  
"I do not follow you," Greylorn looked at her puzzled.  
"The Lifestream is what makes up everything that lives on Planet,"  
Aeris furrowed her brow, "Living things don't 'die' ---"  
"All things die," Greylorn said simply.  
"Let me finish," she glared at him, "When we die we're supposed to  
return to Planet and ---"  
"Be reborn?" he finished her sentence while shaking his head.  
"Hey!" Tifa shot him a glare, "Why don't you show some damn respect?"  
"It is true you were 'in' the Makou," the man ignored the woman's  
protests and turned towards Aeris, "However, just as your ancestors thought  
HOLWE was some sort of supernatural force, they also misinterpreted what  
this --- 'Lifestream' --- really is."  
Aeris slumped her shoulders.  
"I already told you," the man leaned a bit forward, "the GMD is a  
system yes?"  
She nodded.  
"Everything needs power to function. An energy source if you will."  
"Makou," Reeve soured, "Shinra harnessed it to power our cities."  
"And the system? The Guardian?" Aeris raised her voice, "It uses the  
Lifestream as power doesn't it?"  
"Yes. But this --- 'lifestream' also serves as its storage medium. And  
you Cetra, was recorded onto it during your stasis."  
"B-but why?" she knitted her brow, "I don't understand."  
"Possibly from the shock caused by your injuries," Greylorn said  
casually, "Guardian did what it had to do to keep you alive. It recorded  
you. All your memories, all of --- you," Greylorn levelled his gaze at her,  
"And while you existed as a recording --"  
"A recording?"  
"Yes," the man looked at her oddly, "The system makes a copy of you. In  
case something happens."  
"Wh-what happens after?"  
Greylorn paused and looked at the screen, "According to the records,  
your copy was transferred back to the body after the operation was done."  
"All those thoughts and memories," she whispered, "Were they copies  
too?"  
"Pardon?"  
"If Guardian made a copy of me," she said slowly, "W-would it have one  
of m-mom?"  
"No," his brow twitched slightly, "Guardian only records Cetra, and  
then only the ones who are present in the command area when HOLWE is  
activated."  
"Oh mom," Aeris sagged and shook her head. Tifa put a sympathetic hand  
on her.  
"Even with her memories intact," Greylorn said slowly, "where would you  
have transferred her? You require a body."  
"I -- I don't know," Aeris answered dully, "H-how does it work anyway?"  
"How does what work?"  
"The copying."  
"I can not tell you exactly as I am not versed in Cetra medicine,"  
Greylorn paused, "But I do know that they excelled at procedures done at  
the cellular level. That city up north," a ghostly image of white conch  
shell buildings materialized before them, "although primitive, was still  
made to take advantage of such technology."  
The image changed to show the interior of one of the buildings. It  
appeared exactly as Tifa remembered it.  
Cold, dank, and dark. Though she had the up most respect for her  
friend's beliefs and heritage, she just thought those houses left much to  
be desired as places to live in.  
The image stopped and focused on a bright glowing panel imbedded in the  
wall.  
That looks familiar, she bit her lip.  
"This is a device your engineers used to channel Makou into structures  
so that Guardian can oversee the structure's inhabitants during  
emergencies. This is how it kept you alive."  
"But we ---," Tifa looked down and said nothing.  
Aeris gave her a nudge, "What?"  
"Nothing," she mumbled.  
"C'mon, we've gone this far already right?"  
The young woman drew in a breath then said, "You weren't in one of  
those houses when you --- when Sephiroth --- came."  
"Oh. Right," Aeris looked at Greylorn.  
"I take it you are curious as to how Guardian kept her alive in the  
pool?" his blue stained eyes bore into Tifa.  
"Pool?" Aeris whispered.  
Tifa nodded fiercely, "Cl --- we buried you in a pool."  
"Oh."  
Tifa's eyes glistened a bit, "Sorry if we got a bit carried away."  
"It's okay," Aeris patted her hand.  
"Here is your answer."  
The two of them looked up and saw the image had flitted to the  
poolside. Tifa chewed her lip as she remembered how the small woman beside  
her had sunk peacefully beneath its waters.  
It was heart wrenching to see her life ebb out just moments before and  
at the pool side, she had fought desperately to keep herself under control.  
She wanted to scream her lungs out, but she kept quiet.  
Partly because the place was so solemn afterwards.  
But it was mostly for his sake.  
Tifa shut out those thoughts and slowly returned to reality. Greylorn  
fiddled with something on the console and she caught the brief flash of  
light in the murky depths.  
"There was a plate device in the pool," the man leaned back in his  
chair, "How fortunate for you that your companions did not decide to  
dispose of your body any other way."  
Aeris gritted her teeth as Tifa averted her gaze.  
"It should be noted," Greylorn continued, "that when I found you, I  
could find no injury of any sort any where."  
"If that was the case," Red spoke up, "then why didn't Planet revive  
her?"  
"First off the planet does nothing," Greylorn held up a gloved hand,  
"It only serves as a power source and as a storage medium for the system."  
The warrior shook his mane in exasperation, "Why didn't Aeris come out  
of stasis then? We were there for some time."  
"I am not sure," Greylorn lowered his voice, "However I did know that  
as soon as I transmitted the manual override codes Council gave me, the  
Cetra was resuscitated."  
"So --- Aeris ne'er --- died?" Barret scratched his head.  
"Correct." The image of the pool vanished.  
"That's why you said she was only unconscious," Red jerked up, "Back in  
Kalm."  
"And now you know," Greylorn sat bemused, "It is incredible how such  
simple things can be twisted into myth and legend by having people living  
like troglodytes for a few generations."  
"Hey!" Aeris looked up angrily, "What about the criminal?"  
"What of him?"  
"How did he survive?" Aeris bunched up her hands into tiny fists, "More  
importantly how did he find my people here?"  
"I do not know how he managed that," Greylorn shrugged, "but he did. He  
is quite --- driven after all."  
"Is he after me?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
Greylorn looked at her oddly, "What would *you* do if you were the last  
of your kind?"  
The question gave Aeris pause, "I --- I don't know."  
"I know what I would do," his face impassive, "I would start looking  
for the killers of my people and I would hunt every last one of them down."  
"So that's it," she hissed, "Revenge."  
"Precisely."  
"But why just her?" Tifa asked anxiously, "Aren't we part Cetra as  
well?"  
"I doubt it," Greylorn's face twitched slightly, "There was an  
aboriginal population of people here when the refugees arrived."  
"There were people here on Planet already?"  
"Yes."  
"But that goes at odds with everything Cloud told us!" Aeris held her  
head. This whole thing was giving her a wretched headache.  
"Allow me to finish," Greylorn said coldly, "The refugees bred with the  
locals. After a few generations, the traits your forebears possessed  
gradually disappeared. Those traits uniquely Cetra."  
"I don't understand," the small woman looked perplexed, "Ifalna ---"  
"Who?"  
"My birth mother," she said softly, "She had powers. She must have.  
Otherwise Shinra would not have gone out of their way to capture her. How  
did she ---?"  
"--- retain her genetic heritage? There were probably some who did not  
breed extensively with the locals," the man continued matter of factly,  
"She may have been purebred or not. An autopsy is needed to substantiate  
such claims."  
Aeris drew her knees up and shivered as the man spoke of these people  
like common beasts.  
"In any case," Greylorn continued, "Given the number of generations  
that have passed, I doubt any of you would be identified as a Cetra by a  
scan."  
"So it's just me," Aeris bit her lip.  
"Yes."  
Tifa put an empathic arm around her.  
"Excuse the intrusion," Reeve spoke up, "But what about them?"  
"Who? The Elders?"  
"Who else?" he growled, "What do they want?"  
The red skinned warrior took a sudden interest in the conversation.  
Yuffie was still fresh on his mind.  
"Power abhors a vacuum," Greylorn said, his voice suddenly dead, "And  
They abhor everything else."  
"You said they want him for his knowledge," Aeris said slowly, "back up  
north."  
"It still holds true."  
"Still holds?" Red glared at him.  
Greylorn didn't reply as he downed the last of his drink.  
"That night," Aeris thought back, "when we just arrived in Kalm. I  
overheard you talking with --- whatever it was."  
"And?"  
"You said they came to bargain. Were they Elders?"  
"Yes."  
"What did they want?"  
"You," Greylorn wore a thin smile.  
"But why ---?" Aeris stopped, "Me."  
"A bargain," Tifa looked at the man spitefully, "They were going to  
sell her to him. Am I right?"  
"Yes."  
"Why didn't you?" she asked suddenly. Aeris blinked and looked at her,  
surprised.  
Tifa went on, oblivious to the dark stares she got, "I mean, it  
would've made your job easier."  
When Greylorn didn't answer immediately, Aeris realized what her friend  
was getting at.  
"She asked you a question," Aeris said firmly.  
"Do you think They would allow him to fall into my custody?" he finally  
replied, "I make my own captures."  
"So it was mistrust that you didn't go ahead with it," Tifa spat, "I  
was right. You are too cold hearted to be protective."  
"Just be glad I did not make such a bargain," his face dark.  
Aeris closed her eyes and murmured, "Jenova."  
"If you want to know," Greylorn said slowly, "That is not his given  
name."  
Red felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  
"What was -- what is his name?"  
"Sephiroth."  
Tifa saw Aeris stiffen.  
Greylorn surveyed the group, "Now you know why the line of questioning  
was so --- specific."  
"Because you thought the Sephiroth in the Crater was your criminal,"  
Vincent looked at the blue eyed man.  
Greylorn dipped his head slightly, "Yes."  
"Is he then?" the gunman knitted his brow.  
Red looked at Vincent strangely.  
We keep strange mementos of our loves, he thought.  
"I think not," the blue eyed man said quietly.  
"Whut makes ya so damn shur?" Barret snapped.  
"Her materia," Greylorn nodded towards the orb in the console.  
"You said if he was still alive, it still glowed right?" Aeris perked  
up, "I remember you saying something about that thing Sephiroth -- our  
Sephiroth was lugging around ---"  
"Jenova," Tifa said helpfully.  
"Right," the small woman nodded, "Jenova, being the person you're  
looking for."  
"Correct," the man said quietly.  
"But that's his mother, right?" Tifa looked confused.  
"That's not what you said," Aeris pointed at Greylorn.  
"Correct again, Cetra."  
"But we destroyed Jenova," Red spoke up, "During the final  
confrontation."  
"Did you now?" he fingered the golden orb on the console, "While the  
Cetra was still recovering from her stasis, I did manage to inspect the  
giant crater near the pole."  
Barret looked up, "An'?"  
"I found no life signs."  
"So we did in your guy," Tifa made a face, "Lucky you."  
"Or he has moved."  
He waited for his words to sink in.  
"What do you mean moved?"  
"Remember the incident at the city two days ago?"  
"Junon?" Tifa bit her lip as Aeris soured, "Don't remind me."  
"Those were his men."  
"What?! You mean the ones you killed at the bar?"  
"Yes."  
"And what of those men in Midgar?" Red growled, "During the first  
attack? Were they his as well?"  
"No," Greylorn grew thoughtful, "I think not. The men your friend and I  
fought at the bar died from our weapons, but the last one I attempted to  
interrogate did not."  
"I thought you killed him," the warrior snarled, "You kill as easily as  
you breathe correct?"  
Greylorn snorted, "He died from poison."  
"So?" Reeve furrowed his brow, "Dead is dead."  
"Worshippers of the Elders do not kill themselves with poison," the man  
said quietly, "They have no need to. They usually rant and rave until the  
plot is carried out. And even if the plans are discovered, do you think you  
can muster the strength to stop them?"  
"Worshippers?"  
"Individuals who treat the Elders as gods," Greylorn explained tersely,  
"These men though, were hired help."  
"They would knowingly aid such a man?" Tifa gaped.  
"Probably not. Coin was all they probably saw."  
"Thugs," she soured.  
"Or mercenaries," Greylorn gave her a small smile.  
Tifa looked down.  
"So you think the man killed himself to keep Jenova's information from  
you?" Aeris asked.  
"I think he was killed by Sephiroth," Greylorn drummed the console,  
"His simulacra were under his direct control for a while when it spoke, not  
to mention making for you twice in succession," he glanced at Aeris.  
"He may have introduced a dormant subject specific virus and then  
transmitted a signal from one of his simulacra to trigger the saliva glands  
to produce a lethal variant of acid. Such procedures require him to be in a  
very active and awake state. That is why I surmise he survived the events  
at the crater."  
"D'en t'at thing muzz be sum'whar else," Barret slammed his gun arm  
into his open fist, "Dis 'is bad --"  
"I think it odd," Vincent cut in, "Why does your criminal possess the  
same name as a man who was born no more than forty years ago?"  
"I have no answer," Greylorn said simply before his eyes narrowed,  
"What do you know of your 'Sephiroth'?"  
Vincent hesitated briefly before answering, "He was born from a woman.  
Lucrecia."  
"Who?" Greylorn arched his brow.  
"Lucrecia," Vincent said slowly, "She was --- a scientist."  
"How did you come by this?" the man focused his gaze on him.  
"I was --- I knew her," the gunman murmured.  
"Were you the father?"  
"No," the answer was quick.  
"Regardless," Greylorn waved his hand vaguely, "Sephiroth, MY Sephiroth  
was born over three millennia ago. Whoever this man was, must be --- a  
coincidence of some sort."  
"Or a fluke," Red eyed the man suspiciously.  
"Perhaps," the man tilted his head.  
Tifa was softly patting poor Aeris on the back.  
"This is all too much for one day," the pink clad woman whispered. She  
stared blankly at the floor holding her throbbing head.  
"And to think, that was not all I have to tell you," Greylorn snorted.  
"There's more?" Aeris looked up wearily.  
Another image flashed before them and she gasped. A large six  
appendaged monstrosity hovered over a pond formed by some rocks. It took a  
moment before Aeris recognized the rocks were mountains and the 'pond' was  
a lake.  
"What is that?" her voice shook.  
"WEAPON," Tifa whispered.  
"Weapon?" Aeris squeaked.  
"Yes, Cetra. That little stunt of yours also triggered the planetary  
counter siege and defense systems."  
"She didn't do anything wrong," Tifa rose to her defense, "She only did  
what she thought was right."  
"I suppose that is one way to look at it," Greylorn said coldly,  
"However this thing would not be active had she not been so --- ignorant."  
"Bud'den she'd be dead," Barret growled, "B'sides whatchoo got against  
a big giant machine tryin' to help out Planet?"  
"Help?" the man's tone was disbelieving.  
"Yeah," Tifa growled, "WEAPON protects Planet when it's in danger."  
"That and more," Greylorn said with disdain, "The Cetra gave these  
things very rudimentary directives. It kills anything it does not  
positively identify as Cetra. And since the only thing on this world that  
remotely resembles Cetra is that abandoned city in the north, everything on  
this world is a viable target."  
Aeris stared open mouthed at the ghostly silver sheened giant in the  
air before.  
"This is an automated killing machine," Greylorn's lips thinned, "You  
cannot reason with it; you cannot plead with it ---"  
"As if we can with you," Red snarled.  
"At least," the man said icily, "I do not kill off worlds at a time."  
"And you're saying this thing can?"  
"Some of the larger ones of them can lay waste to a small moon in the  
blink of an eye."  
"One?" Aeris covered her mouth.  
"Yes one," the man hissed, "And every Cetra held world had a few.  
According to the records I have here, this world had three."  
"Three?" she squeaked.  
"Probably because they were smaller and less capable. Dangerous  
nevertheless. If you thought the destruction of that small town three days  
ago was quick, you have not seen what this thing can do in full combat  
status."  
"We took out one of them," Tifa said with bravado, "Right before we  
headed for Midgar to stop Hojo."  
"You?" Greylorn stared at her with disbelief, "Took out one?"  
"More precisely," Vincent explained, "Hojo's cannon destroyed it."  
"How large?"  
"What?"  
"The cannon. How large was it?"  
"Large," Reeve said, "The barrel itself was just about a half mile  
long."  
Greylorn shook his head in disdain, "What did it fire?"  
"The cannon? Makou shells, I suppose."  
"I see," the man soured, "What about the other unit?"  
"Kilt a'Junon," Barret growled," Right b'fore the fust one."  
"Same cannon?"  
"Yeah," the big man scratched his head, "But wid' d'frent ammo I  
think."  
"Hey, what do we do about this one?" Aeris looked at all of them,  
"Cloud said you stopped Hojo --- what about his cannon?"  
"Meteor smashed it to bits," Reeve said quietly.  
"So how are we going to --?" she looked at the floating WEAPON  
fearfully.  
"We will not. Not yet."  
"WHAT!?" she stared at Greylorn.  
"With Guardian under live control again, we have nothing to fear. For  
now."  
"What do you intend to do?"  
"Nothing for the moment."  
"Nothing?" Aeris felt her anger rise, "I thought you said this thing  
was dangerous!!"  
Her eyes dimmed, "Right. How foolish of me to forget; you wouldn't care  
a whit what happens to us would you?"  
"I may not care what happens to you," the man said quietly, "but I care  
what happens to me. Do you think it would recognize me as a Cetra? Or for  
that matter anyone else in this room except you?"  
The woman looked around fearfully at all of them, Tifa in particular.  
"Luckily, it is not a threat. Not for a while."  
"How come?"  
"It is attempting to repair itself," Greylorn's tone was dour, "It  
suffered heavy damage."  
"Damn right we d'maged it."  
"Cid?!"  
"H'ey all o'you havin' a bizzy talk with'ow ole Cid?"  
"We started a bit early," Vincent nodded, "How did you find us?"  
"The sentry was kin' enough t'tell me," the pilot growled.  
"Where's Shera?"  
"Asleep."  
"Um. Cid?"  
"Yeah?" he looked up and saw Tifa and Aeris looking at him expectantly.  
"Oh, yeah," the old pilot smacked his head, "Sorry y'two. Nuthin' so  
far. But we'll try agin tomorrew."  
Tifa felt Aeris give her squeeze.  
"Tomorrow okay?" the healer whispered.  
"Yeah," Tifa mumbled, "I -- I guess so."  
". . . warheads were you using?" Greylorn's voice grew louder and more  
strained with each word.  
"High s'plosive."  
"Hardly," the man snorted, "The plates appear to have been blown from  
the inside out."  
Cid shrugged, "'ey look, I had more m'portant things on m'mind at the  
time."  
"Armour piercers," Greylorn's face hardened as a stream of  
hieroglyphics flew past his eyes, "Moderate internal damage. Severe loss of  
sensors and detection equipment. Combat efficiency at 29%"  
He turned back towards them, "At least the armament is still  
functional."  
"Will it be able to move?" Aeris asked fearfully.  
"I told you already, not for a while."  
"What are you planning to do?" Red sneered, "Use it to kill more  
innocents?"  
"If necessary."  
The warrior snorted derisively but he noticed the man seemed a bit  
perturbed by his own words.  
"Currently I am more worried about the flight data aboard."  
"How come?" Tifa awoke from her stupor.  
"It may have some information about Sephiroth's location."  
"SEPHIROTH!?" Cid jumped up, "That fuckin' sonovabitch ain't dead?!"  
"Perhaps I should bring you up to speed," Vincent put a hand on his  
friend as Greylorn glowered at the grizzled man's outburst.  
"Yeah," Cid caught himself, "Maybe y'should."  
Aeris stood behind Greylorn, "How long will do you think it'll take?"  
"To receive the data," he rasped, "thirty seconds."  
She glanced at the screen eagerly.  
"To interpret it," the cloaked man scowled, "Several hours."  
"How come?" she demanded.  
"Most of the clusters have been damaged and fragmented due to battle  
damage," Greylorn turned to Cid and spat, "Thanks to your excellent  
gunnery."  
"Thatz good t'hear," the pilot raised a finger and resumed chattering  
with his tall friend.  
The cloaked man scowled before he returned to work.  
"What can you make out now?" Aeris bit her lip absently.  
"A crude flight plan," Greylorn said dourly as elliptical lines  
appeared on screen.  
"Can we tell where it's been?" Tifa came up behind her.  
"In a moment," he rasped.  
A half second later, the image behind them fizzled and reshaped itself  
into a three dimensional sphere. Contrasting lines appeared over the ball  
as it slowly rotated in air.  
"This was its basic flight plan since activation," Greylorn narrowed  
his eyes, "I need more time for the other data to be organized, but this  
may prove helpful for the time being."  
"I can't make anything out," Aeris whispered.  
"Neither can I," the man shrugged, "It will take a few hours."  
"I kin."  
They looked at Cid.  
"Very well," Greylorn stood and strode over to the image. Extending a  
finger, "Here for example ---"  
"That's Mideel," Cid said promptly.  
"A settled area?"  
"Yeah," he looked glum, "Or 'least it used t'be."  
"I do not follow," Greylorn knitted his brow, "Abandoned or destroyed?"  
"Both I s'pose."  
"The Lifestream gushed out from Planet there," Tifa added.  
"Pardon?"  
She flung her hands up, "A Makou geyser erupted okay?"  
Greylorn stayed silent.  
"What about here?"  
Cid craned over and squinted for a moment.  
"Temple of the Ancients."  
"Ancients?" Greylorn faced Aeris, "That is another reference to the  
Cetra, correct?"  
"That's another name for them, yes."  
"Are you sure?" his tone took on an odd tone.  
"Yes, I'm sure," she hooked her arms akimbo, "You can tell I'm lying or  
not can't you?"  
"Yes. And no, you are not lying," Greylorn looked at her evenly.  
"Aeris?" Tifa looked at her friend.  
"I'm sorry everyone," the small woman said loudly, "In the past few  
days, I haven't been able to tell you everything."  
"Given what has happened I do not blame you," Red said.  
Aeris nodded as a chorus of voices forgave her.  
"Thank you all," she took a deep breath, "This man can tell if you're  
lying or not. That's why he's such an effective inquisitor. He knows," she  
tapped her head.  
"You can read minds?" Reeve sat up alarmed.  
"Again I have to answer for your actions Cetra," Greylorn looked at her  
with disdain, "It is becoming a habit with you ---"  
"You know what we're thinking?" Red rasped harshly.  
"--- and as usual I am left to rectify the matter."  
"Why don't you clean up your own mess?" Aeris folded her arms  
triumphantly, "You seem to be doing so well with mine."  
He narrowed his eyes and turned towards them. In a versed and steady  
voice he said, "No. I cannot read your thoughts. No. Is that clear?"  
"Why should we believe you?" Tifa jabbed a finger at him, "For all we  
know you could be lying ---"  
"You do not have to believe me," he waved her off, "It is your choice."  
"'ey," Barret's deep bass cut carried through, "Whut 'bout the Temple?  
Seems li'y'know sumthin'. Whut's up?"  
"The Cetra did not build temples."  
If Greylorn was grateful for the big man's interruption, he did not  
show it.  
"What?" Aeris felt a shock hit her body, "That's ridiculous!"  
"It is not. The Cetra never practiced theology of any kind."  
"But Planet and Holy ---"  
"Are fictions your backward forebears concocted out of ignorance,"  
Greylorn snapped, "The true Cetra were not so avidly spiritual."  
"So what are you saying?" Aeris felt her anger rise, "That the temple  
is some kind of factory now?"  
"We shall see," Greylorn strode over to the console and fiddled again  
with the controls. A stream of symbols scrolled past the screen before the  
image of the globe was supplanted by another. This one of an ochre colored,  
stepped pyramid. Tifa saw Aeris' face lit up with recognition.  
"That's the Temple."  
"Yeah," the healer smiled softly, "It seems like a long time ago, huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"Temple of the Ancients," Greylorn's tone was dour, "I would not  
believe its title even if it stood before me."  
"You won't have that problem," Red said curtly, "It was destroyed when  
it collapsed on itself. It's just a big pit now."  
"Pardon?"  
"It collapsed in the course of our explorations," Aeris explained.  
"When was that?"  
"Months ago," Tifa looked up, "It turned into black materia and we ---"  
"Did you say black?"  
"--- yeah," she said slowly, "Is there something we should know?"  
"What happened to this 'black materia'?"  
"Cloud gave it to Sephiroth," she said quietly, "Our Sephiroth."  
"And your Cloud," he said with distaste.  
Tifa eyes flashed with anger as the man turned from her.  
"What happened then?" Greylorn asked everyone in general.  
"We brought the materia along to the crater," Red looked thoughtful,  
"And after Cloud handed it to Sephiroth, the whole place came down."  
"You escaped."  
"Yes," the warrior scratched the floor before him, "Cloud later  
resurfaced at Mideel."  
"And what of the younger Sephiroth and Jenova?"  
"We faced them at the crater less than two full weeks later," Vincent  
finished.  
Greylorn sat down and closed his eyes. Aeris had never seen the man so  
weary before.  
"You know something," she studied him closely, "Tell us."  
"I do not want to risk judgement," Greylorn drummed the console, "Not  
yet. With the telemetry from the fighting machine I can be sure."  
"Nevermind the gadgetry," Aeris folded her arms, "I want to hear what  
you have to say."  
"I will say it when the telemetry is analyzed," he said simply.  
"And by then, you'll be gone doing what ever it is you do," she said  
angrily, "I want to hear it before you start lopping of any more heads."  
"Fine!" Greylorn hissed, "You want what I think?"  
He stood up so abruptly his chair clattered noisily to the floor.  
"I think you just made my job infinitely more difficult," he snapped,  
"That was no cursed temple, it was a prison!"  
"A prison?" she blinked in disbelief.  
"Yes," he jabbed a finger at her, "What ever you have done so far pales  
in comparison to this. Black 'materia' are holding facilities for dangerous  
criminals akin to Sephiroth ---"  
"But why turn it into a temple?" Tifa asked.  
"A disguise possibly," Greylorn levelled his tone, "Or perhaps it is  
more evidence of her ancestors' backwardly pursuits."  
Aeris' face tightened but stayed silent.  
"So if this materia is a prison," Reeve said slowly.  
Red looked up, "And if you say he's alive."  
"You're not sayin' he's out are ya?" Cid asked, "Couldna he be  
operatin' from the inside?"  
"Stasis. He would be in stasis if he was still inside."  
"He's out then," Tifa said flatly.  
"Yes," Greylorn looked at them all with hate, "And I have you all to  
thank."  
"Wait a minute!" she held up a finger, "You said you were looking for  
Jenova right?"  
"Yes."  
"Jenova was the thing accompanying our Sephiroth. How could he be  
imprisoned then?"  
"Perhaps the body was identified as Jenova," Greylorn said  
indifferently, "Remember the GMD can make imprints of people?"  
He didn't look at Aeris, but she knew he referred to her.  
"A copy of the prisoner resides in each of these black 'materia'."  
"If 'e was t'at bad, why diddin' dey jez kill 'im?"  
"I enforce. I do not pass punishment. And I most certainly did not see  
to this man's imprisonment."  
"Maybe you should learn to enforce better," Red snorted in derision,  
"You kill the wrong kinds of people."  
Greylorn shot him a cold stare but said nothing.  
Aeris was dumbstruck, "Then if he was in the crater and in Planet ---"  
"Then he may already be inside carrying out his schemes," the man's  
tone was brutal.  
"Even without a body?" Red arched a brow.  
Greylorn was silent.  
"But'cha said y'found no life a whi'laggo at d'crater," Barret  
scratched his head, "How kin dat be?"  
"I do not know," Greylorn let out a breath and shook his head, "He has  
no technology to hide from my sensors ---"  
"So use them," Tifa said angrily.  
"They were aboard the flyer at Midgar," he said tersely, "I could not  
salvage them."  
"Back at Junon you tried to track him down with that Prom-mee thing of  
yours," Aeris accused, "Can't you do it again?"  
"I need one of his simulacra," Greylorn shook his head, "Do you see one  
I can access?"  
She scowled and stayed silent.  
"And even if I did," he went on, "I need him actively transmitting to  
them instead of letting them run automatically."  
"Like when he was talking through them," Tifa perked up.  
"Correct."  
"But didn't your thing say it was running into problems?" she bit her  
lip.  
"Yes. He scrambled his signal. It takes time and equipment requiring  
physical manipulation for such an effort," Greylorn drew rigid, "And that  
means he may have found a way to secure his old body. Or acquire a new  
one."  
Aeris looked around the room. Everyone seemed haggard and worn out.  
First the search for Cloud, and now this. She felt like she had been up the  
better part of the day. She arched her back and yawned, several others  
followed suit.  
"Whelp, this'is all I can stand for," Cid got up and stretched, "I'ma  
goin' t'bed. Don' let the spiders bite."  
"Isn't the phrase bed bugs?" Tifa covered her mouth.  
"Not at the old launch site it isn't," Reeve glared at Greylorn, "And I  
got uncomfortably close to them thanks to you."  
"Be grateful you got off the ground," he said unkindly, "and lived to  
tell of it."  
"What'd they look like?" Vincent spoke up.  
"Big, ass spida's," Cid drawled, "Or a'least thatz what the boss is  
claimin' 'em t'be. Kidnappin' people right n' left. Lucky I got Shera outta  
there alive."  
"Knight in shining armor huh?" Tifa gave him a weak smile.  
"Yeah," the pilot posted a stupid grin.  
"Have you any idea what they were doing?" Greylorn asked suddenly.  
"Dunno," Cid rubbed his grizzled chin, "Shera says tey'were pokin'  
'round the old launch site and takin' stuff."  
"What did you have there?"  
"Nuthin' m'portant."  
"I asked you to list the inventory," Greylorn said coldly, "Not to  
provide an opinion."  
"The hell d'ya think you are?!" Cid exploded, "I ain't takin' shit from  
you!"  
"Easy 'der," Barret held him back.  
"L'hell I will!" the man shook his fist, "I'll take your sorry ass  
right here!"  
"Take it outside, and I'll gladly help."  
"Back off Nanaki!" Reeve rasped, "I don't need you pushing things  
farther."  
The quadruped flashed his teeth menacingly before withdrawing.  
"Think of Shera," Vincent held out an arm, "This isn't worth having her  
worry about you is it?"  
Cid scowled at the tall man before settling down. Greylorn sat  
unperturbed and kept his eyes on the white haired man.  
"Well?"  
"Well what?" Cid spat.  
"What was at the launch site?"  
Reeve nodded his head towards the pilot, "If everyone's gone, does it  
matter?"  
"I s'pose not," Cid soured and ticked off his fingers, "Fifty tons of  
solid fuel, eight loads of transistors, replacements for the solid boosters  
---"  
The man held up a hand, "I should rephrase the question. Anything  
missing?"  
Cid scratched his head before answering, "Come t'think of it, Shera did  
say the liquid nitrigin tanks were emptied."  
"Is it important?" Red asked.  
"Perhaps the Elders need it for their own purposes," Greylorn furrowed  
his brow, "I have never heard of them acquiring nitrogen before."  
"Then if thass all," Cid flicked them a quick salute, "I'm off."  
"Me too," Reeve stood and stretched, "It's been a long night."  
Longer for some others, Red thought as he glanced at Aeris and Tifa.  
Everyone slowly shuffled out until only the four of them were left.  
"There is still something I don't understand," the quadruped clacked  
his nails on the floor, "Grandfather never said anything about this  
before."  
"He would not have known. Council---" Greylorn looked down at him,  
"Council prefers to handle its affairs in secret."  
"So why are you telling us now?" Aeris eyed him suspiciously, "For that  
matter why speak of it at all?"  
"It is a practice, not a rule," he replied, "They make their policies,  
but it is my choice whether or not to follow them."  
"You're doing their dirty work," Tifa pointed out.  
"I am," he said without looking at her, "What of it?"  
"So you're doing exactly as you're being told," she countered.  
"I do," the man said slowly, "what I think is in their best interests."  
"And killing innocents serves them well, in your opinion?" Red growled  
unkindly.  
"Righteousness is highly subjective," Greylorn said icily, "Many times  
it depends on who drew the knife first."  
"So you think might makes right," Aeris sniffed, "It becomes you."  
The man's eyes crinkled slightly, "The data will not be in any readable  
form for another few hours at the least. I strongly --- recommend that you  
all get rested for the trials ahead."  
"What trials?"  
"I take it you will not leave this solely in my care," his eyes  
narrowed on all of them, "Despite my vociferous objection?"  
"You're right," Red nodded sagely, "I won't leave it to you."  
Tifa looked at him then at Aeris. They both had a glimmer of  
determination in their eyes. They were going to finish this regardless who  
went with them.  
How can I let them down? She braved a grin at the small woman before  
her. Aeris grinned back.  
"I thought not," Greylorn said with distaste.  
"I can't speak for everyone," Aeris started, "but I'm going to see the  
end of it. No matter what."  
"And you know I'm not letting you out of my sight again," Tifa grinned,  
"Not for a second."  
"Yeah," Aeris beamed back, "Thanks."  
"I'm coming along to keep an eye on you," the warrior eyed Greylorn  
warily, "Someone's got to keep you under control."  
"And then after all this," Tifa lowered her voice, "We'll go and find  
him."  
Aeris dipped her head a bit, "Yeah."  
"Then I suggest some rest. You will not be of help if you are not at  
peak efficiency."  
"What about you?" Tifa asked, "Don't you sleep?"  
The man glanced at her with a bemused expression, "Not in the manner  
you are familiar with."  
"C'mon Tifa," Aeris tugged her gently, "It's none of our business."  
"You are learning Cetra," he called out as they left, "Good for you."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
They're all in bed now. All but me.  
All --- but --- me, she sighed.  
Is this what it's like to be truly alone?  
The woman sniffed softly and rubbed her nose.  
Poor Aeris.  
You deserve better than this.  
And I'll see to it even if it means having worlds collide.  
Tifa stood alone on the darkened balcony and stared up at the infinite  
expanse of twinkling stars.  
It reminded her so much of another place, in another time. So long ago.  
And with someone she cared so much for.  
She cursed under her breath as the memory haunted her.  
'I'm going away. So I can become strong.'  
'And when you need me, I'll be there.'  
Angry tears flooded her eyes as her nails dug into her palms.  
"So where are you now, tiger?" Tifa whispered and stared out over the  
dark sky, "Where are you now that I need you?"  
I say I want you back for her, but do I mean it deep in my own heart?  
Despite the revelations just a few hours ago, Tifa stilled believed in  
Planet and the rest. She couldn't help it. It was entrenched in her  
vernacular.  
So help me Planet, she gritted her teeth.  
Tell me what I should do.  
Only the silence of the badlands answered her. Even the chirping dust  
mites were quiet. Soft footsteps gave her a start and she spun around half  
expecting a repeat of yesterday.  
"There are only two hours until first light," Greylorn lit up a  
signature black reed, "You should be resting."  
"Shouldn't you be doing something?" Tifa turned away annoyed.  
"The data is being analyzed. I can do nothing but wait," the man puffed  
his smoking stick. His other hand held a glass of silver liquid.  
"I have heard from somewhere that absence makes the heart grow fonder,"  
he said suddenly, "Perhaps that is the tactic he is employing."  
"How did you know?!" she asked surprised.  
"That Cetra jabbers in her sleep."  
"You're spying on her?" her voice suspicious.  
"I --- happened by her room."  
"Hmmph," Tifa snorted, "Maybe you heard wrong."  
"I usually am not."  
"You hang around her too much," she scowled, "You like her?"  
"I happened by her room," he repeated.  
"Why the interest?" she countered, "Aeris told me you risked life and  
limb to save her up north ---"  
"Did I?"  
"--- and yet you seemed willing to let her die at Midgar."  
"Then perhaps she told you that I protect my sources as well."  
"Is that all?" Tifa laughed quietly, "Even a blind man can see you have  
more than you care to admit."  
"Looks," Greylorn smiled thinly, "can be deceiving. And deception is  
what you tried your hand at is it not? The deception of love?"  
She didn't bother to hide her disgust, "What do you know about love,  
you sick minded bastard?"  
"Enough to see that you and I are very much alike."  
"Yeah right," she turned and saw his blue stained eyes on her, "We're  
nothing alike."  
"Are we?" Greylorn cocked his head, "I tend to differ."  
Maybe I *should* go to bed, Tifa made a face and began to leave.  
"For example," the man went on absently, "we both readily sacrificed  
our own personal happiness for the sake of the ones we love."  
She slowed then stopped completely as his next words arrested her  
attention, "I know what you did back at our last stop."  
Tifa held her breath as he continued, "It may take a while, but see it  
they shall. It is only a matter of time."  
The woman shivered in the darkness and kept silent.  
"And I surmise he did see through it," he cast a sideways glance at  
her, "Your Cloud, correct?"  
"You should -- learn to stay -- out of other -- people's affairs," she  
said through clenched teeth.  
"I try to," the man blew out a long plume of smoke, "But just as you  
are unwilling to leave alone your Cetra friend and the boy, I am unwilling  
to see --- mistakes of this sort being made."  
"Since when did you start caring?" Tifa hid her tears from the blue  
eyed stranger.  
"It all lies within the choices we make. In the end, there is no right;  
no wrong," Greylorn held up his smouldering reed and stared entranced at  
its dull red glow, "Only what is good, and what is bad."  
"I made the right choice. A good choice," she bunched up her hands,  
"for him."  
"And your friend?"  
"Her as well," her words came out soft.  
"And you?"  
Tifa looked down, "I don't give a damn about me."  
"My, such sentiments," Greylorn traced a black trail across the wall  
with his reed, "For one so young. And so impudent."  
"Me?" she managed a small laugh, "How old are you? A million and still  
alone?"  
"I made my choice long ago," his voice took on an odd inflection as he  
poured his drink slowly over the railing, "And as for my age, I shall never  
know. I was born before there was even a scale to measure such ---  
niceties."  
"Why the hell are you so nice all of a sudden?" Tifa arched a brow and  
took a step back, "Why butter up to me?"  
"Pardon?" he looked at her puzzled.  
"Y-you're not --- drunk are you?" her eyes grew wide.  
"What?" he scowled, "I harbor no such --- intentions."  
His voice quickly rose, "I am still amazed that this is all your kind  
thinks about."  
"My kind?!" she flared, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?!"  
"Short lived creatures," Greylorn spat, "Bah."  
She backed away as the man angrily flung his reed over the railing, "Do  
what you will, Tifa Lockheart."  
Tifa blinked, surprised that he knew her full name.  
"You choose your own fate, and leave the rest to choose theirs,"  
Greylorn stormed by, "By your leave, I have work to do."  
She watched him disappear back inside, leaving her alone again.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
'I have him.'  
Those three simple words set them all off in a mad scramble at the peak  
of noon.  
Tifa stood on deck, the wind rushing past her lithe body as she  
advanced toward an invisible foe.  
Duck.  
Side step.  
Pirouette.  
Strike!  
Her attacker fell to the ground.  
Or he would had he been real.  
Man, I wish I had a sparring partner, she soured as her hands renewed  
their drill.  
Of all the people she knew, none were made for the type of fighting  
Master Zagnan had taught her. Cid was a pilot and though he brawled in  
bars, he was definitely *not* a good choice. And from the looks he gave  
her, Tifa thought he'd might try to cop a feel.  
Besides he was flying the ship.  
Vincent was level headed but he was a quickdraw artist, not a fighter.  
Reeve was in the same league, though a bit slower. Nanaki, she got along  
well enough, but as a sparring partner he was subpar in her eyes. Too  
feral. It was akin to fighting an animal and thus not to her liking.  
Yuffie would've been perfect, but she turned out more annoying than  
helpful. How she ever got that skilled --- a grin crossed Tifa's face as  
she remembered how the young girl had taken on her own father. Immediately,  
the woman bit her lip as she remembered how she died.  
As for Aeris --- well, she let that go.  
And Cloud.  
Tifa slammed her gloved fist into the wall.  
Yeah, they fought. But she was always careful to hold herself back,  
afraid of hurting him. That's why he could always get her in bed and on  
occasion, out of it.  
WHAM!  
Out of it.  
WHAM!  
She ground her knuckles into the metal plate. Just thinking about him  
made it difficult to concentrate.  
Control, she told herself. Remember what Master had said.  
Control.  
It's not the greatest thing.  
It's the only thing.  
Her breathing came out steady as she renewed her motions.  
". . . LAND IT!"  
She spun around and saw the others were on deck. Aeris waved and walked  
over.  
"Practising?"  
"Yeah," Tifa shook her hair to work out the knots. She saw her friend  
had the materia back in her hair just she always did.  
"Hey, he's done with that?" she pointed.  
"With what --- oh," Aeris reached up and touched her hair absently, "I  
think so. I found it next to me when I woke up."  
"Oh," Tifa chewed her lip and wondered if Aeris harbored any inkling  
about the stranger's motives. She silently debated whether or not to tell  
her about the talk she had with the man last night; or rather the talk he  
had with her.  
Come on Aeris, she thought. Even you have to notice how he --- looks at  
you. I don't want to spook you, but there is something definitely wrong  
with that man. I just hope to Planet I'll be there if something ---  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
She saw Aeris giving her an odd look.  
"Um, nothing," Tifa said sullenly.  
The healer arched a brow.  
"Just a bit winded that's all," Tifa forced a grin, "Are we there?"  
"Umm hmm," the small woman nodded, "We're over Mideel right now."  
To Tifa, it was logical choice to find the enemy. The town had been  
the focus of a terrific eruption. A huge hole was formed where Makou  
had upwelled and breached the face of Planet. And if Greylorn was to be  
trusted, then this was where the criminal "Sephiroth" would be.  
The dark haired woman peered carefully over the railing, "It's empty."  
"Huh?" Aeris looked at her oddly.  
"The Lifestream. It's gone."  
"Thass what I t'ought looked s'funny," Barret rumbled behind the two,  
"Whar's all the Makou?"  
"I said land it!" Greylorn snapped into the comm tube.  
Almost immediately the ship dipped sharply and Tifa felt the floor rise  
beneath her feet. Highwind Too settled smoothly on the wreckage strewn  
ground.  
"It seems so empty," she remarked, "Without the Makou."  
"This was where he fell in didn't he?" Aeris asked suddenly.  
"What?" Tifa looked at her friend wide eyed.  
"Cloud," she whispered, "He said he fell into the Lifestream."  
"Yeah, he did."  
Tifa said nothing more.  
She could already sense doubt in the healer's voice whenever she spoke  
of him. Revealing any more of what else happened could spell the end of ---  
of everything she wanted for them.  
The raven haired woman bit her lip as she watched Aeris venture over  
and cautiously peer over the edge of the pit.  
"How far do you think this goes down?"  
"I dunno," Tifa came up and knelt beside her, "The crater went down  
pretty damn far."  
"You got to watch that potty mouth," Aeris poked her, "Marlene's taken  
a shine to you."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Oh right," Aeris looked down, "I -- I shouldn't have --- I'm sorry."  
"Huh?" Tifa blinked and saw her glum friend, "Hey, it's okay. She's  
like a sister I never had y'know?"  
Aeris gave her friend a rueful smile, "I guess you're not the only one  
saying dumb things, hmm?"  
"Hey, don't say that," Tifa gave her a heart warming grin, "You're not  
---"  
". . . CRAZY!?"  
"Uh oh," Aeris looked up.  
"C'mon," Tifa pulled her up.  
The two hurried over to where the group had gathered.  
"What's going on?" Aeris whispered.  
"We were pokin' 'round," Barret said in a hushed tone, "Ole blood an'  
guts here foun' some people."  
"Alive?" Tifa asked fearfully.  
"Look fer yerself," the big man moved out of the way.  
The sight rooted her in place. Bodies were scattered all over the  
ground of what used to be a wooden building. Bloody, tattered bodies. Naked  
except for the dull streaks across their flayed skin --- streaks of dried,  
hardened blood.  
"Great Planet. I -- I think -- I'm going to be sick," Aeris pushed away  
and ran off a bit before doubling over.  
Tifa stood shock still, the ghastly scene sinking its sickly barbs  
into her mind. A flayed body hung from one of the broken rafters, its skin  
flapped like a cheap shawl in the light breeze. The horror compounded when  
she dimly recognized the shattered face.  
It was the nurse from Mideel's hospital.  
Her head had been cut by a sharp instrument in such a way that the top  
of her head was missing --- as were her eyes and brains.  
"In Planet's good name," Tifa backed away and bumped into a grimly  
silent Barret.  
"H-how?" she barely managed to form words, "Wh-who?"  
"Dunno," came the reply, "But d'two over d'er. See 'em?"  
"Don't make me look Barret," she turned away, "Please."  
"Okay," his rumbling low and steady, "But d'ey the Turks. If ya wan'  
t'know."  
"The Turks?" Tifa braved a second look, "In the name of ---" she  
covered her mouth.  
A suited body still clutching a broken cane lay beneath the hanging  
body, its feet pointed at her.  
Reno, she barely remembered the name.  
A broken cane was the only indication of the identity now. His head  
was gone. Lying several paces away, Tifa saw a familiar looking bald man.  
The glasses were knocked askew, and she could make out the face.  
Rude.  
The man who harassed them on the rocket's launch platform now lay  
silent and still. He had to be. Blood stained flowers were sprouting  
through the hole in his chest.  
"What were they doing here?"  
"Dunno," Barret answered dully, "But offal d'places t'go, 'dis be  
d'lazz place I'd t'ought I'd see 'em."  
Tifa tore her gaze from the plethora of corpses and focused on the two  
men. Their voices rose alarmingly fast.  
". . . don't give a fuck what's happened!" Reeve shouted, "Holster that  
damn gun!"  
"She is beyond help," Greylorn retorted, "I do her a service."  
A shivering woman cringed between them, obviously shaken and frightened.  
She was also naked. Tifa gasped when she recognized her.  
"Il -- Ilyana?" she whispered in disbelief.  
The terrified woman, as if reacting to some unseen horror screamed. She  
didn't stop until Greylorn brought his weapon down and struck her viciously  
across the face.  
"STOP IT!!" Reeve roared and grabbed the man's arm.  
The cloaked man angrily shook him off as Red snarled and advanced.  
"Are you insane!?" the warrior bared his teeth, "She's still alive!"  
"And totally mad," the cloaked man hissed, "This is what the Elders do.  
This is what their work does."  
"Make people go nuts?" Reeve snapped, "Like they have with you!?"  
"I am quite sane, thank you," Greylorn said coldly, "She on the other  
hand ---"  
"I won't let you kill her," the wiry man stood defiantly in the way.  
Some of the others stood silent and grim, Tifa noticed but said nothing.  
She wouldn't blame them. Ilyana was afterall, an enemy.  
Or was.  
They had made some sort of peace right before facing down Scarlett and  
her killing machine. Cloud had insisted on the matter; they had a lot to  
lose by fighting and precious little time to spare. She didn't trust nor  
forgive them. Not after what their boss tried to do to Aeris. She argued  
strongly against letting them off. But as usual, he made the final  
decision.  
Maybe we should have bopped them, she bit her lip absently. And spared  
them all from *this*.  
". . . you would do well to kill her now," Greylorn snapped, "What ever  
horrors she saw here will plague her for the rest of her miserable life."  
"Leave her the fuck alone!" Cid shouted as Shera held him back, "Jus'  
kitch your damn fugitive so you kin leave us the hell alone!"  
"Oh you think you are doing her a favor?" the man's tone sharpened,  
"You would let her live with this accursed misery? I pity her then."  
"Since when have you shown any remorse?" Red sneered, "I thought you  
were missing such a trait since you were born."  
"At least I am born simmie," Greylorn hissed and faced Reeve.  
"Fine. You want her? Then get her out of sight and ESPECIALLY out of  
earshot until I make capture. Otherwise," he brusquely cut his throat with  
a black gloved hand.  
"Don't worry. She won't be in your way," Reeve said gravely. He bent  
down and whispered softly, "Can you hear me?"  
The woman was trembling from fear, shock, and the elements. A small  
trickle of blood ran down the side where she was struck before. She hardly  
moved when Reeve took out a kerchief and cleaned the blood off. Tifa  
couldn't say whether she was aware of anything at all. The ex-mayor  
shrugged off his overcoat and draped it gently over her. The woman's  
shaking lessened as she clutched the dark fabric tightly.  
"I'll get her inside," Shera pushed past Greylorn and reached out for  
her.  
Ilyana suddenly screamed and the nearsighted woman jumped away in time  
to avoid being raked across the face.  
"Shera!" Cid helped her up, "Y'okay?"  
"Y-yeah," she straightened her glasses as Greylorn let out a lurid  
chuckle.  
"Shuttup!" the pilot spat vehemently at his feet and turned to Reeve,  
"You b'careful boss."  
"Right," the man now clad only in a striped shirt and slacks cautiously  
approached.  
"Ilyana?" he said softly. The woman craned her head slowly and stared  
fearfully at him.  
Tifa held her breath. What ever occurred here, she didn't care to  
happen to her or anyone else. Nor did she ever want to find out.  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
Tifa saw Aeris come up next to her. The small woman was a tad more pale  
and her voice bore some strain.  
"Yeah," she whispered, "Are you?"  
"Just a bit lighter," Aeris smiled weakly and rubbed her tummy, "Think  
I can help?"  
"I doubt it Cetra," the blue eyed man turned around, "Her wound is not  
physical." He tapped his head and moved off a little.  
Reeve stood and gently led the stricken woman, "Get her on the ship  
would you?"  
Cid soured as Shera nodded and gingerly reached out again. Ilyana  
backed away and clung fearfully to Reeve.  
"It appears you have a new pet," Greylorn brandished a small metal disk  
and waved it casually around. Reeve gave him a hate filled glare.  
"Someone better shutt'im up," Cid hissed quietly, "Or I'm gonna ---"  
"Let it go," Shera tugged him gently before turning to Ilyana, "Come  
on, I won't hurt you."  
"Go on Ilyana," Reeve tried pushing her off, "Go with Shera. She'll  
take care of you until I get back."  
The white faced woman cowered fearfully from the mousy woman and clung  
on even tighter to Reeve.  
"Hey," Tifa spoke up, "Maybe you should stay."  
"I'm going," Reeve shook his head, "Just give me a minute."  
"I do not have a minute," Greylorn said suddenly, "I have multiple  
simulacra signals."  
"Where?" Aeris grew alarmed.  
"Several meters below. Not moving."  
"We'd better prepare," Red looked at Tifa, "If they're anything like  
what you said they were."  
"They are not moving," Greylorn repeated, "Which means ---"  
"He's here," Aeris said flatly, "Waiting."  
"He will not be if I elect to tarry," the man stepped quickly over to  
the pit, eyes glued to the small meter in hand.  
"Wait!" Reeve called out as the others began to disperse.  
"Stay up top bossman. We might need'cha later."  
"Cid what the hell?!"  
The pilot ignored him and spun Shera around, "Stay an' help'im."  
"But --!"  
"Go on," his tone soft but firm. "I'll b'back. I promise."  
Her hands clasped his firmly, "I'll wait forever if I have to."  
"I know," Cid brushed her cheek lightly before trotting off.  
She and Reeve watched as the rest of the party disappeared into the  
pit.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Stumbling in the darkness, Tifa tried not to trip and fall.  
Who'd know where I'd end up?  
"Aeris?"  
"Right here."  
Tifa felt a soft hand brush hers briefly before flitting away again.  
"Shoot!"  
"You all right?" Tifa called out concerned.  
"Yeah," Aeris groaned, "Just slipped on something loose that's all. Be  
careful."  
"Got it," Tifa slid forth carefully and felt around the loose rocks  
which tripped her friend.  
"Mebbe we shoulda brought a light fust," Barret cursed lightly from  
behind.  
"No lights," Greylorn hissed, "It is bad enough they track us by smell  
and heat."  
"So how t'hell kin we fight?" Tifa heard Cid hiss loudly, "Blind?"  
"When we find him then you can light the place to your heart's  
content," the man rasped back, "Until then, be quiet and follow the  
simmie's tail."  
Red growled as he was reluctantly dragged into the argument. The  
warrior saw with little light, so they opted to have him lead. The  
incandescent tip of his tail served as a beacon for the others to follow.  
It also made *him* the prime target should anyone start firing.  
That was unnerving, he thought as he took care not to lose his footing.  
"Some last minute advice," Greylorn spoke in hushed tones, "Jenovan  
simulacra were non-bipedal for most part, they preferred to use them as  
supplements to their own forces."  
"And what has this got to do with us?" Aeris asked.  
"You kill anything with more than two legs," Greylorn paused briefly,  
"Present company excepted of course."  
"Of course," Red growled.  
They continued on in silence until the quadruped suddenly spoke up.  
"Am I a simulacrum?"  
"Yes," the reply came back terse and emotionless.  
Tifa saw the incandescent tail hover unmoving in the dark.  
"N-nanaki?" she whispered.  
"Was I made?" the voice was tinged with fear.  
"Most likely."  
Red was silent.  
"Am I -- Jenovan?" he asked finally.  
"No," Greylorn pushed past him.  
"Then what --- am --- I?"  
Tifa thought she heard Red's voice quaver ever so slightly.  
"The Jenovans were not the only ones using simulacra for war."  
She heard Aeris gasp, "You don't mean he's ---"  
"A Cetra simulacra?" Greylorn's voice came back cold, "Of course I do.  
Why else would I allow him to continue to breathe around you?"  
Aeris inhaled sharply, "But I thought --"  
"You thought nothing, Cetra. Now be quiet before ---"  
Laughter suddenly echoed through the tunnels.  
"Whut wuz that?" Barret growled.  
"Sounds like laffin'," Cid rasped.  
"Yeah, but whos'?"  
Tifa groped about until she found Aeris.  
"Stay close okay?" she whispered.  
"What else can I do?" the healer gave her a squeeze.  
Red could barely see, but he could make out Greylorn stepping away a  
bit.  
"Where're you going?" the warrior asked.  
When the man didn't answer, he called out again, "Do the words of a  
simulacrum fall on deaf ears?"  
Greylorn whipped his around. Urgency stained his voice when he spoke  
again, "She's here ---"  
"She?" Red knitted his brow as his foot pads detected tremors from the  
ground, "What are you --?"  
He never finished his sentence as a thunder clap erupted with no  
warning. Red leaped aside to avoid being skewered by a large black shape.  
Shouts and screams rang in his ears as he dodged back to his companions.  
"AERIS!"  
Red heard Tifa's scream before another lower one reached his ears.  
"TIFA! Don't --- AAAAAH!"  
Barret's baritone hardly rose over the din. Red could dimly see past  
the explosion of rock and dirt, but he could only make out the big man,  
Cid, and Vincent.  
The rumbling stopped as quickly as it had come. The silence was  
deafening.  
"Where's Aeris? And Tifa?"  
"I -- I --- don' know," Barret coughed.  
"Fuck this," Cid hissed, "I'm lighting up."  
The cavern was bathed in a soft orange glow as the pilot hefted a makou  
lantern high.  
"They're gone."  
"What?!" Red looked at Vincent.  
"It happened so fast," the tall man replied, "Aeris just --- fell."  
"Fell?"  
"Into the ground."  
"A hole then," Cid smugly.  
"I checked already," Vincent said quietly, "I cannot find an opening  
anywhere."  
"Whar's Tifa?" Barret growled.  
"I saw her grab onto Aeris right before they both vanished."  
"This isn't good," Red said gruffly, "Greylorn?!"  
No answer.  
"Greylorn!"  
Still no answer.  
"You'd better have a good explanation for keeping your tongue," the  
warrior snarled.  
"He does," Vincent said suddenly.  
"Does he?" Red hesitated, "What is it?"  
"He's dead."  
"WHAT!?" the quadruped scuttled over to where the others were. The  
trademark black cloak lay in a heap. Barret gingerly shoved aside the  
fabric with his gun arm. Cid made face and turned away. Beneath the black  
garb dripped a foul smelling red glop.  
"What --- happened?" Red sniffed the corpse and immediately sneezed.  
Acid.  
And acid eaten flesh. Blood and bone poured freely onto the floor. The  
sour stench engulfed the place and the warrior's nose. Red turned away in  
disgust.  
"Surely, even he did not deserve this," Vincent said quietly.  
"Well, what goes aroun' comes aroun'," Cid spat on the ground.  
"Ne'ermin' dat now," Barret growled, "We gotta find the two."  
"They kin be anywhere," Cid hissed.  
"Jez start lookin'," the big man strode down a tunnel, "An' we keep it  
t'gether."  
So we can all die together, Red thought sourly but he followed  
regardless.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Oooh," Aeris struggled to open her eyes.  
Funny, how come I can't move?  
Uh oh.  
What the?  
She found herself dangling several feet above the floor, apparently  
safe in a pocket of white stuff. Aeris sniffed the white gunk cautiously.  
No smell, no taste.  
But it was tough.  
The cocoon had her bundled so tightly she could hardly move. She craned  
her head around for a look. A giant cavern was around her, illuminated by  
bright and brittle materia.  
"Wow."  
The small woman's jaw dropped as her eyes feasted on dancing,  
shimmering crystal. Tons and tons of the stuff. It was all around, above  
her, and below. The place wasn't lined with materia. It was *made up* of  
it.  
Across the room, she saw a white bulb dangling from the ceiling. A  
familiar swath of jet black hair hung from its top.  
"Tifa?" she called out.  
No answer.  
"Tifa!" she shouted.  
She heard a groan as the woman stirred.  
"A-Aeris?" Tifa looked around, "Wh-what happened?"  
"Hey! Can you get down?" Aeris squirmed to little effect.  
Tifa twisted this way and that, her hair thrashed about in a vain  
attempt to break loose.  
"Ungh. Sorry," she heaved, "It's too tight to --- ungh --- dammit!"  
"Hey," Aeris looked around again, "Where are we?"  
"I dunno," Tifa heaved, "But I want to get out of here and find  
Sephiroth."  
"Me too," Aeris tried squirming again.  
"Then fortune smiles upon thee," a voice rang out from nowhere, "You  
have succeeded."  
Aeris swallowed hard as Tifa began struggling desperately to break  
free. The healer could see a slim figure behind the thinner pieces of clear  
materia. Laughter echoed throughout the cave as a figure stepped slowly  
into view. She gasped as a svelte figure in a flowing white dress stood  
smiling at them. The apparition stood in full view of both of them on the  
materia dais in the center of the room. The hair was the whitest snow as  
was the complexion, but something sinister hid behind those dark almond  
eyes.  
"Wh-who are you?" Aeris managed to find her voice. Tifa had stopped her  
frantic struggles to behold the being before them.  
"Why I am who you seek," the woman let out a chilling laugh and bowed,  
"Alegnin Sephiroth, at your beckon."  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
trustno1  
  
-- password to access personal computer - Agent Fox Mulder, FBI  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
"You're Sephiroth?" Tifa's voice was incredulous, "That's a bunch of  
crock!"  
"I am," the pale woman passed a gaze of disdain over her. Aeris looked  
fearfully at their captor as she stepped closer.  
"Al-leg-nin," the woman's eyes glittered with mirth, "Do well to  
remember it."  
"Why did you capture us?" Tifa shouted from across the room, "Who are  
you really?"  
"I told you," she held up a hand for inspection, "I am Alegnin  
Sephiroth."  
"You're a woman."  
"And what of it?" she looked at them.  
"Sephiroth's a guy," Tifa said flatly.  
"There are no male Jenovans my dear," Alegnin looked wistfully at  
Aeris, "At least not anymore. Not after you killed all of them."  
"Me?" the healer gaped, "What did I do?"  
"You killed them," the pale woman whispered, "You and your cursed  
ancestors are all the same."  
"What do you know about the Cetra?" Aeris asked suspiciously.  
"More than I care to know," Alegnin pursed her lips and looked at her  
with contempt, "After all, I am the last Jenovan."  
"So you're the criminal," Aeris took in a breath, "You're the one  
everyone's looking for."  
"Criminal?" the woman scoffed, "If there was an ounce of justice in  
this universe, you wouldn't be here and I need not bear this agony."  
Aeris offered no reply.  
"But there isn't," Alegnin visibly sagged, "So I have taken it upon  
myself to set things right."  
"What are you going to do?!" Tifa wriggled to no avail, "Turn us into  
those things you sent after Aeris?"  
"This is none of your business," Alegnin glared at her, "I have no  
quarrels with slaves."  
"I'm no damned slave you bitch!" Tifa flared, "Let us down!"  
"Slave?" Aeris glanced at the pale woman, "What gibberish are you  
spouting?"  
Alegnin studied her carefully before she burst out laughing, "You mean  
you really don't know?"  
"I know you have a sick, twisted mind," Aeris glared at her.  
"He never told you," her tone almost pitiful, "Poor child, what lies  
have you heard?"  
"Lies?" Aeris felt her heart skip a beat, "What lies?"  
"Tell me," the woman looked at her, "What has the great star killer  
told you?"  
"Star killer?"  
"The one who destroyed your people."  
"I know all too clearly who destroyed my people."  
"Oh?" Alegnin's voice held amusement, "Who?"  
"You did," Aeris hissed, "It wasn't enough to leave things alone, you  
had to wipe us out."  
"On the contrary," Alegnin said coldly, "It was *your* race who killed  
mine. We were never a match for you."  
"Liar," tears welled in Aeris' eyes as she tried breaking free, "LIAR!"  
"Tell me what other falsehoods has he unleashed on those deaf ears of  
yours?"  
"You killed my people!" Aeris thrashed about madly, "All of them! I'm  
THE LAST ONE!" The small woman broke into sobs as she failed to break out  
from the silky bulb.  
"My, my, my. How the mighty have fallen."  
The pale woman rose silently off the floor and floated over to Aeris.  
"Don't worry child," Alegnin tilted small woman up by the chin, "I will  
put your mind to rest, before I pass you and your cursed race into memory."  
"Why don't you come over here!?" Tifa shouted, "I'll give you something  
you won't forget!"  
At those words, Alegnin turned and headed towards her. Tifa's eyes  
followed her warily, looking for any weakness. The woman had long flowing  
white hair and pale skin. Her body though seemingly ethereal at a glance,  
was athletic and well built. She could fight if need be. The only jarring  
thing about her were those limpet pools of darkness that were her eyes.  
They were completely black --- there were no traces of the pupils or the  
corneas.  
"Oh you mislead little wretch," the levitating woman leaned close, but  
not close enough for her to strike, "Don't you know? We were her servants."  
"The hell are you talking about?!" Tifa glared. Aeris had quieted down  
and was listening intently as Alegnin kept talking.  
"Two and a half thousand years ago, I lived peacefully on a planet with  
millions of others like me. Millions," she passed a hate filled glare at  
them.  
"We were oblivious to the cosmos as it was to us, until one day,"  
Alegnin darkened, "One day, the Cetra war machine arrived in orbit and  
commanded us to surrender."  
Tifa passed a look of disbelief at Aeris then at 'Sephiroth'.  
"Oh yes," Alegnin looked between them, "the Cetra tore apart stars in  
the name of conquest and enslaved thousands of species out of the spirit of  
malevolence."  
"YOU LIE!" Aeris shrieked.  
"I have no need to lie to a fellow slave," Alegnin folded her arms.  
"You keep calling me that and I'll tear your head off bitch."  
"Such temperament," the woman eyed her with distaste, "Don't you know?  
This world we are on now were populated by the underclass."  
"Underclass?"  
"All of you on this world," she pointed at Tifa, "were slaves of the  
Cetra."  
"Slaves?" Tifa whispered, "It can't be."  
"It was a holding pen for the underclass, this world."  
Tifa stared at her in astonishment.  
"Crock," she whispered.  
"I jest not. Sometimes the Cetra would even breed with their slaves,"  
Alegnin crinkled her eyes, "On occasion they would even allow them to be  
born."  
Aeris looked at her in revulsion.  
"These are your forebears," Alegnin pointed a finger at Tifa,  
"Generations of cross breeding has weeded out the traits our masters  
possessed. They are Cetra like ice is hot. The derisive term for these  
hybrids, if I remember correctly, was 'Cetrid'."  
Tifa gaped in disbelief.  
"That's correct," Alegnin laughed, "Every living thing on this world  
was a Cetra simulacrum, a slave, or a Cetrid. There was no permanent  
settlements anywhere. They dumped us on this world and treated us like  
animals," she looked at Tifa with a mix of contempt and pity, "Do you still  
serve her?"  
"I don't serve anybody!" Tifa strained uselessly against her bulbous  
prison, "She's my friend!"  
"Friend?" Alegnin let out an empty chuckle, "You're more of a fool than  
I thought. You found a good pet Cetra."  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Aeris cried out, "You killed fifty races! You killed  
off all my people except me!"  
"Compared to what your people have done," Alegnin's voice shook, "My  
deeds are nothing. Your ancestors killed and enslaved hundreds of  
civilizations. Some say thousands."  
"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"  
"I DON'T CARE!" Alegnin exploded with fury and looked at them both with  
hate filled eyes.  
"I had a world, a family. But most of all, I had my life! But it all  
changed that day," her voice shook as she bore her gaze into the small  
woman, "Your ancestors came onto our world and slaughtered us until we were  
broken in body and spirit. Then you herded us, like beasts into your  
laboratories and experimented on."  
Tifa and Aeris kept silent as she went on.  
"And when you were finished," the white face twitched, "we were  
disposed of."  
"My family, my mother, my father," Alegnin whispered, "All crushed in  
the name of conquest."  
"You can't be serious," Tifa gasped, "The Cetra were peaceful."  
"You believe their propaganda?" Alegnin asked spitefully, "Do you  
believe her?" she pointed at Aeris.  
"With my life," the dark haired woman replied immediately.  
"Well, it makes no difference to me what you believe," Alegnin snorted,  
"All I want is to see her dead." She cast her coal black eyes at Aeris.  
"But not before I see her suffer."  
"So it's not just enough to kill me?" Aeris mustered a brave voice,  
"You're a sadist and a murderer."  
"MURDERER!?" Alegnin's nostrils flared, "I killed with a purpose! Your  
people simply killed!!"  
"FUCK YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"  
Tifa watched in horror and fascination as Aeris let loose expletives  
even she never heard of --- until now.  
"CAN YOU!? WILL YOU?!" Alegnin flashed with anger, "I'll see you dead  
before the day is out!"  
The cavern fell silent they each gathered themselves.  
"I'll stop you," the small woman was trembling, her face flushed from  
her sudden exertion. Tifa could tell even she was surprised by her own  
fury.  
"Planet help me if that's the last thing I do. And if not me, then  
Greylorn. He'll take care of this." Aeris suddenly brightened, "And he'll  
find me. He always does. He'll come and then you'll get what's coming to  
you."  
"Greylorn?" Alegnin furrowed a brow.  
"The man Council sent after you," Aeris said with resolve, "He'll rip  
this place apart to find you."  
"Ah, so he answers to a new name now," a twisted smile crossed  
Alegnin's face, "Of course star killer will come. He must. He created me."  
"What are you talking about!?"  
"It was through his folly that I am what I am today," she glowered.  
"H-how?"  
"After the destruction of my race, I managed to escape," Alegnin said  
in a fierce whisper, "I was alone for so long I had forgotten how to speak  
when they came."  
"They?" Aeris whispered, "They who?"  
"The Council."  
"What did they want?" Tifa asked.  
"Me," Alegnin crinkled her eyes.  
"Wh-what did they want?"  
"They wanted to know if I was truly the last Jenovan."  
Aeris looked at her mute.  
"I said, 'yes'," the woman clawed her hands, "And when I begged them  
that justice be done, they complied."  
Alegnin looked at Aeris hatefully, "They gave the order. Genocide."  
"What?!"  
"Exterminate the Cetra," jovial wretchedness rung in her voice,  
"Destroy their race as they have done to others. Quite poetic is it not?"  
Aeris and Tifa could only gape.  
"They dispatched several of their agents to carry out the task. Their  
leader was known as 'star killer' to your people."  
Alegnin's laughter echoed through the cavern, "Sarra mich-nuem arazzo vech  
deur. The blue eyed one who extinguishes stars."  
"Blue --- eyed?" Aeris gulped.  
"He was my dark avenger," the pale woman closed her eyes, "I still  
remember how he told me that he would personally bring about the  
destruction of the Cetra Empire. And he gave me his word."  
"No," Aeris whispered as her words took hold, "It can't be."  
"Aye. He led the death mission against your precious people," she  
suddenly darkened, "All but those on this world."  
"Planet?" Tifa rasped, "Why?"  
"This damned slave ridden world held the last few remnants of the whole  
Cetra race who escaped extermination," Alegnin trembled with rage as she  
spoke, "For some --- reason I cannot even fathom, he allowed you killers,  
you murderers to live on. Here."  
"So you came," Aeris said softly, "to Planet to finish his task."  
"Aye," the woman was full of mirth, "And I would have succeeded had I  
not been so careless to have misjudged the GMD. It ensnared my mind and  
sealed it in that accursed sphere. My body was buried by those who escaped  
my wrath."  
"It took me centuries," Alegnin continued, "but I learned how to use  
the crystal sequence of my prison to manipulate the man who sought to study  
my fetid corpse."  
"Hojo," Aeris whispered hoarsely.  
"Aye. And he served me well."  
"You were behind all this from the beginning," Tifa perked up,  
"Controlling that bastard to --- to ---"  
"Carry out my plans as his 'experiment'," Alegnin chuckled, "You would  
have impressed your master with your sharp tongue."  
Tifa hissed before the woman continued, "Right before he cut it out."  
"Were you the one at the Crater?" the healer asked.  
"Crater?" the woman arched a brow, "Aye, I was there."  
"And Sephiroth?" Aeris asked, "Was Meteor part of all this?"  
"That boy of his was strong minded, I must admit," the pallid woman  
darkened, "But he was driven by pettiness and indecision. I owe your  
companions a word of thanks for undoing him."  
"And they'll find us," Tifa said stubbornly, "And when they do, I'll  
kick your ass bitch."  
"Yes, I suppose you would try," the woman cast her coal black eyes at  
her before settling back down on the dais in the rooms' center.  
"And when I'm done," the dark haired woman continued, "We'll make sure  
you never see the light of day again."  
"Oh I'll survive," Alegnin laughed, "As I did at Crater."  
"How did you?" Aeris gazed at her warily.  
"Why through my allies of course."  
"Allies?"  
"They managed to freeze my former body and bring it here for repair."  
"How?"  
Alegnin's eyes sparkled, "In a delightful bath of nitrogen."  
Alien buzzing suddenly filled the room. Aeris and Tifa froze with fear  
as a giant --- spider like creature skittered from the corner of the room  
and stopped before their captor. It was the size of a small house and it  
looked to Tifa as if it could catch and devour a chocobo in one swipe. It  
chirped wildly for several moments before Alegnin held up a hand.  
"I see," she turned and smiled at her dangling prisoners, "I am afraid  
my colleague here bears grim news. Star killer is dead."  
Aeris widened her eyes as the woman went on.  
"It also tells me your friends are quite lost and still wandering the  
labyrinth of tunnels outside. I wonder if I should wait for them?"  
"Why don't you just get it over with?!" Tifa spat violently, "You got  
us already!"  
Chirping from the spider creature interrupted Alegnin before she could  
reply.  
"What? No. Later."  
The chirping grew irritatingly short.  
"I will complete the bargain as soon as I have sated my vengeance."  
Three short chirps came out and the spider scuttled out of the room and  
disappeared.  
"No one will be able to find you now," Alegnin chuckled, "Not down  
here. No one."  
Tifa suddenly remembered what Cid and Reeve said last night.  
'Spida's. Big ass spida's.'  
"That was an Elder?" she spoke up.  
Alegnin twirled to face her. She cocked her head, "Bright girl."  
"Yes," she stepped up, "That was an Elder."  
"And you're working together," Tifa observed.  
"Of course," Alegnin laughed, "Why else do you think they are here?  
They did excellent work securing privacy for my abode, did they not?"  
Tifa shuddered as she remembered the devastated town up top.  
"Greylorn said they wanted to capture you."  
"DID HE NOW?" she looked at Aeris, "Haven't you realized by now that  
man lied as easily as he killed?"  
The healer looked down and shut her ears to the laughter.  
"So what do they want?" Tifa asked, "Really."  
"What they want is simple," Alegnin gave her a wan smile, "Political  
stability."  
"What has this got to do with me?' Aeris piped up.  
"With you," the pale woman pointed at her, "Not much. But with the  
legacy that your ancestors have left you, everything."  
"Legacy?" Aeris whispered.  
"Everything on this world is at your beckon Cetra," Alegnin flashed a  
grim smile, "All you have to do is enter the correct sequence with that  
crystal of yours ---"  
Mother's materia, Aeris thought.  
"--- and the GMD will act as your Guardian and Provider for the rest of  
your life."  
"What are you saying?" she shook.  
"I am saying that you, my dear Cetra," Alegnin chuckled, "Can rule over  
this puny world as a god with the merest flick of a switch."  
The small woman blinked.  
"By resequencing the --- Makou."  
"Why?" Aeris demanded.  
"To create a new race of slaves."  
"H-how?"  
"The GMD creates copies of people ---"  
"I know."  
"Then what do you suppose happens to those copies?"  
"Greylorn said ---" Aeris stopped and shuddered, fearing the worst.  
"Aye," Alegnin nodded, "GMD can also *overwrite* an existing  
personality. It was the ultimate slave maker."  
"I --- don't --- believe you," tears began falling from the healer's  
eyes.  
"Oh I wouldn't worry mistress," Alegnin laughed, "I'm sure no matter  
what calamity happened, your GMD protected you."  
Tifa realized what doubts floated through her friend's mind. If this  
GMD was what it was, then could Greylorn have tampered with Aeris? She felt  
a rush of anger and remorse consume her again. It was as if she died all  
over again.  
Was she Aeris?  
Or not?  
Tifa struggled to keep herself in check, but it was difficult.  
"In any case, the Elders do not want you in control of slaves or of  
anything else for that matter."  
"They intend to take my life?"  
"No," the pale woman chuckled, "I have first choice in that matter."  
"What did you offer in return?" Tifa spat.  
"WEAPON," Aeris said suddenly, "They want WEAPON."  
"You'd think that wouldn't you?" Alegnin suddenly turned, "Blood  
thirsty scum."  
Tifa snorted, "I don't believe you."  
"You don't have to."  
"It will come for you," the healer tightened her face.  
Alegnin didn't answer as the materia behind the dais shimmered. The two  
women watched the gargantuan six armed machine move over the water, its  
jets emitting a bright flare as it flew.  
"Perhaps. Shall we see how my allies fare?"  
It was then Tifa noticed that there was activity on the beast's skin  
--- er --- hull, she corrected herself.  
"Still searching for me," the woman sniffed, "No doubt fulfilling its  
master's aims."  
Aeris didn't bother to reply as the image magnified several fold and  
she could make out a small metallic spider thing scuttling into a hole in  
the thing's armor.  
The view drew back just as a bright flash erupted from WEAPON's  
midsection. She gasped as Tifa looked on with mounting horror as the  
behemoth plummeted earthward. There was no sound, but judging from the size  
of the explosion, it was highly doubtful nothing would survive the area of  
impact. Alegnin turned back to her two mute captives as the image faded  
from view.  
"I guess killing comes as naturally to you as it did to Greylorn," Tifa  
spat.  
"You know nothing of sorrow slave," the pale woman hissed and pointed  
at Aeris, "Do you know what it feels like to see your world die?"  
"My world died when you came," the small woman glared back, "I have no  
one to speak to anymore of my own heritage."  
"Be damn your heritage," Alegnin sneered as she flew back towards them,  
"At least you didn't witness your people's destruction first hand."  
"What?" Tifa gaped, "How?"  
"One of my captors desired me," their pallid captor allowed herself a  
thin smile as she floated over to Aeris, "He took me as a consort.  
Sometimes he treated me as treasure."  
Aeris flinched as Alegnin gently brushed her cheek, "Other times like  
trash."  
"When his own mate discovered what he did, she made plans to dispose of  
me. But not before making me suffer for my insolence," she drew a manicured  
nail down Aeris' cheek, "Mistress had me watch while executioners killed  
every last Jenovan before my very eyes."  
Aeris panted fearfully as the pale woman drew closer.  
"The last one was my son."  
The pallid woman smiled ruefully as she continued, "He was my baby boy.  
My first and my only child. They took him and they killed him whilst I  
watched."  
Alegnin's face tightened as she went on, "My world ended when he died.  
My mate was killed in the initial bombardment. And Cetra could never  
impregnate me; that was why I was chosen as a consort in the first place."  
"That child was the last hope for me," she whispered, "For our people.  
And you took him away. My darling Sephiroth."  
The healer felt her icy breath on her neck.  
"Do you know what 'Sephiroth' means, Cetra?"  
Aeris looked up fearfully and shook her head.  
"It means 'Son of Seriepei'."  
The look on the small woman's face prompted the her to elucidate,  
"Seriepei was the Jenovan god of life --- and death."  
Tifa cried out in horror as the woman wrenched Aeris up by the hair and  
savagely spit on her face.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU SICK BITCH!"  
She flitted away as Aeris gagged in revulsion.  
"I've waited a long time for this," Alegnin whispered, "To have one of  
you so helpless before me as I was before you."  
"You killed my son," the pale woman set herself down on the dais, "But  
I have the last laugh Cetra."  
"My children shall walk on your ashes and they shall remember this  
day," Alegnin cackled, "Hear of it and rejoice. For I shall repopulate this  
universe with our blood and we shall spit on your graves!"  
"Meet my companion Cetra and witness the beginning of your end," she  
clamoured with glee, "It will be the last thing you see before you die."  
Alegnin clapped loudly and a dark shape lurched forth from the edge of  
the room. The two captive women gasped as it moved into the light.  
Aeris let out a cry of despair. Tifa couldn't believe it.  
"Tiger?" her eyes grew wide.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Aw hell," Cid stopped and whispered, "Didja hear that?"  
The pilot cocked his head and listened.  
"There it'tis again."  
"I hear it too," Vincent nodded, "That sounded like ---"  
"Screamin'," Barret growled, "Dat means d'en ---"  
"They're near," Red picked up his ears and turned, "This way!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"A fine specimen," Alegnin brushed the young man's neck.  
"Cloud! Cloud!" Aeris suddenly shouted, "Help us!"  
Their captor narrowed her eyes, "You know him?"  
"Cloud!" Tifa yelled, "What the hell are you doing?!"  
The young man stared blankly into space as the pale woman drew her  
lithe arms around him, "Oh my naughty boy, why didn't you tell me before?"  
Cloud stood mute and silent as Alegnin laughingly ran her hands across  
him. Tifa could see that there was something not right.  
His face.  
His arms.  
His clothes.  
They looked bruised and torn.  
Oh dear Planet, she thought as her eyes settled on his cracked face.  
He looked as if he was mangled by a machine.  
"What did you do to him?!" she shrieked, "YOU DAMN BITCH!!"  
"Watch your tongue," Alegnin said coldly, "Or I tear it out myself."  
"YOU HURT HIM DAMN YOU!" Tifa cried, "YOU HURT HIM!!"  
"Hurt him?" the reply was unbelieving, "I did nothing of the sort!"  
"Liar!" Aeris shouted.  
"I do not lie to a fellow slave," Alegnin said icily, "He was in much  
worse shape before."  
"W-worse?" the healer croaked.  
"Aye," the pale woman turned thoughtful, "I suppose it resulted from  
the fall he took."  
"Fall?" Aeris paled.  
"Yes. My pets found him dying at the base of a cliff."  
Tifa blinked desperately to clear her vision as the woman continued, "I  
healed his wounds as best I could. He was just laying there, waiting for  
death as he kept mewing 'ar-riss' and 'tee-fa' over and over."  
Aeris looked away and tried to hide her tears when Alegnin suddenly  
darkened.  
"You."  
Tifa sucked in a breath as the woman turned towards them with an evil  
glitter.  
"He was talking about you two wasn't he?"  
The expression on their faces told the woman more than words ever  
could. Laughter echoed throughout the cavern as she gleefully exulted to  
the unseen heavens, "THIS IS WONDERFUL!! More than I can have ever hoped  
for all these centuries!"  
Alegnin gave them an unsavory smile as she turned and knelt before a  
motionless Cloud. The two watched in horror as the pale woman tore open his  
trousers and began to arouse him.  
"NO!" Tifa shrieked, "STOP IT!."  
"Cloud!" Aeris screamed, "Fight it! Don't do this!"  
"Wake up tiger!" Tifa shouted, "SNAP OUT OF IT!!"  
Aeris began crying as Alegnin sucked hungrily on the young man.  
"Abase me," she looked up at the moronic young man, "I --- want --- you  
--- to --- ah --- base --- me."  
Alegnin slurped wetly until Cloud drew rigid.  
"Oh excellent!" she cried as she was doused with a faceful of white, "I  
could not have hoped for better!"  
Tifa fought and wriggled but with no effect. The young woman fought to  
keep control, but with what went on just before her eyes, it was hard to  
concentrate. Tears burned her eyes as all she could think of was wrapping  
her hands around the pale woman's neck and squeezing as hard as she could  
until it snapped.  
"And now," Alegnin stood up and produced a small device from her hand,  
"To ensure you will perform to my liking."  
He seemed oblivious to her presence as she pressed the device to his  
forehead. He jerked slightly and the albino woman stepped back, device  
still in place. The young man began trembling violently as convulsions ran  
through his body. Aeris and Tifa both cried out as the young man's skin  
began to writhe from something underneath.  
"CLOUD!" Aeris wailed.  
"TIGER!" Tifa screamed.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"  
Cloud's body arched violently as steam escaped from his body. Alegnin  
stood silent but she kept her eyes glued to the spectacle before her. When  
the haze cleared he stood fully erect, his body cast in a deep blue tinge.  
Chunks of his skin were thickened and were protruding out at odd angles.  
While he still bore some semblance to the man he once was, he no longer  
looked human. Not even at a glance.  
Tifa could hear Aeris' weeping as the pallid woman caressed herself to  
prepare for such an undertaking.  
"Aaah yes. *This* is to my liking. And you *will* satisfy me."  
"Yyyyessss," his words came out painfully slow.  
"You will do as *I* say."  
"Yyyyessss."  
Alegnin stood and moved towards her monstrous blue lover.  
"If you touch him again," Tifa shouted from her perch, "I'll fucking  
kill you!"  
"Can you?" the naked woman twirled enticingly close to Cloud and  
laughed.  
The brute that was once man sat on the floor like a dumb animal as the  
pale figure lowered herself. Grunts of pleasure escaped her pallid lips as  
she began to rock to and fro on the man-beast's shaft.  
"Cloud! Please! Wake up!" Aeris kept crying, "PLEASE!"  
"Save --- your breath --- Cetra," Alegnin panted, "He's ---- mine ---  
ahhh."  
Tifa couldn't hold back any more as she felt her own tears fall.  
He looks so blank, she thought. Does he even know we're here?  
She risked a look at her friend. Aeris was openly weeping now, not even  
bothering to form proper words. Her cries grew louder as Alegnin grunted  
and ground her hips into Cloud's lap. The pale woman suddenly stood and dug  
a finger in her ear.  
"ENOUGH! I cannot bear her incessant whining!"  
Alegnin stabbed a manicured finger at the beast man, "GO! Silence her  
and I will reward you."  
"Yyyyessss," the beast-Cloud lurched forth slightly as Aeris felt a  
slight jerk.  
A short cry prompted her to steal a glance at Tifa. The dark haired  
woman seemed to be going higher.  
Or was she?  
Aeris looked down and gasped.  
Uh, oh. She began to struggle frantically.  
Alegnin's coal black eyes glittered with mirth as her monstrous servant  
approached its descending quarry.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"The hell is he doin'?" Barret whispered as peeked from around the  
corner.  
The four of them just arrived to see Sephiroth prance around a blue  
monster. Red wrinkled his nose. Something was wrong. He may have only  
one eye, but he was sure that thing in the distance was not the Sephiroth  
they had fought. For one thing it smelled different.  
For another, it had the body and the voice of a woman.  
"I don' wanna fuckin' know," Cid tightened a twine around a bundle of  
dynamite, "We gotta hit 'im hard and fast."  
"It may not be a 'he'," Red said.  
"What?" Barret and Cid glanced at him.  
"I said it isn't a 'he'," the warrior repeated.  
The big man looked at him, "This ain' no time fo' jokes."  
"He's right," Vincent rasped, "It's a woman."  
Cid and Barret risked another look.  
"Aw shit," the big man whispered.  
"Ya gotta be kiddin'," the pilot rasped, "Must be a man dressin' up in  
wimmen's clothin' right?"  
Red snorted, "Who cares, just keep focused and --- Planet help us, it's  
Aeris."  
The four watched as the pink clad woman cringed away from the blue  
beast.  
"Fuck, we gotta do sumthin'," Barret hefted his gun arm.  
Vincent followed suit and they both braced themselves. The big man  
slowly trained his sites on his target when Vincent suddenly grabbed him.  
"Whut the hell!?" Barret glared at the man.  
"Don't fire!" Vincent snapped, "It's Cloud!"  
"What!?" Cid looked up.  
"It's Cloud!" the gunman repeated, "Nanaki, your nose agrees?"  
"No," the quadruped soured, "But my eyes do. The face is faint, but  
it's him."  
"So what do we do?!" Cid snapped.  
"DDDDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE."  
The four stopped their bickering and saw a pair of red eyes leering at  
them. Another pair emerged behind the first. And another. And another. Red  
growled and backed away.  
Ambush.  
Low, guttural grunts and howls could be heard as the simulacra horde  
advanced.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Aeris worked free of her bulb and backed away from the thing that was  
Cloud as Alegnin smiled. Tifa, still in her perch saw a pair of ape  
creatures scuttle behind her to cut off escape. The pink clad woman looked  
up and froze as beast-Cloud stood over her.  
"CLOUD!" Tifa shrieked, "Snap out of it!"  
"I've waited long for this day," Alegnin laughed and turned to her  
servant, "Kill her."  
Sudden chaos erupted around the room as Barret and Vincent burst in  
guns blazing. The simulacra behind Aeris scattered as the fighting swept  
them apart. The healer quickly scrambled to her feet and ran for cover.  
Tifa gave a shout as the pale woman looked around, dazed from the  
melee.  
"What?! No!" Alegnin shrieked as her show was interrupted.  
Red howled and charged her, but she was not without defences.  
"Look out above you!"  
The warrior heard Tifa's warning just in time to dance aside the  
pounce.  
"Back to me!" Vincent shouted as he raised his gun.  
"NO!" Red shot back, "It's too close!"  
The white haired ape skittered and leaped, its claws brought down in  
full force. To kill. But the quadruped fought his share battles. With that  
much strength behind a blow, it left little for a back swing, in case of a  
miss. He darted in, rolling aside at the last second. It let out a  
dispirited howl as Red's jaws caught its leg and forced it off balance.  
As he began another pass, Vincent's gun erupted and the ape crashed  
into the wall.  
"ACCOMPLICES! ALL OF YOU!!" Alegnin raised high both her arms as her  
"pets" fell upon them. Blood began to fall from her hands.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
High on her perch, Tifa was relatively safe from the melee. When the  
others came bursting in, she thought that was the end of it. But now she  
wasn't so sure. Crimson pools had formed by the pallid woman's sides as she  
pointed at Aeris and her.  
"Oh fuck," Tifa whispered as she began desperately rocking back and  
forth. She bucked and struggled but to no avail. A piercing cry reached her  
ears.  
"Aeris?!"  
She risked a glance and saw to her horror that her friend was on the  
ground thrashing wildly trying to break free from the skeletal hands of her  
ape-like captor. Tifa uttered a cry of despair and desperation as she tried  
breaking free of her bonds with renewed vigor.  
A voice, sharp and abrasive, came from the depths of the woman on the  
dais, "Die Cetra! DIE!!"  
Tifa felt her soul freeze as those coal black eyes looked up at her.  
"You as well slave!!!!" Alegnin roared as two bright whips shot out  
forth from her bleeding hands, one at her, one at Aeris. The Cetra let out  
one last desperate cry.  
"CLOUD!! PLEEEEEASE!!!"  
At the corner of her eye, Tifa saw a blue figure snap into motion. Time  
seemed to slow as she watched him run towards her.  
Of course it had to be.  
She knew it all along.  
"Go tiger. Go," she whispered as death neared.  
Tifa closed her eyes and whispered a prayer.  
It was close now.  
She knew.  
Deep down she knew.  
SHRAK!!  
Funny there was no pain, just a sensation of falling.  
Thoughts of happier times ran through her mind as she began her long  
descent.  
Back into the Lifestream.  
Despite what the stranger had said.  
The shouting became a blur.  
Back to Planet.  
The chaos of battle, a haze.  
I'll see mama now.  
And papa.  
Good bye all.  
Good bye.  
Good -- THUD!  
"OW!!" she yelped.  
What the hell!?  
Tifa blinked and felt the pressure on her lessen.  
I'm --- alive?  
She took no time in shaking loose the white twine that held her and  
scrambling to her feet. A familiar looking blade lay near by, tiny wisps of  
electricity ran up and down its length. Beside it, gesticulating  
grotesquely, was a vine lying in a pool of red liquid.  
Before she could fathom what the hell was going on, a blood curdling  
scream filled her ears.  
"CCCCCCCLLLLLLOOOOOOOUUUUUDDD!!!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Off a way, Red saw Cloud crush the simulacrum's skull with a swift clap  
of his now monstrous hands. The tentacle pierced his body as he placed  
himself over Aeris. Blood gushed out from the wound as 'Sephiroth' screamed  
in fury and pain. Red's ears twitched as he heard the healer scream.  
It's mortal.  
It had to be.  
Just like Tifa back at Midgar.  
The pale woman drew her lethal vine back as Cloud stood back up. She  
cackled maniacally, exulting in Aeris' cries. He heard an deep rumble as a  
gout of gunfire burst behind him.  
"YOU BITCH! 'E WUZ MY FRIEN'!!" Barret swung his gun arm in her  
direction and opened fire.  
Cid saw his chance and inched forward. He began to lob a bundle of  
explosives when 'Sephiroth' flicked out a twine and a greenish spray came  
forth form its tip. The pilot screamed as he covered his eyes as he dropped  
his lethal bundle.  
"CID!" Vincent slackened his fire for a moment to kick away the  
dynamite as his friend lurched across the battlefield. But a moment was all  
the hunching, leaping ape creatures needed to advance on their prey.  
The gunman let out a shout of surprise as one clamped down on his leg  
before another grappled an arm.  
Damn. Damn. Damn, Red tore at the one on the tall man's arm. Vincent  
worked a gun free and blew apart the monster saddling his leg.  
"One for one," he shouted.  
"We're even then," Red spat out the foul blood.  
"YOU DAMN BITCH! YOU KILT 'IM!!" Barret roared as he emptied his gun  
arm at the woman. The bullets tore into her body, but it seemed to have no  
effect.  
"DA FUCK!?" he roared as he struggled to clamp on a new belt.  
Movement from the side caused the big man to spin around --- just in  
time to see the simulacrum bite down on his leg. Hard. Barret roared in  
pain as he smashed the gun arm down on the fetid ape. It's hold tightened  
as it jerked its head up, tearing off a chunk of flesh.  
"DAMN YOU!" he snapped the belt on and fired.  
The gout of flame tore off the simmie's head and cauterized the wound  
at the same time. The injury was minor, but the simulacrum had done its  
job. Barret never saw how fast 'Sephiroth' struck.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Tifa looked up and saw Cloud standing, a bloody mess lay at his feet.  
She saw it now. How he managed to save her.  
His sword.  
He had thrown it, his only weapon to cut her free.  
Then to protect Aeris, he had to stand alone and unarmed.  
And he lost.  
He crumpled to the floor as his hands clutched his chest.  
"No," she covered her mouth, "No. NO. NO. NO!!"  
Gunfire poured into the laughing woman on the dais. Barret was cursing  
for all Planet to hear as shell after shell ripped into Alegnin.  
"AAAUUURRGGHHH!!" the pale woman staggered but she did not fall.  
Instead she stood erect and lashed back out at her attacker. Barret  
sidestepped and the whipvine stabbed the ground. He advanced as she backed  
away.  
Tifa fetched his sword and ran over to where Aeris hovered over Cloud,  
wailing.  
"Cloud!" Tifa dropped to her knees. It was then she got a closer look  
at his wound. The hole was large. Gaping.  
"CLOUD!" she screamed and looked at Aeris with angry tears, "DO  
SOMETHING!"  
"I'M TRYING!" Aeris shrieked, "I'M TRYING!"  
"TRY HARDER!!" Tifa tore out her healing materia and placed it on his  
cobalt blue body. It glowed green but the wound did not close.  
"DAMMIT!" she cried.  
Too much. It was too much.  
The materia dealer had warned her about injuries that serious.  
'You may as well save your money and call the mortician.'  
The battle swirled around them as Tifa pressed the materia tightly  
against his wound. The others were still dealing with Alegnin's underlings  
and were unable to help them or Barret.  
"Cloud," Tifa pleaded, "Hang on. Don't give in damn you. Fight tiger.  
Fight!"  
The young man labored to breathe. She could hear the wind come out of  
his wound as he struggled for form words.  
"C---c---c---couldn't ---- let ---- both ---- urgh ---"  
"Shush, don't talk," Aeris' teeth were chattering as a soft green glow  
began to envelope her.  
"No," he clutched at them both with his deformed claws, "can't --- make  
---- can't --- ch---choossss ----"  
Gobs of blood poured forth. Tifa savagely shook off her tears.  
"Price --- worth --- all ---- Gil ---"  
His head lolled and he went slack.  
"Cloud!"  
"CLOUD!!"  
"Cloud!" Tifa beat her fists against his chest, "CLOUD!"  
She wailed frantically as Aeris seized her hands and forced them back  
on the materia. Just when things couldn't go more awry, she heard a  
desperate cry and looked up.  
"Barret?! BARRET!!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A bloody trunk shot forth from 'Sephiroth's' throat, gripping Barret by  
the head.  
"AAA-AAHH-AURACKRUCAHCK---" smoke came out of the revolting embrace as  
the big man's cries sputtered out, only to be replaced by a new one.  
"BARRET! BARRET!!" Tifa shrieked.  
The big man collapsed over the dead simulacrum, his head eaten away by  
acid. Red desperately rushed headlong at her, Vincent gladly giving him  
cover. 'Sephiroth' however, was not unaware as she turned and her vines  
grabbed the quadruped by the neck.  
"A type 90," she cackled and brought him closer for study, "I've not  
seen one for a while."  
Red pawed weakly at her, but it was no use. The warrior saw her breasts  
gushing blood, as were parts of her face. Barret had done heavy damage to  
her body, yet she still stood stoutly against them. Vincent's bullets had  
about the same performance.  
"A pity to wreck an --- antique."  
The quadruped was violently smashed against the wall, then the slammed  
to the floor, then to the wall again. Red felt like his body was falling  
apart as blood flowed freely from his nose and mouth.  
Vincent fired at the last moving simulacra as he tried to aim at  
'Sephiroth', but his hastily aimed shot served no purpose other than  
delaying the inevitable. The creature tumbled into him, forcing the man  
down. He emptied his remaining rounds into the creature as the pale woman  
flung Red roughly to the ground and withdrew her whips.  
The gun man quickly worked free of his assailant and stood to reload.  
But to his surprise, found he could not. His arm was severed just above the  
elbow. Where the metal armature had met his flesh, there was nothing. Not  
even pain.  
"Out of toys to plink at me?" 'Sephiroth' wore a ghoulish smile.  
Vincent stared in silence and braced for the onslaught.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Tifa had been idle up till now as the pale woman went about and  
defeated each and every one of her friends. She would've fought, except she  
would have left Cloud to die.  
But now, the materia no longer glowed.  
She looked at it mute and dumb.  
It can't be.  
The dull green sphere sparkled in the cavern's light, but it did  
nothing more.  
That meant ---  
Her head rested atop his chest. Not a sound. She sobbed as Aeris pumped  
her shoulders over and over again, "Live, damn you. Live."  
Blame someone.  
Anyone.  
Even her.  
Yes, even her.  
And you can curse the whole world, but does it matter?  
He's gone.  
Dead.  
No materia can bring him back now.  
Her tear encrusted eyes flitted over his still beastial features one  
last time. The sound of labored breathing encouraged her to look up.  
What on Planet?  
Aeris sat beside them, her face tight, her hands clenched. The grief  
stricken healer was full of tears as a dull red glow began to surround her.  
Tifa could see great energies being built up in those embittered sea green  
eyes.  
Shouting and gunfire erupted behind them as the glow became thicker,  
duller, and redder. Aeris was shuddering now. Shuddering from cold, shock,  
or fright, Tifa never knew. The dark haired woman watched in fascination as  
the aura slowly enveloped them both. She drew rigid as she fought to keep  
under control.  
Rage.  
Anger.  
Fury.  
Tifa was engulfed by the urge to smash something.  
Anything.  
But the key was control.  
She could see Aeris was struggling to keep herself from breaking out.  
The small woman's fingers dug deep into her bare knees as a flood of tears  
streamed forth from her eyes.  
Their eyes met.  
Aeris slowly stood as Tifa grasped the hilt of the massive blade.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Red sputtered and opened his eye as he struggled to get up.  
No use, he grimaced.  
His haunch was broken.  
And it hurt, he gritted his teeth.  
He saw 'Sephiroth' slowly stab Vincent to the ground with her vine  
whips.  
"My, my," she laughed at his misery, "You are head strong. Perhaps I  
should make you my new consort."  
The gun man said nothing as he sprawled helpless on the ground. Red  
began to crawl towards them. Suddenly, he saw 'Sephiroth' jerk up and  
scream.  
"CETRA!? ---!??! ARRAAGGHKK!!"  
Vincent lay perfectly still as Red was treated to an awe-inspiring  
sight.  
Aeris was glowing a fiery red, as was Tifa. The small woman had her  
arms outstretched and a bluish sphere of energy surrounded Alegnin. The  
bloody woman railed uselessly against the barrier as Tifa took up Cloud's  
blade.  
"DIE DAMN YOU DIE!"  
Red could hear the grief in Tifa's voice as she meted out blow after  
blow of materia tempered steel at the wretched woman. Unfortunately the  
same barrier that held 'Sephiroth' at bay also prevented her from scoring a  
hit.  
"Let me at her!" Tifa screamed.  
"I --- I can't!" Aeris cried, "If I let up ---!"  
'Sephiroth' grinned madly at the small woman, "--- I shall be set free.  
FREE!"  
The bloody woman's laughter filled their ears mocking them.  
"You cannot hold me forever Cetra!" she shrieked, "Soon I will come for  
you and everything you have!"  
The woman looked at Tifa, "Methinks I shall kill you first."  
Aeris began to sag, her slender frame unable to bear the burden of  
channeling the necessary energies for the bind. Tifa gave a cry and flung  
the useless weapon at the slowly dissipating seal. Just as the barrier was  
about to vanish, the woman suddenly seized up with a look of surprise in  
her blood stained eyes.  
She howled with unbridled fury as she vainly tried to ward off an  
unseen force. The grotesquely mutilated woman turned to Aeris. She let out  
one last murderous scream as her body bulged and burst into bright crimson  
confetti. The seal protected them from the sludge as Tifa stood trembling  
from the revolting sight. The barrier finally dissipated and Aeris sank to  
her hands and knees, exhausted and spent.  
Before their eyes, the pool of red began to congeal and blacken. The  
bits of flesh bubbled and melted, leaving behind the tattered remains of  
the woman's dress. The two women stood rivetted in place as the gummy  
liquid continued to shrink and congeal until it became a wickedly familiar  
sphere. It rolled slowly on the ground and towards a waiting black gloved  
hand.  
"Commendations are in order Cetra," a raspy voice came from the  
shadows, "You have done as expected."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"YOU!" Aeris got to her feet and charged, "YOU LEFT US TO DIE---urk!"  
"I would hold a very civil tongue," Greylorn caught her by the collar  
and hissed, "Your immunity from my wrath wears *dangerously* thin."  
He flung her roughly to the floor as Tifa braced herself.  
"You may stand down woman," he said coldly, "The danger has passed."  
"Crock," her voice shook, "You're more dangerous than all the Jenovans  
put together."  
"That is true. But then again the Jenovans were not military inclined,"  
the man stepped out more into the light and she sucked in a breath.  
The dark hair that graced his head was gone, as were the eye brows.  
Smooth new skin in a bright pink hue, draped his bald head and face. The  
black cloaks were reeking with the smell of rot and blood. Even his eyes  
were different. No longer were they eerie blue, but they actually looked  
like anyone else's eyes --- save for the oddly gold corneas.  
"So --- it -- is true," Aeris sputtered on the ground.  
"What is?" the bald man cocked his head.  
"What Sephiroth said," she crawled shakily to her feet, "About my  
people."  
Greylorn beheld the healer with slight annoyance, "I would not trust  
the words of one insane --- or obsessed."  
He moved slowly towards them, "It is fortunate Prometheus repaired  
enough of my injuries in time for me to intercede. Before things got out of  
hand."  
"Out of hand?" she cried, "OUT OF HAND!? Cloud's dead because of you!!"  
"On the contrary," he said dryly, "I have done nothing specific to that  
man. Circumstances are to blame. Your emotions run high Cetra, as always."  
"You killed my people! My heritage! YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER FUCKING  
MURDERER!!"  
Aeris stood quaking with fear and rage as she realized what she just  
said. Tifa looked at her with wide eyes.  
Was this the same woman she knew?  
"You believe what you wish," Greylorn stopped a few paces before them.  
"Why me?" Aeris sank to the floor and wept, "Why did you pick me?"  
"Because you are Cetra," he said simply, "The last one."  
"You didn't need us to find her," Tifa looked at him coldly, "Or did  
you?"  
"Sephiroth-Jenova was obsessed with settling old differences. I gave  
her the chance. And it worked wonders."  
"Bait," Tifa hissed, "You used Aeris like bait."  
"Crudely put," Greylorn frowned, "But I also needed your friend to  
contain the Jenova's temper."  
They looked at him in disbelief.  
"Do you think me fool enough to face her alone?" the man laughed  
quietly.  
"You used me!" Aeris cried, "Used Cloud --- everyone to get me to come  
here!"  
She suddenly froze with rage, "Mom ---!"  
"Your guardian made her choice when she left the house," Greylorn said  
impassively, "I had nothing to do with her demise."  
"Is that all you can offer?" Tifa stared at him vehemently as Aeris  
buried her face.  
"It is the truth."  
"Coward," Tifa spat on the black frocked man, "Bastard!"  
"Is that all *you* can offer?" he casually wiped off the spittle as she  
turned away towards her grieving friend. Greylorn strode over to where  
Cloud lay. He stood silent for a moment before holding a small disc over  
the mutated body.  
"Be cursed your misery," he muttered and brandished a stubby pistol.  
Something in Tifa clicked.  
Ilyana.  
Reeve.  
Greylorn.  
'You would let her live with this accursed misery?'  
The scene played itself out in her mind.  
Oh shit.  
She rushed the man and pushed him roughly aside. A high pitched whine  
mixed with vicious shouting didn't prohibit her from catching the faintest  
whisper that escaped from Cloud's nostrils.  
Holy hell, Tifa wanted to cry and shout at the same time.  
"Aeris! Aeris!" she waved at her friend frantically, "He's alive!!"  
"ALIVE!?" the healer bolted over.  
Aeris was about to lay her hands on the young man when Greylorn grabbed  
her.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" she roared and raked his face. Tifa tried to grab the  
dark man, but he deftly twisted her arm and shoved her down.  
"You will not treat him," Greylorn hissed.  
"Damn you, let me go!" Aeris shrieked. She caught movement at the  
corner of her eye and saw Vincent holding a small revolver. Unfortunately,  
her captor saw it too and he was faster on the take --- the gunman grimaced  
in pain as the beam sliced off his hand.  
Aeris cried out as Greylorn twisted her around to face Tifa, who by now  
had picked up the blade she dropped earlier.  
"You're a Planet damned coward!" she hissed.  
"Am I?" Greylorn snarled and pushed Aeris not so gently away, "I have  
my reasons. You want to hear them?"  
"NO!" Tifa screamed and swung the heavy blade against the man. She  
blinked as Greylorn easily caught her swing and tore the weapon out of her  
hand.  
"FUCK YOU!" she began to bring her knee up, "Aaaah---!"  
The dark man yanked her head back by her hair and shoved her to the  
ground. Aeris shrieked and dove at him, but the attack was not well  
executed. A swift kick doubled her over, a second lay her flat on the  
ground beside Tifa.  
"Now that I have your attention --- I --- nnnghk!"  
Tifa's teeth sank into his leg.  
"Curse this," he hissed as he reached down and yanked both screeching  
women up by the hair. He did not consent to release them until he knotted  
their locks together.  
"Ow!" Aeris tried pulling away and banged heads with Tifa. The two  
began to furiously undo his work.  
"Now I have your attention," he dared a glance back at Vincent, who  
worked his way slowly across the floor, "Allow me to explain."  
"What is there to explain!?" Aeris shouted.  
Greylorn darkened, "Do you know how Jenova survived all these  
centuries?"  
"Cloud will die without help!" Tifa screamed blindly.  
"Think," his voice cold, "How has she managed to survived as long as  
she did?"  
"She's the same as you?!" she hissed, "A freak of nature?"  
"If it were that simple," Greylorn glowered, "She took over bodies.  
When one expired, she gained control of a fresh one."  
"Wh-what!?"  
"She implants her cells into other bodies. When she is dead, the cells  
activate."  
"How?" Tifa worked herself free of Aeris, "When does it happen?"  
"Through injection; usually by syringe or by other such artificial  
means," Greylorn explained, "Then they lie dormant until someone bearing  
the code comes into contact."  
"Code?"  
"Death code. A pheromone released by Jenova upon her demise. It is  
transmitted by touch."  
"Touch?"  
"Her last body. Her prison."  
"The black materia?" Aeris finally said.  
Greylorn nodded.  
"We didn't touch it," Tifa snorted, "And even then, why should we  
believe you?"  
"You do not have to," the man said dourly, "But you said it yourself  
'Cloud gave the black materia to Sephiroth'."  
"So?"  
"The pheromone can withstand a vacuum environment for well over six  
millennia."  
Tifa gulped as his words sank in.  
"You mean Cloud has that code on him because he touched the materia?"  
Aeris gasped.  
"Why else do you think he is still alive?" Greylorn smiled thinly, "The  
cells need him to complete their task."  
The two women were shocked.  
"Task?" Tifa cried, "What's going to happen to him?!"  
Greylorn was dour, "It will take time for the memory re-write to be  
complete ---"  
"Re-write!?"  
"Yes," his tone dour, "Alegnin learned a lot from your people."  
Aeris paled.  
"When the re-write is finished, there will be faint traces of the old  
person, not enough to complete a full thought."  
"So you're going to ---" the healer covered her mouth.  
"--- kill him, while he is still unaware," Greylorn finished.  
Tifa gasped and covered her mouth.  
"Did you know this before?" Aeris demanded hotly.  
"A little," the man said slowly, "I knew that there were others who  
could have been potential Jenovas."  
"The Reunion Theory."  
The three turned and saw Vincent standing behind them, listening. The  
wound inflicted on him by the self proclaimed enforcer had been cauterized  
by the beam's heat during the unwanted amputation.  
"Vincent!? Are you okay?" Aeris started to go near when the gunman  
suddenly stepped back.  
"Wh-what's wrong?" she looked startled, "Let me see your wound!"  
"No!" Vincent backed away and turned vehemently to Greylorn, "You! You  
were after it all along weren't you?"  
"Pardon?"  
"The black materia."  
"Partly," the man nodded and held out a yellowed notebook, "That and  
this."  
Aeris took it and slowly leafed through the pages.  
A book of names.  
Page after page of them.  
Of people she never heard of.  
Of people she had.  
Some had "X's" beside their names.  
#3 Hojo P. B. X  
#7 Ifalna G. X  
#21 Sephiroth B. X  
#151 Zack L. X  
Only one did not.  
#152 Cloud S.  
Then she realized what she was reading. A book of those involved in the  
experiment she had heard so much about.  
All of them were dead.  
All but one.  
One.  
"Oh my," Aeris covered her mouth and let the book fall.  
"I was to personally make sure each and everyone of those individuals  
were --- properly disposed of," Greylorn said coldly, "Else she will come  
back from the grave."  
"You killed them all as well didn't you?" Tifa said slowly as she held  
Aeris.  
"No. Not all. Some were already dead. I have accounted for those in the  
records."  
She looked at him gravely, "There's more to this, isn't there?"  
"Yes. When I investigated the laboratory your friend mentioned ---"  
"When was that?"  
"Just after I left Junon."  
"Reeve never ---"  
"Reeve never knew."  
Tifa shuddered as the man went on, "There were sealed storage racks for  
vials I can only presume were for the cell samples used in the experiment."  
"And?"  
"There are 152 names on record."  
"So?"  
"I counted 153 racks."  
Tifa gasped, "Th-there's more?"  
"At least one more unaccounted for."  
"It could be anyone," Aeris looked worried, "Anyone ---"  
"Maybe they were the ones who followed Sephiroth," Tifa caught a glance  
from Greylorn, "Our Sephiroth."  
"I dealt with those during my explorations with the GMD. All those who  
fell in with your Sephiroth have been thankfully eradicated."  
"Including Lucrecia."  
Vincent's handless arm pointed to a spot on a page.  
"Pardon?"  
"Fourteen," the gun man rasped, "Number fourteen."  
"Ah," Greylorn tapped his head, "The cave before I went looking for the  
Cetra. I remember."  
"Tell me," Vincent said quietly, "Did she know?"  
"She took it quite well."  
The tall man dipped his head, "You gave her no quarter did you?"  
"She made her choice."  
"She had none," Vincent shot him a murderous stare, "She was already  
doomed to die wasn't she?"  
Greylorn's tone was subdued but firm, "We all meet an end some day."  
"And yet you still manage to cheat a proper end," Tifa scowled.  
"How fortunate," he chuckled.  
"For you," she hissed, "Black hearted bastard."  
The man shrugged as Vincent kicked the notebook away.  
"I had thought I was inhuman," the sullen man said slowly, "You are  
less than I."  
"You believe what you wish," Greylorn strode over to Cloud, "I have a  
task to finish."  
"Wait," Aeris barred his way.  
"What now?" he narrowed his eyes.  
"Maybe I can help."  
"You can pull the trigger if you wish," the gun rested in his  
outstretched palm.  
"No!" Aeris stepped back aghast, "I want to heal him."  
"Doing so puts him in peak fighting condition when he awakes as  
Jenova."  
"I won't let you," she said firmly, "There must be another way."  
"There is not," he began to push past her.  
Aeris scuttled back in front of him, "Look me in the eye and say it."  
"You test my patience," Greylorn's voice was strained.  
"You --- owe --- me," the small woman gritted her teeth.  
"Do I?"  
"Yes," a thought occurred to her, "Why didn't you finish us off?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Why didn't you finish us off?" she repeated, "Alegnin said you left us  
alone here. Why?"  
He began to brush past her again, but she held tight.  
"Tell me."  
The man's eyes passed his eye matter of factly over her, "I do not kill  
children."  
"Ch-children?" her eyes grew wide.  
"The oldest could barely walk."  
Aeris let him pass as she collapsed to her knees. Tifa took in a breath  
as the dark man marched stiffly over to Cloud and place a small device on  
the ground beside him. It began to hum as soon as he stepped away. She  
fought back her tears as Greylorn turned back around.  
"A stasis field."  
She must have looked surprised because he added, "He is safe."  
"Wh-what?"  
"It will stop the re-write process as long as it has charge," Greylorn  
glared at the body, "A half hour."  
"Why?" Aeris asked shakily.  
"There is a way that can cure him of this plague."  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEFORE!?" Tifa looked up in a flash of new hope.  
"It induces the cells to move from one body to another. And I terminate  
the new host."  
The dark haired woman's face tightened as Aeris spoke up, "Can't we  
just destroy what's wrong with him?"  
"Not with out killing the host. Doing so brings shock to the host body  
as the foreign cells are merged intricately with the host cells," the man  
said slowly.  
"Wait a minute. I thought you didn't know any Cetra medicine," Aeris  
stopped as he gave her a bland smile.  
"I lied."  
She drew up rigidly, "Why should we trust you now?"  
"I see you would prefer otherwise," a gun snapped into his hand.  
"WAIT!"  
Greylorn looked at the two quaking women menacingly.  
"We'll trust you," Tifa whispered.  
"For now," Aeris bit her lip, "Tell us more about this -- this  
operation."  
"It works since the J-cells each produce necessary proteins for its  
fellows to survive, they can be tricked to 'abandon' the host body provided  
enough of them are moved."  
"But won't the person on the other end---?"  
"Die. I said so before," he glared at her.  
Aeris shuddered.  
"Be forewarned that the procedure may sometimes fail," Greylorn soured,  
"In such a case, I will need to dispose two hosts, not one. I hesitated to  
mention it before because if something *does* go awry, I doubt I can deal  
with it right now."  
The man closed his eyes to steady himself before Tifa spoke up.  
"C-can we use a-a dead body?"  
"Tifa?" Aeris looked at her in shock.  
"Well, can we?"  
"No. The time it takes for the procedure to be fully complete allows  
for rigor mortis and decay to set in. J-cells would detect it immediately  
and the process will fail."  
"So it has to be one of us," Tifa swallowed hard, "Someone alive."  
"Why didn't you pull the trigger?"  
"Pardon?" he looked at Aeris.  
"Aren't you going to kill him?" her voice firm.  
"What I do is none of your business," his voice cold.  
"Penance?" she pressed.  
"You believe what you want to believe," Greylorn remained impassive as  
he stared at Cloud's limp form.  
"Aeris," Tifa tugged her friend, "Don't push it further. He's going to  
help Cloud. Let's leave it, okay?"  
"You're right," the healer shut her eyes and nodded fiercely, "What was  
I thinking?"  
"There's nothing wrong with being sure of things, right?" Tifa gave her  
hand a soft squeeze, "That he's not up to something?"  
Aeris gave her a brave little grin, "Right."  
"The procedure will take time," the icy voice cut through their warm  
chat, "We do not have much of it."  
Greylorn looked between them, "I need to know who will participate,  
else I carry out the termination."  
"I'll do it," Aeris said promptly.  
"You?" he snarled, "Are you so ready to die so soon?"  
"It's something I don't expect you to understand," she snorted.  
"But I can," Tifa chimed in, "I'll go."  
"No," Aeris was firm, "I didn't come back to see you go. Not like  
this."  
"Be serious," Tifa braved a smile, "He's dying, Aeris. I've got to do  
this."  
"Do you think he'll be able to live with himself afterwards?" the small  
woman asked angrily.  
"He did after you went," the reply was soft.  
"That's not the point!" Aeris caught herself, "Besides, I'd miss you."  
Tifa dipped her head.  
"You can use me," a low growl came from the distance, "I was afterall,  
made for such things, correct?"  
"Nanaki," Tifa gasped, "Don't say such things."  
"It is the truth," the quadruped growled.  
"Impossible," Greylorn spoke up, "The cells have taken a humanoid  
identity, they will not be attracted to you."  
"We're running out of time," Aeris tugged at his cloak.  
"Aeris, no," Tifa pulled her away. She was about to protest when a soft  
voice spoke.  
"I'll go."  
Greylorn's tone was measured, "You are sure?"  
"Yes."  
Aeris whispered, "Y-you don't have to do this."  
"Does it matter?" Vincent turned to Greylorn, "I was part of the  
experiment."  
"In what manner?"  
"Test subject. I'm the one missing from the records."  
"And your name?"  
"Vincent Valentin."  
"I do not see it," the black cloaked man flipped through the notebook  
quickly, "You *must* be the last one. If you are to be believed."  
The man's red eyes glowed with fury and hate, "I am."  
"Vincent ---" Tifa began.  
"Save your breath," he held up a hand, "Even if I wasn't infected, what  
good will I do?"  
Aeris drew a breath, "But---!"  
"I am a man of a past best forgotten. My peers are dust, as is everyone  
I cared for," his voice lowered, "Everyone I loved. It's best that I die  
now for a good purpose than to rot away knowing I could have done better."  
Tifa was about to say something but stopped and looked at him intently.  
"Vincent," Aeris paused, "I --- I don't what else to say."  
He cast his blood red eyes at her, "If you wish to honor me, then live  
Lady Aeris. Live well."  
"I --- I will," she drew back into Tifa's arms.  
"Here," Greylorn handed him a small cable and a small cube.  
"For the transfer?"  
"This," he looped the cable, "is for the transfer. All it has to do is  
make contact with your flesh."  
"And the cube?"  
"I am taking precautions," Greylorn said dryly, "Because of the  
procedure, the J-cells will hasten their maturation and begin to take over  
your mind. This force field will detain you. The pipe is a concentrated  
plasma charge ---"  
"A bomb," Vincent said flatly.  
"The deadman's switch is here."  
"I see," the gunman's tone was sour as he drew the articles toward him,  
"Anything else?"  
"Actually yes," Greylorn lay another slightly larger cube near by. As  
soon as the dark man turned away, it buzzed to life and surrounded Vincent  
in a translucent shell. The cloaked man proceeded to connect the cable to a  
small disc on Cloud as he spoke evenly, "Do not kill yourself until I give  
the word."  
"Why not?"  
"Cloud must be fully free of J-cells otherwise the procedure will be  
for naught."  
"I see," Vincent cast one last gaze at the world around him. Aeris and  
Tifa could only look on in silence.  
"When you are ready."  
The tall man looped the thin wire around his handless arm. He stepped  
on the cable and tightened the cord. Kneeling, he pressed down on the small  
cube. Three short beeps signified its activation.  
"I am --- prepared."  
"Be mindful of the pain," Greylorn eyed Vincent casually.  
Aeris felt Tifa grip her tightly as the disc on Cloud began to hum. The  
tall man slumped slowly towards the ground as the wire began to glow a  
sickly greenish yellow. Tifa felt relief and revulsion as the aberrations  
Cloud subsided and reappeared in a new manner on Vincent. The ex-Turk's  
skin began to chafe and fall off in flakes, his eyes began to bleed.  
"50%," came a toneless voice.  
A metallic clatter was heard as the remnants of his metal arm were  
expunged from the new body. Aeris closed her eyes and whispered a prayer.  
"75%."  
Large growths burst from his back and unfolded into large leathery  
wings. The scarf that masked his face was pushed off by a growth from the  
side of his cheek which turned in a crude twist. Tifa hid her tears and  
rested herself in her friend's arms.  
"100%," Greylorn said in monotone, "You may proceed."  
The process complete, his lips moved in a final attempt to form words,  
a name or perhaps a prayer. The cloaked figure stood by watching him in  
silence. A final whisper escaped the now fleshless lips.  
"L-luc-creeee---zaaaaaa-----"  
The monster stood and a bright flash filled the constrained space,  
igniting the body. Within seconds of the discharge the flames had died out,  
leaving only a rapidly congealing gel which formed a smooth black sphere.  
Greylorn held up his prize.  
"The operation was a successful."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Aeris knelt beside Cloud, Tifa on the other. His skin had returned to  
normal, as had his bodily features, but the hole in his chest was still  
there and the lacerations from his fall off the cliff were present as  
well. Greylorn turned on his heel and strode off without another word.  
"Where are you going?" Tifa looked up.  
He stopped but didn't turn around as he replied, "I have what I need."  
"So you're leaving?" Aeris spat, "Just like that?"  
"You wish otherwise?"  
"I thought you healed him," she pointed at Cloud.  
Tifa could do little but stare since her own materia had been lost in  
the chaos before.  
"The process only moves the J-cells, nothing more."  
"So you're just going to let him die?" Red growled from the floor. The  
quadruped had witnessed the whole episode, but could muster no strength to  
do anything but watch.  
"What happens to him now is none of my concern," the man's voice  
sheathed in ice, "I have what I came for."  
"Well said, for an enforcer."  
The two barely had time to register the new arrival as they focused on  
Cloud.  
"Taiim?"  
"The same. You take liberties with your tasks, Cuul Isheen."  
Red saw a figure with long blond hair step forward, hands behind his  
back. Like the once blue eyed man, the stranger was clothed in similar  
frock.  
"As do you," Greylorn said simply.  
The being called Taiim shifted slightly, "I do as Council commands; do  
you?"  
"Do not forget," the acid scorched man said dryly, "Who is here by  
choice, and who is here by sentence, World Watcher."  
Taiim snorted, "You have --- it?"  
"Here," black gloved hands held two similarly coloured orbs, "And  
here."  
"Well done," the blond man nodded. Red wasn't sure, but he thought he  
smelled something foul.  
"Council wishes to see you," Taiim said slowly, "About your recent  
performance."  
"Do they now?" Greylorn's voice held an odd tone.  
"They do."  
At that, a ripple formed near the cavern wall. Red thought it was as if  
the rock and materia had somehow been turned to liquid. The distortion  
certainly looked like water. Undaunted, Greylorn stepped towards it ---  
more precisely, he stepped into it. The anomaly swallowed his towering  
black form and he vanished. Taiim turned and quickly followed on his heels.  
But what stuck in the warrior's mind as the ripples subsided, was the  
blond stranger's hands. They were black.  
Black as they were long.  
And each of those fingers attached to that prehensile claw was tipped  
with bright crimson blood.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Aeris meanwhile, had caught none of this as she dove into her work. The  
hole was mended, but the lacerations, the internal bleeding was still  
present.  
I can't let them down, she told herself.  
I have to finish this.  
And probably kill me doing it.  
Greylorn never said much about the healing trick, but as she knew such  
a gift came at a price.  
It had to.  
Aeris wasn't sure exactly what she did to 'Sephiroth', but she didn't  
care to know or do ever again. And she knew it took a lot out of her.  
Just like the healing trick.  
And now I've got this.  
Transfer of energies, hah!  
More like the giving of life.  
He must have lied to her then as he had at the observatory.  
He had to.  
Oh Planet, she gritted her teeth and tried to concentrate.  
She was going to heal him, or die trying.  
Either way, it was him or her ----  
Aeris let out a gasp as she felt firm hands grab hers. She looked up  
into soft brown eyes.  
"Tifa?"  
"Together," the dark haired woman whispered.  
"No," Aeris tried to shake her off, but the grip tightened until it  
hurt.  
"We do this together," determination was laced in Tifa's voice.  
The healer bowed in consent and concentrated.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Red pushed the bizarre spectacle out of his mind as a green glow caught  
his attention. The aura enveloped both women, then slowly surrounded  
Cloud's still form. His good eye was transfixed by the sight. After what  
seemed to be ages, the glow vanished and the two women keeled over.  
Great Planet, what happened?  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Tifa could only lie there in silence as she and Aeris finished. It was  
incredible.  
When she touched the trance induced woman, it was if stepping into a  
strange new world. One where she could see everything nook and cranny  
within the body.  
She was disgusted, horrified, and fascinated by what she saw.  
And the pain that coursed her body was horrendous. Her own nerves were  
set afire as they served as conduits for the makou that would heal.  
For a moment Tifa wondered how Aeris withstood this so many times  
before.  
Not for a life, but for a broken arm. Or a minor scrape.  
Tifa pushed it out of her mind as she focused on her task. Guide the  
makou. Let it stream into his wounds. Tissue grew and the bleeding stopped.  
The black blood of his bruises were transformed into extra fat. Or hair. Or  
sweat. Or what ever she wanted.  
And in that one moment she partook of the healer's skills, did Tifa  
realize what power Aeris held in her slender hands.  
Immense power. The power to change anyone at a touch.  
Into anything.  
Or anyone.  
She could probably kill with a touch.  
But did she know?  
What was more, would she use it?  
Would you use it Aeris?  
This power to bring change?  
To get what you want?  
Tifa yearned to know as she looked, but she was no mind reader. A soft  
whisper wrenched her out of these dark thoughts.  
"T---tiff?"  
She looked up and saw his eyes flutter back to life.  
"Tiger," Tifa managed a hoarse whisper.  
"I --- missed --- that."  
Tears flooded her eyes as Cloud hugged her tenderly.  
"Aeris," he rasped urgently and struggled to sit up, "Where's ---?"  
"Right here," soft hands clasped his.  
The pink clad woman had knelt quietly by his side until he awoke. Now  
she felt him tug and resisted briefly before she bent down to embrace him.  
They stayed like that before more pressing matters came to.  
"Sephiroth!" Cloud bolted upright, "I heard his name ---"  
"It's okay," Tifa whispered, "She's gone."  
"Sh---she?" he looked at her as if she was mad.  
"It's along story," Aeris said softly.  
"Barret," Cloud blinked, "I thought I heard ---"  
"H-he's dead."  
"What!? No!" he stumbled to his feet, "Greylorn! Where is he?"  
"Gone," Red grumbled from the ground.  
"Gone where?"  
"Just gone," the quadruped said quietly.  
"You two okay?" Cloud looked down.  
Aeris nodded quietly as Tifa climbed unsteadily to her feet. Soft  
whimpering came from the corner and Cloud headed over towards it  
cautiously. He found Cid, arms over his face.  
"Cid?!" the young man bent down, "Good Planet! Are you okay?"  
"Dew aye lyuk o-yay?"  
The man sputtered and sobbed. His face reminded Cloud of gnarled tree  
bark, without the color.  
"What happened?"  
"Acid," Red wheezed on the ground.  
"What happened to you?"  
"Broken leg --- I hope."  
Cloud cursed and looked around, "Where's Vincent?"  
"He dyed," Cid's voice came out strangled.  
"Y-you knew?" Aeris stood by quietly.  
"I herdt him. Herdt ev-ree-ting," the man's lips were partly fused  
together, hence the choppiness of his speech.  
"I'm sorry."  
The mutilated man's features bordered on a twisted frown as he wept.  
"Can you help him?" Cloud turned to Aeris.  
"I --- I'll try."  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
Ni l'un ni l'autre (Fr)  
  
Neither one nor the other  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
They trudged back up to the surface without a sound. The threat of  
something coming out and spearing them through the chest was dwelled upon,  
but not for long.  
The Elders had come for 'Sephiroth' and with her gone, they were sure  
to leave them be. Even if it wasn't true, the return turned out to be  
uneventful. Cid's head lolled between Aeris and Tifa as the two half  
carried, half guided the semi-conscious man through the dark. The healer  
could only manage to save his eyes, nostrils, and partly twist his mouth  
back into shape, but no more. She was too spent to do much else. That said,  
the grizzled man was lucky to be alive. Cloud had Red bundled on his back.  
Aeris barely managed to set the bone, but the rest of him would need time  
to heal.  
The party stumbled out of the pit and into Planet's murky twilight. The  
sun was setting and the rays danced around Highwind Too, like victory  
banners. Except that they didn't flutter. And there was precious little to  
celebrate.  
"Open up!" Cloud pounded the metal door, "For the love of Planet open!"  
The hatch lock turned and creaked open slowly.  
"C-cloud?" Reeve blinked in the rapidly growing darkness, "What are you  
doing here?"  
"Long story," the blond man stepped aboard  
"So what's new?" Reeve soured.  
"Nanaki's hurt. So's Cid."  
"Where's Barret? And Vincent?"  
"Dead," Red muttered.  
"What?" Reeve took a step back, "Both of them?"  
Cloud nodded, "Have you a place to put down Nanaki?"  
"Yes the lounge," the wiry man stepped aside to allow more room.  
"Lounge?"  
"We had spare time so we made some refinements on board."  
"The hell didja do to my ship?" Cid growled as he stumbled aboard.  
"In the name of ---" Reeve blinked, "Your face!"  
"Yea, my face," the man found a surge of strength as soon as he heard  
something happened to his ship, "Tell me what the hell didja do to  
th'Highwind."  
"I --- we rearranged the forward bulkheads to give us more room," Reeve  
grabbed his arm, but the pilot shook it off, "The cockpit is open to that  
area now. We call it the 'lounge'."  
"The hell you do that fer?!"  
The man tugged his goattee nervously, "Just keeping busy I guess."  
Cid groaned as he leaned against the torch scarred passageway. Reeve  
dared a glance at the others. He never saw Tifa and Aeris so --- haggard  
before.  
"Great Planet," the wiry man turned back to the pilot, "Looks like I'll  
be doing the flying for now."  
"The hell with you," Cid reply was gruff, "It's m'ship."  
"We'll see," Reeve took his arm and led him down the hall.  
Cloud followed them to the lounge and set Red down on a quilted mat.  
"You okay?"  
"I'll be fine in a few days, thank you," the warrior settled down.  
Cloud got a first hand look of the so called 'lounge'. The cockpit was  
greatly visible now. The adjacent two cabins on either side were cut away,  
giving the whole place an airy kind of feeling.  
Funny, it almost looked like the old ship they were on, the young man  
mused. The old Highwind.  
"C-captain?"  
Cloud swung around and saw a mousy looking woman with glasses standing  
agape in the doorway.  
"I said don' call me that."  
"Wh-what happened!?" Shera rushed towards him.  
"He'll be okay," Reeve said quietly.  
Cid was silent as Shera touched his face.  
"Did you do this?" the pilot gestured around.  
"Yeah," she pushed up her glasses, "I --- I felt really cramped in  
there."  
"Is that all?"  
"Well, it --- it also kept her busy."  
"Who?" Cid asked, "Ilyana?"  
"No. Not her," Shera shook her head, "A little girl."  
Tifa froze.  
Little girl?  
"Teefwa!" an excited voice filled the room.  
She looked up in shock as a tiny girl charged straight at her.  
"You're back! You're back!"  
Marlene wrapped her ribbon thin arms around the woman's waist.  
"Where's Papa?"  
"Papa?" Tifa said softly as she brushed the girl's cheek with a  
trembling hand. She was still feeling the after effects of the healing  
trance.  
"Where's Papa?"  
Red watched the girl flit her eyes about.  
"Kitty? Have you seen Papa?"  
"I --- don't know," he said quietly and pretended to sleep.  
"How'd she get on board?" Tifa asked Shera, who began to search the  
compartments.  
"I don't know," the mousy woman replied, "I found her asleep in one of  
the cabins."  
Tifa looked absently at Marlene, "I thought Hargo was to look after her  
until we came back."  
"I wanted to pway," the bright eyed girl replied promptly, "You  
pwomised."  
"She said she came aboard to see you."  
Tifa looked downcast as the nearsighted engineer yanked out a white box  
and led Cid over to the swivel chair.  
"Teefwa, where's Papa!?" Marlene approached a whine.  
"Papa's gone."  
Tifa gasped and Marlene looked up curiously.  
"I won't lie to you," Cloud bent down and said softly, "He's not coming  
back Marlene. I'm sorry."  
"Never?" the girl looked at him quizzically.  
"Never."  
"But --- but ---," Marlene's eyes grew wide as she slowly realized what  
'never' meant.  
Cloud took up her tiny hands as she began to bawl.  
"But I want Papa! Papa!"  
"Hush," the girl became even louder when Tifa tried to comfort her.  
"I WANT PAPA!!" Marlene howled, "PAPAAAAAAA!!"  
Cloud picked her up and patted her as she blubbered, her cheeks flushed  
bright red from exertion. Tifa leaned against the bulkhead as the tiny girl  
tried to squirm out of the young man's grip.  
Oh Marlene, she closed her eyes. I'm sorry.  
"I said I'll fly dammit," Cid lurched out of his seat, one arm held by  
Shera.  
"You better know what you're doing," a stern voiced Reeve stood by.  
Another cry came from down the corridor. A woman's cry. The bearded man  
drew straight up.  
"Dammit," he muttered and headed off.  
"Who was that?" Red sensed it safe to be awake again.  
"Ilyana," Shera said dourly, "She's been quite a handful."  
Tifa watched as Cid stumble awkwardly towards the helm control. She felt  
the craft slowly lift off and accelerate.  
"Tiff."  
She looked up and saw Cloud over her.  
"You all right?"  
"I'm fine. I wish I can say the same for Marlene."  
"Me too."  
Tifa shivered slightly as Cloud stroked her face gently.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"Hitting you," he said tightly, "Back at the Canyon."  
"Don't be," her eyes looked away, "I shouldn't have --- done ---"  
She hushed up as Cloud winced and shut his eyes.  
"Still -- I -- I shouldn't have lost it like that," he managed to croak.  
"I shouldn't have been drinking so much."  
Tifa tried moving away but he held fast.  
"I know I wasn't all there back at Mideel. But I know what the two of  
you did for me."  
Her eyes met his.  
"Just like I know what's in here," he gave her a weak grin and thumped  
his chest, "I love you."  
She softened, "I know."  
"And --- I love her as well," Cloud said quietly.  
Tifa lowered her head.  
"Be with her."  
"What?" she looked up.  
He nodded behind her.  
She turned and saw Aeris sitting by herself on a stack of cut down  
walls. Her knees were drawn up as the pink clad woman stared blankly out  
the window into the darkness.  
"No one deserves to be alone. Not now, not ever."  
"But---" Tifa's eyes flickered to Marlene.  
"How can you help her if you can't even help yourself?"  
"And you have?" she countered.  
"I made my choice Tiff," Cloud whispered softly, "Now I just need to  
hear yours."  
He hefted Marlene up a bit as he turned around without another word.  
The girl had stopped crying but she had her fingers in her mouth as she  
rested her head sadly on the young man's shoulder. Tifa's eyes followed  
them with longing and guilt as they walked away.  
'I made my choice.'  
So what now, she hugged herself.  
The raven haired woman turned her head one way, then the other. A wide  
gulf between them all. Aeris at one end. Cloud and Marlene at the other.  
What can I do?  
'Do what you will, Tifa Lockheart.'  
She blinked, surprised she remembered those words.  
'You choose your own fate.'  
My own fate, Tifa bit her lip. She cast her eyes about.  
It's up to me. What do I want?  
She hesitated briefly and came to a decision.  
Yeah. Why not?  
She drew a breath and took a determined step forward.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Aeris stared mute across the endless expanse of stars.  
"H-hey."  
"Hmm?" she wiped her eyes and turned around.  
Tifa stood quietly behind her.  
"Hey," Aeris sniffed and returned her gaze back outside.  
"You all right?" Tifa asked quietly.  
"Yeah. I guess so."  
The ubiquitous silence descended upon them like so many other times.  
How many? She had lost count.  
"So," her voice low, "what now?"  
"I don't know," Aeris leaned her head against the bulkhead and sighed,  
"I really don't know."  
"He --- loves --- you."  
The healer's eyes crinkled slightly, "We're back to square one aren't  
we?"  
"Yeah," Tifa rocked on her feet, "I guess we are."  
"It's incredible isn't it?"  
"What is?" she looked up.  
"After all this," Aeris said sadly, "We still can't say what we truly  
want."  
"That's not true," Tifa scuffed a shoe, "I know what he wants."  
"Me too."  
Tifa caught her friend's rueful gaze.  
"And you can't fool me either," Aeris went on, "You and I both heard  
him."  
"Heard what?" Tifa maintained an air of false innocence.  
The healer shook her head and sighed, "Don't play that game with me  
again, Tifa. It won't work."  
Tifa slumped her shoulders and murmured, "Marlene needs a family. A  
mother."  
"She has you."  
"She's fond of you too ---"  
They stopped as they realized what they were saying.  
"I can't believe this," Tifa fell to her knees, "We're fighting over  
--- over her now?"  
"Looks that way," Aeris said sadly, "That's why this time, I -- I'm  
leaving. Forever."  
"Where?!"  
"I -- don't know," the woman looked downcast, "Not yet."  
"You can't leave," Tifa whispered, "I won't let you."  
"I shouldn't have come back," Aeris hugged her knees, "Everything  
would've been fine."  
"Would it? Or would something else happened?"  
"I should have stayed in there. Stayed dead," Aeris cried, "It's all my  
fault!"  
"No. No it isn't," Tifa held her, "I wouldn't know what to do without  
you."  
"And Midgar?"  
"A dream. A long, bad dream," Tifa grew thoughtful, "I thought I  
accepted things when we bested Sephiroth at the Crater. I was wrong. I  
lived in a false world for all that time---" she stopped.  
How long ago has it been?  
Weeks? Months?  
It felt more like years.  
"Sorry," Aeris chuckled.  
"It's okay," Tifa hugged her, "But we've been through hell together. I  
don't want to see you go, okay?"  
The pink clad woman was silent.  
"Seriously Aeris," Tifa dimmed her eyes, "Where else can you go?"  
The small woman hid her face.  
"I've lost a lot over the past few days," Tifa went on, "Lost people  
I've known for years. I - I - I don't want to lose you."  
Aeris' hands gently touched her tear stained cheeks.  
"Promise me," Tifa pleaded, "Don't leave. Don't leave us. Don't leave  
me."  
"All right," Aeris replied softly, "I promise."  
Laughter from across the lounge drew their attention. Marlene was  
active again, Cloud letting her play with the two materia from his sword.  
"You know Tifa," the pink clad woman said softly, "Sometimes I wish  
things would go back to the way they were. Back when things were a lot  
simpler."  
"Like when?" the dark haired woman sniffed.  
Aeris formed a weak smile, "Like at Wall Market."  
Reluctantly, Tifa found herself smiling too.  
She had been interested in knowing how Shinra had been tipped off to  
the AVALANCHE disastrous hit at Reactor One. Subtle questions and a head  
pounding gave up a name: Don Corneo. She had foolishly tried to infiltrate  
the weasel's flesh farm and try to pump the information out of him,  
verbally or otherwise.  
Tifa had thought Cloud lost and it seemed the only way to avenge him.  
Using my body again, she pursed her lips.  
"Remember how silly he looked in that awful dress?" Aeris' vibrant  
voice drew her out of her shell again, like always.  
"Yeah," Tifa smiled stupidly, "And that wig you found made him look  
even *worse*!"  
"Yeah," Aeris broke into grins, "And you know what was so funny?"  
"Don Corneo picked him!" the two burst into giggles like children who  
stumbled onto a stash of hidden sweets.  
More laughs came from Cloud's direction as Marlene fumbled desperately  
trying to catch the green spheres the young man rolled on the floor.  
"Have you seen him like this?" Aeris whispered.  
"Not for a time," Tifa murmured softly, "You know, we can be her  
mother."  
The healer blinked, "Wh-what did you just say?"  
"She needs a family."  
Aeris felt Tifa give her hand a squeeze.  
"A good one."  
"But what's this about ---" the slender woman sucked in a breath as she  
gazed into those dark brown eyes.  
"A-are you sure?" she whispered.  
"I am," Tifa gave her a brave smile, "Damn sure."  
"Hey, what did I tell you before?" Aeris held up a finger.  
Tifa smiled and tugged her lightly, "Come on."  
Aeris hesitated briefly before nodding.  
"All right. Let's tell him."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Marlene clacked the materia together noisily, as Cloud watched her  
intently.  
Damn she's cute, he thought as he snuck a hand to pinch her.  
"Stop!" she held the green orbs up to her cheeks, "Donte doo-dat!"  
He chuckled and tousled her hair, "Why not?"  
"Onwee Teefwa duss-dat!"  
"So why can't I do it?"  
"I donte wike-kit!"  
"Well don't worry," Cloud gave her a grin, "She won't be doing that  
when I'm around."  
"Willwee?"  
"Um, hmm."  
"Will you wook aftur me wike Papa?"  
"Bet on it."  
Marlene's lips trembled as she looked down.  
"But what if sum-ding happ-wens?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like wiff Papa," she looked at him with concern.  
That gave Cloud pause. He wasn't really schooled in this kind of talk.  
Damn I'd better hurry, he caught her gaze. Before she starts up again.  
"Well --- I --- I suppose Tifa can look after you."  
"But what if sum-ding happ-wens to Teefwa?"  
Aw man, he rolled his eyes, "Well I ---"  
"Then I'll look after you."  
Cloud looked up and saw an angel kneel beside them.  
"Aeris?" he whispered.  
"Fower gurwl!" Marlene clacked her materia proudly.  
"Marlene, that's impolite," a voice admonished, "You call her 'Auntie  
Aeris'."  
The young man swung his gaze around and caught sight of a raven haired  
beauty. He gave her an odd look. She gave him a slow nod. Cloud looked  
again at Aeris, who smiled broadly as she handed her now white materia to  
Marlene. The girl squealed with delight as she tried to keep the three orbs  
in her tiny arms.  
Cloud took in a breath as Tifa sat down beside him.  
"You sure?" his words came out slow.  
He was surprised they came out at all.  
"More than anything," she gave his hand a squeeze.  
The two looked up expectantly. Aeris hesitated, then placed her hand  
firmly on theirs.  
"Thanks you two," Cloud swallowed hard, "I--I really don't what to  
say---"  
"Then don't say a another word," Aeris whispered as Tifa planted a  
finger on his lips.  
A small hand quickly settled on top of theirs.  
"I win! I win!" Marlene chattered excitedly.  
"I guess you did," Tifa smiled as they burst out laughing.  
"Hmmm," Aeris stifled a yawn, "I'm so tired I can sleep until tomorrow  
night!"  
"Go ahead," Tifa unlatched Cloud's shoulder pauldron, "No one's gonna  
stop you now." She kicked the shoulder guard away and it clattered off to  
the side.  
"Good night Marlene. Goodnight Cloud," Aeris curled into his side.  
The small girl didn't answer as she was already beginning to droop off.  
Tifa put a hand on the chestnut haired girl as she herself slumped wearily  
against Cloud.  
The young man fidgetted a little, unused to the position he was in. But  
with Tifa on his left, Aeris on his right, and Marlene resting soundly on  
his chest, Cloud never felt so --- content.  
Their steady breathing brought him to ease.  
It was peaceful.  
So peaceful.  
Cloud finally succumbed to his exhaustion and fatigue as he finally ---  
truly --- slept.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Red XIII watched the four of slumber off from his little make shift  
bed.  
How odd, he wondered.  
Here they all were, a family whence there was none before.  
Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, and now Marlene.  
A family of orphans, the old warrior mused.  
The irony was not lost on him as well.  
I am a simulacra. A made beast. Or at least selectively bred. The Son  
of Seto remembered his mother well.  
So how can I be the last?  
Unless that man destroyed all of us.  
I wouldn't put it past him, he snorted derisively.  
I guess *am* truly alone.  
His eye wandered to the helm where Cid stood alongside Shera. Low  
whispers and murmurs reached his ears as the two spoke amongst themselves  
in hushed tones. Reflexively, the warrior picked up ears to listen in.  
". . . your face I'm worried about, it's not."  
"What is it then?"  
"You, Captain," Shera said quietly, "Don't beat yourself over it."  
He was silent for a while.  
"Look at them Cid," she dared a glance, "Have you seen anything like  
it?"  
"Humph, damned if I ever thought of something like that."  
Shera sighed and bumped herself into him. Red felt inclined to look the  
other way when Reeve came from nowhere and sat wearily beside him.  
"How's Ilyana?"  
"Asleep," the bearded man looked exhausted, "Finally. Thankfully."  
Red eyed him carefully.  
"Don't give me that," Reeve soured.  
"Give you what?"  
"That look," his tone dour as he slumped against the wall, "Maybe I  
should have listened to him."  
"She owes her life that you didn't," Red said slowly, "I'm sure she's  
grateful."  
"Yeah," Reeve's face sullen, "I'm sure she is."  
Red was silent as the man went on.  
"You think Aeris can help her?"  
"I don't know," Red replied truthfully, "To be honest, I've never heard  
of any materia that could heal the mind."  
"I guess you're right," Reeve was glum.  
Red yawned as he felt the floor underneath him press against him. The  
last thing he saw before he fell asleep were a trio of crystalline orbs  
rolling across the floor from Marlene's sleepy hands.  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
And crawling on the planet's face;  
Are some insects called the human race.  
Lost in time, and lost in space;  
And with it, a meaning.  
  
-- The Rocky Horror Picture Show  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
"Grandfather! Grandfather!"  
The Son of Seto dropped out of his reverie.  
Danger again?  
"Grandfather come look!" one of the cubs jumped around him excitedly.  
Nanaki sprung into action despite his age.  
"What is it?"  
"Look! Look!" the cub rushed ahead where his sister stood in silence,  
her paw scratched at something on the ground.  
"What have you found, Niuka?"  
"I'm not sure," the cub backed off respectfully as Red approached.  
"Muardi couldn't catch up to me, so he took to sulking here."  
"I did not!" the cub cried and began to nip Niuka's tail. She gave him  
a strong enough cuff to knock him over.  
"Enough," the old warrior growled, "One word and your Grandmother will  
not let either of you journey out this far again."  
"Ha ha!" Niuka leaped back to his grandfather as Muardi stopped in  
mid-strike.  
The cub dropped his head and attempted no further mischief.  
"Better," Red turned back to the find.  
His eye dimmed as he read the inscription.  
So long.  
So long ago that he had forgotten exactly where.  
"Grandfather?" Niuka's nose sniffed, "Why do you cry?"  
"It --- it is a gravestone," the large quadruped said simply.  
"Was it someone you knew?" Muardi picked up his ears.  
"Aye," Red nodded and chuckled. The boy always enjoyed his stories to  
his studies of Planet.  
"Can you tell us?" the cub pleaded, "Please?"  
"It grows late," Red turned around, "We should head back."  
"But Mother won't let us here your stories," Niuka pawed the earth,  
"She says it fills our heads with rubbish."  
"Does she now?" Red chuckled and gazed into the two young ones' eyes.  
Niuka swatted a wayward fly as he lay down expectantly.  
"Please!" Muardi begged, "I'll do your chores, Grandfather."  
"But I have no chores," Red pointed out.  
"That's my point!" the cub laughed and jumped about.  
"Very well then," the old warrior chuckled and began the tale.  
The two cubs sat entranced by the old warrior's words. One of their  
tails flicked apart a dandelion and its seeds drifted on the wind. The  
ethereal white droplets danced about the grimly silent stone. One of them  
hung for a moment in the cracks made by the scribed letters before floating  
away. And had it had eyes, the seed would have been able to read them.  
  
  
  
Here lie  
Tifa  
Aeris  
Cloud  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Together in  
Death, as they  
Were in Life.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Your children  
miss you dearly.  
  
  
  
==============================================================  
==============================================================  
  
Next Episode: Trinity (optional)  
  
==============================================================  
==============================================================  
  
  
Authors' Note:  
If you've paid attention, you'll notice that there are still some unsettled  
details. No, these are not red herrings (well, hopefully not); those things  
are (again, hopefully) addressed in the last chapter.  
  
A side history --- During the course of our work we realized that sex in  
literature has been rudely contained by unspecified religious groups who  
are not worth our effort here to identify. How can sexual material that is  
written by rabid anti-porn femi-nazis be considered 'feminism', but the  
same material that's by two college guys on a video game be considered  
pornography?  
  
"IT JUST DON'T ADD UP, MAN!!"  
  
Still, in the interest of a wider audience, we have assented and decided to  
write the ecchi portion as a final, semi-autonomous episode. However, the  
true ending will ONLY be revealed in 'Trinity'. Just remember provided that  
you can accept these characters as people with the same wants and needs as  
everyone else, then you have no business flaming us --- or being human.  
  
==============================================================  
==============================================================  
  
Crits and constructive comments send to :: Grey228@hotmail.com  
Subject line: deej-crit  
(Max Zhang --- Please bullet your comments people! I can't *stress* that  
enough!)  
  
Flames and hatemail send to :: Rattlesnakedick@hotmail.com  
Subject line: deej-hate  
(Richard Richardson --- I'm a lawyer and I pity the fool that messes with  
me!) 


	5. Chapter Five

==============================================================  
==============================================================  
  
!!WARNING!!  
  
The authors and the site administrator are NOT liable for the consequences  
of reader's actions (or reactions), nor are Square Soft of America, its  
subsidiaries, and associated groups to be held responsible for any of the  
material herein.  
  
IN COMPLIANCE WITH AMERICAN ORDINANCE, DO NOT READ FURTHER UNLESS YOU ARE  
18 OR OLDER.  
  
==============================================================  
==============================================================  
  
Last time: With the 'Jenova' episode settled and their whole life ahead of  
them, Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris settle down with an orphaned Marlene. Now  
comes the part we've all been waiting for. (Insert Beavis and Butthead  
laugh here)  
  
==============================================================  
==============================================================  
  
Episode Five: Trinity (Rated X) Huh, huh, huhhuhh ....  
  
==============================================================  
==============================================================  
  
  
"Marlene!" the high pitched soprano floated through the house along  
with a splatter of footsteps, "Time to get dressed!"  
"No! I don't wanna!"  
"Marlene!" the voice became more stern, "I'm tired of having to do this  
everyday, now come here!"  
"No!" a chestnut haired girl burst into the living room just as Tifa  
came through the kitchen.  
"Well good morning hun!" she laughed as the tiny girl hid behind her,  
"What's wrong?"  
"Oh Tifa," an exhausted Aeris stood panting in the doorway, "Great. You  
got --- whew! --- you got her."  
"Hmm, I guess I do," the raven haired beauty set down her cup of tea,  
"All right Marlene, time for school."  
The girl shook her head, "But I wanna stay home and play today. Unco  
Cowd promised he take me to see kitty."  
"Cloud's not going to do anything but get mad if he hears you skipped  
school today," Aeris ventured closer, sweater in hand, "Now hold still  
before you catch cold."  
The girl began to squirm as the small woman pulled the blouse over her.  
"Why --- I --- put --- up --- with --- this ---," the pink clad woman  
grunted as she brushed Marlene's hair back into place, "--- is --- beyond  
--- me. There!"  
A small laugh caught Aeris' attention.  
"What's so funny?" she looked up.  
"Nothing really," Tifa grinned sheepishly, "For a moment, I thought you  
sounded a lot like mama when she yanked me out of bed."  
"I guess that's why she's so sluggish in the morning," Aeris chided her  
as she straightened out Marlene's locks, "I've got two children in the  
house."  
"What!? Who's pregnant?"  
The two women looked up and saw Cloud standing stupidly at the other  
end of the room. Aeris blushed as Tifa suppressed another grin.  
"Hello tiger," the dark haired woman blew him a kiss.  
"Morning Cloud," Aeris began to shuffle Marlene off to the kitchen.  
"Wait," he pulled the healer's arm, "I gotta know --- who's expecting?"  
"No one," Tifa poked him in the ribs.  
Cloud turned to Aeris, "Then why'd you---?"  
"We were just talking," the healer reddened slightly, "Although we  
could try later."  
Aeris led her small charge to the table and sat her down for breakfast  
as the young man rolled his eyes.  
"I guess," Cloud kissed her and Marlene on the forehead, "Bye then."  
"Will we see kitty later?" the tiny girl piped up.  
"Yes, much later," Aeris cut in before the young man could reply, "Now  
hurry and finish your soup."  
He waved once more as Tifa eyed him mischievously.  
"So, where are you off to today?" she followed him out to the garage.  
"East Mytreheim," Cloud said quietly so only they could hear.  
"What?" her eyes grew wide, "Why!?"  
He patted her hand, "Don't fret Tiff. Just some problems with the  
chocos running too far off to the east. Into Kalm."  
"Oh," Tifa's eyes dropped. She braved a smile, "Well, at least you're  
getting a workout."  
"Yeah. I guess."  
Neither of them said much more. Kalm was where plenty of things  
happened. Some good, but it was mostly bad. Especially for Aeris. Elmyra  
died there. Along with most of the residents.  
Just as their partner never mentioned Nibelheim in their presence,  
Cloud and Tifa returned the courtesy and never said a thing about Kalm. It  
seemed better that way.  
"Aw shit, I gotta run."  
Tifa looked up to see Cloud open the garage door.  
"Be careful," she called out.  
"I will."  
"Hey! Wait! You remember what's today, right?"  
"Somebody's birthday?" Cloud hazarded a wild guess, "Marlene's?"  
Tifa shook her head.  
"Aeris'?" he squeaked sheepishly.  
She folded her arms.  
"Your's?" he gulped.  
"No, you big dummy," she playfully twisted his ear, "It's our  
anniversary!"  
"Of course," he cringed slightly, "I'll get you two something nice."  
"Never mind getting anything except Cloud Strife back home in one  
piece," Tifa snaked her hands down to his crotch and winked, "Or two. You  
know what we want to do tonight."  
"Yeah, yeah. I know," the young man groaned, "The same thing every  
night. I'll try not to wear myself out before I come home."  
"Good," she thumbed her nose at him as he mounted his cycle.  
"You might want to step back," he warned as he mounted up, "This new  
fuel is dangerous."  
"All the more reason for me to stay," her brown eyes beheld him with  
worry. Nevertheless, she took a step back.  
The noise of the engine blew through the roof and it grated in Tifa's  
ears. She wrinkled her nose as the fumes pervaded the house.  
"Tifa! TIFA!!"  
It was Aeris hollering from the kitchen.  
"WHAT!?"  
"SHUT THE DOOR!"  
Tifa quickly complied as Cloud drew back the kickstand. The young man  
gave her a quick nod before he throttled forward and zipped out the house.  
"Be --- careful," she called out as he disappeared down the street.  
Tifa sighed and closed the garage door before heading back inside.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Cloud sat on the bench and brooded over his new assignment.  
"Hey, you Cloud?"  
He looked up and saw a young girl in a constable uniform. Her hair was  
tied up in a pony tail and she was twirling a shiny red yo-yo.  
"That's me," he stood. He towered over her by a good head.  
I guess Aeris isn't the smallest little bundle on Planet, he thought  
wryly.  
"I'm your new partner," the young woman stuck out her free hand --- her  
left. Cloud bent his right hand around to shake hers.  
"Right. Cloud."  
"Yoko."  
"Funny name," he remarked.  
"Like yours isn't?" she countered.  
And she has a smart mouth like Tifa's, Cloud made a face. Correction.  
The old Tifa. Or at least the one that he sleeps with. She never assumed  
her legendary temper outside the bed chamber anymore; at least hardly ever.  
Marlene really impacted their lives. All three of them.  
"So you're the famous Cloud Strife I've heard so much about," Yoko  
peered at him with her round almond eyes, "Or should I say *infamous*? I  
always thought you were a bit taller."  
"Yeah whatever," the young man snorted.  
Yoko stopped in mid-sentence as he spoke up again.  
"And don't bother. I've heard all the jokes *and* the other stuff too,"  
Cloud said curtly, "So don't even start with me."  
The rookie blanched but recovered quickly, "Don't what? I just wanted  
to ask you if we're going now."  
"Yeah right," Cloud waved his hand, "Let's go."  
The two headed out the precinct building and towards their bikes. They  
mounted and started their cycles in silence.  
"Ai-yaa!" Yoko choked, "Your bike smells funny."  
"It's a new fuel the city is testing out," Cloud remarked casually, "It  
smells worse than Zolom shit, but it dissipates pretty quick."  
"Why don't you just use a Makou cycle like the rest of us?" she sniffed  
and put on her helmet.  
"I have my reasons," he said softly.  
Yoko shrugged and raced off. Her voice came through Cloud's headset,  
"We're heading for the choco farms on the east side right?"  
"Yup," Cloud rasped back as he followed her.  
"Isn't that where Kalm used to be?"  
"Yeah," he replied softly.  
"I hear a lot of stories about that place." Cloud heard Yoko's voice  
shift a little. "A lot of it involves you."  
When he didn't answer, she pressed on, "Or someone you were acquainted  
with."  
"Then you probably heard them all," Cloud snapped, "Now pay attention  
to the road."  
The silence wasn't broken until they reached the edge of the choco  
farm. Thousands of chocos with their golden feathers gleaming in the baking  
sun, ran hither and fro from one side of the holding area to another.  
"Hey!"  
Cloud looked up and saw a gnarly looking ranch hand run up.  
"You trying to scarr up my stock?"  
"We're here to help you," Yoko dismounted.  
"Bunch o' punks izz what you izz," the man growled, "Ain't it bad enuff  
that graveyard's gettin' them spooked?"  
"Let me introduce ourselves," Cloud drew up rigid, "I am Constable  
Cloud and this is Constable ---" he looked at her.  
"Just Yoko," she grinned back, "My friends call me Yo-Yo though."  
"I bet they do," the gnarled man snorted, "You the law? Who sent'cha?"  
"You did," Cloud wanted to add 'you shit eating hick', but decided  
against it. It was too minor to write a report up on. And besides, Tifa  
would just chew him out while Aeris would wear herself out over a small  
scrape.  
It wasn't worth it.  
"Oh damn," the ranch hand scratched his head, "Sorry 'bout all that  
----"  
"You ought to be," Yoko muttered but silenced herself when her partner  
shot her a glare.  
"In any case," Cloud turned to the older man, "We're here. Now what's  
the problem?"  
"Well, you know the graveyard right?"  
"All too well," the young man nodded.  
"Good," the man went on, "Turns out there's some patches of greens  
growing out there and my boss' birds are running themselves silly to get  
thar."  
"So?"  
"They come back they do," the old man spat, "But sometimes they don't.  
Each of 'em gone is hurting the business."  
"So you want us to do what?" Yoko bunched her brow, "Round them up for  
you?"  
"You got that right," the rancher nodded.  
"You're kidding," Cloud shook his head, "We're law enforcement, not ---  
not bird punchers."  
"Well, I called the mayor fer help and thissis why he sent y'all," the  
man shot back, "So he might think highly o'choo. 'Specially you, eh? Mista  
Too Wyfe?"  
Yoko saw Cloud's face tighten slightly before he offered a reply, "I'll  
help you find the missing livestock, but I'm not here to do what you're  
paid for."  
"Fine," the man snorted, "I'll just hafta ask the mayor fer help frim  
someone else."  
"You do that," Cloud re-mounted his bike, "And we'll see what happens  
after I deliver the report."  
The young man started his cycle and raced off before Yoko could utter,  
"Wait up!"  
"Ay! You 'is pah'tnah?"  
"Huh?" the rookie blinked at the grizzled man.  
"I said, izzee yo' pah'tnah?"  
"Um, yeah."  
A smile crept across the man's features, "Where you from girl?"  
Yoko frowned. If anything, she hated being called a 'kid'. That went  
even more so for 'girl'.  
"Junon."  
"Hunh. Then I giss you ain't in on the joke," the man snickered and  
headed toward the house.  
Yoko became thoughtful as she mounted her bike and raced after Cloud.  
What the heck was going on?  
The conversation kept going through her mind. As did the stories the  
other cadets told one another about the Strife family of Mytreheim.  
What a dumb name. Yoko was tempted to laugh herself silly over her  
partner's name. Except she couldn't. Not after having met the legend  
himself.  
Lots of stories surrounded the man and his family.  
Let's see if I remember. She swerved to avoid a rock pile and charged  
through some loose brush.  
The Strifes were one of the first few people who came to settle in  
Mytreheim after the so called Week of Terror that started when unknown  
forces attacked and destroyed Midgar after Meteor fell.  
Yoko wasn't even fifteen at the time, living with her family in lower  
Junon when the attackers tried to take the port city. The sub-commander,  
acting as the interim Commandant, organized a strike force that  
successfully beat back the attacks, but at a savage cost. She still  
remembered how long the casualty lists were. And the one name she couldn't  
forget.  
Father's.  
The young girl shook her head and cleared the memory.  
Hell, that's why I came to this place anyway, she told herself. To  
forget the past.  
Yoko went on with her private history lesson. Then word came that a  
giant explosion had rocked the western continent. Rumours flew of a giant  
flying machine --- a mythical WEAPON was destroyed. After that day, the  
attacks ceased as quickly as they began.  
Stories soon surfaced though, in the bars and streets of where she  
lived. Fantastic stories of how a small group of free lance adventurers  
defeated WEAPON and countless other horrors so Planet would live.  
Sephiroth, Jenova, Weapon.  
Names of individuals in a life Yoko could only imagine when she was  
growing up. Other stories surfaced as well. Tales of this man, Cloud and  
the two other people he lived with.  
"Yoko, I hear you behind me. Slow down. I have a stray in sight."  
The rookie blinked and squeezed the brakes in time to narrowly avoid a  
tree.  
"Y-you found one?" she rasped into her headset.  
"Yeah. I --- almost --- got --- whoa! Dammit!"  
Yoko heard cursing and the roar of an engine in the background as dust  
swirled over the crest. She gunned her bike over the hill and saw her  
partner running his own vehicle before a fleeing chocobo, trying to stave  
off its escape.  
So much for the glory of police work, she groaned as she realized  
*this* was her first day on the job.  
Yoko inched her bike cautiously forward.  
He's not going to catch the bird until it's tired out, she thought. And  
from what she heard, even the scrawniest of chocobos can run for a good  
fifteen to twenty minutes without stopping for breath.  
"Well this certainly sucks," Yoko threw her throttle open and raced  
forth to help Cloud.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Thanks," Cloud groaned and splashed some water over his face.  
"You're welcome," Yoko watched as her partner twisted the cap back on  
the canteen and handed it back to her. She accepted it with a question,  
"Don't you have a canteen, Cloud?"  
"Yeah, I do," he sighed and leaned against a gnarled old tree, "I just  
forgot it."  
"How convenient," she wrinkled her nose.  
Yoko remembered how often she heard similar excuses from the soldiers  
at Junon. It was just a cheap way they used on the women in Lower Junon to  
eat them out of house and home before leaving them holding the mess in  
womb.  
She caught him staring at her and fidgetted uncomfortably. Yoko quickly  
averted her eyes and turned back to her bike.  
"I did leave it at home," Cloud growled, "Accidents happen."  
"What?" she eyed him over the bike seat, "I didn't say anything."  
"You were thinking it."  
Yoko shrugged and snapped her canteen back in place. They had finished  
rounding up the strays and had more or less agreed to the ranch hand's  
demand that they at least accompany the herd out as they grazed to  
recapture any wayward chocobo.  
"Where are you from anyway?"  
"Huh?" Yoko looked up and saw Cloud was propped up against the gnarled  
tree. He had a piece of veldt straw in hand and was peeling it apart bit by  
bit.  
"Where're you from?" he repeated.  
"Junon."  
He cast a sideways glance at her, "Originally?"  
"Yeah."  
"Funny, you don't look like you're from there."  
"What do you mean?" Yoko stood back up.  
"Your looks," he made a face, "They're too exotic. Like Tifa's."  
"Tifa?" the rookie's eyes widened, "That's your wife, huh? I mean one  
of ---"  
"She's my wife," his voice iron, "And yes. So's Aeris."  
Yoko gulped, a little unnerved by his forwardness.  
"Wow," she caught her breath as Cloud looked at her with disapproval,  
"I mean really, wow. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked, huh?"  
Her spiky haired partner sighed and scratched his beard, "No, you  
shouldn't have. Frankly, I was hoping you'd be smarter than everyone else  
in town."  
"Really?" Yoko squeaked, "Sorry to disappoint you then."  
"Yeah, yeah," Cloud let the bits of grass float away on the wind, "Go  
ahead."  
"Huh?"  
"Go ahead and ask," he said, "From the looks of you, you're just about  
to explode."  
"Really?" Yoko asked with awe, "I--I can ask you anything?"  
"Why not?" Cloud made a face, "It's not like everybody else doesn't  
know already. And truthfully ---" He looked her straight in the eye, "I  
think you're better off hearing it from me than having the locals clutter  
your mind with a lot of made up rubbish."  
"Wow," the young woman knelt beside her partner, "Y-you mean I can ask  
anything?"  
"As long as it's not too personal," Cloud snorted, "Not like there's a  
lot left after Johnny let his damned lips run off. I'm glad Tiff stopped  
talking to that bastard---"  
The blonde man caught himself as Yoko blinked at his outburst.  
"Sorry," he chuckled, "See? I'm getting old already."  
"Maybe I should ask another time," she hesitated, "You don't seem all  
too talkative today."  
"Not really," Cloud smiled thinly, "I just had a rough week in the  
Ruins with robbers and all."  
"Yeah," Yoko grinned, "I heard you took 'em all in yourself."  
"Breya deserves the credit," he said softly, "She certainly earned it."  
"Breya?" Yoko perked up, "Wasn't she your previous--?"  
Cloud nodded glumly.  
"Oh," the young girl looked downcast.  
"Best damn bike constable on the Continent," he wiped his eyes, "She  
caught the Gray Rot trying to keep those grave robbing bastards from  
dying."  
"She must've been a great partner," Yoko said quietly.  
"Yeah," Cloud gouged a little hole in the earth, "So, what did you want  
to ask me?"  
"Oh that?" the rookie felt thoroughly awkward, "Um. Nothing now that I  
think of it."  
"Well, if you're not going to ask me anything," he paused, "Mind if I  
do?"  
"Wh-what?!" the young girl blinked, "Er -- I guess. Go ahead. Nothing  
too personal though."  
"I wouldn't dream of it," Cloud laughed, "Now, about Junon --- am I  
still wanted there?"  
"I dunno," Yoko replied, "We moved here a little less than a year ago."  
"Really? With whom?"  
"My mom."  
"Any brothers?"  
"No."  
"Sisters?"  
"Nope."  
"And your father?"  
Yoko shrugged, "Dead."  
Cloud soured, "Sorry I asked. My condolences."  
"It's a long time kinda," she started, "We weren't that close anyway.  
He was a Sweeper jock."  
"A Sweepie huh?" he made a face, "Good one?"  
"No, not really," Yoko said reluctantly, "But he got the job done."  
"I'm curious," he asked, "Why didn't you apply as a Sweepie?"  
"Tried to," she sniffed, "They said I was too skinny to move the  
levers. I don't get it; my dad's Sweeper only had buttons to operate it and  
he wasn't a big guy --- Hey! Wh-what's so funny? Stop laughing!"  
Cloud rolled in the veldt, tears in his eyes, "Oh dammit. It couldn't  
be further from the truth, Yoko. I'm sorry."  
"Huh?" she blinked, "What do you mean?"  
"All the Sweepers built in Mytreheim don't use Makou anymore," he  
explained, "They use a process called 'internal combustion'. They need  
heavier equipment to keep the process under control, I think."  
"You think?"  
Cloud shrugged, "If you really want to know that stuff, go ask the  
techs at the precinct. I'm sure they know more about this than I do."  
Yoko snapped her fingers, "Your bike. It uses that --- that way of  
generating power, doesn't it? That's why it's so damn big and bulky."  
Her older partner smiled slowly, "Guess you are pretty smart  
afterall."  
"But why not makou?" the girl stretched lazily on the yellow grass, "It  
makes things a heckuva a lot easier."  
"I guess they---"  
"And besides, Shinra raped Wutai's shores for the sake of makou anyway  
right? So why give it up now?"  
Cloud grimaced at her choice of words.  
"'Raped Wutai's shores?' You make it sound so dramatic," he said  
quietly, "Like a play."  
"Well my mom's from Wutai," Yoko remarked absently.  
"And they let your father operate Sweepers?" Cloud asked in disbelief,  
"This was when Shinra was still in operation right?"  
"War bride," the girl sniffed audibly.  
"Oh. Sorry."  
"Don't be," Yoko shrugged, "She could've done worse than my father."  
Cloud became pensive and fell silent although his partner went on.  
"I guess that explains my looks huh?" she sat up, "What about your  
wife? The one you said had the same look I had?"  
"Tifa?" the spiky haired man scratched his arm under the single  
shoulder guard, "I don't know really. I think she mentioned her grandma wed  
a guy from Wutai. That makes her, what? A quarter?"  
"Makes sense," Yoko nodded, "My mom always said I would have been the  
favorite of the family had it not been for my cousin. That and my mixed  
blood."  
"Cousin?" Cloud stretched.  
"Yeah," Yoko lay back on the grass, "Some prodigal nut who was born  
before I was."  
"Nut huh?" he listened with half an ear, "Any name?"  
"I dunno," the girl yawned, "But the father was my mom's brother. Some  
Wutai lord or something. Godo I think was his name. Mom always said if she  
wasn't stuck married to dad, the family head would've been me."  
She seemed more indignant about her fate than that of her mother's, but  
it was her words that caught his attention. Cloud sat still for a moment  
until he realized exactly who that 'prodigal nut' was.  
"Yuffie?" he said suddenly.  
"Huh?" Yoko looked at him oddly.  
"What's your last name?" he held up a hand, "I mean your mother's last  
name? Before she got married."  
"Ki-sa-ra-gi I think," Yoko grimaced, "Great Planet, I hate saying  
that. Makes me sound like I'm gargling."  
"Godo Kisaragi," Cloud whispered.  
"Yeah," the rookie nodded, "That's my uncle, I think. Mom always said  
he had a big part in the war, but I think she's just telling me stories to  
keep me from joining up with Shinra."  
"Yuffie's your cousin."  
"Huh?" Yoko sat up.  
"Your nutball of a cousin was our travellng companion," Cloud smiled  
wanly, "And a friend. Of sorts."  
"Y-you knew er --- is it a him or a her? I can't really tell with these  
weird names really."  
"Yuffie was your uncle's daughter."  
"Oh wow," Yoko was opened mouthed, "You actually knew my cousin. Oh  
wow."  
"Yeah," the young man's eyes suddenly found the grass interesting  
again.  
"Something happened huh?" she rocked on her calves.  
"I didn't say that."  
"Your face did," Yoko gave him a small grin, "Are you this easy to  
read? I bet your wives must be tickled silly."  
Cloud's eyes crinkled slightly, "I guess they do."  
"So what happened?" the girl pressed, "To my cousin?"  
"She's dead."  
"Oh jeez," Yoko slumped her shoulders, "So much for being famous."  
Cloud darkened slightly, "She was young like you. But she knew how to  
behave like a grown up."  
"Sorry," the rookie twiddled her fingers, "I guess I was just excited  
knowing someone in my family actually hung around a legend like you."  
"Too bad she couldn't hang around longer."  
"Yeah," Yoko dimpled her cheeks, "When did it happen?"  
"A little more than two years ago."  
"Oh."  
Her partner fell silent as she gathered the courage to bring out the  
next question.  
"So tell me. Is it true?"  
"What is?"  
She took a deep breath, "About---about what they say?"  
Cloud was silent for a while before he nodded.  
"Oh."  
Yoko hesitated slightly before going on, "So --- H-how do you do it?"  
"That's none of your damn business!" he suddenly flared.  
She immediately snapped her mouth shut as the young man checked his  
temper.  
"Really," he said through clenched teeth, "I thought you knew what  
would cross the line."  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to," she blabbered, "I'm just curious that's  
all."  
She looked up and saw he looking at her.  
"How old are you?"  
"Me? Um. I'll be 18 by the end of next week."  
"You'll learn," he growled, "There's some things you just don't talk  
about like the weather, understand?"  
"Yessir!" she bit her lip and looked down, "I'm sorry sir!"  
Silence engulfed them for a while as they sank into their own  
respective thoughts. A young chocobo meanwhile, had stumbled near them.  
It's beak tore at a low patch of grass as they looked on. A soft voice  
shattered the peace like lightning on the veldt.  
"Yoko?"  
"Y-y-yeah?" the girl hid her face as she wiped her eyes. She hadn't  
been yelled at by anyone for so long, she had forgotten how much it stung.  
"Look, I'm sorry I chewed you out---"  
"--I deserved it---"  
"--shut up and listen will you?" Cloud glanced at her and rolled his  
eyes as the girl's lips began to tremble.  
"Aw hell. Here," he handed her a bright yellow handkerchief.  
"Th-thanks," she stifled her tears and blew her nose sharply as he  
patted her back.  
"Losing Breya was pretty hard on me. I kinda forgot she asked me the  
same questions you did when she first signed on with me."  
"R-really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well I really made a mess of things, so I guess I should just shut up  
now huh?" Yoko handed him the soggy cloth.  
"Ah, no thanks. You keep it," he forced a grin, "Just consider it a  
memento."  
"Yeah. A messy one."  
They both smiled stupidly at one another until she realized just how  
long his hand had been on her. He noticed it too and quickly withdrew a  
safe distance away.  
"Sorry about that," he stammered quickly, "I--um, I'm just sorry."  
"Me too." Yoko beat lightly against her thighs to avert a disaster.  
Planet help me, she swallowed hard. I hope he doesn't notice my uniform  
just got stained with --- with ---  
Well whatever it is, it certainly wasn't piss. Her cheeks glowed a  
bright red as she hemmed her legs together to hide her crotch.  
"So if---if I really want to ask you about--about it," she looked up  
and watched him lay back on the grass, "Wh-what would I h-hear?"  
"Okay. I'll tell you how I got to be the way I am," Cloud looked at  
her, "Just like I told Breya. But promise me. Not a word to anyone, not  
even your mother or your friends or anyone else for that matter,  
understand?"  
Yoko nodded eagerly, "Yessir! I understand."  
"Okay," Cloud took a deep breath and started.  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
. . . cordially invited to the wedding of . . .  
  
-- item #13346 - scrap found at NeuMidgar Excavation, 1086 Post Meteor  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
"Stop fussing!"  
"Sorry, I --- I just can't believe it," Tifa stared at the mirror.  
"Well stop fidgetting! I almost have everything done!"  
Tifa sat still as slender hands gathered up her loose dark hair and  
twisted it into a pigtail.  
"Doan telf'me you hav'emt dunff'is before," Aeris held two ribbons in  
her mouth.  
"Well, actually no," Tifa's face reddened slightly.  
Aeris sighed as she worked the knot together and proceeded to the rest  
of the hair. The two women were in a small dressing room. A sofa, several  
stools, and a small vanity filled up the space, leaving little room to move  
about. It was cramp for one person, let alone two.  
"Hold still!" Aeris admonished as Tifa began to fidget again.  
"Sorry."  
The slender woman braided the knot with one ribbon and then the other,  
"You *knew* he was going to ask sooner or later."  
"Yeah I guess," Tifa mumbled, "I just didn't expect him ask both of us  
--- at the same time."  
"Hey," Aeris knelt, "You're not having second thoughts are you?"  
Tifa chewed her lip absently.  
"Don't worry," the healer brushed her cheek, "Just take a deep breath  
and we'll wow them at the altar, okay?"  
The dark haired bride to be nodded as her friend giggled, "You remember  
how he looked at us when we both said 'Yes?'"  
"Yeah," Tifa broke into a smile, "He couldn't believe it."  
"This is going to be great!" the slender woman hugged her, "We're  
really going to be a family now!"  
Tifa playfully bumped heads with her.  
It's been one year. One whole year since Meteor came down. A lot has  
happened since.  
Their first concern was to find a place to live.  
Midgar was uninhabitable for an indefinite period of time. Frightening  
accounts abounded of people who went only to never return were enough to  
deter any further snooping or looting.  
Junon was out. They were still wanted in that city though the reward  
offered was ridiculously small enough to forego a man-hunt. The victims  
were less than reputable and the new Commandant had other worries than to  
chase after fugitives.  
Icicle Village, Kalm, Mideel --- they were all laid to waste. And Corel  
was out of the question. If they were to move there Aeris argued, they might  
as well move back to the slums of Midgar. She suggested the Canyon, but it  
got deathly hot in the summer and unbearably cold in winter. Tifa almost  
wanted to go back to Nibelheim, save for the fact that it held harsh scars  
for her and Cloud both.  
They had come to the end of their rope when one of Reeve's old section  
leaders, a certain Dannath, had contacted them and let his old employer  
know that the Midgar refugees had incorporated and formed a small, yet  
rapidly expanding settlement a few hundred miles north of where Midgar used  
to be. Dannath was as sincere, as he was persuasive.  
Would it be possible if you were to lend a hand at reforming our town  
charter? Reeve literally jumped at the chance.  
The rest of them quickly followed.  
So they found a home at last. All of them.  
One of the reasons Dannath was so forthcoming was the literal anarchy  
the whole place was in. Such as it were, the residents didn't even have a  
name for their new home. Reeve immediately drove himself into work.  
Volunteers were again called forth to bring about order. Necessary  
infrastructure was installed, homes were built. Under Reeve's leadership  
the town did in half a year, what would have taken other places forever to  
do.  
Cloud signed on as a constable, despite Tifa's vociferous objections.  
She only managed to allay her fears when Aeris finally reminded them that  
they could always count on the healer being around. Tifa reluctantly  
subsided her protests and acceded.  
Once a flower girl, always a flower girl. Aeris found she made a better  
florist than doctor. It wasn't that she didn't like treating the injured,  
it just took too much out of her. Deep down, Tifa suspected that she didn't  
want to be reminded of how different she was. In any case, Aeris managed to  
open up a hybrid flower shop and grocery. And while business was not  
booming, it was still agreeable.  
Tifa herself found tending bars was a joke. Especially with money to be  
made elsewhere. She took on a construction job and quickly moved up to  
foreman with her sharp business sense and even sharper tongue. All the new  
houses that were built in the first few months of their arrival involved  
her or her crew.  
Red XIII found that travel suited his needs, although how he heard of  
the news was beyond anyone's comprehension. And how he showed up five days  
early, bringing with him an exquisite roll of silk was an absolute mystery.  
They were reluctant to accept, but it seemed impolite to refuse a gift from  
a friend. It was that silk that was made into the dresses they wore now.  
Cid and Shera settled in one of the more uniquely built houses at the edge  
of town. With Shinra gone and the ensuing incursions of the Elders putting  
everything in disarray, the mousy engineer suggested that they help in some  
way. The pilot agreed and set up a shipping and transport business with  
Highwind Too. Later on, he added passenger space to his ship and ran a  
ferry service to and from Junon.  
Tifa suddenly burst out laughing.  
"Wh-what's so funny?" Aeris stared at her friend.  
"Remember when Cid took us up in the Tiny Bronco?"  
"Oh right," a slow smile crept across Aeris' features, "I remember."  
She had just finished working out most of the scars from Cid's face  
when Cloud remarked to Shera that they might need someone to sit Marlene  
for a few days when they wanted to be alone after the wedding. The pilot  
was so thankful the healer had greatly reduced the scarring that he took  
the four of them out for a spin in the small plane. Cid had recovered it  
during one of his jaunts in Highwind Too.  
There they were, the five of them were crammed into the small cabin  
when who should ask to fly but Marlene. Aeris swore Cloud fainted as soon  
those tiny hands took hold of the wheel.  
Afterwards, Cloud wisely let the matter drop and quietly asked if  
Nanaki would be available. The quadruped accepted grudgingly.  
"Aunteeeeeeee! I haf-too gooooooooo!!"  
"Marlene," Aeris stood and sighed, "I thought I told you not to drink  
too much."  
"But I'm thurs-teee!"  
"I'll take her," Tifa started to get up.  
"Oh no you don't," Aeris gently pushed her back down, "You're not  
messing up that dress."  
"It's okay," the dark haired woman stood, "If anything, your dress is  
harder to move in anyway."  
Aeris sighed, "Okay, just be careful all right?"  
"It'll be quick," Tifa grinned and took Marlene's hand, "Come on."  
The healer watched as the two step carefully to the back of the room  
where the water closet was. A knock on the door caught her attention.  
"Who is it?" she called out.  
"Ivana," came a muffled voice.  
"Ivana who?"  
"I wanna come in and see you," the knob began to turn.  
"Oh no you don't!" Aeris laughed and flew to the door.  
"Aw, come on," the voice pleaded, "It's really lonely out here."  
"Cloud Strife," Aeris' voice rang out loud and clear, "Don't get  
impatient now!"  
She grunted as she felt the door slowly slide open. Aeris squealed and  
tried her hardest pushing back.  
"Cloud!" she fought back her giggles, "I'm warning you! You're giving  
us bad luck!"  
"Don't worry about it," he chuckled, "We'll wash it all off in the  
shower."  
Aeris burst out in laughs as she caught sight of Tifa coming out.  
"Tifa! Tifa! Come quick!"  
"Tiger out!" the dark haired woman pushed against the door.  
"Two against one isn't fair!"  
Tifa pushed hard against the door, but she was grinning the whole time.  
Even Marlene ran up and pushed, prompting laughter from the two brides.  
"No kiss?" Aeris caught the glimpse of his lips past the crack. A red  
bolt shot past the door.  
"Kitty!" Marlene squealed with delight.  
"Don't hug him yet!" Aeris warned, "You'll soil your dress!"  
"I am quite clean thank you," the warrior bared his teeth, "The groom  
wishes to send you his warmest regards."  
A note lay with of two red roses was loosely strung on his back.  
"Marlene, be a dear and see what it says."  
The girl tottered over and hugged the quadruped in spite of her aunt's  
warning.  
"Bawwoons!" she chanted excitedly as her tiny hands held up rubber  
items that were anything but toys.  
Aeris gasped as Red snorted, "I'd be wary of him tonight."  
"Out!," Tifa broke into laughs as she shoved the door, "Out! Out! Out!"  
"Ow!! Ow! Take it easy," a woman's voice came past the door, "It's me!"  
"Shera?" Tifa let the door open a bit, "Where's Cloud?"  
"Cid got a hold of him," the mousy woman now seemed regal in her  
flowery gold dress.  
"Thank Planet," Aeris flopped onto the sofa, "Marlene, may I please see  
them?"  
The girl handed the 'balloons' to her and Aeris promptly hid them from  
prying eyes.  
"I wanna pway wid 'dem!"  
"Here you go," Aeris handed her a white orb from the vanity, "Play with  
this."  
"I dont want matewia, I want bawwoons!"  
"I'll blow them up later," Aeris lied. She hoped Marlene will forget.  
And soon.  
"Pwomise?"  
Aeris sighed and plucked the girl onto the sofa.  
"Here," the healer handed her the rose buds, "Peel these off and put  
them into your basket."  
"Do I fwowe 'dem way-ter?"  
"Um hmm," Aeris nodded, "We'll be right behind you, okay?"  
Marlene nodded vigorously as she began ripping apart the dark red  
roses.  
". . . it would've been bad if he saw us," Tifa was chatting away with  
Shera.  
"I guess," the woman held two boxes, "It's not everyday a man takes two  
wives."  
"What are those?" Tifa pointed.  
"Your um, things."  
"What things?"  
"You know," Shera pointed, "For the --- er, end of the ceremony."  
"What? Oh," Aeris blushed, "But I thought we took that out!"  
"Cloud asked me to give them to you," the engineer started to push up  
her glasses and stopped. She wasn't wearing them.  
"Why?"  
"Just in case you change your mind I guess."  
"I bet Johnny put him up to it," Tifa chewed her lip, "That dirty  
little ---"  
"Tifa."  
She looked up and saw Aeris plugging Marlene's ears.  
The raven haired bride to be reddened, "Sorry."  
Red rolled his eyes as the women started to gossip about everything  
from the guests to the food.  
". . . has the cake arrived?"  
". . . half hour ago."  
". . . who's showing what again?"  
". . . on my left or my right?"  
". . . he's how large?"  
A sudden knock on the door prompted them to stop and stare.  
"Tiger? Is it you?"  
"It's me Cid," the knock came again, this time more urgently, "Open up  
will'ya?"  
"Is Cloud with you?" Aeris piped up.  
"Probably," Tifa made a face, "He's probably just waiting for the door  
to open."  
"Don't get up," Shera opened the door a crack, "Do you need something?"  
"Where's Nanaki?" Cid's face was chalk white.  
Oh shit, Tifa rose in alarm. What now?  
"Something wrong?" Red trotted forth.  
"Don't know," Cid shrugged, "But Reeve wanted you to see fer yerself."  
Red stepped out as Tifa and Aeris got up to follow, but the pilot held  
out a hand.  
"The rest of you better stay inside."  
"What? Why?"  
"Shera," Cid looked at her, "Make sure they stay in here, got it?"  
"O-okay," Shera was nervous, "Be careful."  
"Hey wait!" Tifa called, "Where's Cloud?"  
"Outside," Cid quickly shut the door.  
Dammit, Tifa thought. Aeris looked at the door intently.  
"Something's wrong," the healer whispered, "I just know it."  
"Well we'll just have to see won't we?" Tifa strode towards the door.  
"Are you sure you want to go?" Shera extended an arm.  
"Dam--," Tifa bit her tongue as Aeris began to reach for Marlene, "I  
mean, yes."  
"But he said stay here---"  
"Shera," Tifa sighed, "I'm not asking you to come along."  
The woman swallowed hard, "Okay I'm going with you."  
"Me too," Aeris stood, "Marlene, you stay here."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The bright sun was rather harsh on their eyes but the three of them  
fumbled and stumbled their way out of the church. Tifa leaned on the picket  
fence to steady herself when she heard Aeris gasp.  
What in the world? She squinted her eyes.  
A group of them gathered around something. Not satisfied, Tifa elbowed  
her way to the front.  
"I thought I asked you two stay inside," Cloud hissed.  
"Don't take that tone with us tiger," Tifa shot back, "I'm not letting  
anything happen to you."  
"Tifa."  
She felt Aeris tug at her gently.  
"Look."  
"Oh my," the dark haired woman hid her mouth.  
A red quadruped, maneless, slim, and athletic stood amidst a crowd of  
curious on-lookers. Red XIII stood silent and motionless.  
"What's it doing?" Aeris whispered.  
"I dunno," Tifa shuffled over to where the warrior was.  
"Nanaki?" Aeris came up, "What does it want?"  
"I --- I don't know."  
"Nothing's been said so far," Reeve said quietly.  
"When did it show?"  
"Someone thought they saw Nanaki, but ---"  
"--- but it was impossible since I asked him to go to into the brides'  
room," Cloud finished.  
"Well," Tifa nudged her four legged friend, "Go on. Aren't you going to  
talk to him?"  
"I --- I think it's a her," Red suddenly stammered.  
"Really?" she glanced at the new arrival briefly then turned back, "So  
go talk to her."  
"She might have been sent," he was gruff, but Tifa could tell he was  
bewitched by the creature in front of him.  
"Nanaki," Aeris bent down, "We won't know if she was sent if we don't  
ask."  
"So why me?" he pawed the ground absently.  
"Why not?" Tifa observed, "You like her."  
"The hell with this," Cloud growled and stepped forward, "Who are you?"  
The other quadruped cocked its --- her! head and said in a clear, firm  
voice, "Unit 110110101."  
"Sweet Planet," Cid coughed, "What kind of name is that?"  
"More precisely," Red gathered his courage, "*What* are you?"  
"Type 90-L hunter tracker."  
"L?"  
"Sub model 'Laa'," the maneless simmie answered.  
"Is that another name?" Red approached cautiously, "The name of --- of  
things like us?"  
"Negative."  
"What is it then?"  
The strange simmie quirked a brow, "It denotes 'female'."  
"Really?" Red checked his distance.  
Too close.  
Back off a bit.  
The new arrival must have seen it for she spoke rapidly.  
"I bear a message. No more. I am not here to fight."  
"No one's here to fight," Cloud said tight lipped, "It's a wedding."  
"Whedd-ding?" the slim quadruped blinked in confusion.  
"Never mind that," Red tried to remain all business, "What do you have  
to say? Were you sent?"  
"I am not privy to such information," the reply was curt, "I only carry  
out my orders."  
"Just like him," Aeris began to shake. Tifa reached out to steady her.  
"Well, let's hear it," Cloud braced himself for trickery.  
"It is in here," the quadruped looked up; a metal canister was tied  
around her neck.  
"And," she lowered her head and looked straight at Aeris, "It is to be  
received by her only."  
Cloud glanced at the small woman, who had paled by several shades.  
"You need not fear me," the simmie went on, "I will not knowingly  
injure any Cetra---"  
"I'm *not* your master."  
"If you wish," the voice was calm, "you may kill me and still retrieve  
the message. I live to serve."  
Red risked a glance at the others, Aeris especially.  
"That --- that won't be necessary," the healer mustered her courage and  
stepped forth.  
Red scrunched down and readied to leap anyways.  
It's a damn pity, he shook with rage as he gazed at her.  
Greylorn takes away my identity, my life, and probably my race.  
Damned be you, he thought darkly. I hope you die alone.  
Red blinked.  
Easy there, I've got to stay focused.  
Aeris stood transfixed with fear as she gripped the canister. Cloud  
stepped up and opened it for her. Something fell out and hit the ground  
with a dull thunk. She gingerly picked it up as the maneless quadruped  
backed away. It was a note, wrapped around a slim dagger.  
Tifa saw the healer's face pale as she slowly read the note. As Aeris  
got to the end, her face suddenly flashed with anger.  
"Aeris?" Cloud stepped closer, "You okay?"  
"I --- I'm fine," she gave them all a weak smile but the healer was  
trembling uncontrollably.  
Tifa grew worried as she motioned for Reeve to disperse the crowd. Cid  
muttered something ugly under his breath, "It's that damn sonovabitch ain't  
it?"  
"Maybe," Tifa said darkly, "Do me a favor and stall for us, okay?"  
"Gotcha," the pilot nodded at Shera and they headed inside, whispering  
amongst themselves.  
"Aeris," Cloud took up her hands, "What's wrong?"  
She didn't answer as she held up the note. Tifa saw the small woman  
shake a little as the note was taken from her hands.  
"What's it say?" the dark haired bride to be joined them.  
"See for yourself," Cloud said quietly.  
Tifa smoothed out the parchment and read the message:  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If may interest you to know,  
Council has declared the Cetra extinct.  
  
And you may keep the knife.  
  
O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The note was obviously hand written, unsigned except for the single  
glaring eye at the bottom. An eye stamped in blue ink. Tifa soured and let  
the note drift away in the wind.  
"Shall I cancel?"  
"What?" Tifa turned around to find Reeve standing quietly behind her.  
"If she's not feeling well ---" he began.  
"She'll be fine," Tifa drew up straight, "I'm not letting that bastard  
screw us out of our wedding. I'm sticking it out!"  
The man stepped back, nodding at her fortitude, "All right, but we  
should start soon."  
"It'll just be a minute," Tifa turned to her friends as he left.  
"Why can't they just leave me alone!?" the woman hissed through angry  
sobs.  
Cloud hugged her tightly as Tifa took a moment to check the canister.  
Empty.  
She tossed it aside as Aeris' voice began to rise with alarm.  
"He's come back. He's coming for me!"  
"Hey, hey," Cloud held her, "Easy okay?"  
Tifa had not seen her friend so distressed, and it worried her.  
"Aeris," she spoke with a steady tone, "Stay calm --- wait! Wh-what are  
you doing?"  
"I'm fooling myself," the woman began to take off her veil, "I'll never  
fit in. I'll never be like everyone else."  
"Stop that," Cloud lifted her chin gently, "Damn that man and forget  
him, you hear?"  
Aeris shook her head sadly, "But ---"  
"No buts!" Tifa said hotly, "Don't you get it? They just did us a huge  
favor! To whatever the hell is out there, you don't exist anymore. That  
means you can do whatever you want!"  
"What --- ever --- I --- want?" Aeris shook.  
"And what do you want now?" Tifa gripped her, "More than anything on  
Planet? Tell me."  
Cloud looked between them and sensed something.  
Something he can never really share in, but he would come to live with.  
A bond?  
Perhaps.  
Perhaps more.  
"Aeris," he whispered, "Tiff is right. Whatever's goading you, we'll  
face it together. The three of us, okay?"  
The small woman swallowed hard as she looked up at them as Cloud put an  
understanding around her.  
"I want to be free from --- from everything. You understand?" the healer  
clenched her hands, "I want to live out my life! I want to be with you ---  
both of you! I love you!!"  
"I love you too," Tifa hugged her dearly, "Welcome home, Aeris. Welcome  
home."  
The two of them blubbered like children as Cloud turned his attention  
to the dagger on the ground. Picking it up, he inspected the weapon  
closely. The blade was long and tapering, the side guards shone a dull gold  
hue. The handle itself was made of polished bone. Simple, but dangerous  
if properly applied.  
Cloud snorted.  
Like that cold hearted fucker. He certainly looked harmless enough.  
When he lowered the knife, there was a soft rattle.  
"Hey," he shook it up and down, "Something's inside."  
"What is it Cloud?" Tifa looked up.  
He twisted the end of the handle and something shiny fell into his  
hand. Aeris sniffed and blew lightly into a small kerchief as she looked on  
warily.  
"What's that?"  
"Looks like a set of keys."  
"Keys?" the healer seemed doubtful.  
"There's something etched on the blade," Tifa pointed.  
"What's it say?" Aeris yearned for a look.  
"I --- I dunno."  
"Don't tell me you can't read, tiger."  
"Actually," Cloud hung his head, "I never learned to read script."  
"You're kidding me right?" Tifa gaped.  
"I left for Midgar pretty early," the young man shrugged, "Sorry."  
"Poor Cloud," Aeris stroked his cheek, "It's okay, as long as you can  
read."  
She paused, "You *can* read right?"  
"Block print," he coughed nervously, "Enough to get by."  
Aeris nodded in understanding.  
"Here, let me," Tifa took the knife from him.  
"Nine Montblanc," she recited slowly, "Costa Del Sol."  
"Costa Del Sol?" he furrowed a brow.  
"Wh-what could it mean?" Aeris looked at her companions.  
"Maybe he wants to meet us there."  
"Cloud."  
He looked up and saw Aeris, who was suddenly pale again and Tifa, who  
glowered at him with disapproval.  
"Sorry."  
"Maybe," Aeris hesitated, "Maybe it's a gift."  
"Aeris?" Cloud gawked, "Are you feeling okay?"  
"Yeah," Tifa blinked, "We're talking about Mr. Tearing-new-assholes,  
remember?"  
"Yeah," Aeris frowned at her friend's cursing, "But--but maybe it is  
what it is. A gift."  
"Why would he?" Cloud suddenly became suspicious.  
"Your guess is as good as mine," she bit her lip.  
Tifa took her hand, "If it is a gift, then what should we do?"  
"Do?" Aeris looked at them, "Why ask me?"  
"I'm not accepting it if you aren't," Cloud stood firm.  
"Me too," Tifa gave Aeris a squeeze.  
The healer looked downcast, "It's not fair to you---"  
"No," Cloud put up a hand, "It's not fair to *you*. I won't forgive him  
for --- for everything."  
"Tifa?" Aeris passed a sideways glance.  
"Whatever you want," the dark haired woman said quietly, "Frankly, I  
don't really care what he does, nor why."  
"All right," Aeris grew thoughtful, "Okay. We'll see what it is. Then  
if there's something wrong ---"  
"We'll all be there," Tifa knocked heads with her, "Together."  
"Thanks."  
"Hey," Cloud spoke up, "Let's not keep everyone waiting."  
"Oh right," Aeris wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry. Rats, we're supposed to  
cry during the ceremony, not before."  
"That reminds me," Tifa snapped her fingers and faced Cloud, "YOU  
weren't supposed to see us until the wedding!"  
"Oh no," Aeris groaned, "Should we delay the ceremony tomorrow?"  
"Forget that," Cloud shook his head, "Today's been on my mind for over  
half a year now. I'm not waiting."  
"But ---!"  
"I'll just look surprised," he chuckled.  
"Oh you'd better tiger," Tifa started pushing him inside, "Or else!"  
"Else what?" he teased.  
"We have *got* to teach you some manners!" Aeris hooked her arms and  
found cause to laugh again.  
"Er, excuse me," a low voice drew them out of their merriment.  
"Oh Nanaki," Tifa said, "I'm sorry. We kind of forgot about you."  
"I'm used to it," the warrior growled, "But should I do something about  
---" he jerked his head towards Unit 110110101.  
"I suppose we should," Cloud exchanged glances with Tifa and Aeris,  
"What do you want to do?"  
Tifa shrugged and looked at her friend, "It's not my place to say."  
"Again?" Aeris bit her lip, "Well, invite her in. I guess."  
"A-are you sure?" Red faltered.  
"Sure," Cloud nodded, "I don't see why not."  
"Hey," Tifa suddenly perked up, "She can be your date!"  
"I just made her acquaintance," Red pawed the ground absently.  
"Oh, don't be shy," Tifa knelt, "Go ahead. Ask her."  
Red glanced at the stranger in their midst. The female simmie was  
sniffing the air, totally unaware of anything else.  
"Yech," the other quadruped sputtered suddenly, "What is that smell?"  
"The food must've arrived," Cloud whispered jokingly.  
"Don't say that," Aeris suppressed a smile and looked at him, "We'll  
have to eat that stuff."  
"I know," he said ruefully.  
Aeris laughed and kissed his hand.  
"Well come on," Tifa grinned and began ushering them inside, "We don't  
have all day!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"About damn time."  
"Watch it Cid," Cloud stood nervously at the altar.  
"What fer?"  
"May I remind you my son, this *IS* a place of worship," Hargo eyed the  
pilot sternly.  
"Right," Cid grinned nervously, "Sorry."  
Cloud rocked imperceptibly on his feet. The place was small, fitting  
for the more or less small wedding they had anticipated. Until Tifa opened  
the whole thing to her construction crew. Even he hadn't thought to invite  
any of his fellow constables.  
Two wives?  
It was just too weird.  
But Tifa always had a way of finding a way to spice things up.  
'Gentleman' Johnny Clavell, called up the whole crew and filled the pews  
with an army of horny guys who wanted to see the spectacle of a lifetime.  
The man was Tifa's first and most ardent patron at Seventh Heaven, her old  
bar back in Midgar. Now he worked with her in the construction business.  
Cloud fidgetted slightly. The suit was a little on the tight side since  
he had borrowed it from Reeve. Money was tight as hell ever since they  
settled at Mytreheim.  
The groom winced at the name. He had forgotten who had coined it, but  
he remembered Reeve saying something about it fitting as one of the town's  
first exports were the large amounts of mythril that were mined from the  
mountains east of where Kalm used to be.  
So Mytreheim it was.  
"Hey."  
He felt Cid nudge him.  
"They're coming."  
Huh? Cloud blinked. The music had started already while he had been  
prancing about in la-la-land.  
"Thanks," he whispered.  
Cid nodded slightly.  
"You got the rings?"  
The pilot again nodded.  
"Lower jacket pocket," Cid murmured without moving his healed lips.  
"Which one?"  
The young groom heard the pilot groan, but neither man moved a muscle.  
Aww crap, Cloud rolled his eyes and satisfied himself with watching as  
Marlene come towards him bearing a basket full of rose petals. Her tiny  
hands tossed them here and there as some of the guests chuckled. She then  
proceeded to pick them up one by one.  
Someone guffawed as Shera tried to explain to her the purpose of the  
act. Marlene nodded and said, "Oh!" in such a bubbly voice it brought grins  
and whispers from everyone around. Shera took the girls' hand and lead her  
to their places on Hargo's right.  
All heads suddenly turned as the brides entered the room. Although they  
had already made their premature appearance earlier, it didn't stop the  
crowd from falling into an awed hush as the two brides shuffled carefully  
down the aisle.  
Luckily we had them widen the lane for this, Cloud chuckled to himself.  
Tifa shone like never before in her rosy gown. Gold tipped fringes wrapped  
around her in a wide, lacy affair. The young man could only grin like a  
moron as she wrinkled her nose playfully at him as she made her way down,  
accompanied by 'Gentleman' Johnny. In the absence of anyone suitable to  
serve as fathers of the brides and best men, they had decided to pick their  
own accompaniment.  
Cloud got stuck with Cid. Tifa knew this and flashed him a wry little  
grin. He rolled his eyes and glanced at Aeris, who smiled broadly underneath  
her sky blue veil. Compared to Tifa's ensemble, hers seemed almost muted. It  
was almost as if she wasn't the center of attention. Nevertheless her sea  
green eyes shone brightly through the gossamer silk Nanaki had brought them.  
The slender healer was escorted by a wiry Reeve who felt obliged to help  
the proceedings, provided that Ilyana could attend.  
The young groom risked a glance at the pale faced woman as she sat mute,  
staring straight ahead. He wondered if she had any inkling what was going  
on. Although he had his doubts, Reeve had pulled off a what almost amounted  
to a miracle. The poor girl had stopped her wild outbursts and even learned  
to react somewhat to the world around her.  
Reeve was something else, the groom shook his head inwardly. Too damn  
dedicated. Especially to lost causes.  
"Ahem."  
Cloud blinked and caught Reeve and Johnny holding out the women's  
hands.  
"Oh --- right," he snapped awake, "Cid?"  
Tifa stuck her tongue out as Aeris hid a smile.  
"Um, wait. Uh oh. Wait," Cid dug into his jacket pockets comically as  
chuckles and murmurs rustled in the background.  
This is embarrassing, Cloud thought.  
Tifa gave him an odd look.  
Goofing off again, she lipped.  
No really, he mouthed back.  
Aeris suppressed a giggle. Cloud saw Shera shake her head in silence.  
"Hey!" someone shouted, "We can use some o' Marla's rings, eh Johnny?  
Planet knows she don't need so many!"  
"Shaddap!" Johnny growled as the miscreant who suggested the notion was  
whapped from behind with a heavy purse. Hargo glowered at the spectacle but  
said nothing.  
Cloud rubbed his nose and sniffed.  
That Marla had a temper that bested even Tifa's. Too bad she was like  
that all the time.  
It's no wonder Johnny preferred to be out on the job so often. Cid  
suddenly straightened up and wiped his brow with his sleeve.  
"Whew," the pilot fumbled and handed the rings to Cloud, "Damn close."  
The young groom chuckled nervously as Hargo cleared his throat.  
"Sorry," the pilot grinned sheepishly and stepped back.  
"Perhaps we can begin?" Hargo nodded and began.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring about a most ---  
unique union."  
The scholar gathered breath before continuing, "We are especially  
blessed, as I understand this to be one of the first weddings held in this  
church."  
"Amen brother," Johnny whispered.  
"Sssh," Tifa elbowed him.  
"So we come here to witness the joining of three wonderful people,"  
Hargo went on, unperturbed, "and wish them good fortune and happiness in  
their future."  
The wizened man turned to the dark haired bride, "Do you Tifa  
Lockheart, take this man to be your husband?"  
"I do," her demeanor quiet and determined.  
Hargo nodded and turned to the light haired woman, "Do you Aeris  
Gainsborough, take this man to be your husband?"  
"Oh yes," the reply came out in a great held breath.  
"Two down, one to go," Johnny grinned.  
They were all smiling save Hargo, who was bordering on dropping  
everything and strangling the obnoxious man and perhaps the groom, who  
was sweating buckets.  
"And do you Cloud Strife," Hargo somehow mustered the control to go on,  
"take these two into your house and bequeath upon them your name?"  
"I do that," he gulped hard, "and more."  
The small group looked up with surprise at the tight jawed young man.  
Aeris looked at him with confusion as Tifa saw in his eyes something.  
A drive, she wondered? A will? It seemed to be a sharply honed  
determination she'd not seen before. She jumped a bit when he took up hers  
and Aeris' hands.  
"I vow to love and protect them with each waking moment of my life.  
Until my last breath. I swear this in Planet's presence."  
Cloud took the rings and slipped them on in turn. Hargo quirked his  
brow at the theatrics, but he let it by.  
"Very well, I now pronounce you --- er," the scholar paused and  
searched for the right words, "--- married."  
Cheers and whistles erupted as the newlyweds turned to face their  
guests.  
"Kiss'em ya twit!" Johnny pounded the groom heartily on the back.  
Tifa laughed and Aeris blushed as Cloud kissed them each in turn.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"What an odd display."  
Red XIII eyed the newcomer warily, "It is wedding."  
"I am aware what it is called," the maneless quadruped snorted, "But it  
is only a name. It holds no meaning for me."  
The warrior grunted in understanding, "Do you wish an explanation?"  
"I doubt it matters," the svelte simmie arched her back, "It only seems  
to pertain to them."  
That's not true, Red almost wanted to shout, but he held his tongue.  
Maybe it is true.  
Were simulacra meant to --- reproduce in such a fashion?  
Were we meant to reproduce at all?  
"So, what do you have in mind now?"  
The other quadruped looked at him oddly.  
"What do you have planned?" Red rephrased his question.  
"Planned?"  
"Yes," Red was admittedly nervous, "For the rest of your stay. You ---  
are staying are you not?"  
"I believe I am," the newcomer shrugged, "As there does not seem to be  
transport off this world. However, I intend to explore this planet and draw  
up tactical and strategic data."  
Red growled, "What has he done to you?"  
"Pardon?"  
Laughter and loud whistles cut into their conversation. Red looked up  
and saw Tifa sitting in the middle of the room with Cloud trying to reach  
under her dress.  
"Reach higher! The boss has hella long legs!" the crowd roared with  
approval.  
Cat calls and wolf whistles sang out as Tifa smiled and stuck up her  
finger for all to see.  
"See! See?! She's wants you right now!"  
"Too bad guys," she laughed as Cloud twirled a garter band around his  
finger. He gave her a quick kiss before moving on to Aeris.  
"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Johnny led the crowd as the chanting rose  
feverently.  
Cloud was about to crouch before her when Aeris shifted herself a bit  
and lifted her dress timidly. The garter band hung neatly on her shoe.  
Cloud gave her a weak grin and coyly took the prize as she laughed and  
shook a finger at the crowd.  
"What kind of a show was that?!"  
"Shaddap Johnny!" Marla whapped the man upside the head.  
Red snorted and turned away to see the other quadruped watching the  
exhibition intently.  
"See? There's more to life than just war and misery."  
"Is that all the proof do you offer?" the maneless simmie didn't look  
at him.  
"It's right before your eyes," Red said quietly, "Not just here."  
"I don't understand," she was flustered, "We were born to track ---"  
"Perhaps," Red cut in, "It's better if I show you, rather than just  
tell you."  
"Perhaps," the newcomer turned back to watch Cloud dance rather  
awkwardly with Tifa. Aeris was engaged in chatter with Reeve as Ilyana sat  
with a small smile beside him.  
"By the way," Red cleared his throat, "What is your name?"  
"My designation is 110110101 ---" she stopped as the warrior shook his  
head.  
"No. I meant a real name."  
"Unit 110110101."  
Red sighed, "I am called Nanaki."  
"Naa --- nak --- kee?"  
He felt a stab of pain as he remembered how Yuffie toyed with his name.  
He shook himself free of the past and replied, "What's yours?"  
"11011 ----" she fell silent as Red rolled his eye.  
". . . damn straight!" Cid was talking with one of Tifa's crew as he  
set down his drink next to a jug of liquor on the floor.  
Hmmm, Red tilted his head a bit as he stared at the vessels curiously.  
Where the label on a bottle of Junon rum had met with the label on a jug of  
Wutai sake, a most curious word was formed.  
"Rusake," he murmured.  
The newcomer perked her ears.  
"I like it," she lay her head down on her paws, "Rusake then."  
  
  
================================================================  
  
  
You must spank her!  
What!?  
Yes, and after that -- you must spank me!  
And me!  
And me!  
A spanking! A spanking!  
Yes! Yes! You must give us all a good spanking!  
And afterwards, the oral sex!!  
  
-- Lady Dingo, Castle Anthrax - Monty Python's Quest for the Holy Grail  
  
  
================================================================  
  
  
"Well, here we are," Tifa's bags dropped in a heap on the floor.  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" Aeris peered around warily, "It  
can't be. It --- it's a whole villa!"  
"Yeah," Cloud let out a slow whistle as he surveyed the place, "Wow."  
"Well it's ours now," Tifa said matter of factly, "Otherwise the keys  
wouldn't have our monograms."  
Aeris fell silent as Cloud hugged her.  
"Are you still having second thoughts?"  
"I--I don't know," she began.  
"If it's making you jumpy, we can stay at the inn," he whispered.  
"No," she dipped her head, "It's all right. We'll stay."  
"We don't have to if you don't want to," Tifa said.  
"It's all right," Aeris looked at them evenly, "I'm fine."  
"Aun-tee." Tifa felt small hands tug at her, "I'm hot."  
"Well this is Costa Del Sol," Cloud remarked as he dragged the bags  
aside.  
"I'll go and see if there's something in the ice box," Aeris gathered  
up her wedding gown and headed down the hall.  
"Can you tell me a stowy?" Marlene's tiny hands hid a yawn.  
"In a minute. Go wash up first," Tifa handed her a kerchief. She gave  
the young girl a pat on the bottom as she tottered off.  
"She's ready to nod off already," she sighed.  
"Yeah," Cloud nodded in agreement.  
It was understandable. It's been a long day. Since Red XIII was  
indisposed after 'Rusake' showed at the wedding, they had no recourse but  
to bring her along to the honeymoon.  
"Here's her stuff," he handed Tifa a small cotton nightgown and  
chuckled, "I wonder you two brought along."  
She gave him a saucy smile, "Hmm, that's for us to know and you to find  
out."  
"Yeah," Cloud laughed, "I guess."  
I guess? Tifa cocked her head, perplexed by his reply. But before she  
could ask him further Aeris came back, arms loaded with a bottle and  
glasses.  
"Here you go, guys."  
"Hey," Tifa glanced at the label, "Fancy stuff."  
Aeris poured coloured liquid into the flutes.  
"Where'd you find this?" Cloud asked.  
"Downstairs," she replied nervously, "Th-there's a whole cellar full of  
this stuff."  
"I --- see," he snuck a glance at them before replying, "I'll get some  
water from the tap then."  
Tifa put a hand on his shoulder, "One is okay."  
"And then how about another?" Cloud shook his head, "No thanks."  
"All right. I understand."  
"Hey," Aeris gave him a squeeze, "I'm proud of you."  
"For what?"  
"For being strong."  
"Thanks," he gave them both a kiss.  
"Aun-tee Tee-fwa! Aun-tee Aewis! Can you hewlp me undwess?!"  
"She doesn't need two people. I'll go," Tifa spoke up before anyone  
else could, "I want to get out of this stupid dress anyway."  
"It looks good on you," Aeris grinned.  
"Yeah, yeah," the dark haired woman hopped uncomfortably, "I just can't  
stand not having anything between my legs ---"  
Cloud jumped on the chance before she corrected herself.  
"I can help with that."  
"Cloud!" Aeris reddened as Tifa laughed and pulled her aside.  
"Watch him for a while," Tifa whispered conspiratorially.  
"Why?"  
"An hour, then we'll switch okay?" Tifa gestured and Aeris' eyes flew  
wide.  
"But---!"  
"Later!" Tifa waved and left.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
". . . so that's how Mogu Wupi found Princess Megga. And they lived  
happily ever after."  
"And did they live in a cass-wo?"  
"A large one with gardens and fountains everywhere."  
"Did they have anyone I could pway with?" Marlene stifled a yawn.  
"They had a darling little girl just your age."  
"Was she purty?"  
"Um-hmm."  
"Was she purty-er dan me?"  
"Well of course not hun," Tifa said absently as she stroked Marlene's  
forehead.  
"Aun-tee Tee-fwa?"  
"What is it hun?"  
"Do you wuv Unco Cowd?"  
"Of course I love him," Tifa smiled at her, "That's why I married him."  
"Oh," Marlene stayed silent for a while. Then, "Does he wuv you?"  
"Well I'm not him, but I'm sure he does."  
The tiny girl knitted her brows a bit, "Does he wuv Aun-tee Aewis?"  
"Well, of course," Tifa tickled her nose, "And she loves him."  
"But why are you here wiff me?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why aren't you wiff Unco Cowd?"  
"Um," Tifa chewed her lip, "I--I will be. Later."  
Marlene looked up with her almond eyes and watched as her aunt fumbled  
with an answer.  
"We --- we take turns watching you, um ---"  
"Oh," the girl yawned, "Okay."  
Tifa was relieved that she hadn't pressed her for more. They had not  
considered Marlene was going to be so curious as to why she had three  
parents and there were no definitive plans to explain the situation. Tifa  
made a mental note to talk with the others about it. And soon.  
"Marlene?"  
There was no answer.  
"Marlene?" Tifa tried again.  
The girl had drifted off to sleep. Her little nose let out a small  
wheeze everytime she breathed. Tifa sat silent looking over the tiny  
sleeping form.  
I wonder if mama ever watched me like this, she wondered.  
Memories surfaced in a blur.  
'Tifa don't wander off too far.'  
'Please don't run in the house dear.'  
'It's all right now. Are you hurt?'  
"Mama," she whispered, "Oh mama, if you can see me now."  
I'm married now, with a family.  
I've grown up so much!  
Her vision blurred as she wiped her eyes. The raven haired beauty  
stopped over and kissed lightly Marlene on the forehead before she rose and  
left.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
That's funny, Tifa thought. I can't hear a thing.  
She crept quietly down the hall, listening. Nothing except the sound of  
breaking waves reached her ears.  
Huh? Whispers? They're talking. Were they done? She heard Aeris'  
squeaky laugh.  
I guess not, Tifa smiled wryly.  
Her friend's laugh was so high pitched it made her sound like a girl;  
sometimes it was difficult to tell who was laughing, Marlene or her.  
And if she's making that noise now ---  
Eeeww, Tifa made a face.  
I wonder if I'll be able to look at her the same way again.  
". . . see if she's okay."  
Footsteps neared and Tifa jumped back as Cloud opened the door.  
"Tiff?" he blinked.  
"Tiger?"  
"Hey!" Aeris waved at her from the end of the bed. The healer was still  
in her wedding regalia.  
"Wh-what the ----?!"  
"What?" Cloud asked innocently and pulled her in, "Is Marlene asleep?"  
"Um yeah," Tifa swallowed, "Er, why --- why are you still ---?"  
"Dressed?" Aeris let out a nervous laugh.  
"We were waiting for you," Cloud grinned sheepishly.  
"Waiting?" Tifa's eyes went wide, "Tiger! That --- that's ---!"  
"Pretty wild," he pulled her in the room.  
"I'll say," Tifa looked between them, "Aeris, how could you let him  
talk you into this?"  
The small woman blushed and looked down as Cloud chuckled.  
"Really," Tifa made a face at him, "You think you're on top of Planet  
aren't you?"  
"It wasn't my idea," he grinned weakly.  
"It wasn't?"  
"It was hers."  
"CLOUD!" Aeris' ears burned rosy pink, "You promised not to tell!"  
"*You* put him up to this?" Tifa's jaw dropped.  
Aeris blushed even more as her bare foot toyed with the small throw  
rug.  
"Wow," Tifa blinked, "I --- I didn't know you had it in you."  
"It's not *that*," Aeris bit her lip, "It's, it's ---"  
"What?"  
"She never did it before," Cloud coughed nervously.  
"Well, I've never done this before," Tifa threw up her arms.  
"No. No. Not this," he coughed nervously, "I mean she's NEVER done it."  
"What?" Tifa squeaked, "You mean she's ---"  
"A virgin," Cloud said flatly.  
"But I thought Zack ---"  
"Tee-fa! Please!" Aeris was rosy pink, "We were just kids!"  
"Oh wow," Tifa gulped, "So what's with you tiger?"  
"Me?" Cloud glanced at her nervously, "I'm ah, I'm worried about ---  
well, you know."  
"What?"  
The young man quickly mouthed a single word to her. A city.  
Junon.  
"Oh," Tifa bit her lip, "Right."  
It's been one year since that terrible episode. When they still didn't  
know what to make of their relationship. Tifa had forced herself on Cloud  
in order to drive him away. Except that it didn't work out as planned. No  
one but they knew. They hadn't even elected to tell Aeris. It was too  
painful.  
Over the course of the year, Cloud and Tifa made peace and gradually  
they began to trust one another again as family life blotted out the  
memory. It bent their love, but it did not break it.  
But although she was aware of the pain she caused, only Cloud knew how  
deep the scar was.  
It made him afraid, so deeply afraid he would hurt them that he  
abstained from sex since. The young man hedged a bet that once they had  
tied the knot, everything would fall into place. But upon being alone with  
Aeris, he suddenly lost his nerve.  
"Cloud."  
"Tiger!"  
"Huh?"  
"It's --- okay," Tifa brushed his face, "If you want, I'll help you two  
through it."  
"Would you?" Aeris stammered, "I mean, if it's too weird ---"  
"No," Tifa replied quickly, "It's all right. I mean this isn't a run of  
the mill marriage anyway."  
Cloud and Aeris grinned and nodded, but concern and a little fear went  
along with the laughter.  
"Okay," Tifa stood back a bit, "I guess there's no time like the  
present."  
"Definitely," Aeris chimed in, but she sat stock still.  
"Come on tiger," Tifa flung her dress off, revealing her shapely body  
and mountainous boobs, "We don't have all night."  
"Uh, yeah," the young groom smiled nervously as he began taking off his  
pants.  
It felt weird, undressing in front of the two.  
Aeris stared opened mouth as her eyes feasted on Cloud's cock. Tifa hid  
a smile as she sat down beside her friend.  
"Hey," she punched her playfully, "Off with that."  
"Hmm?" Aeris blinked back to reality, "Oh. Right. I forgot."  
The healer stood and began to unbutton her dress. Cloud stood  
transfixed as piece after piece fell off.  
"Oh wow," he let out breath.  
Aeris' rosy pink complexion was uniform all over, her breasts small and  
firm. Barely bigger than a handful. Her nipples were tiny pink droplets  
against her baby smooth skin. But what caught his eye was what lay between  
her legs. It was bare; totally denuded of hair.  
He glanced at Tifa. Even she was entranced by the sight.  
"Aeris," she whispered, "Wh-what happened?"  
"Huh?" the small woman looked around confused, "S-something wrong?"  
"Your --- your hair---"  
"My hair?" Aeris reached up to touch her head.  
"No," Tifa said, "Your *other* hair."  
"What hair?" the woman was confused.  
"She means to ask why are you so --- why are you bare ---" Cloud  
pointed at his own patch of blonde pubic hair, "Here."  
"What? Oh!" Aeris blushed and sat down on the bed, "I--I was always  
like that."  
"Really?" Tifa said softly, "Wow."  
"Is there something wrong?"  
"Wrong?" Cloud said, "No, no. It's just that I've never seen something  
like that before."  
"Well okay," Tifa chewed a nail, "Aeris you know how to --- how to play  
with yourself?"  
"Only a little," the healer crossed her fingers behind her back.  
"Great," Tifa clapped her hands, "Do that right now."  
"O-okay," the small woman lay back but she still hesitated.  
"Don't be such a ninny," Tifa scolded.  
"Oh, okay," Aeris bit her lip, "I --- I just never did this in front of  
anyone else before."  
"Well it's just like if you're doing it while you're alone."  
"If--if you say so," Aeris closed her eyes and began to rub herself.  
"Great. Tiger?"  
"Yeah?" Cloud stood stark naked in the middle of the room, his dick  
still limp.  
"What's with you?"  
He shrugged, but she saw he had his eyes on her. Tifa sauntered up to  
him and kissed him.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Sure," he braved a grin, "Why'd you ask?"  
"Hmm. Well, you're the only man in the same room with two naked and  
dare I say," Tifa threw back her mane of dark hair, "BEAUTIFUL women."  
"So?"  
"So why aren't you like a chocobo in heat?"  
"I dunno," Cloud shrugged and braved a grin, "Maybe I'll feel better  
with three --- OW!"  
He rubbed his butt where Tifa's hand print was.  
"Don't push your luck," she jabbed him playfully with a finger.  
The young man grinned ruefully and tried to kiss her, but the dark  
haired woman began pulling him towards the bed. Aeris meanwhile, was  
totally oblivious to her surroundings as the other two neared. The healer's  
slender fingers were a graceful blur as she stroked herself at a slow  
rhythm. Tifa had not seen anything quite like it.  
True she knew how to do it, but it seemed that her friend was more  
adept in such things.  
"Wow," Cloud swallowed hard as Aeris began to breathe faster.  
"Hey, now we got something!" Tifa giggled.  
He looked down and saw his dick slowly begin to rise.  
"Maybe you can use some help. Just relax and watch her," Tifa whispered  
as she dropped to her knees and rolled back his skin.  
"Tiff, ungh," Cloud let out a satisfied groan as he felt his dick graze  
her sweet, soft lips.  
Great merciful, aaaahh! His eyes darted between Tifa's rapidly bobbing  
head and Aeris' slow writhing hips.  
Oh fuck, he strained to get a grip but he had nothing to hold.  
Suddenly, without warning Tifa stood back up. He blinked a little confused  
and angry she had left him out cold.  
"Okay tiger," she licked her lips, "You're up. Aeris. Aeris!"  
"Hmm?" the woman was masturbating so feverently she had forgotten her  
surroundings.  
"He's ready."  
"Oh," Aeris sounded a little disappointed, "Okay."  
She hesitated a little then asked, "Don't you want to ---?"  
"Go ahead," Tifa nodded, "I'll go after."  
Cloud gulped as he crawled slowly on top of Aeris.  
"You ready?"  
Aeris nodded slowly, her eyes held a little fear and uncertainty. He  
felt his dick throb as the head pressed against her slick little slit.  
Aeris' eyes grew wide as Cloud began to press against her. His dick bumped  
against something fleshy and elastic. He had felt this before, when he  
first fucked Tifa. He wanted to stop, but it was too late.  
"Owwow. Ow, ow!!"  
The young man froze as Aeris bit her lip in pain.  
"Easy tiger," Tifa stroked his bare back, "Just let her tell you when."  
Cloud gritted his teeth, "I won't go through with it if --- if ---"  
"It-it's okay," the small woman gathered her courage, "I'm all right. I  
just never had someone else do this to me before. Or gone in so deep."  
"When you're ready," he said through clenched teeth.  
"I'm sure," Aeris brought her arms around Cloud's neck and whispered,  
"The burning feeling's gone now. Okay. Go."  
He felt hot breath on the nape of his neck as he slowly pushed himself  
in. The fleshy thing gave way to his engorged dick and enveloped his shaft.  
Aeris shifted her hips forth to meet his as she let out a satisfied,  
"Aaaaaahh."  
"Oh fuck," he panted as he settled on top of her, "Oh fuck."  
Cloud felt her twitch a little as her warmth surrounded him. Aeris  
clutched him tightly with her arms, as if afraid he would move. He  
contented himself with just staying on top of her until she gently stroked  
his neck.  
"What are you waiting for?"  
"Hmm?" he lifted himself up slightly and saw Aeris gazing at him with  
lust in her sea green eyes.  
"Yeah," Tifa said softly, "What are you waiting for?"  
"Um, yeah," Cloud shifted a bit, "Sorry."  
"Daydreaming again," Tifa wrinkled her nose, "Okay, Aeris. Tell him how  
fast."  
"Yeah," Aeris rushed out her answer as she slowly clasped her legs  
around the young man's waist.  
She sighed as Cloud pulled out a little. He looked at her for  
permission to continue. Aeris stroked his face and nodded. As he pulled out  
slightly and pushed back in, that's when she giggled.  
"Huh? What's wrong?" Cloud stopped in mid-stroke.  
"Oh. Um, it's nothing," Aeris bit her lip.  
He grunted and thrust her again when she snorted to suppress another  
giggle.  
"This is less than encouraging," he groaned and looked at her, "What's  
the matter?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry Cloud," Aeris tried hard not to laugh, "B-but you're  
tickling me!"  
"Wh-what?"  
"Your hair," she pointed, "It's making me ticklish!"  
Curious, he pressed in again and Aeris suddenly burst out laughing.  
"Aww, I can't do it like this," Cloud groaned.  
"Yes you can," Tifa tried to help, "Why don't you just try going in  
half way?"  
Cloud gave her a sardonic smile, "Would you like it if I go half way?"  
"Well," she quickly reddened, "No. Not really."  
"It's all right," Aeris whispered, "I-I'll try and keep quiet."  
He shook his head and looked at her, "But will you enjoy it?"  
"It'll be all right, I'll keep my hand here, see?" Aeris put her hand  
on her cunny, her fingers parted around his half stiff dick, "That way you  
can go on with me spoiling things."  
Cloud hovered over her, unsure whether or not to continue.  
"Go on," she urged, "Finish up."  
"But ---"  
"It's all right," Aeris smiled weakly at him, "I -- I can still make  
myself feel good."  
To prove her case, she pressed a bit down with her palm and shuddered  
slightly.  
"See?"  
"Okay. If you say so," Cloud hauled himself back on top of her. This  
time when he thrust forward, a soft groan came from her throat.  
"Better?"  
"Mmmnnn-hmm," Aeris' eyes sparkled as her husband dove into his work.  
"More?"  
"Oh yes," she paused before adding, "Please!"  
Cloud rested on his elbows to give him greater freedom of movement. Her  
slim thighs squeezed him gently, urging him onward.  
"Ooooh," she let her breath out in shallow gasps, "Mmmmnnn. Keep going  
Cloud. Don't stop. Don't --- s-s-s-stop."  
Aeris was drawing in deeper, heavier breaths as Cloud began thrusting  
her at an increasingly faster pace. He felt her nipples harden slightly and  
press into his chest as he bucked and writhed. Aeris' free hand clawed into  
his neck. Although her nails weren't long or sharp as Tifa's, red welts  
began to show where she held onto the young man.  
"Oh Cloud! Cloud! Aaaahh!" her legs scissored his waist.  
The young man grunted as he ground his hips into Aeris. He nuzzled her  
neck as he felt her grip on him relax.  
"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Aeris kissed him excitedly before turning to  
Tifa, "And thank you."  
"Don't mention it," the busty woman passed her gaze over them, "Now you  
know why I call him 'tiger'. He purrs like a kitty after every meal."  
"Hey!" Cloud shot up at her remark, drawing giggles from Aeris.  
"Okay," Tifa flopped down on the bed, "My turn."  
Cloud grinned at Aeris, "I'll be back."  
"Don't be too long," she smiled back as he put himself on top of Tifa.  
Aeris drew a sheet around herself and watched her companions pinch and  
nip one another. As Tifa began to wrap her long legs around Cloud he  
suddenly rolled onto his back, putting her on top.  
"Tiger? What's the big idea?"  
"I--I trust you."  
His words came out chopped and faltered. Aeris glanced at Tifa, who  
looked grim only briefly before she nodded.  
"Don't hurt yourself," Cloud whispered softly as he stroked her calves.  
"Yeah," Tifa lowered herself slowly onto his rigid shaft.  
She gasped as his thick head began to enter her.  
"You okay?" his grip tightened on her arm.  
Cloud felt her tremble through out and he was reminded of that horrible  
night. He hated himself; truly, deeply hated his wretched self for letting  
himself lose control and hurting her so.  
"Tiger?"  
A soft voice drew back into reality.  
"Do it. Make me feel good again."  
Cloud visibly relaxed as she settled on top of him with a muffled sigh.  
Her ample boobs swung tantalizingly over his face as she began to rock to  
and fro. His tongue flicked briefly over each of the dark droplets Tifa had  
for nipples before burying himself into her chest.  
She cooed softly as his hips began to smack her lightly across the ass,  
sending tiny shockwaves up her back and tingles of pleasure up her spine.  
She rocked several more times before Cloud uttered a quiet groan and let  
himself go inside her.  
"Oh tiger-tiger-tiger," she stroked his face, "I'm glad you're back."  
"Me too," he kissed her.  
Aeris gazed at her companions with longing. What was it? She sensed  
something had come between them. An issue avoided. Never spoken aloud. Or  
at least in her presence.  
Although she felt a little left out, Aeris was content to let it go.  
They never spoke about Elmyra before her and she felt she could at least  
return the courtesy.  
But now, what ever she witnessed was --- different. As if a hidden scar  
had somehow been healed.  
"Hey."  
Aeris jerked away from her reverie to find Tifa looking at her.  
"Sorry," the light haired woman blushed, "I--I couldn't help myself.  
I'll stop---"  
"It's okay," Tifa grinned, "I was watching you two as well remember?"  
"Oh. Right," Aeris blushed again.  
"You want him now?"  
Cloud groaned and tried to sit up, but Tifa held him down.  
"What?" Aeris' eyes widened, "Again?"  
"Sure!" Tifa giggled, "Why not?"  
"That's easy for you to say," Cloud struggled to escape, but it was no  
use.  
"Shut up lover," she planted herself over his face and muffled his  
protests with her generous chest.  
"Maybe you shouldn't," Aeris whispered, "He sounds tired."  
"Oh nuts to that!" Tifa sucked in her breath, "I can feel him getting  
hard again."  
Aeris reddened and said nothing as Tifa began to pant loudly.  
"Okay," she rasped, "Now I want it like old times. Fuck me tiger. Fuck  
me hard!"  
'Tiger' suddenly rolled her over in a sudden surge of strength. Tifa  
gave a delighted squeal as Cloud began thrusting her deep and slow.  
"Mmmnn yeah!" she threw her legs around his neck as her hands seized  
his shoulders.  
"OOOHH! -- FUCK! ---- YEAHAHAH!!"  
Cloud's eyes attained a glassy look as he lurched against her body.  
Tifa swooned with pleasure as she closed her eyes and drew herself rigid.  
"Urk! Tiff! Leggo!!"  
She felt someone claw at her legs and opened her eyes in time to see  
him begin to turn blue.  
"Cloud!" she relaxed her leglock and tried to sit up, "D-did I hurt  
you?!"  
"No," he groaned and rubbed his neck, "Just a little sore."  
"I-I won't put my legs up like that again."  
"It's all right," Cloud sighed, "I like it that way sometimes. But  
maybe I should bump you from behind ---"  
"Okay!" Tifa quickly scrambled on all fours and wagged her shapely ass  
in the air.  
"--- just not now."  
"Why not!?" she craned her head back.  
"I--I just feel a little tired," Cloud lay on his back, spent.  
"What!?"  
"I'm not a machine, Tiff."  
"Well of all the dumbest reasons!" she turned to face him, "And why  
now!?"  
"Tifa," the healer whispered, "Don't be too hard on him."  
"Hard!?" the busty woman tossed her mane angrily, "He should be the one  
hard!"  
"Sorry," Cloud said sternly, "Just give me a few minutes okay?"  
"Oh all right, you big baby," Tifa thumped his chest, "But you'd better  
hold up later!"  
"Hmm, I think I saw some tea leaves in the cupboard," Aeris slid off  
the bed, "I think I'll stir up a batch. Anyone want some?"  
"Yeah," Cloud hardly stirred from his position.  
"Yeah *please*," Tifa scolded. Aeris smiled and put on a robe before  
stepping out.  
Once they were alone, Tifa nudged Cloud.  
"You still awake?"  
"Yeah, what?"  
"It's Marlene," she sat beside him and traced her fingers over his  
chest.  
"What about her?"  
"We need to talk to Aeris too," Tifa hesitated, "Shoot. Maybe I should  
wait."  
"Uh, huh."  
"Hey are you listening?"  
"Sure," Cloud replied dumbly.  
"Good," Tifa chewed her lip, "I don't know what I should tell her. Does  
she have two mothers? Or two aunts? Or are we her sisters?"  
"Aunt's fine," he mumbled.  
"Yeah but," she brooded slightly, "But what happens when she grows up?  
I don't want her thinking she doesn't have a mama."  
"I dunno," Cloud yawned, "Whatever you two want's okay w'me."  
"But it leaves too much to be covered!" Tifa sighed, "I don't know what  
else to say. I got to talk to Aeris about this. What do you think tiger?"  
No answer.  
"Tiger?" she loomed over his sedate form.  
Tifa lifted his arm off his face, "Cloud?"  
His eyes were closed and he was snoring loudly.  
"Ugh," she made a face and fetched her robe, "Men."  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
She likes women.  
. . . ?  
I mean she REALLY likes women.  
. . . !?!  
It cost me *ten* marks to find this out.  
  
-- David Dragavon, Adventurer for Hire  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
"Hey Tifa," Aeris looked up to see her friend closed the door to the  
bedroom, "Is he feeling better?"  
"He's asleep," Tifa sighed, "I guess we'll just have to wait until  
tomorrow night. I guess we wore him out."  
At that, the healer blushed.  
"Yup, that's our Cloud. When we want him down, he's up; when we want  
him down, he's up."  
Aeris laughed as Tifa broke into smiles, "How's the tea coming along?"  
"Just about ready," the small woman swirled the kettle, "And there'll  
be more for us too."  
"Lucky us," the busty woman huffed and sat down on the sofa.  
"Marlene sleeps like an angel."  
"Hmm?" Tifa blinked.  
"I just checked on her," Aeris grinned, "She's so cute when she  
asleep."  
"But she's such a terror at meal time," Tifa stretched.  
"Yeah," Aeris sighed, "Hey, you're not thinking about leaving me the  
whole kettle are you?"  
"What?" Tifa stifled a yawn, "Heck no! I wouldn't miss your tea for  
anything on Planet."  
"I'm flattered," the light haired woman laughed and set down two cups  
on the low slung table before Tifa.  
"Thanks."  
They sipped their hot brew in silence.  
"Hey, that reminds me," Tifa set down her drink, "I was just talking to  
him about Marlene."  
"Oh?" Aeris quirked a brow, "What about?"  
"About, well ---- everything."  
"Everything?"  
"Well, I'm not sure if we should be her aunts or if one of us should be  
her --- her mother."  
"Ti-fa," Aeris tapped her foot, "We don't have to compete anymore  
remember?  
"I know," Tifa wrung her hands, "But still, I don't want her thinking  
she doesn't have a mama."  
Aeris sighed, "If you want her to call you 'mama', I can understand."  
"It won't be fair to you."  
"Nothing's really fair in life."  
Tifa bit her lip as Aeris took another sip of tea before she went on,  
"I'm just glad I have you three."  
"Me too."  
A strange sort of quiet descended upon them, like so many times before.  
Aeris hazarded a smile and said, "Maybe it's a bit rude of me, but ---"  
"What?" Tifa perked up with interest.  
"Oh, nevermind," Aeris shrugged it off, "It's nothing."  
Tifa made a face, "It's never nothing, Aeris. It's just something we  
don't want to talk about."  
"Nice one," the other woman nodded, "Where'd you hear that one?"  
"Oh that? It's from Master Zagnan. That was years ago."  
"Hmm," the small woman swayed slightly, "I wish I could have met him."  
"Oh? Why?"  
"Dunno," Aeris smiled, "I guess I figure I could some lessons in  
fending for myself."  
"I bet I could teach you," Tifa said.  
"Would you?"  
"Yeah, but I guess we'd better wait until after we get home."  
"Wh-why?" Aeris asked.  
"It's a lot of work," Tifa said slowly, "Especially if you just  
started."  
"Oh," Aeris looked downcast, "Well, I'm not aiming to brawl like you  
Tifa. I just want to learn enough to get out of trouble. Or away from Cloud  
if I don't want his attention at the moment."  
Her friend let out a small laugh, "Has he been pestering you?"  
"Actually no," Aeris suddenly became thoughtful, "He was always there,  
but you know the strange thing? He never once came to me for --- for  
pleasure until tonight."  
"I guess he was nervous," Tifa chewed her lip.  
"Did--did he ask you?" Aeris asked hesitantly.  
"The new houses on the west side kept me too busy to care," Tifa  
admitted, "But I swear by Planet I was ready to rip his clothes off on the  
trip over here."  
"Tifa!" the healer laughed, "You're terrible!"  
"Well it's true," the busty woman smiled.  
"Yeah," Aeris looked at her foot as she shifted slightly, "But that's  
not everything is it?"  
Tifa froze, "Wh-what do you mean?"  
"I mean there's more to it isn't there?" Aeris couldn't stop herself,  
"Something happened to you two. Something bad."  
She pressed her friend cautiously, "Something unpleasant."  
The dark haired woman sucked in a breath, "I --- I don't know what  
you're talking about."  
"Sorry," Aeris dipped her head, "I shouldn't have asked."  
Tifa drew back and hugged herself. the healer stood to leave when she  
felt a tug on her arm.  
"Don't go."  
"Are you sure?" Aeris looked downcast, "I should've kept my big mouth  
shut---"  
"I'm not blaming you!" Tifa cried as tears began streaming down her  
face.  
"Hey," the small woman squeezed her while she sobbed, "Tell me what's  
wrong."  
"I can't! It's done!"  
"If it is, then why is it still haunting you?"  
Tifa buried herself into Aeris' arms as the healer hummed a soft tune  
to soothe her.  
"You're right," Tifa muffled her cries and rocked back and forth, "It  
gnaws at me. What I did."  
"What?" Aeris felt her pulse quicken.  
"Listen to me," the dark haired woman pulled her friend before her,  
"Promise me you won't say a thing to him."  
"But doesn't he know--?"  
"Yes," Tifa nodded, "But he doesn't want you to know."  
"So why are you telling me?"  
"Because you asked me."  
"Okay," Aeris gave her a reassuring squeeze, "I won't say a word."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A while later, both of them wore tear stained faces as they threw  
crumpled tissue into the growing pile before them.  
"Oh Tifa," Aeris shook her head in disbelief, "How could you?"  
"I thought it was the best way," the other woman hung her head  
dejectedly, "But he blames it on himself. I know he does. That's why he  
couldn't bring himself to bed you when I left you two alone. It's all my  
fault. May Planet and whatever else is out there forgive me for what I've  
done."  
"He's forgiven you," Aeris whispered.  
"Maybe," Tifa bit her lip and looked up, "But ---- do you?"  
"Me?" Aeris squeaked, "I---I---" she faltered as she saw the need in  
her companion's eyes.  
"I forgive you."  
"Thank you," Tifa embraced her.  
Aeris patted her back, "Y-you know, while we're on the subject of  
secrets ---"  
"You did something too?" Tifa drew back in astonishment.  
"No, no," Aeris shook her head, "It happened a long time ago when I was  
still living with mom in Sector 5."  
At that she stopped until Tifa put a hand on hers, "You don't have to."  
"It's all right," Aeris smiled weakly, "I'm fine."  
"Okay," Tifa said softly, "If you want. But you can stop anytime."  
Aeris nodded vigorously as she went on, "Thanks. Where was I? Oh,  
right: Sector 5. There were only a few children there who were my age, it  
being the slums and all."  
"I remember."  
"Yeah. Mom was able to make the house look a bit better though, after  
her husband died in Wutai. The Gil Shinra gave her for being a war widow  
let her do that as well as send me to a school in Sector 4."  
"Sector 4?" Tifa looked up as she dumped the ratty tissues into the  
waste basket, "I heard that's where most of the Plate residents get their  
start."  
"I guess," Aeris shrugged, "But to be honest, it looked just like all  
the other Sectors in Midgar."  
"Shitty?" Tifa made a face.  
"Dilapidated," Aeris wagged a finger, "Tifa, do I have to wash your  
mouth out with soap?"  
"Try and I'll tickle you until sunrise."  
"You wouldn't dare!" Aeris braced herself as Tifa gave her a silly grin  
and sat down instead.  
"C'mon," the dark haired woman leaned forward a bit, "What is it you  
want to tell me?"  
"Well," Aeris took in a breath, "I was nervous when I went there the  
first day. It was my first time away from Mom and Sector 5."  
"How old were you?"  
"Eight or nine."  
"That's about right," Tifa nodded, "I didn't see Cloud attend school  
until he was ten or twelve."  
"Really?"  
"I don't know the details, but that could explain why he can't read  
script."  
"Yeah," Aeris sighed, "Poor Cloud. I can't believe it when he admitted  
it today."  
"Well enough about him," Tifa waved her hand, "What happened to you  
next?"  
"I was scared," Aeris laughed, "So nervous the whole day that when the  
bell rang I stayed in my seat and waited for Mom to pick me up."  
"And?"  
Aeris bit her lip, "She never came."  
"What!?" Tifa sat upright, "Why not?"  
That didn't sound like Elmyra.  
"I didn't know until later, but Mom was being interrogated by someone  
-- from the Turks I think. Shinra was looking for me and they had heard  
that Mom adopted me from the papers she filed for the widow's pension.  
Naturally she didn't want to lead them to me, but that meant---"  
"She left you alone?" Tifa gasped, "For how long?"  
"Mom just wanted to wait them out, but I was so hungry and scared,"  
Aeris shivered but steadied as her friend put an arm around her, "I thought  
she left me at school to get rid of me."  
"Why would she do such a thing?!" Tifa looked shocked.  
"I was young, I didn't understand. I thought she hated me for telling  
her Dad was dead."  
They were silent for a while.  
"She must have come for you," Tifa whispered.  
Her eyes grew wide as Aeris shook her head and went on, "Shinra scared  
her. And frankly, they scared me. They threatened to take back the bonus  
with some legal whick-a-whack their pen-pushers used to intimidate people  
like us. They made it really clear they were going to take me or the Gil  
away. Well, Mom adamant they would never get to me---"  
The light haired woman sniffed and wiped her eyes, "So they tore up her  
house and someone conked her over the head."  
"Damn them," Tifa drew her hands tight. It seemed where ever Shinra  
headed, violence was sure to follow.  
"Eventually, everyone left the school and I was crying all by myself  
when she tapped me on the shoulder."  
"Elmyra?"  
Aeris shook her head, "No. Not mom. It was this girl who was about my  
age. A little older actually. Eleven or twelve maybe. Lili."  
"Lili?" Tifa knitted a brow. It sounded familiar.  
"Yeah," Aeris sniffed, "She asked me if I was waiting for someone and I  
said 'yes'. Anyway she sat down and started talking to me. Oh she was  
wonderful Tifa. She asked me where I lived and who took care of me before  
she took me home. We found mom holding her head and crying when we  
arrived."  
The healer brightened up, "As soon as Mom saw I was safe, she became  
ecstatic. Mom was so grateful to Lili, she cooked us the most delicious  
meal I ever remembered."  
"So it did have a happy ending after all," Tifa playfully punched her.  
"Yeah," Aeris swallowed hard, "I guess."  
"You guess?" Tifa arched a brow, "There's more?"  
"Umm-hmm," Aeris nodded, "That's just how I met Lili."  
"She was special wasn't she?"  
"She was my first true---," Aeris halted, "---first true friend. Like  
you."  
"I'm honoured just to be one."  
Aeris broke into grins, "Yeah. We were pretty close. We played together  
in Mom's garden after she fixed it up. Lili and I went on like this for  
about five years."  
Uh oh. Tifa looked at her friend with trepidation, "I'm afraid to ask  
but, did something happen to her?"  
"More---more like---" Aeris drew in a deep breath, "More like something  
happened to us."  
"Shinra again?"  
"No," Aeris grew hesitant again, "Nothing like that."  
"What was it?"  
Aeris chewed her lip, "Maybe I shouldn't."  
"Okay," Tifa shrugged, "If you don't want to ---"  
"No! I mean, I want to tell but---"  
"Then why not go on?" Tifa looked perplexed.  
"If-if I tell," Aeris looked at the woman beside her, "I--I'm afraid  
you might see me in a different way. Are you ready for that?"  
Tifa paused and steadied her voice.  
"If you're afraid, then stop. I can safely say I trust you more than  
sleepy head in there," she jutted her chin towards the bedroom, "Go ahead  
and tell me. Besides, it's like you said, 'no tallies between friends'  
right?"  
"All right," Aeris trembled, "But--but I'm warning you that there'll be  
more than just words to shock you."  
"What else could there be?" Tifa put on a brave smile, "Bring it on."  
"Okay," Aeris rubbed her palms across her own lap, "Lili and I were  
alone at my house one day. Mom had gone off on an errand of some sort and  
we were finished with our work, so we decided to fool around in the  
garden."  
The small woman shivered and continued, "I was trying to find Lili  
because she was hiding in the bushes, see? She liked to pretend she was  
Shinra and spook me whenever I turned my back on her."  
"Why?"  
Aeris smiled, "She always said it would make me less timid."  
"Some playmate," Tifa snorted.  
"Don't be jealous," Aeris laughed, "It worked."  
"Then what happened?"  
"Okay, Anyway I thought I'd surprise her back that day, since I had  
just about enough of her. Plus I remember I was feeling cross that day  
because I failed my spelling test."  
"Hmph," Tifa chuckled, "And *you* were going to try and teach Cloud how  
to read script?"  
"Read," Aeris giggled, "Not write!"  
They both grinned mischievously.  
"Well, I wandered around the garden for a while and Lili hadn't uttered  
a peep. I thought she went back inside and I headed for the house. That's  
when I saw her."  
"Who?"  
"Lili," Aeris' voice softened.  
Tifa rocked her friend gently, "Was she okay?"  
"Even better," Aeris whispered shyly, "She --- she was touching  
herself."  
Tifa felt her heart skip a beat as her breathing stopped momentarily.  
I didn't expect that, she thought.  
"She was beautiful Tifa," Aeris had a dreamy look on her face, "For  
someone who grew up in the slums, I guess I look pretty. But Lili."  
The slight woman looked down, "Lili was a goddess."  
Tifa fidgetted uncomfortably as her friend continued the story.  
"I was shocked at first. Who wouldn't be? The sight of someone you knew  
day in and day out for so long, doing something so --- so wicked."  
Tifa wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Aeris drew delight from her  
own words.  
"I just stood there looking at her and before I knew it, she was  
kissing me. Kissing me all over," Aeris repeated and glanced sideways, "Do  
you know how I felt?"  
"Betrayed?" Tifa asked weakly.  
"No," Aeris lowered her head and whispered, "It wasn't like that. It's  
one of those things I --- I wish I could --- experience --- again."  
"Aeris?" Tifa squeaked and drew back, "Y-y-you're not serious are you?"  
"Do I look serious?"  
"No," Tifa replied quickly, but she could see the yearning in her  
companion's eyes.  
"Wh-what happened to Lili?" the dark haired woman sought to change the  
subject.  
"We met frequently," Aeris said quietly, "But one day, she didn't come  
to school. I grew worried and went to look for her, only to find out her  
family had moved onto the Plate."  
"She never told you?"  
"No," Aeris sniffled, "I never saw her again. I always wondered what  
happened to her."  
Tifa forced out a smile, "I guess she's grown up like us right now."  
"I guess," Aeris smiled weakly, "But you know the funny thing? I never  
thought about it. Not even when I was with Zack, or Cloud, or even you. At  
least not until tonight."  
"Why?" Tifa blinked.  
"I don't know," Aeris paused, "I guess just seeing you bare before me.  
It---it was so much like that time in Mom's garden, I --- I ---"  
"Aeris?!" Tifa sat shocked, "What are you trying to say!?!"  
Aeris sat in embarrassed silence as Tifa gathered herself.  
"D-don't tell me you--you prefer women over men."  
"No!" Aeris balled her hands into tiny fists, "Don't mistake me for ---  
for one of those! I don't lust after women, Tifa!!"  
The dark haired woman breathed a sigh of relief.  
"It--it's really difficult to explain," Aeris sighed.  
"Well it's difficult for me to understand," Tifa said softly, "You did  
right talking to me about it. Cloud would flip if he found out."  
"Don't get me wrong," Aeris dipped her head, "I love Cloud as any woman  
would love a man. But---"  
Tifa caught the doubt in her eyes, "But?"  
"But sometimes---" Tifa drew back as Aeris neared her, "--- sometimes,  
we know just what exactly makes us feel -- good."  
"Aeris stop! I ---!" the dark haired woman tried batting the invading  
hand away, but she only managed to delay it slightly as it reached between  
her long, tanned legs.  
"Stop ---- Aeris ---- stop --- it ---- puh --- puh --- please," Tifa's  
face flushed a deep red as she struggled to form coherent words, "Wh-wha  
--- what --- are you --- doing?! OOOHHH!!!"  
She cried out as Aeris began gently massaging her clit between two  
fingers.  
"See?" the small woman said softly, "Isn't this better than what  
'tiger's' been doing?"  
Tifa panted with a mix of excitement and fear as Aeris engaged her  
other free hand. The slender woman began slipping in her fingers into her  
warm, sopping cunt one agonizing digit at a time.  
I'm out of control!  
Aeris sat transfixed as Tifa began to move her hips against her  
unyielding hand.  
Got to stop!  
Got to --- Oh!  
Aeris delicately grazed one of Tifa's dark, swollen nipples with her  
cute button nose. Her soft lips caressed her friend's bulbous chest as her  
slim fingers kept up their rolling motion.  
Tifa's mind raced to stop herself but she couldn't.  
Or was it she wouldn't?  
So much better.  
Oh Planet.  
Oh fuck.  
Her hands clawed into the armrests as she fought her losing battle.  
This is beyond anything Cloud ever did to me.  
Ever.  
She bit her hand to stop herself from crying out.  
OH FUCK YES!!  
Tifa suddenly thrashed wildly as the best orgasm of her life came  
crashing over her.  
"Ti-fa?"  
A delicate hand shook her gently.  
"Tifa?"  
"Mmmmnnngh," Tifa fluttered her eyes open.  
Uh oh.  
What happened?  
She bolted upright from the floor and saw Aeris sitting next to her,  
knees drawn up.  
"Oh shit," Tifa scrambled to her feet, "What happened?"  
"You passed out for a while."  
"Passed out?" she was surprised at her own voice, "H-how long?"  
"Just a few minutes."  
"Really?"  
"Yup," Aeris nodded slowly.  
"Oh my," Tifa shook as she sat down on the sofa, "What do we say?"  
The healer shook the other woman's knee gently, "I--I won't say a word  
to Cloud okay?"  
"No, no!" Tifa looked up, her face flushed with anger and worry, "I  
meant Marlene! What am I going to tell her?! Oh Planet, what are we going  
to tell her?"  
"We don't have to tell her anything if we don't want," Aeris said  
hesitantly, "Look at it this way: Mom never knew I did this and I turned  
out fine."  
Tifa dimpled her cheeks and Aeris reddened, "Okay, so maybe I like to  
pleasure myself a little on the strange side. But is it that wrong Tifa?"  
"No. I guess not," the dark haired woman lowered her head and sighed,  
"You're right as usual."  
"I'm glad you agree," Aeris let a faded smile slip past her, "It's  
getting late; we should head back to bed."  
Tifa bit her lip, "I suppose."  
Aeris arched her brow, "We should get back to bed before --- before he  
finds us out."  
"Maybe --- but that can wait just a bit."  
Oh my dear blue skies, what am I thinking? Tifa trembled slightly.  
"B-but I thought---!" the healer saw the twinkle in her friend's eyes  
and asked softly, "What about Marlene?"  
"I --- I won't tell if you won't."  
Aeris' eyes grew wide as Tifa knelt beside her on the oval throw rug.  
"We can sleep out here, y'know?"  
"Whatever for?" Aeris blinked.  
"For one thing," Tifa smiled weakly, "I can't stand his snoring."  
Aeris grinned wanly, "I guess we can plug our ears with cotton."  
"For another," Tifa shrugged, "He tends to spin like a windmill  
throughout the night."  
"Really?" Aeris giggled, "How'd you ever managed to sleep with him?"  
"It was tiring," Tifa slumped her shoulders, much to her companion's  
amusement.  
"Sometimes I slept in a chair. I just never told him."  
"Oh poor Tifa," Aeris gave her a squeeze, "D-do you think he'll mind?"  
"He'd better not," Tifa growled, "Or he can find two *other* gullible  
women to marry him."  
"You're terrible!" Aeris' squeaky laugh came out before she became  
thoughtful.  
"We could teach him you know. To do it the way we like."  
"Teach him?" Tifa arched a brow, "Us?"  
Aeris nodded silently.  
"I don't even know how you pull of some that stuff you do."  
"Oh it's easy," the petite woman dismissed it with a wave of her hand,  
"I thought you'd know of all people. You did --- did do him before right?"  
"Yeah," Tifa laughed, "But to tell the truth, it was kind of  
anti-climatic."  
"For him or you?" Aeris wore a mischievous grin.  
Tifa wore a feisty smile, "For both of us I guess. It was our first  
time."  
"It must have been wonderful."  
"A lot of it felt like tonight," Tifa put a hand on hers, "The same  
feelings, y'know?"  
Aeris looked up shyly, "Really?"  
"Umm-hmm."  
"So what should we do?" Aeris stood up.  
"First we got to make a bed," Tifa began pulling the cushions off the  
sofa.  
"Hey Tifa look!" Aeris caught her arm.  
"Wow."  
They grinned at each other.  
"Sofa-bed!" they both exclaimed with glee.  
"I'll get some blankets," Aeris began to tiptoe towards the bedroom.  
"I think I saw an extra one in the linen closet near the water closet,"  
Tifa pointed.  
"Even better," Aeris raced off.  
Tifa unfolded the dusty old piece and heard every spring creak in  
protest. She chewed her lip.  
By all that's Holy, she thought. From two wives to this stuff in one  
night. What the hell's next?  
"Hey!" Aeris shook open the thin blanket and tossed it onto the bed.  
"It's no thicker than a sheet!" Tifa's jaw dropped.  
"It's a hot night anyway," Aeris blushed, "And--and it could get  
warmer."  
Tifa grinned and lay herself down, "It's not bad. A bit stiff though."  
"It's barely big enough for two!" Aeris squeezed herself in bed.  
"Here," Tifa propped the cushions against the sofa's back, making a  
comfortable recliner, "Better?"  
"Very," Aeris smiled.  
She let her fingers stray down to her friend's chest, "Tell me  
something Tifa."  
"What?"  
"What did you do to get these so large?"  
Tifa's face reddened slightly, "Oh you know me, I eat whatever's served  
on the table."  
"So do I," Aeris pouted, "But look at mine!"  
Tifa laughed and winked at her, "Don't worry, I think mama had this  
size too."  
"Really?" Aeris seemed disappointed, "Oh well. I guess mother ---  
mother never had any like these."  
"Don't kid yourself," Tifa chided her, "You got something a lot of  
women would die for."  
"What?"  
"That," Tifa pointed to her bare cunny, "Did you know how many women I  
knew in Sector 7 would buy wax at Wall Market? They didn't use it for  
cooking or candles either."  
"Yeah, I guess so," Aeris bit her lip, "But it's not that great when  
---when Cloud kept hammering at me like that."  
"You're ticklish there, hmm?"  
"Well, I guess I would be if it didn't hurt so much," Aeris winced,  
"That's why I put my hand down there."  
"What!?" Tifa sat upright, "But you said you were ticklish!"  
"I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I laughed," Aeris mumbled,  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Aeris!" Tifa demanded hotly, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"  
"I didn't want to worry you," she looked down, "Besides, I could heal  
myself remember?"  
"So?"  
"Why'd you think he didn't have any blood on him when he pulled out?"  
Tifa blinked and cursed herself for not noticing.  
Of course. When she herself had given her virginity to Cloud over a  
year and a half ago, she had let out a trickle. So why was she so numb  
skulled to have overlooked the obvious?  
"Don't worry Tifa," the light haired woman mistook her friend's  
silence, "I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive.  
"Okay," Tifa lay back down, "D-does it really hurt when he does that?"  
"A little," Aeris admitted reluctantly, "But I guess I can get used to  
it. And besides, it's really the hair that's bugging me. It's like having  
him kiss you when he didn't shave."  
"Yuck," Tifa made a face, "Well, we can shave him off down there."  
"I heard that painful," Aeris chewed her lip.  
"Better than hurting you when he needs to seek pleasure," Tifa replied  
sternly.  
"It's all right," Aeris bumped noses with her, "I'll stick with what  
I'm doing for a while and see if things get better."  
"Maybe we can style him and make it softer! That'll definitely tickle  
you!"  
"What an idea!" Aeris laughed, "Oh Tifa, you're just full of them!"  
"Like you're not," Tifa chortled.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well," Tifa smiled, "Whose idea was it to bed Cloud together?"  
Aeris immediately reddened.  
"It was --- I did it because --- It was the principle, Tifa," the small  
woman stammered.  
"Yeah right. I bet you just wanted to see these," the dark haired woman  
jiggled her breasts.  
"Tee-faa!" Aeris blushed, "Please!"  
"Oh okay," Tifa stopped her teasing, "You know I can't help myself."  
"From what?" Aeris looked into her eyes.  
"From having a good time with you."  
There was a silence as the words settled in.  
"Are you sure?" Aeris whispered.  
Tifa smiled abashedly at her, "I don't mind if --- if you don't."  
"I don't," the slight woman began snaking her slender hand between her  
friend's legs.  
"Mmmmnn," Tifa closed her eyes as she again felt the healer's magic  
touch, "Oh! Th-that --- feels ---- grrrreat. Mmmmnnnnnh."  
The busty woman gazed at her companion, "W-would you like me to ---  
ooh! --- return the f-f-favour?"  
"Oh would you --- Ti---faaaah?!" a gasp of pleasure shot past Aeris'  
lips as she felt lithe, limber fingers slip into her body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ah! ooh! mmnnh!  
don't stop! please don't stop!!  
oh! more . . . oh yes, more . . .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mmmmm, that was wonderful," Aeris traced the contours of her friend's  
face as she gazed at her, happy and content.  
"Yeah," Tifa lay breathless alongside her friend, contemplating what  
they'd done. She caught the sly gleam from the corner of her eye, "What's  
so funny?"  
"You should look at yourself in the mirror," Aeris held back her  
smiles, "You look hilarious!"  
Tifa reached up and felt her hair. Judging from her friend's look of  
delight, it must look like horrible.  
"Hmph," the dark haired woman kissed the healer's hand, "I guess I know  
which one of us is better at making the other go wild."  
Aeris laughed and kissed her on the cheek, "Don't pout now. We'll have  
time to fix you back up. It's worth it though, hmm?"  
"I'll say," Tifa gave her a sly wink, "Maybe we should've turned him  
down today."  
"Tee-faa!" Aeris giggled, "Don't be cruel now!"  
"Well he's definitely not you," Tifa set her head on her friend's  
shoulder, "I never had it that good, that many times before."  
"Me neither," the healer grinned sheepishly at her.  
"Really?" the dark haired woman's widened slightly, "But I thought ---!  
What about Lili?"  
Aeris shook her head timidly, "We only did it once or twice. Never like  
--- like this."  
"Oh wow."  
"Yeah," the petite woman sighed, "We never could get much time alone,  
with it being the slums and all."  
"Tell me something," Tifa whispered quietly, "What did Lili look like?"  
"Golly, it's been some time. Let's see," Aeris closed her eyes, "Red  
hair, sky blue eyes, soft white skin. Her voice sounded like a music box.  
She didn't say much, but when she did, it was always lovely."  
"Umm-hmm," Tifa chuckled, "She would have given us a run for Cloud if  
she was around."  
"I suppose."  
"Hmm," Tifa glanced behind her, "It's almost light."  
"Yeah," Aeris snuggled up against her friend, "We'd better get some  
sleep. Good night, Tifa."  
She was sound asleep before the her friend could reply.  
"Oh well," the busty woman draped an arm over her and that's when it  
hit her.  
Red hair.  
Green eyes.  
Snow white skin.  
Tifa remembered now.  
Lili Densai. The Plate citizen who was arrested and accused by Shinra  
for giving secrets to the Wutai spy ring. The group of conspirators who  
were trying to blow up all of Midgar's reactors at once. She was executed  
the same day Tifa opened her Seventh Heaven. Tifa remembered because that  
was all her patrons wanted to see.  
That and how ethereal, how calm Lili looked as she faced her end.  
Surrounded by Shinra cameras, the woman knew her fate and accepted it. The  
scene evoked another painful memory --- one involving the woman who lay  
beside her.  
But that was so long ago, it didn't matter now.  
And it wasn't like the healer left them. As the dark man explained, she  
was never dead to begin with. Tifa glance at a peaceful Aeris, still lost  
in her own cherished memories.  
Shroud the truth. Sometimes it's just better that way.  
"A secret for a secret then," she whispered softly as she kissed her  
friend on the cheek.  
Aeris murmured something under her breath.  
It sounded almost like a name.  
"Good night Aeris," Tifa's eyes stayed on her angelic face as sleep  
slowly overtook her.  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
My wife's got a one track mind.  
She thinks of everything but sex.  
  
-- overhead at a bar  
  
(I can see the irony in that previous statement.)  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
Cloud rolled over on his back, half expecting an unkind elbow in his  
ribs. Tifa hated it when he did that, but he wasn't sure if Aeris was as  
forgiving.  
Hmm, nothing. Either Aeris is on this side, or Tifa's up.  
He opened his eyes groggily and sat up.  
Huh?  
I'm alone?  
"Oh man," he shook his head, "Must've slept in."  
Cloud jerked awake as he remembered who had given them the villa.  
Oh shit.  
If they're gone ---  
He flew out of bed and pulled on his pants. He opened the door and  
looked around.  
No signs of activity or a struggle.  
Thank Planet, Cloud breathed easier when he noticed a lump over by the  
sofa. He ventured in for a closer look and let his jaw drop at the sight.  
"What --- the ---?" he caught himself.  
Cloud tiptoed nearer and did an inspection. Aeris and Tifa were  
sleeping together, their hands were between each others' ----  
"Oh man," he winced as his dick gave a familiar throb. He twisted it  
and rearranged himself so it could grow without bringing on any undue pain.  
"Dammit," he muttered, "Not now."  
Cloud resumed his investigation. Not much more to see as the sheet his  
wives' were using for a blanket covered the parts he couldn't see. He knelt  
beside them and gulped hard.  
Oh man, he gazed at their sedate bodies. He never thought --- he never  
guess he'd see anything like this. Not like it hadn't crossed his mind  
before. But he never figured he'd live to well, see --- it.  
And now that reality was staring him in the face, he felt left out.  
Even a little jealous. So much so that he sniffed audibly. He didn't notice  
Tifa stirred from the sound. Her eyes fluttered open to see him staring  
blankly at her.  
"C-c-cloud!?"  
"Huh?" he awoke from his stupor and smiled weakly, "Hey Tiff. How'd you  
sleep?"  
She gave a loud cry as she tumbled out of bed while in her hurry to get  
up.  
"Hey be careful!" Cloud reached over to save her and wound up partly  
crushing Aeris. The small woman groaned and yawned.  
"Tifa? What's going ---- ON!?"  
Aeris bolted upright and gasped.  
"Tifa?!" she whipped her head around and saw her husband's moronic  
grin, "CLOUD!?!"  
"Morning Aeris," he barely managed a straight face.  
Tifa's tumble had taken the bedsheet along and it left the healer with  
nothing to cover herself --- except her hands.  
"Let me help with that," he began reaching out for her.  
"Cloud!" Aeris stammered, "It--it's not what you think!"  
"What?" he watched her hungrily as she wrapped herself up with Tifa.  
The two looked at each other and Cloud could see both their faces were  
bright red.  
"R-really tiger," Tifa said quietly, "We--we were just talking."  
"And we fell asleep," Aeris squeaked, "You believe us right?"  
"Of course," he stood and smiled lop-sidedly, "Why wouldn't I?"  
That just made the two's faces burn even hotter.  
"Aun-teeeeee!" Marlene tottered into the room holding her small stuffed  
mog, "I'm hun-gweee!"  
Tifa drew the bedsheet around herself even tighter as Aeris mustered a  
reply, "We'll go to breakfast as soon as you get dressed dear."  
Marlene rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at them, "Are you  
going to get dwessed too?  
Aeris nodded quickly as Tifa bit her lip.  
"Well," Cloud picked Marlene up, "You heard the lady. C'mon, get  
dressed."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
They ate in silence amidst the hubbub of the diner. Cloud risked a  
glance at both his wives. Tifa busied herself with cutting up Marlene's  
food while Aeris slowly chewed hers. Neither spoke or looked up. Cloud  
quickly emptied his plate and muffled a burp.  
"Wow, I think I can go for a small scoop of ice cream," he looked  
between them, "Do you guys want any?"  
"I doo!" Marlene waved her tiny hands.  
"I'm sure you do," Cloud chuckled, "Tiff?"  
Tifa glanced up briefly from her plate and shook her head.  
"Aeris?"  
The healer smiled weakly, "No thank you."  
"Here Marlene," Cloud handed her a small note, "Do you know how to make  
change?"  
The tiny girl nodded furiously, "Aun-tee Tee-fwa tawt me how!"  
"Good girl," he patted her head, "Get yourself a scoop of ice cream and  
you can choose your favorite flavour."  
"Than-geww!" Marlene kissed him and sped off, empowered by a 50 Gil  
note.  
Cloud watched her head directly for the sweets counter before turning  
back to the table.  
"I---I should go with her," Tifa began pushing away from the table. She  
glanced at him with disapproval, "Really Cloud, you should know better than  
to let her wander off like that."  
"It's all right Tifa," Aeris stood to leave, "I'll go. I'm done  
already, see?"  
The dark haired woman fell silent as her companion departed, leaving  
her alone with the young man. Cloud rocked steadily in his chair as he  
drummed his fingers across the table.  
"Stop it."  
"What?" Cloud stopped his thumping, "This?"  
"You know what I mean," Tifa speared into her fried hash with little  
gusto.  
Cloud snorted.  
"What's so funny?"  
"The last time we had a meal like this, we almost didn't live to bad  
mouth it."  
Tifa looked down and Cloud cursed under his breath.  
"Sorry."  
She shrugged.  
"All right," Cloud sighed, "I'll be up front. You know as well as I do,  
this wasn't going to be easy --- or normal right?"  
Tifa nodded quickly.  
"Well," he hesitated, "I'm just asking if -- if this morning all just a  
bad misunderstanding?"  
"I --- I don't know," Tifa looked up with her eyes a little fear, "I  
honestly don't know."  
Cloud groaned and held his head, "I can't believe we've come all this  
way and still not be honest with one another."  
"If you asking me if I love you," she began. He looked back up intently  
as she went on, "It's a definite yes."  
"That's a relief."  
"But if it's that other stuff," she gestured, "The stuff we do behind  
closed doors---"  
"Since when did that stop you?" Cloud teased.  
Tifa cast her eyes downward.  
"Aw dammit," he muttered, "All right, that was damned unfair of me, but  
what else do you want me to say after what you had me run through at Kalm?"  
Visions of her big, beautiful butt invaded his thoughts as he  
remembered how she let him go in each of her orifices one after another.  
Even though the episode had occurred over a year ago, he still wondered how  
the hell they could have gotten up and attended Aeris' party later that  
night.  
". . . supportive might help, tiger!"  
He watched as she poked her hash in anger. As usual, his dick got the  
better part of him as he listened only with half an ear to his wife's  
complaints.  
It was what got him in trouble in the first place --- and he swore it'd  
be the last. Luckily for him, he caught the last few of her words.  
"Something supportive," Cloud drew a breath and placed a sympathetic  
hand on her shoulder, "Well as long as you two are happy, um, I guess can  
live with with, er---"  
As soon as Tifa gave him that bizarre look, he knew he had fucked up  
somehow.  
"We're back."  
The two looked up to see Aeris return with Marlene and two dished of  
coloured ice in hand.  
Thank you Planet, Cloud gave a silent thanks for the timely intrusion.  
"So," he turned to his ward, "How much was it?"  
"I dunnwo," the tiny girl buried her mouth in the sweet, muddy ice with  
relish.  
"She got confused when the cashier offered her a two for one," Aeris  
sat down, "We've got one extra. Here."  
Cloud nodded silently as Tifa returned to toying with her food.  
"What were we talking about?" Aeris asked casually.  
"Nothing," Tifa mumbled.  
"Everything," Cloud said in a hushed tone, "Are you two what I think  
you are?"  
Tifa sucked in a breath as Aeris looked at her angrily and shook her  
head, "Tifa! I already told you that! I'm not!"  
"Easy, easy," the young man held up a hand to calm her, "She didn't say  
anything. I'm just curious why you two are doing this, y'know?"  
Tifa stole a glance at Aeris before speaking, "The truth?"  
"Yes," Cloud looked at the woman beside him, "I'd like that very much."  
Aeris nodded and she went on, "Because it feels good."  
The blonde man waited a bit.  
"That's it?"  
"You were expecting more?" Aeris smiled weakly.  
Cloud scratched his head, "I don't get it. Don't we just f---?"  
"Cloud."  
He looked up and saw Aeris motion to Marlene with her eyes.  
"Um, right," his mouth snapped shut.  
"What I meant to say was, we've been doing things like this for as long  
as I can remember. And now you're telling me it --- it's not right?"  
"No," Aeris finally gathered the courage to speak out, "It's right.  
But---"  
"But?"  
"But you can stand to be better at it," she finished softly.  
"Really?" he glanced sideways.  
Tifa nodded.  
"And it's not like we don't love you," Aeris took up Cloud's hand, "Why  
else do you think we married you?"  
"I guess so," Cloud forced a grin, "But then again we never really  
talked about this --- this game before."  
"Can I pway too?"  
The three adults cast a look at Marlene and grinned conspiratorially.  
"Not until you finished your ice cream," Aeris dabbed the girl's mouth  
with a napkin absently.  
"And a lot older," Tifa added in a low voice.  
"So," Cloud rubbed his neck, "What can I stand to do better?"  
"Well -- everything."  
"Everything?" the young man's jaw dropped as the healer's ears began to  
turn pink.  
"Yeah," Tifa nodded vigorously, "If you weren't so much in a hurry I  
think we'd enjoy being with you more."  
"Really?" Cloud looked at Aeris, who now busied herself with Marlene,  
"Is that true?"  
"You bet it is!" Tifa spoke up before Aeris could reply.  
"Ti-faa!"  
"Well it's true for me at least," the woman went on, "I enjoyed Aeris  
last night more than you."  
A loud crash gave them all a jump. Cloud turned and saw a waiter  
apologizing profusely to his employer as they both scrambled to scrape the  
food off the carpet.  
"Tifa!" Aeris' ears glowed a bright pink as she put a finger up to her  
lips, "Not so loud!"  
"You'd better lower your voice Tiff," Cloud looked around and saw the  
other patrons' eyeing them with curiosity. He felt the temperature rise  
even though it was only morning.  
At least weird alien creatures won't stepping through the diner's door,  
he thought sardonically.  
"Sorry," Tifa looked at the table and whispered so she was barely  
audible, "Really tiger, she can teach you some things."  
Aeris blushed and said nothing as Cloud looked between them.  
"Really?" he arched a brow.  
The petite woman nodded a little as Tifa pushed her plate away.  
"All right," Cloud gently rapped the table top, "Tonight then. Tell me  
what to do."  
"I guess so," Aeris said hesitantly, "If--if you want to."  
Tifa's eyes glittered mischievously as he shrugged, "What ever you two  
want to do is fine with me. I told you before."  
"We'll hold you to that tiger," she gave him a wry grin, "And right  
now, I want to do some shopping."  
"Souvenirs for everyone back home?" Aeris brightened.  
"Oh," Tifa waved her hands casually, "That too."  
"That too?" Cloud blinked.  
"Of course," she huffed, "You don't expect us to sun bathe naked do  
you?"  
"Hey wait a minute," he sat up, "I thought you brought something to  
wear already."  
"Actually," Tifa grinned, "I was just joking when I said we actually  
brought along anything to wear. With a whole year of catching up to do, I  
didn't really expect to don anything at all for a few days---"  
"Tifa!" Aeris had her hands tightly around a stupefied Marlene. Cloud  
could see the poor girl was trying to squirm out from her aunt's iron  
grasp.  
"--- and plans change too," Tifa hurriedly corrected herself, "Do you  
want to eat out all the time? We can buy some food and fix our own meals  
for the next couple of days. Besides Marlene can get something nice too.  
Right hun?"  
Aeris had consented to let go of Marlene who, once freed from her  
restraint, nodded enthusiastically as Cloud rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What about this one?"  
"It's okay. How 'bout it, tiger?"  
"What?"  
Tifa sighed, "How does it look?"  
"Please say yes!" Aeris clasped her hands, "It's the last one I can  
afford!"  
"Nevermind mind the price! I told you already, we'll help with the  
difference."  
"Uh, yeah," Cloud mumbled, "Can we just buy it and go now?"  
"Definitely not! We've got to look at least decent if not enticing,"  
Tifa said haughtily.  
"What ever for?"  
"To make all the other guys jealous when we say 'No. We're taken'."  
Aeris wore a small smile as Marlene began pestering Cloud again.  
"Pweese take me to see them! PWEESE!!"  
"What do I know about jewelry?"  
"But I wanna! I wanna!"  
"Later then tiger," Tifa blew him a kiss as he was half led, half  
dragged by his energetic five year old ward.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night was warm and dry as Cloud nursed his glass of crystal clear  
--- water. A bottle of spirits sat on the table before him, but he didn't  
touch it. He scowled as he sipped his tepid drink, but he felt resigned to  
his fate.  
My decision, he promptly corrected himself.  
He didn't believe in fate anymore. Not after all that.  
Yeah.  
Fate.  
He smirked at an imagined specter. A ghost from his past.  
Fate may have brought us together.  
But we stayed together by choice.  
Take that Fate.  
We made our choice, he smiled and gulped down his drink.  
A sing song voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Okay tiger," it sang, "Are you ready?!"  
He tugged absently at his robe and headed to the door, "Not so loud  
Tiff. Marlene just went to bed."  
"Gotcha," he heard her voice past the thin door, "Now before you come  
in, you gotta hear the rules."  
"Rules?" he blinked, "What rules?"  
"For the game," Aeris' soprano piped up.  
"I didn't know we had rules before," a wry grin crossed his face.  
"Well this is something new," he heard Aeris giggle as Tifa  
explained, "You gotta catch one of us and say our name aloud."  
"That won't be too hard," he made a face, "It's pretty small in there."  
"Trust me tiger, it'll be fun. Just turn off the lights outside first."  
As soon as he obliged, he heard one of them say, "Okay! Come on in!"  
Cloud took a in a deep breath and turned the knob. The whole place fell  
silent as he stepped in the darkened room. The drapes were drawn tightly  
shut and except for the dim moonlight streaming from the door he stepped  
past, it was completely dark.  
"Hey, what the--?"  
"Don't turn on that light!"  
"What? Why? And who said that?"  
"It's--!"  
"Sssh! You'll give yourself away! Oop---!"  
"Aha," Cloud felt himself grin despite his position, "I get it."  
He heard the shuffling of feet to his side as he felt the graze of  
silky material slide fly past him. He reached out and grabbed nothing but  
empty air.  
Damn. Almost.  
Cloud stayed still as he called out, "Okay, you forgot to tell me  
something. What do I get if I guess correctly?"  
"Something good might happen."  
"Hush! He's just trying to find you!"  
He smiled as recognized who'd use such a word. He tiptoed steadily  
towards his right, where he heard 'Aeris'. A mute shuffle of footsteps  
alerted him to her flight and he reached out and grabbed her. No cry of  
alarm or surprise identified his captive.  
He tried again, "What happens if I guess wrong?"  
His captive gave a jerk and her arm flew out of his grasp. She fled  
from his range before he could catch her again. Was it 'Tifa'?  
Maybe. But then again, he wasn't holding on very tight ---  
Okay, he told himself. This was going to be tougher than I thought.  
"If you lose," a woman's voice came from the darkness, "Um, what were  
we going to have him do again?"  
Low whispers came from across the room where Tifa and Aeris had hidden  
themselves. Giggles and snorts of laughter gave away their location as one  
of them said, "You do as you're told for tonight. And you only get one  
guess!"  
Great, he racked his brain. Just great. Cloud now realized his eyes had  
adjusted to the room's darkness and despite the minuscule amount of light,  
he could dimly make out a huddled shape to his left. And if he could see  
them ---  
Aw crap. No wonder they could avoid him before.  
Okay. Quietly now. He started at an oblique line towards his target.  
The mass slowly straightened up as if to flee and hesitated as he headed to  
her side.  
Yeah, now I got you, Cloud grinned as his wife didn't know whether or  
not to flee or not. At the last minute, his hand flew out as she tried to  
escape.  
Gotcha! His captive relaxed yet he held her tightly as not to let her  
go so easily this time. But if it's a game of nerves they wanted to play  
with him ---  
"I want whoever I don't have to know, that I've got one of you."  
A short gasp came from behind him. His other wife was close, but he  
wasn't going to risk it.  
"And since you won't say anything to reveal yourselves," he declared,  
"I'm going to find out for myself the old fashioned way."  
His captive wife gave a muffled groan as his hands drew around her  
waist. Cloud slowly slid his hands up until he could find what he was  
looking for. Her chest felt generous and was definitely more than a  
handful. He felt 'Tifa's' hands on his as he gave her a gentle squeeze.  
"Hmmmnnh--"  
"I wonder who you could be?" he nuzzled her neck, "Eh, Tiff?"  
"WRONG!"  
"What the!?" he jumped back in surprise as the lights came blazing on.  
Cloud rubbed his eyes as Tifa stood a full fifteen paces behind him. He  
gawked at her then at his captive --- Aeris. The small woman had two large  
pillows stuffed inside her nightgown and she was on the verge of collapsing  
from laughter.  
"So. Tiger," Tifa slowly slinked towards him, "What gave it away?"  
"Er, um, your uh, lovely um, perfume?"  
"I'm not wearing any."  
"I meant --- um, er---" Cloud felt beads of sweat pop from his face as  
she drew her arms around him.  
"Oh what ever it was, I'm sure it must be very, very---" Tifa mashed her  
chest against him, "---special. Hmm, tiger?"  
"Okay, okay," he grinned, "I lost. So now what?"  
"Now," Aeris came up and smiled, "We teach you to play our way."  
They took him by the hand and led him to the bed.  
"Tifa, lay down would you?" the healer's eyes sparkled, "We'll start  
with you."  
"Gladly!" the dark haired woman laughingly threw herself onto the bed  
and bounced several times, "This is gonna be fun!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh man," Cloud stretched out lazily on the bed, "I've never felt so  
tired in my life."  
"Poor Cloud," Aeris beat lightly against his back with her tiny fists,  
"I guess we did wear you out."  
"Oh boo hoo," Tifa rolled over and nipped her husband on the ear, "I  
tell you tiger, you'd better start shaping up."  
"Or what?" he yawned again.  
"Or we start leaving you out of our fun," Tifa glanced at Aeris and  
smiled. She grinned back.  
"You know what Tiff?" Cloud stretched and patted her butt gently,  
"Maybe I was a little rushed in my judgement about being left out. You  
and Aeris have fun. I'm going to sleep."  
Aeris blushed as Tifa's eyes flashed briefly.  
"Oh no you don't!" she growled, "You're not getting off our bet that  
easily!"  
"What bet?" he grimaced as she flipped him onto his back and straddled  
his chest.  
"Remember our game?" Tifa gripped his head with her hands, "You're  
going to do as we say for the whole night!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud's eyes felt heavy as tried to force them open. They felt even  
heavier as he ventured a look around. Aeris and Tifa were lying to one side  
of the bed. How fortunate.  
Now, if he could only get out of these stupid handcuffs.  
Tiff and her dumb games. What made it dumber was her aberrant  
commitment to make *him* keep playing even when it's over. He silently  
berated himself to be neater in the future. These were his own cuffs  
afterall.  
She must've snatched them at the last minute before we left the house,  
he soured.  
Luckily, a cop never forgets what he was trained for. Cloud spied the  
key around her neck. He slowly worked his free hand over Aeris' slender  
frame and between his other wife's melon heavy breasts.  
Easy, easy, he told himself.  
Don't want to wake them, now.  
There!  
He quickly and quietly freed himself and managed to effect an escape to  
the bathroom. The young man quietly stumbled into the tub and turned on the  
shower. The warm spray was a much welcomed delight after last night. Cloud  
rotated his shoulder and winced. He grimaced again as he massaged his worn  
out prick.  
"Achoo!" he sniffed and turned up more hot water.  
Good Planet help me. Those two are animals.  
He would have expected Tifa to behave the way she did.  
But Aeris ---  
That was a damned shock.  
Compared to Tifa, she wasn't as vocal. But when she wanted something  
done right --- Cloud made a face as he remembered how she kept him  
servicing her down there until she came several times over the course of an  
hour and a half.  
He thought his jaw was going to fall off and his tongue along with it.  
Luckily for him, she maintained that his fingers were doing a better job  
than anything and he was content to oblige. It gave him a chance to rest,  
however slight. That is until Tifa decided to masturbate herself with his  
other hand.  
Those two were going to be a handful. And for once he wasn't referring  
to Tifa's chest.  
And I'd better hide those cuffs if I ever want to get a good night's  
sleep. He groaned softly and reached for the soap when a hand suddenly  
grabbed him by the wrist.  
"What the---!?"  
"Bad move tiger!"  
Oh no.  
Tifa drew back the drape as Aeris stood close behind her.  
"Trying to escape us, eh?"  
"Er, not really," Cloud snapped his eyes back to his captors nervously,  
"Just taking a shower like usual."  
"It's no use love," Aeris grinned, "The only way you're getting out of  
here is through us. I just locked the door."  
"Wait --- HEY!! OW!"  
Tifa twisted his arm slightly. Not enough to hurt him, just enough to  
make him do what she wanted. Cloud lay flat on the floor of the giant tub  
as she straddled his chest.  
"For Planet's sake you two!" he roared, "We haven't even eaten yet!"  
"Not so loud," Aeris admonished, "Marlene's in the next room."  
"She's right," Tifa looked down at him, water streaming down her  
perfect, tanned body in a torrent of little waterfalls, "And besides, it's  
not like we're going to hurt you."  
Cloud groaned and patted her thighs, "Okay. Enough. I've got to  
finish---"  
"And miss out on your reward?"  
"Reward?" he blinked the water out of his eyes, "What reward?"  
"Well," Aeris' head hovered over Tifa's shoulder, "Since you've been so  
good to us, we wanted to give you something."  
His eyes grew wide as he croaked, "Wh-what?"  
"Hmm, we never thought about that, " she paused, "What do you think we  
should give him, Aeris?"  
The healer's eyes stood fixed on Cloud as she whispered something to  
her companion. The busty woman's eyes widened and they immediately broke  
into grins.  
Oh boy, the young man thought. Judging from Tifa's reaction, it was  
none too wholesome, morally speaking. He was just surprised and a little  
frightened, that Aeris had spawned the idea.  
What thoughts drifted through her pretty head?  
"Um, whatever it is can wait," Cloud struggled to sit up, "Let me  
finish showering and we can get something to eat, okay?"  
"After," Tifa whispered, "It won't be long."  
"Oh great," he rolled his eyes, "How long?"  
"Not long," she smiled and lifted herself off his chest.  
He immediately gasped. Even with Tifa's hair partly covering his face,  
he could still make out Aeris hovering over his half stiff dick.  
"C'mon Aeris. Show him what you got!"  
He lay speechless as the healer's cheeks reddened, "So, no teeth. Right  
Cloud?"  
"Wha--?!" he glanced accusingly at Tifa, "You told."  
"Just a little. But not too much," she laughed and patted his cheeks,  
"Tiger likes it like that, huh?"  
"Argh. That's it. C'mon. Off," Cloud tried pushing them off, but they  
refused to budge.  
"Shut up and enjoy yourself!" Tifa set her hairy cunt onto his face and  
muffled his protests.  
"Urfff! Fuuuuggg!!" his eyes flew wide as he watched Aeris smile  
roguishly and disappear from view.  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
And now for something completely different.  
  
-- Monty Python's Flying Circus  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
Aeris was sipping her cup of broth as Cloud stumbled into the villa's  
living room.  
"Feeling better?" she smiled as he collapsed groggily in the chair  
across from her.  
"Hey tiger," Tifa's sing song chimed from the small kitchen, "You  
finally decided to come out?"  
Cloud let out a tired groan, "You two are going to be the death of me."  
Tifa laughed and turned back to the stove as Aeris broke into smiles.  
"Oh tiger. You and your honeyed words," Tifa scraped whatever she was  
frying onto some plates, "If you're trying to seduce us, that's not going  
to work."  
"I'm not trying to," Cloud sighed, "For once in my life I think I can  
say I've had enough ---"  
"Cloud!"  
"Huh?"  
He looked up and saw Aeris looking past him. He followed her gaze and  
saw Marlene tottering unsteadily towards them.  
"Hey sleepy head," he took the sleepy child by the arm, "How  
y'feeling?"  
"Huwwo," the girl rubbed her eyes as Aeris set her cup down and took  
off her spencer.  
"Stop fidgetting," the small woman said sternly, "You keep this on  
until you've had breakfast okay?"  
Cloud helped Aeris loop Marlene's arms through the outfit.  
"She looks better in it than you," he gibed playfully.  
"Hmph," Aeris sashayed her hips and bumped the part of the chair at his  
head.  
"Who's trying to charm who now?" he asked wryly.  
"Hey you guys," Tifa's laugh drew their attention, "Breakfast!"  
Aeris led Marlene to the table as Cloud poured himself a cup of tea.  
The small girl yawned several times before she began to talk incessantly.  
"Auntee it's too hwot!"  
"Auntee it's too cwold!"  
"I wanna go shoppwing fwor beadies again!"  
Cloud amused himself by watching Aeris and Tifa patiently tend to their  
young ward. Whenever Marlene turned the other way, Tifa snuck out a hand to  
pinch her cheeks.  
"Stwop!!" the tiny girl's utensils clattered as her hands flew up and  
covered her face.  
"Tifa!" Aeris scolded, "Don't encourage her now! Let her finish her  
breakfast first."  
Tifa pouted and looked intently at Marlene as she cautiously picked her  
fork back up. Cloud chuckled as he sat down with them.  
"So where are off to today? As if I didn't know."  
"I don't know," Aeris grinned wryly, "I think we made a visit to every  
store in town."  
"Not every one," Tifa smiled back, "We missed the materia stand --- oh,  
bad choice."  
Her mouth snapped shut as her companions cast their gaze downwards. A  
strange silence descended upon them before someone decided to speak up  
again.  
"Hey I know," the small woman suggested, "Let's head for the beach.  
That's why we shopped for yesterday right, Tifa?"  
"Actually I was about to suggest that earlier," Cloud made a face at  
Tifa, "But she shut me up with that fur pelt of hers."  
Aeris gasped and gave him a wide eyed stare but Marlene kept on eating  
as if nothing was wrong. He gave his wife a sly wink before he yelped with  
surprise. Tifa had elbowed him in the ribs.  
"You're gonna get it," she maintained her smiling facade for Marlene's  
sake, "You just wait until tonight."  
"Okay, okay. Enough potty talk you two," Aeris blushed, "We all need  
some rest anyway."  
"Yeah, well," Cloud swirled his cup blearily, "I could use a day of  
doing nothing."  
"Hmph," Tifa snorted, "Just consider it a recess from your nightly  
duties tiger."  
"In that case," he lolled his tongue, "I hope the sun never sets."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Cloud lay lazily on the beach towel. The sand felt agreeably warm and  
very cozy as he drifted off. A nice change of pace from the -- how many  
restless nights has it been?  
Ah, who cares?  
At least they're not pestering me for a while.  
"Tiii-ggerrr!"  
Oh no.  
He tried to feign sleep as someone knelt beside him.  
"Should we wake him? He looks tired."  
Thank you Aeris, he told himself. You're a life saver.  
"No way! Everything we touch gets slimy after that. I don't want to  
clean anything when we get back!"  
Slimy? What the hell are they up to?  
Cloud fluttered his eyes and saw Tifa with her head tilted aside.  
"So you're finally awake."  
"Had to," he grinned wryly, "I can't stay asleep when you two are  
around."  
"Hmph. Darn right," she huffed, obviously not getting the joke, "We've  
got a favour to ask you."  
"Does it involve nudity?"  
Aeris smiled as Tifa's eyes flashed angrily at his impudence.  
"No Cloud! Not that!" the small woman giggled.  
Aeris looked both cute and coy in her red two piece swimsuit. The top  
ran around her small breasts and the bottom though slim, was not vulgar.  
The ensemble allowed her to show off her baby smooth tummy with great  
effect.  
"Yeah, you pervert," her companion thumped him across the chest, "We  
need you to rub some lotion."  
Tifa by contrast had donned a blue one piece outfit. While it was  
nothing extraordinary in the front, its back showed off ample areas of  
flesh. Her boobs had stretched the costume to its fullest extent as well.  
Everytime she moved her arms, Cloud could get a partial glimpse of those  
big soft puffballs he'd come to know and love.  
"Why me?" he cringed slightly, "Can't you do two it to each other?"  
"I don't want to make a mess," Tifa frowned, "You know how I hate  
having everything oily and all. It's plain nasty."  
"And besides," Aeris began tugging him fondly, "We like your hands."  
"Yeah," Tifa put a hand on his crotch and felt his limpness, "It's the  
only thing strong and hard right now."  
Cloud shivered despite the warmth of the tropical sun, "Okay. Anything  
as long it doesn't make me thirsty."  
"Thirsty?"  
"Yeah," he rummaged through the beach bag, "I get really dry mouthed  
when we're ---"  
"Cloud."  
He looked up and saw Marlene had tottered amongst them.  
"-- done," he finished lamely.  
"Come here dear," Aeris drew the girl close.  
The small woman brushed off the sand from her ward's hair and bottom  
before consenting to let her go.  
"Y'know come to think of it," Tifa spoke up, "I am a bit thirsty."  
"Me too," Aeris gave Marlene a squeeze, "What about you love?"  
The tiny girl nodded as she held up two sea shells for her aunts to  
see.  
"Hey, that's pretty nice," Tifa took a look, "Where'd you get them?"  
"Ower therr!"  
She followed her ward's tiny pointing finger to a pile of sea shells  
several children had collected. One of them waved at them and Marlene  
timidly waved back.  
"Are they your friends?" Tifa grinned.  
"I dunnwo," the girl mumbled.  
"Speak up so we can hear," Aeris chided gently.  
Marlene gripped the shells tightly with her tiny hands.  
"Would you like to go and play with them?"  
"May I aun-tee?" she paused slightly and looked at Tifa and Aeris,  
"Pweese?"  
"Go show 'em what I taught ya," Tifa gave her a thumbs up and a broad  
grin.  
"And be polite!" Aeris called out after her as she raced away.  
"Who's letting her run off without supervision now?" Cloud asked.  
"We'll go and watch her," Tifa waved her hand casually, "Go get us  
something before we die from thirst."  
"Okay what?"  
"How 'bout a Cosmo Candle?"  
"Tifa," Aeris pursed her lips.  
The young man shrugged it off, "It's all right, Aeris. She doesn't mean  
it."  
"Okay, okay," Tifa said quickly, "I'll have a Mythril Ice."  
"Make it two, tiger."  
"Sure," Cloud grinned, "What about you and Marlene?"  
"We'll share," Aeris smiled and handed him a note.  
"Don't," he shook his head, "They're on me if you two leave me alone  
for the night --- Hey!!"  
Tifa suddenly grabbed him and stuffed her money down his pants, "Not a  
chance!"  
Aeris hid a grin as Cloud shook his head ruefully, "I was afraid you'd  
say that."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
He wandered into the sun baked bar. The place was sparsely decorated,  
the client base though, wasn't. Patrons sipped their drinks shaded from the  
hot sun. Several fanned themselves with cards, boards, or anything else  
that was handy. Cloud ambled up the bar and rapped against the counter.  
"Yessir!" the barkeep held up a finger, "Be with you in a minute!"  
The young man contented to sit himself down on an empty stool as he  
waited to be served. He yawned and tried to snooze a little when a voice  
interrupted his nap.  
"Woman troubles?"  
"What?" Cloud snapped awake.  
A burly man sat in the stool next to him, thoughtfully rubbing his  
bronzed chin. The young man rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as the barkeep  
came bustling past him.  
"Hey I need ---!"  
"In a minute buddy! I'll be right with ya. Don't leave me!"  
Like I can, Cloud thought sourly. He had been up and down looking for a  
decent bar to order from. Mythril Ice tended to get people sick if the  
lemon greens were spoiled.  
"You look like a man who needs some help."  
Cloud stared at the bronzed man next to him, "You're talking to me?"  
"Who else?" the stranger stuck out a hand, "Esro."  
The young man shook the brawny hand cautiously.  
"I help people. Especially the young."  
"Meaning?" Cloud finally caught the barkeep and shouted, "Four Mythril  
Ices!"  
The fat man nodded and scribbled something down on a greasy notepad.  
Esro nudged him, "I have something you may like."  
"What are you selling?" Cloud asked, now wary of a pitch.  
"Well, it isn't for everyone," the man mused, "But you sir --- you are  
one of a kind."  
"I'm jus' like everyone else," Cloud began to move away. Something  
about the man made him feel uncomfortable.  
"I bet you ain't," Esro slammed his fist down on the counter with  
exuberance, "You got two of what most men have one of."  
Cloud narrowed his eyes as he realized what was said, "Who are you?  
What do you want?"  
"Hey," Esro waved his hands, "I'm nobody. Just a man making a livin'."  
"Off what?" the young man asked coldly.  
"Off medicine."  
"Oh," Cloud relaxed, relieved the man was not a ponce. Or worse.  
"Yea!" the man nodded vigorously, "I sell'im medicine for ---" he  
gestured.  
"Love potions," the young man said flatly.  
"I call 'em wife helpers," Esro cackled, "Seriously toadie, you keep  
those two happy all the time?"  
"How'd you know about it?" Cloud was stone faced. Dammit, what was  
keeping those fucking drinks?  
"Overheard one of 'em talkin'. At the diner yesterday. Fancy seein' you  
agin' so soon."  
"Not interested," the young man said simply, "But thanks."  
"You think you can do it yerself, toadie?" Esro chortled.  
"I can," Cloud said stiffly, "It just takes a little more -- time and  
effort."  
"I used t'hear that all the time too," Esro shook his head, "Back in  
Sector 2."  
"You're from Midgar?"  
"Yea. Had me a shop where I sold this stuff out to the whole city.  
Plate an all. They even heard of me in the so called Market."  
"But Sector 6 is all the way --- oh," Cloud whistled, "I guess that's  
impressive." He paused, "That is if you're telling the truth."  
"It'tis. It'tis. Look," Esro brought out a small box, no bigger than a  
small egg, "You can have this one for oh --- five thousand."  
"No thanks," the young man snorted, "With that kind of money, I can put  
my kid through school for a year."  
"All rite, all rite," the bronzed man shook his head, "Seein' as how  
money is tight and all. A thousand. I aim t'please your sleaze."  
Cloud winced at the bad rhyme and looked at the box.  
It's fake you know, a voice inside his head sang out. The son of a  
bitch is just bumming for money.  
The young man eyed the stranger curiously and decided to humour him,  
"Twenty five."  
"Shit," Esro laughed, "I'm not that kind hearted. Seven. Hundred."  
"Four."  
"Five."  
"Fine," Cloud passed out a hefty 500 Gil note. The young man stuffed  
the box into his pocket as the barkeep arrived with his order.  
"Damn toadie," Esro grinned as he pocketed the money, "You haggle like  
a woman."  
"Thank my wife."  
"Which one?" the burly man guffawed and left as Cloud's order arrived.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Clooooouuud! Come to bed, Cloud!!"  
"In a minute!" he opened the box. A small ampoule lay nestled in the  
wood chip packaging.  
"Hey tiger! How long are you going to be in there?"  
"Forever if you don't stop bugging me," he threatened. The protests  
sloughed off as he threw away the box and held the vial to the light. It  
was filled with some sort of viscous red fluid. By now, he could hear them  
gather outside the door, whispering.  
Aw crap, Cloud wondered. What are they doing now?  
The knob to the bathroom rattled slightly and he thought he heard mild  
cursing on the other side.  
"What are you doing in there? Are you playing with yourself?"  
"No Tiff," Cloud growled and inspected the glass capsule for tampering  
or breakage, "Now gimme another minute!"  
He broke the wax seal and downed the contents with a single gulp.  
YEECCHH!!  
Cloud instinctively swallowed before he could retch out the bitter  
contents. He quickly rinsed his mouth of the awful, awful taste.  
Aw crap. It figured to be a hoax, he lolled his tongue ruefully.  
And I'm out 500 Gil.  
Damn. Live and learn I guess.  
He heard a knock and a soft voice asked, "Are you okay? You're not hurt  
or anything right?"  
"I'm fine, Aeris," he replied and tossed the empty capsule into the  
trash.  
So much for miracles. He unlocked the door and saw his two wives  
standing outside. Tifa was tapping her foot impatiently.  
"Well, here I am," he smiled sheepishly.  
"About time too!" she clapped a hand on his shoulder, "C'mon!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Stop it!"  
A skilled hand batted Cloud away.  
"What? Tired already?"  
"For once in my life, YES!"  
Tifa leaned against the headboard, her hair a total disaster. Sweat  
gleamed off her melon sized boobs as she tried to preen herself.  
"Well that's a first," he winked, "For you."  
Her eyes flashed slightly as she gently took hold of his manhood.  
"Don't cocky with me tiger," she growled and yanked slightly, prompting  
a sordid grin from Cloud.  
Tifa sighed and leaned back, "Why don't you go bug Aeris?"  
"Now there's an idea," he stopped and looked around, "Say, where is  
she?"  
The two cast their eyes about the bedroom.  
"Aeris?" Tifa called out, "Aeris!?"  
Cloud noticed the pile of bedsheets piled on one corner of the  
sprawling bed. He cautiously lifted up a corner and saw a pair of tiny,  
rosy pink feet. A muffled groan came from the crumpled mass as he tickled  
the soles. Aeris finally gave a squeal and popped her head out from under  
the sheets.  
"I can't walk!"  
"Wh-what!?" he laughed.  
"You wore me out," the small woman rolled over lazily, "No more, Cloud.  
At least not tonight. I'm really tired down there."  
"Yeah, me too," Tifa eyed him suspiciously, "Y'know, this isn't like  
you tiger. What'd you do? Take some vitamins or something?"  
"Maybe I did," he grinned wryly.  
I guess that bar fly was selling real shit after all, Cloud mused. But  
I'd better not let them on to it.  
He maintained his best face as he went on, "Or maybe *you* two finally  
met your match."  
"That's doubtful," Aeris said absently, "I mean, you weren't like this  
before."  
"What!?" Cloud planted himself over her, "What's that supposed t'mean?"  
She let out a short cry as she tried to flee from his advances.  
"Arr-har-har!" he let out a baritone growl as he started to reach for  
her, "Tis no use m'lady. Thar be sharks in the water as well as on this  
ship!"  
"Cloud! I'm warning you!" Aeris couldn't help but smile even as she  
held up her hands to fend off her husband, "Stop it! Don't! --- you! ---  
dare!!!"  
The two tumbled off the bed as Tifa laughed at their antics.  
"Yar-har-har!" Cloud began to tickle her silly, "Let'see if you like  
this!"  
"Aaaaah! Stop! Stop!" Aeris was laughing so hard, tears came to her  
eyes, "TEEEFAAAA!! HA-HA-HELLLLLP!!!"  
"All right you pirate!" the busty brunette grabbed the young man by his  
shoulders, "That's enough. I'm taking you in!"  
"Yaa!" he twisted around and grinned wolfishly, "Two against one, eh?  
I'll have to make you both walk m'plank, harr!"  
Tifa's eyes flew wide as he grabbed her ample chest, "OOOH! I'm reining  
you in for assaulting a peace officer! A beautiful one at that!"  
"Oh yeah?" he grinned wickedly as he playfully smacked her pretty ass,  
"You and what army?"  
She smiled seductively and said nothing, but he heard shuffling behind  
him.  
"Oh no you don't," Cloud spun around and caught the slender woman by  
the waist as she began her sneak attack. Aeris gave a shrill yelp as he  
tackled her to the ground.  
"Haha!" he gave them his best cackle, "Now I got --- yaaagh!"  
Tifa had taken hold of his shoulders again and wrestled him to the bed.  
"I've got his arms!" she cried, "Get him!!"  
Aeris quickly jumped on top of him as he tried to break free from  
Tifa's hold.  
"Oh, you've been a bad, bad boy," the healer planted her small hands on  
his chest, "We'll have to punish you."  
"What ever will you do?" Cloud tried to sit up for a kiss but he was  
held down tight.  
The raven haired woman's eyes held a wicked gleam as she bent over and  
whispered fiercely in his ear, "We're going to fuck the hell out of you."  
Aeris scampered off him as Tifa positioned herself so she was facing  
his feet --- and other extremities. Cloud's eyes widened as she began  
backing her big beautiful butt towards his face.  
"Oh no," he feigned terror, "Not that. *Anything* but that!"  
"Oh yes!" she gave him a saucy smile as he buried his face in her hairy  
muff.  
That was when he felt someone's lips wrap themselves around his prick.  
But it felt strange.  
What the--?  
"Unnggghhff!!" he tightened his grip as he felt two pairs of lips swarm  
over his crotch.  
Oh man.  
Those two were working in tandem.  
Oh fuuuuuuuck.  
He felt one caress the head of his fat dick head as the other planted a  
wet kiss on his groin. The one servicing his dick swirled her tongue  
several times around the rim slowly and topped him by flicking his pee slit  
with the tip of her tongue. Cloud gritted his teeth as he held back the  
urge to shoot his wad right then and there. He instinctively reached down  
to take hold of her head when she gave a groan of protest.  
Whoops, he thought. I just grabbed Aeris.  
"Don't," he heard Tifa say as she worked his grip free, "Just let her  
do it herself."  
"Ohh--kay," he whispered hoarsely as she planted his hands on her  
bountiful ass.  
Cloud gently squeezed her buttocks as he inhaled her cunt musk. Her  
ragged breathing urged him to continue. He breathed in through his nostrils  
and exhaled through his mouth. His breath poured over her dank crotch in a  
rush of hot, excited air. Tifa moaned again when he licked her rapidly  
moistening cunt.  
"Oooh Aeris. He's doing funny stuff to me back there!"  
"Let's --- mngkkh! --- make --- him ---- slurp! --- mmmnnn!"  
Aeris stopped her sucking to nuzzle the young man's balls. Tifa saw the  
vacancy and took up Cloud's dick herself.  
"Auuugh!"  
His hips bucked slightly as Aeris gathered his testicles in her mouth  
and take them for a lip massage, one agonizing nut at a time. Tifa began to  
move her head up and down on his veiny cock and he let out another cry of  
pleasure. Each time she raised her head, her teeth would graze the crown of  
his fat dick head just slightly before she would swallow him all over  
again.  
"Oooh, Tifa," Aeris panted lightly, "Gimme some."  
"Knock yourself out," the brunette contented herself to resting her  
head on Cloud's loins as her companion began teasing their husband's rock  
hard dick.  
Suddenly, Tifa got an idea.  
"Hey, Aeris. I'll race ya."  
"Humh?"  
Tifa couldn't help but giggle when Aeris knitted her brow, her mouth  
full of cock.  
"Race me?" the healer let Cloud pop out of her mouth, "Where?"  
"To the top of 'Tiger's Peak'," the busty woman winked, "Tongue only."  
"Oh," Aeris giggled, "Um, okay."  
Cloud gasped as he felt both their tongues run slowly over his cock.  
When he felt them reach the top of his sperm choked dick, he couldn't hold  
back any longer. His ass tightened and bucked forcefully as he shot his  
load.  
"AAUUUUUGGH! AAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Cloud came hard as a mass  
of wet slurping came from below.  
"Great Planet have mercy!" Aeris panted, "H-he's still hard!"  
"All --- hah!" Tifa's voice came out in short breaths, "hah! --- All  
the better."  
She wearily picked herself up and slowly impaled herself onto her man's  
cock.  
"Mmmnn!" she let out a lusty sigh as she settled down.  
"Oh fuck yeah Tiff," Cloud gritted his teeth, "Fuck yeah."  
His hands slid over his wife's lithe tan body, from her slow rocking  
hips to her jumbo swinging breasts. Aeris brushed her hair back as she sat  
to the side and watched, exhausted. Her husband took notice of her  
inactivity and pulled her foot gently.  
"Oh no more Cloud, please," she shook her head and pointed, "I'm so sore  
in there."  
"Okay," he licked his lips hungrily, "But how 'bout here?"  
"Where?"  
"Here," the young buck stroked her little nub of a clit.  
"Wha--- OH!" she gasped as she spread her legs a little to let him  
stroke a little easier.  
"Hmph," he grinned wryly, "So much for not being able to walk."  
The petite woman blushed slightly as her husband worked his magic on  
her little pussy.  
"Come on," his voice was hoarse, "Let me at you."  
"Oooh o-okay. Since you're d-d-doing it so n-n-niccce-mmmmmmnnn---"  
Aeris yielded to his advances and allowed herself to be guided atop his  
waiting mouth. Cloud groaned as he feasted on her pink, hairless cunny.  
Tifa's relentless bucking continued as she slowly writhed to some silent  
beat. Her mane of dark hair thrashed about as rode herself to an orgasm.  
"Oh fuck," Tifa frantically gulped the warm air, "I can still feel you  
tiger."  
"M-m-me too," his teeth chattered as sweet, clear drops of fluid began  
to drip from Aeris' rapidly widening cunt.  
"Don't stop Cloud," the healer started to plead, "Don't you dare stop  
---ummnh!"  
The slender woman grabbed the headboard to support herself as she moved  
her hips back and forth along the length of his face, forcing her clit to  
run from the tip of his nose all the way to the end of his chin. She gasped  
everytime she hit a bump along the way.  
Cloud somehow managed to tear his eyes away from the action in front of  
him to sneak a peek at Tifa. White cloudy ooze ran down his shaft and caked  
his prickly blond pubic hair as she kept poling up and own on his  
unyielding fuck stick. The busty woman's hands were all over herself as she  
peaked again.  
"Oh Plah --- oh fuck! A-A-Aeris," Tifa fell off to the side, letting  
Cloud's dick pop out of her with a wet SHHLURRP! "It's your turn. I gotta  
rest!"  
The brunette collapsed lazily to the side as she tried to gather her  
breath, her body awash in a new layer of sweat.  
"Okay love," Aeris braved a grin and kissed Cloud, "This better finish  
you off."  
"I hope so," Tifa rolled to the side and moaned, "Or we'll never get  
any rest."  
Cloud snorted, "Welcome to my world for the past two days."  
"It's actually not so bad as long as you're doing the work," Tifa bent  
close and grinned. He kissed her and let out a muffled groan as Aeris slid  
herself onto his manhood.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Oh crap," he muttered blearily and cranked his eyes open.  
The room was still relatively dark.  
Good.  
We didn't stay up and fuck the whole night away.  
Cloud tried to move but Tifa wouldn't let him. Her arm stretched across  
his chest, pinning him to the bed. She stirred slightly and he froze,  
afraid of waking her. He looked to his other side and saw Aeris had her  
head on top of his arm.  
Oh damn, he winced. No wonder I couldn't feel my arm.  
"Easy now. Come --- on," he held a breath as he wiggled free from his  
wives.  
"There we go," Cloud slowly slid off the end of the bed and stretched.  
He cast a glance at them in the dim light and mouthed a silent, 'Wow'.  
Their hair was an unrecognizable tangle and their bodies reeked of sweat  
and sex. Dried spit and cum caked both their loins and the sheets were  
entangled in a hopeless mess.  
What a night, he yawned as he stumbled into the bathroom.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Tifa felt a hand on her as she slowly adjusted to the gloom.  
"Hey."  
"Hey yourself," she barely managed to whisper, "You're up early."  
"He woke me when he took my pillow," Aeris smiled at her.  
"How rude," Tifa slid closer and stroked her cheek, "Hey, are you  
okay?"  
"Yeah. Why'd you ask?"  
The brunette chewed her lip, "He was pretty rough with you that last  
time ---"  
"I'm FINE," Aeris said with an air of finality, "Now stop worrying over  
nothing, okay?"  
"Oh, all right," Tifa knocked heads with her and grinned, "If you say  
so."  
They both smiled dumbly as they gazed into each other's eyes. A sudden  
ear shattering cry jolted them out of their peace.  
"Wh-what was that?" Aeris sat up, her eyes full of fear.  
"I--I don't know," Tifa wrapped a sheet around herself and got up.  
The healer suddenly remembered something just as the busty woman headed  
for the door, "Marlene!?"  
"I'll check on her," Tifa had her hand on the door knob when she heard  
Aeris gasp. Tifa spun around to see an ashen faced Cloud come out of the  
bathroom, his hands together in front of him.  
"Tiger?" she made a face, "What's the big idea!? You gave us a helluva  
scare!"  
He didn't reply as he sat on the edge of the bed. Tifa's heart jumped  
when he stared mutely at her. His mouth tried to form words, but nothing  
came out.  
"C-cloud?" Aeris' voice rose in fear, "You okay?"  
"I---I don't know," the young man said in a tiny voice.  
"Hey," Tifa sat beside him with a faceful of worry, "What's wrong?"  
Both women gasped as Cloud moved his hands away from his crotch. Aeris  
simply sat slack jawed as Tifa stared in shock.  
"Wha--!"  
"What happened?!"  
"See?" Cloud managed a weak smile, "At least you didn't scream."  
The dark haired woman rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.  
Great Planet!  
What seemed to be a second dick had grown from her husband's crotch and  
sat above his first dick. Or was it below? She couldn't tell. Both looked  
pretty real.  
"They feel real too."  
Tifa saw Aeris had her hands on it. The healer looked like she was in a  
trance, but it was really more from the shock of the sight before her.  
"I've never seen anything more alive," the small woman's eyes held a  
mix of fear and wonder.  
"Okay tiger," Tifa let her companion continue her examination, "Out  
with it."  
"Out with what?"  
"You know," she twisted his ear, "It has something to do with tonight  
didn't it?"  
Cloud looked dejectedly at the floor as Aeris let go of his pricks and  
gazed at him.  
"Cloud," the healer placed her hands on his, "We're your closest  
confidants. There's no shame in telling us what you did today."  
"Okay, okay," the young man sighed, "I bought something today from some  
guy."  
"What?" Aeris gripped his hand.  
"It was supposed to help me in--," he paused, a little ashamed, "In  
bed."  
"A love potion," Tifa made a face, "Didn't I tell you before that stuff  
was fake?"  
Cloud gave her a wan smile and she wrinkled her nose.  
"All right, all right!" she threw up her hands, "So I was wrong ---  
just this once."  
"Tifa please," Aeris sighed, "He doesn't feel that great right now so  
be easy on him."  
"Now," the healer turned to Cloud, "What did you do with it? More  
precisely, where'd you hide it?"  
"In the bathroom," he mumbled, "I drank the stuff and tossed it in the  
garbage."  
"So that's why you were in there so long," Tifa accused, "And for me to  
think you were toying with yourself in there!"  
Cloud stayed silent as Aeris got up and headed to investigate the  
restroom.  
"Cloud!" the woman's voice came back shrill, "You made a MESS in here!"  
"Sorry," he made face, "I wasn't used to having piss come out of two  
places at once."  
He heard Aeris grumble as the faucet was turned on. Wet splashing and  
mild cursing quickly followed as Tifa sat silently beside Cloud.  
"Here," Aeris came out with several damp rags, "Go clean up. You too,  
Tifa."  
The two mumbled a quiet thanks before the small woman headed back to  
the bathroom. Tifa watched the young man wipe himself off as he sat glum  
and silent.  
"I--I'm sorry tiger," the dark haired bride murmured, "About what I  
said. I shouldn't--"  
"It's all right," he folded a towel and sighed, "I'm used to it,  
remember?"  
"Still," Tifa stroked his back gently.  
Cloud continued to wipe himself in silence.  
"Here," she took a rag, "Lemme help you."  
"Thanks."  
Tifa ran the rag down his back and across his well built shoulders. She  
scrubbed the nape of his neck where she and Aeris had buried themselves so  
many times before to muffle their cries of delight.  
"Don't forget yourself," Cloud bared a clean side of his rag and  
reached for her.  
"Thanks," she smiled as she spread her legs. His hands wiped away the  
spit and seed that had accumulated on her loins.  
"Don't mention it."  
Tifa gathered the dirty rags and balled them together on the dresser.  
"Why'd you do it?" she finally asked.  
He looked away, "It was necessary."  
"No it isn't," Tifa said stiffly.  
Cloud fidgetted slightly.  
"Come on, you can tell me," she knelt before him, "Why?"  
"I thought you two could use it," his words came pouring out, "I  
thought I couldn't meet both of your expectations, realistically."  
Tifa sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry. It's our fault too."  
"No it isn't," Cloud tipped her chin up, "It was my call. Hopefully  
I'll learn from it as soon as it wears off."  
"Um --- I hate to tell you this, but I don't think it'll wear off."  
"What!?" Tifa and Cloud looked up as Aeris came out again, her body  
squeaky clean. The small woman was holding the small box Cloud had  
discarded earlier.  
"Didn't you read the warning?" Aeris admonished.  
"I was in a hurry, remember?"  
The small woman bit her lip and said nothing. Tifa ignored Cloud's  
snide remark and held out a hand, "Lemme see that."  
Tifa turned on the lights and read aloud the small print on the box:  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!WARNING!!  
  
Use of this product  
may incur permanent  
side effects inclu-  
ding: impotence,  
constant diarrhea,  
compulsory sexual  
behavior, chronic  
masturbation, gen-  
ital leprosy, and  
other mutations or  
bizarre behaviour.  
Use at your own  
volition.  
  
His Majesty's  
Board of Health  
  
St--lund, Alb--n  
Aug---, AD 199-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The bottom part of the label was scratched out and was unreadable for  
the most part. Tifa pursed her lips as Cloud held his head in shame and  
worry.  
"G-g-genital leprosy?" he croaked, "I don't like the sound of that.  
Whatever that is."  
Tifa set the box down beside the pile of rags and sat back onto the bed  
as Aeris consoled him.  
"C-can you fix this?" he asked.  
"I--I dunno," Aeris swayed unsteadily, "If there's nothing wrong in the  
first place ---"  
"Nothing wrong?!" Cloud chortled, "I've got two pricks for Planet's  
sake!! I wonder if anyone else has something like this?"  
"Well, I'm sorry!" the healer's voice rose dramatically, "What do you  
want me to do? Wave my hand and hope everything goes back to the way it  
was?!!?"  
Cloud blanched like he was just slapped in the face. Tifa jumped in  
alarm as her friend brought herself under control.  
"Well?" Aeris swallowed hard and levelled her voice, "What do you want  
me to do?"  
"Nothing for now," he slowly shook his head, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't  
have asked you to do something you didn't want to---"  
"It's okay," Aeris took a deep breath and chewed her lip, "I--I  
shouldn't have yelled like that."  
"Don't worry about it," he stood with conviction, "Maybe I can still  
catch the guy and hopefully--- oh no. Wait. I can't."  
He sat back down as fast as he got up.  
"What now?" Tifa asked softly, "Don't you remember his store?"  
"I can't because he doesn't have a store," Cloud replied lamely, "I met  
him when I was buying our drinks."  
"Oh tiger. When will you learn not to buy everything under the sun?"  
"Like you don't?" he flashed a small smile.  
"Well that's different," Tifa reddened.  
"How?"  
"The stuff I buy won't give me another set of boobs."  
"And if she does," Aeris quickly added, "She'd put 'em to good use."  
"Hey!"  
Cloud grinned despite his predicament and sat amused as Tifa hurled  
a pillow at her friend. Aeris stuck her tongue out as it landed in a heap  
behind her. But when Tifa raised her hands to tickle her, Aeris let out a  
shriek.  
"Okay, okay! Stop!" the healer cried laughing, "I yield!"  
"Do you surrender?" Tifa stood ready to attack.  
"Yes, please! And to show my good faith, I give you this peace  
offering. One everyone will enjoy."  
"Huh?" Cloud blinked.  
Aeris grinned coyly at him as her hand began fondling one of his dicks.  
"Oh no," he began to gently push her away, "I'm not making it worse.  
You two can forget --- HEY!!"  
Tifa caught on fast as she planted a knee on his chest and pressed  
him onto the bed.  
"Tiff! Aeris! For Planet's sake!" he pleaded, "We don't know if -- if  
this will ---- waaaaaaagggghhh!"  
He gasped for air as his wives went down on him. It was a sensation  
unlike any other he had felt before, and one he was sure no other man was  
capable of ever feeling. It was as if he was having two of his fingers  
being sucked on at once, except that it wasn't his fingers in their mouths.  
The feeling went right into his head as his wives took him into theirs.  
Cloud gripped the bedsheets tightly as he glanced down his body and  
watched in horror and fascination as they bobbed alternately on his two  
dicks. He somehow gathered the will to reach for their love canals with his  
hands. They both paused briefly to utter lusty moans and muffled squeals as  
Cloud began to work his fingers into their warm vibrant cunts.  
"Oh yeah tiger," Tifa urged as she jacked his dick, "Keep it up! Keep  
--- it --- uuuaaagh!!"  
He clenched his teeth as she lowered her head and started to play with  
his engorged dickhead. Aeris caught her partner's antics and quickly slowed  
her pace. With one hand fondling his two balls, the healer began to tease  
his throbbing dick shaft with her tongue as her lips kept a tight seal all  
around.  
"Oh man!" Cloud shut his eyes tight to keep from cumming, "Oh man!"  
Fair is fair since he was not making it easier for them either. His  
fingers were poling in and out of their juicy cunts and he could feel their  
pussy ooze all over his hands. He had them in at such an angle so that he  
could rub them just right with his thumbs as he finger fucked them. Aeris'  
little clit felt like a small hard pea while Tifa's was more like a stumpy  
nub amidst a forest of prickly hair. Both women began to shudder and shake  
as their respective orgasms took hold of their quaking bodies.  
But Cloud wasn't ready to come just yet. His fingers slipped out of  
their trembling snatches with a wet SLURCH. Both of them were dripping  
with pungent juices as he put his hands up to his nostrils and inhaled.  
He closed his eyes as he rubbed it over his face and lips.  
Ah, fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck yeah.  
That hit the spot.  
"H-hey," Tifa craned her head back, "Wh-what's the big idea?"  
"Yeah," Aeris said a little out of breath, "We ---hah!--- were just  
---hah!--- warming up."  
Something in his mind clicked as he gave them a wry grin.  
"I got an idea," Cloud sat up, both his dicks standing more or less  
erect.  
Aeris tried to squeeze in another taste but he held her back. Turning  
to Tifa, he nudged her gently on her back.  
He looked at the healer, "Okay get on top of her."  
Aeris blinked, "O-on top?"  
"Tiger what are you--?"  
"Trust me. And hurry," Cloud said as Aeris awkwardly lay on top of her  
friend.  
"Oh," Tifa whispered as the woman settled on top, "Oh, I get it. I get  
it now. Only our tiger, hmm?"  
Aeris turned to look at her and smiled sheepishly. Tifa grinned back as  
she felt her companion's nipples begin to harden from the excitement and  
novelty of their new found way of doing things. Her own pulse quickened as  
Cloud stood at the apex to their legs.  
"Hey you two. I need a little room please."  
"He said 'please'," Tifa smiled foolishly, "I guess we should, right  
Aeris?"  
"Oh yeah. Come on!" the slender woman's mouth hung open as she lay  
on top.  
Tifa felt Aeris' thighs part between hers. The look on the healer's  
face was priceless as Cloud push himself into both her and the woman under  
her at the same time.  
"Oh -- Oh! OOH!!" Tifa couldn't help but cry out as Aeris swooned with  
pleasure.  
Aeris' hips pressed into hers and she took hold of Tifa's hands as  
Cloud began to move. The small woman gasped as Tifa instinctively wrapped  
her long, tan thighs around her slender waist. Aeris' breathing was becoming  
ragged and her moans rose as Cloud kept pumping away with furious  
determination.  
"Oh Teef--! Oh Teef---aahh!"  
Tifa felt her friend's fingers intertwine with hers as her own hips  
struggled to meet her man's cock.  
Aeris and Tifa's hips slowly melded together in one wet morass of cunt  
hair, pussy juice, and moving dicks. To the dark haired woman, it seemed as  
if her companion was trying desperately to not lose herself in the frenzy.  
Tifa instinctively let her mind drift as Cloud grabbed her by the ankles  
and thrust himself even deeper into them.  
"Ungghaah," she shuddered a little from the brief contact he made with  
the tip of her cervix.  
Braving a look at Aeris, Tifa saw the small woman was writhing in a mix  
of pleasure and pain as their husband buried himself ever deeper into their  
bodies. She saw the healer holding back even as Cloud slapped his hips  
against theirs. With the warmth of Aeris on top of her and her man inside,  
Tifa couldn't restrain herself anymore as she began to slowly gyrate her  
body.  
"UHMMMAHGWAAHH!" the small woman cried out with pleasure as she felt  
her companion's new motions.  
Reacting to Tifa's clandestine activities, Aeris gripped the brunette's  
hands even tighter as she herself began to wriggle.  
"Like it huh?" the busty woman smiled as she kept up her motions.  
Aeris suddenly looked at her straight in the eye. The glimmer was one  
Tifa never saw before. She gasped when she sensed what her friend was about  
to do.  
"W-wait!" Tifa whispered fiercely, "I didn't mean---!"  
The healer's eyes were filled with lust as her head moved lower and lower.  
She blinked away some tears as she gulped frantically for air.  
"Don't---!" Tifa squeaked fearfully and pressed her head flat against  
the mattress. She shut her eyes as Aeris ventured close enough to bathe the  
busty woman in a wash of hot breath.  
"Ti---Teee--FAAAH?!"  
Tifa opened her eyes and saw Aeris' mouth hanging wide open and her  
face flushed. The woman's whole body committed to the forceful pumping of  
Cloud and the unseen writhing as she struggled to hide her feelings.  
"I---I n-n-need --- you!"  
Oh Planet, Tifa suddenly realized. No wonder she's acting so weird.  
Lili and Cloud. She loves them both.  
She loves me, she gulped.  
And not as a simple 'friend'.  
Tifa felt Aeris' lips brush against her face as the slender woman's  
body began to writhe uncontrollably. Tears ran down the healer's eyes as  
she softly whispered, "Oh Ti-faa---- s-s-s-s-so-sorry. I c-c-can't help ---  
ummm -- aaahh!"  
"Ulp--" Tifa's eyes widened like saucers, "N-N-NO AER---MMMMMMMNGH!"  
Her protests were quickly muffled as the slender woman forcibly pressed  
her lips onto hers.  
It was electrifying.  
The healer wrenched her hands free as she kissed her partner savagely.  
Tifa gasped when she felt Aeris' tongue flick apart her lips and run  
through her mouth like a feral cat. The busty woman's heart pounded like  
never before as she yielded to her companion's advances and touched her  
tongue to hers.  
"MMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGHHHHH!" Aeris suddenly broke off contact.  
Tifa hurriedly unclasped her legs around the woman on top, fearful she  
had made a bad mistake. But Aeris did not wear a mask of anger. Rather, she  
was holding back a coy grin even as Cloud grunted and bucked like a wild  
choco.  
"AAAAUGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"  
The splash of hot spunk squirting into her womb drew a small gasp from  
Tifa as she gazed intently into Aeris' sea green eyes.  
"Sorry. I got carried away," the healer mouthed silently as Cloud  
gripped her by the waist and continued to writhe with pleasure.  
"Lili was more than a friend, wasn't she?" Tifa murmured softly as she  
traced her fingers gently along the woman's face.  
"Yeah. Sorry," Aeris whispered and averted her eyes.  
"It's okay. It's okay," the dark haired woman stroked her cheek  
tenderly, "It felt great."  
"R-really?" the slender woman looked up, "Y-you're not mad?"  
"Yeah. And no, I've never been happier."  
Aeris smiled shyly as Tifa gave her an encouraging grin. The two  
briefly touched noses briefly before Cloud brought his crushing weight  
down on them.  
"Cloud!" Aeris squealed, "Air!"  
"Tiger! OFF!"  
"Whoops, sorry," he rolled off, "Habit. But you gotta admit, that was  
pretty neat."  
"I'll say," Aeris lay panting for breath, "That was --- was ---"  
"---Wild!!" Tifa licked her lips, "Even I got to admit I was  
impressed."  
The busty woman suddenly became suspicious, "Where'd you pick that up  
anyway? You're not learning on the side are you?"  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Cloud looked hurt, "I just figured  
it was the only way I could bop you two at the same time."  
"Sssh," Aeris consoled them both, "Let's not ruin things now. That was  
wonderful what --- whatever we did."  
"Thanks," Cloud lay beside them and grinned.  
"Sorry," Tifa smiled absently and sighed, "I guess he does have some  
ideas afterall."  
"Oh, I don't doubt it for a minute," Aeris stifled a yawn, "Or you for  
that matter."  
Tifa reddened slightly as her companion gazed at her with loving eyes.  
"Hey, you two," Cloud winked, "Tired already?"  
"Oh no," Aeris wailed, "Not again!"  
"Oh yes again," he kissed them in turn, "That way, you two won't ask me  
to plug you for at least another couple days."  
"Hmm, I don't know about that," Tifa gave him a lewd grin, "If you get  
to keep that extra dick of yours, we may be tempted to come out and play  
twice as often."  
Aeris laughed as Cloud comically fell over and groaned mightily.  
"Oh, don't be such a baby."  
"All right," he sighed, "You know I'd do anything for you two."  
"And besides," Tifa smiled wickedly, "You can think of it as a vacation  
with us everynight!"  
"Ugh."  
"Oh come on, love," Aeris pouted at Cloud, "We're the ones who have to  
move around."  
"Yeah right," he placed his hand on her cute little butt and squeezed  
softly, "Not with this new one you don't."  
"And don't whine," Tifa chided him, "Once more and you can go to bed a  
happy, well rested man."  
"Happy definitely," he wore a crooked grin, "But not well-rested, from  
the looks of you."  
Tifa and Aeris both laughed and smothered him with kisses. Cloud sighed  
and ran his hands down their weary, naked bodies.  
"Okay, you ready?"  
"I get to be on top!" Tifa grinned as Aeris blushed.  
"Hey! I just got a thought," he paused, "What if one of 'em falls off  
while---?"  
"Eww Cloud! How could you think of something like that!"  
"Don't worry Aeris. If they do we'll get 'em bronzed as a keepsake!"  
"Tifa! That's gross!!!"  
The sound of laughter was quickly replaced by those of pleasure as the  
warm sea breeze blew through their room and into the silent streets . . .  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Oh wow," Yoko sat in silent awe.  
When Cloud drew himself straight and stretched, she repeated, "Oh wow."  
"Well, there you have it," the young man rubbed his neck, "The truth  
of how and why."  
"And -- you never found out how that --- that potion worked?" Yoko  
blinked.  
"Nope," Cloud knitted his brow, "Aeris doesn't want to mess with  
success, and Tiff--"  
She saw his eyes roll, but his face betrayed his enjoyment.  
"---Tiff likes stuff a bit 'wild' anyway."  
"Wow," the girl's eyes glittered, "What about that guy?"  
"Who?"  
"The potion peddler."  
"Never saw him again," Cloud shrugged, "Frankly, I don't see why we  
need to."  
"So they both---work, huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh wow," the girl felt her pulse quicken as she tried to work out  
where everything went.  
"Hey Yoko?"  
"What?" she looked up.  
"I got a favour to ask you."  
"What is it?"  
"I gotta duck out early. Anniversary," he sighed, "Presents and stuff  
y'know? Cover for me."  
"Humh? Uh, sure," she sounded a little unsure.  
"Great," Cloud said quickly, "Thanks."  
Yoko remained silent as he got on his bike.  
"Hey, I owe you lunch tomorrow then," he said from his mechanical  
mount, "And don't worry about the report. The chief and I know you're new,  
so I'll work with you on it tomorrow."  
"Um. Okay."  
Cloud gave her a wave and roared away as Yoko sat on the warm grass and  
pondered over the day. Her hands quickly reached down to inspect her  
uniform. The wetness was more or less gone. Yoko sighed with relief that  
her partner hadn't noticed her accident.  
That would've been embarrassing.  
Well, not as much as Cloud had to go through though, and she couldn't  
help but smile as she remembered how his wives initially freaked out at his  
--- condition.  
No wonder all the cadets wanted to be his partner. Male and female.  
Everyone wanted to know what was it exactly that man had to keep two wives  
so happy.  
Bed wise at least.  
I guess I know now.  
Yoko looked fondly towards the direction Cloud had ridden off to and  
shook her head in disbelief.  
"Two dicks," an impish grin crossed her face, "What a guy!"  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
It's strange how people can be blind to what's in front of them.  
Now, 'Eddie's on the Waterfront' is gone.  
Bulldozed in the name of urban renewal and progress.  
Where the bar once stood, they built expresso shops and luxury condominiums.  
Our ghosts haunt those places;  
Forever doomed to roam the spot where our dreams died.  
  
-- Bad Mojo  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
. . . The sounds of pleasure drifted over the dark and silent avenues  
of Costa Del Sol. They quickly drowned in the noisy bar a few lots down  
from the villa. Inside, a host of characters, some sordid, some not, sat  
drinking and talking in conversational tones. Many were law abiding, many  
more were not.  
It was near closing time when Consuela bussed the table for the last  
few customers. More attractive than beautiful, she had almost ebony skin  
and dark, flashing eyes. Enough to pass for more than a mere hooker, but  
not enough to draw too much attention to herself.  
She gauged the lone man keenly as she had earlier through out the day.  
He had come in just past afternoon to sit and drink. And drink. And drink  
some more. Yet the man's movements were not a bit slowed or made awry by  
the spirits he consumed. He appeared more of an enigma than a potential  
client. Still, he could have what she needed, provided she could pitch  
herself well.  
Not that she wanted to do this again. But with the disaster at Midgar  
and all, the soldiers just didn't come in to tip anymore. They were all  
dead. And with almost nothing to eat ---- Consuela edged herself closer to  
resume her inspection.  
The burly, bronzed man sat at the bar, nursing his silvery metallic  
concoction as he had throughout the day. More or less dressed in the light,  
tropical clothing like many of the other customers, she noticed the one  
thing most others didn't seem to have: a thick wad of Gil stuck partly out  
of his jacket pocket, almost begging for someone to take it.  
She saw he had a small gadget before him and he was watching it  
intently. Three small blobs of yellow danced on the screen in some bizarre  
motion. They were too fuzzy to make out on the palm sized display, but  
Consuela thought they looked almost human-like. Presently, one of the blobs  
'sat' up and positioned itself at one end of the other two. The three  
quickly merged into a single giant blob as the man's eyes crinkled  
slightly. Contented to have seen enough, he snapped the gadget shut and  
pocketed it. She saw that he also had a small scrap of paper before him.  
Consuela tip-toed over his frame to catch a glimpse.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
. . . narrowly averted by  
interdiction from Council.  
Though the Cthon have taken  
responsibility for the dis-  
turbance, it is doubtful that  
they will incite further any  
incursions in the area.  
Currently the second planet  
of the WuSon system is neutral.  
Council has stated that it is  
unlikely the status will change  
anytime soon.  
The planet in dispute is  
Gamhe IV, once a research and  
holding facility of the now  
extinct Cetra Empire.  
  
Moritz -- Sixteen worlds were  
pacified by Maritai soldiers in  
the Avell March area today.  
Sources say while loss . . .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hallo."  
Consuela visibly jumped back as the man turned around. His voice  
sounded hollow and icy. Quite unlike the demeanor he presented.  
"Ay, mista," she forced a smile. She promised herself she wouldn't talk  
much since she had horrible pronunciation, but for the sake of the Gil --  
"You need something?" the man narrowed his dark brown eyes.  
Consuela dredged up her best grin, "Yeah."  
"I do not," the man stonily turned away.  
Her smile faded fast when he lost interest.  
So much fo'him, she thought.  
"Hey girl."  
Consuela turned around and saw a haggard drunk ogling her.  
"Need'ah drink, suh?"  
"I 'needs' mo'than that guhrl," the man ran his hands behind her ass.  
The Gil. Think o'da Gil, she put him her best face.  
The dark skinned barmaid slipped him a toothsome grin when she realized  
that the man was too besotted to even know what she was.  
"You gots'da munny?" she checked to be sure.  
"Don't needs no 'munny'," the man cackled, "I'm the Prezz-dint o'  
Sheen--- UUURRRP!"  
The dark woman winced as she tried to extricate herself form the man's  
grip, but the drunk had his arm around her waist.  
"Watchoo 'fraid of?" his breath reeked of the noxious greens in his  
drink, "I ain't gonna hurt'choo."  
She put on her best face as she tried to push herself away. Leave  
before things turned ugly. Or worse.  
"Let her alone," a voice said suddenly.  
Consuela turned her head and saw the bronzed man standing by them.  
Still the drunk was too inebriated to notice.  
"I said leave her be."  
The intoxicated man turned and sneered at the big man.  
"You wan'her huh!?!" the drunk roared, "HUH!? 'Choo know'hoo ah am?!"  
"No. Need I?"  
"Man, fuck'you!" the wino lunged.  
The swing went wide as the bronzed man swayed to the side and the drunk  
sprawled over the bar floor. He refused to get up, even when prodded by a  
nearby patron.  
"Sonovabitch's down and out," someone shouted.  
"Get him in the back and keep him there until he can pay the tab."  
"Hey Connie."  
The barmaid looked up and saw the barkeep nod at her.  
"G'wan. It's been a night. You can go home now."  
Consuela allowed herself a pale smile as she tore off her apron and  
tossed it in the bin. She looked around the bar and saw that her prospect  
was still at the bar.  
"Ay, you."  
The bronze man looked up from his drink.  
"Still hee-ahr?" she smiled and slid onto the seat next to him. At the  
corner of her eye, the barkeep turn a blind eye to her activities. The big  
man said nothing as he turned back to his drink.  
"Whass yo' name?" she was determined to get something out of this man,  
no matter how small. The question though, seemed to give the man pause.  
"Whass yo' na---"  
"I heard you the first time," the man snapped, "Esro. The name is  
Esro."  
Consuela shrugged, "Well ah, Ess-row --- You ah, feel like wantin'  
cump'ny t'night?"  
"Are you a whore?"  
She froze as if she had been immersed in a bucket of ice.  
"Well?"  
Her eyes dimmed as she nodded slightly. The bronzed man glanced up at  
the wall clock, then at back at his drink. Consuela sensed this was going  
no where. She stood to leave when Esro grabbed her gently by the arm.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Home," she looked away.  
"So soon?" Esro tossed a packet of Gil on the counter for the drinks,  
"Where to then?"  
She eyed him fearfully then shrugged, "Yo'r place."  
"I have none."  
"At th'inn?"  
Esro shook his head, "I am merely passing through."  
"Connie!"  
The man and girl looked up at the barkeep.  
"Do something for me would'ja?" the balding man soured, "Check if I  
locked the door in the back."  
"But'choo don't have a ---oh."  
Consuela pursed her lips as the barkeep hurriedly swept up the money  
and the shot glasses. She avoided eye contact as she led her customer  
outside. The night felt warm despite the occasional sea breeze that swept  
through the city. They headed around the back of the bar just past the  
ominous glow of a makou lantern.  
"How much?"  
"Huh?" she swallowed.  
Esro folded his arms and glowered at her, "How much do you ask?"  
"T-two thousand," she croaked. Enough to pay for a month or two, but  
she knew the man would bargain down with her. Like last time.  
"Here."  
Consuela's heart skipped a beat from the hastiness of his reply. Her  
eyes glittered as the man produced a thick wad of Gil. Her fingers clasped  
the money as she hiked up her skirt over her skinny legs. Esro hesitated  
briefly before stepping in close and pinning her to the wall. The girl shut  
her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable pain. Except that it didn't  
come.  
"How old are you?"  
She opened her eyes and saw the man's piercing gaze.  
"H-how old'choo want me t'be?" her voice quivered, "I kin be any age  
y'want."  
"How many times have you done this?" he rasped.  
"Mor'in you had hot dinnahs--urk!"  
"How many?" Esro had his hands around her throat.  
Consuela looked at him fearfully. The street was just a few feet away,  
but they were out of sight enough that she could die and not be seen. Not  
like the barkeep would not notice, but would he even hear until it was too  
late?  
Oh Puh-Planet hawlp me, she pleaded silently. I'll never do dis agin' I  
swear!  
He pressed his thumb slightly on her neck and whispered, "I am not here  
to kill you."  
She looked at him wide eyed with fear.  
"Answer me," he said softly, "How many times have you had men pay for  
you?"  
"Wh-whunce."  
"Once. Did you like it? The truth now."  
"N-no," she stammered hoarsely, "I did'dint."  
"Why did you do it then?"  
"I---I needed th'munny," she whispered, "My baby---"  
Consuela clammed up immediately. The man last time had told her roughly  
that no one wanted to hear her say such things.  
'Take it as some free advice' was what he had said as he continued to  
rut over her body.  
"Who is your mate?" Esro released his grip from her neck.  
"M'wha'?" she blinked.  
"Your --- huss-band."  
"Don' haff'whun."  
"And your child?"  
"F-f-fr'm lass time," tears welled in her eyes despite her best  
efforts.  
The girl hung her head in shame as she wept uncontrollably. Her arms  
instinctively wrapped around the man as she buried her face in his  
shoulders and sobbed. The man remained impassive as she stood there crying  
in his arms.  
"You are not lying," his voice quiet.  
Consuela lifted her head and looked up with a mix of fear and anger.  
"Why woot ah'lie?"  
She gasped when she realized the man's face was different. Even in the  
dim light, she could see the bronze tone of skin was fading, as did the  
colour of his hair. The ridge of the man's nose straightened and buckled,  
along with the rest of his face. Consuela wanted to scream, but the man  
somehow knew what would happen. His gloved hand clapped over her mouth as  
the terrified girl closed her eyes to the horror before her.  
She found she was praying to Planet again for the second time that  
night.  
"You may look now."  
Consuela slowly opened her eyes, expecting a monster holding her to the  
wall with her legs parted. Instead, she found an unremarkable, middle aged  
man before her. She swallowed hard as he released his hand from her mouth  
and stepped away from her.  
She could see his eyes were no longer the brown, rather they were a  
uniform blue. The color apparently hadn't restricted itself to the man's  
corneas; the whites were seeped in the deep hue which gave her an eerie,  
discomforting feeling.  
"Boy or girl?"  
It took her a few minutes to know what she was being asked and it took  
a few minutes more to find her voice, but she managed to answer.  
"S-son. I haff'a son."  
Consuela shut her eyes again as he reached into his long, dragging  
cloaks. She felt him press a large mass into her hands. The young whore  
dared a peek and almost fainted from the sight.  
Gil. Gil notes. All wrapped in a bundle as thick as her neck. All she  
could see were the multitude of zeroes on all the corners and sides. It  
took all her will power to keep it from spilling from her two quaking  
hands. Consuela looked at him like a scared chocobo.  
"You live only once," the man's eyes held an menacing gleam.  
She backed away fearfully from the specter looming before her.  
"Now get out of my sight before I kill you."  
His blue tinged eyes followed Consuela as she turned on her heel and  
fled. The girl ran down the street, in terror or relief the man did not  
care. He was beyond such trivialities. A tinkling voice suddenly invaded  
the night air.  
:: incoming message from the lodge ::  
The dark cloaked man lit a thin black reed before murmuring, "Connect."  
:: stand by to receive ::  
"What is it?" he ran his gloved hand through his neatly groomed hair.  
:: we have another incursion at Viis siKanor ::  
The new voice was deeper, more languid in nature.  
"And?" the tone was more annoyed than angry.  
:: it is cthonian ::  
"What of it?"  
:: specifically r'lyeh ::  
"I seem to remember," the blue eyed man said with no emotion, "The last  
time you harboured such a suspicion, you made a mistake that took me thirty  
millennia to correct."  
:: you acted on your suspicion, we asked nothing of you ::  
"You baited me on a genocide mission," the man hissed thinly, "All due  
to your incompetence."  
:: you never committed genocide ::  
"Because I realized it," he said coldly, "Before it was too late."  
There was a pause before the voice continued.  
:: if it is about your pickup ---::  
"No," the man snapped, "Nothing as trivial."  
:: --- we miss taiim's presence as we do his skills ::  
"Absolutely," but his tone was anything but believing.  
There was a brief silence before the languid voice spoke again.  
:: we take it then that you reject this endeavour? ::  
The dark man stubbed his reed against the adjacent wall and shook his  
head gravely, "You know as well as I, I will not overlook any chance at  
R'lyeh. No matter how remote."  
:: then you accept? ::  
"Yes," the man's lips curled into a snarl, "Open the portal. I am on my  
way."  
At that, the air at the end of the alley began to ripple. It was as if  
the space somehow acquired liquid properties. The distortion looked like  
water in a pond. Undaunted, the man stepped towards it --- or more  
precisely, he stepped into it. The anomaly swallowed his towering black  
form and he vanished, along with the ripple.  
Tiny scraps of paper drifted over the spot where the man had  
disappeared. They hung in the air for a moment before being swept out by  
the passing breeze.  
  
==============================================================  
==============================================================  
  
Never mind the comments.  
  
Just tell us if you're a guy or doll and how many times you jerked off  
while reading. Anything else you include, we'll consider it a 'naughty'  
bonus :D  
  
Grey228@hotmail.com  
Subject line: deej-ecchi  
OR  
Rattlesnakedick@hotmail.com  
Subject line: FF7-ecchi  
  
M. Zhang  
R. Richardson  
  
==============================================================  
==============================================================  
Notes for the Otaku (and the truly curious or the insane):  
==============================================================  
==============================================================  
  
Originally meant to be the end of the piece 'Deus Ex Jenova', Trinity was  
hacked out and made into a semi-autonomous episode due to the prudishness  
of American Christian society.  
  
That and ratings. Everybody needs ratings. We wanted the main piece to be  
highly exposed before Aeris would slip into memory when Final Fantasy 8 was  
released in August 1999.  
  
Visions of Squall and Rinoa doing the nasty will fill our minds soon, and  
we didn't want Cloud, Aeris, and Tifa's story to go untold. So much for  
Nomura and Sakaguchi. To paraphrase the Japanese insult to American POW's  
in WW2:  
  
To hell with Nomura  
To hell with Sakaguchi  
And to hell with their doctrine  
  
Well, enough of this. You're probably wondering why we decided to continue  
to add to this fucking long piece of work. We'll tell you (or rather me,  
since the other guy ain't here). There were other scenes too, in the main  
part of the story that were cut out as we ran through editing it for  
content. But for the truly perverted, here are brief descriptions of the  
scenes that were cut, as well as thoughts on other things as well.  
  
-- In 'Choice and Consequence', Red XIII mourns over Yuffie. What happened  
was back in Midgar, the stilted warrior accidentally catches the young  
kunoichi masturbating in the shower. Red's kinda just staring at her when  
Yuffie realizes she's being *watched*. Imagine the surprise when she  
catches and seduces Red XIII. Beastiality and pedophilia aside, we thought  
the scene would complicate matters more since Yuffie dies at Kalm. Besides,  
does she really like him that much? :P  
  
-- 'Words in Stone' After the part where Cid, Shera, and Reeve finished  
talking, the men were supposed to admit their own faults. Cid admits he  
never loved anyone and Reeve, well--Reeve tells how Scarlett raped and did  
a bunch of S&M shit to him while he was held captive by Shinra (end of Disc  
2). Obviously, we were going a bit overboard since we already included a  
non-consensual sex scene with Cloud and Tifa.  
  
-- 'Choice and Consequence' Oh yeah; aptly named since the title of the  
episode relates directly to Tifa's little plot. We were going to have Cloud  
and Tifa have another of their little spats, but it somehow mushroomed into  
this -- thing we couldn't get rid of. I remember writing the scene when  
Aeris first learns that Meteor fell rather than being zapped apart like a  
rock in Asteroids (luv that game). Her emotion ran wild and we seemed to  
have ran with her; the same went for the so-called 'rape scene' between  
Tifa and Cloud. Ah, the vagaries of human emotion.  
  
-- 'Deus Ex Jenova' For all you CNNBCBS dicks out there in TV land, deus ex  
machina was a means for crappy writers in the 17th Century to use  
mythological gods in their plays to smooth out intricate plots (i.e., fuck  
this smelly shit and just bend the outcome into shape; be damned the  
consequences or the logic). While this is certainly not a sizable piece of  
work or a complicated plot, the deity's presence (Greylorn) certainly  
serves the purpose of creator, destroyer, enforcer, and adminstrator of  
justice and fate. Thus the title. Ah, the vagaries of the decisions made by  
two drunk and stupid kids.  
  
-- 'Trinity' Hee hee. Yeah. What a name, huh? We've all heard the reasons,  
the arguments, and all that other crap about this and who'd wind up fucking  
who.  
  
Speakling for Max, he is an A/C fan, although I now argue otherwise (A/C/T  
?). If you still doubt our resolution, he wants to ask you this: Why not?  
If things exist for a reason, then polygynandry must provide some kind of a  
benefit. Where else can it be better applied than in this situation? Then  
again, it was Max's idea to do things this way and since his grandfather  
and great-grandfather practised it, the bias may come from there.  
  
Really, people. It's over for us. Aeris now resides with her husband,  
co-wife, and surrogate daughter in Mytreheim. They live that giant house at  
the end of Wilhenn-Seide, where the hill just crests. It's the big one,  
with the light blue window sashes. And on a sunny day, you may sometimes  
see them out for a stroll in the park along with their four other children  
as well.  
  
Remember: Omnia vincit amor (L.)  
  
R. Richardson  
June 1999 


	6. Bonus Chapter

================================================================  
  
  
Hi, welcome to Cheesy Charlie's. Heil Hitler!  
  
-- The Family Guy  
  
  
================================================================  
  
Cloud Strife pushed his bike silently up the driveway, his boots crunched the gravel as   
the heavy vehicle rolled into the garage. He wanted to park it outside but besides having   
to endure a wet seat, there were other dangers too. This was no simple makou vehicle he   
was driving.  
Internal combustion was not his preference, but he resigned himself to it. He didn't want   
anymore to do with killing Planet, not anymore.  
Not after Crater.  
And sure as hell not after Mideel.  
He sighed and put down the kickstand. The young man stood back up and stretched, he   
reached inside his pocket with a free hand and sighed again at the warm touch of the fuzzy   
boxes.  
Well, I hope they like it, he thought ruefully. That was the last shop I could find at this   
hour.  
Damn it, he stifled a yawn. What a day.  
He groaned lightly as he remembered the promise he made earlier.  
And I owe Yoko one tomorrow.  
The young man brought a 500 Gil note from his billfold and scribbled lightly on it before   
slipping it onto one of the bike's dials. Cloud yawned again as he thought about his day.   
His key barely hit the lock when it flew open in a rush.  
"EEK!"  
"Hey," Cloud gave Aeris a quick peck on the cheek.  
The small woman had her long hair bundled up into a tight bun, and her arms were full of   
laundry.  
"Oh Cloud," she put a hand on her chest, "I didn't hear you come in."  
"Yeah, I shut the thing off before I came in," he gave her a grin and washed his hands, "I   
know its stench ain't on the top of anyone's lists. Mine included."  
"Um hmm," Aeris gathered herself from her husband's surprise entrance, "How's your   
new partner?"  
"Yoko?" Cloud frowned, "She's okay."  
"I'm glad to hear it," the slender woman smiled back, "She'll make Breya proud."  
"Yeah," he began to empty the dryer.  
Aeris saw him sag slightly and bit her lip, "Sorry love. I didn't--"  
"It's okay."  
She swayed slightly as he sought to change the subject.  
"Wouldn't you know? Yoko's her cousin."  
"Breya's?"  
"Nah, Yuffie's."  
"Oh."  
Cloud cursed under his breath as he remembered how Elmyra died trying to save the   
little materia thief.  
"Damn. Guess I should be the one sorry this time, huh?"  
"Don't," Aeris patted his cheek, "You three are my family now. And don't you swear."  
"Yes dear," he droned.  
She hid a smile as Cloud reached into the washer.  
"Well, how was your day?" he asked as and he moved the wet clothes from one machine   
to the other.  
"Horrendous," came her reply.  
The healer weeded through the batch of dirty laundry, emptying pockets of napkins and   
other knick-knacks before dumping the clothes into the washer.  
"That new guy not working out?" Cloud chuckled.  
"It's a she," Aeris playfully bumped her hips into his, "Fresh in from Corel I think."  
"Oh?" he wrinkled his brow, "You going to keep her then?"  
"I'll give her time," Aeris finished her laundry and pulled the lever to start the washer,   
"Everyone deserves another chance."  
"Yeah," Cloud had to agree. Afterall, Planet gave all of them this chance to be a family.  
Marlene. Tifa. Aeris. And me, the young man smiled stupidly when a glorious aroma   
reached his nostrils.  
"What's Tiff cooking?" his nose twitched.  
"Dunno. But she said it's pretty special," the small woman replied as she headed back in,   
"Thank you Cloud."  
"Yeah," he turned on the dryer, "Don't mention it."  
"Hey tiger!" Tifa's sing song greeted him as he stepped in, "You're home early for once!"  
"Yup. Nice of you to notice," he sauntered over and took a look at what she was   
cooking.  
Several pieces of lightly charred meat sat simmering in hot oils in the pan. Fresh greens   
peppered the meat's flaky surface, giving off an aromatic flavour.  
"Wow," Cloud joked, "Good stuff for once."  
Tifa stuck her tongue out as he gave her a soft pat on her butt.  
"Now, now," she mimicked her companion, "Behave yourself or no nookie t'night."  
"Like that's stopped you two before," he undid his sword and leaned it against the wall.   
He headed over to the sink and began to clear the dishes.  
"Hey tiger," Tifa's arms encircled his waist, "Did you forget?"  
"Nope," he patted her hands, "That's why I left early."  
"Won't your new partner tattle on you?" she teased.  
"Can't," Cloud scrubbed furiously at a troublesome stain, "Buying -- her -- arrgh -- lunch   
-- t'morrow."  
"Ohhh. I seeeee," Tifa gave him a playful squeeze, "A bribe."  
"Not really," he grinned, "And look on the bright side. I came home early enough to help   
you two out."  
"It'd be nice if you'd come home early now n'then and give us a hand," Tifa gave him a   
hard smack on the ass before turning back to her cooking, "Luckily I don't have so much   
work at the worksite anymore, otherwise poor Aeris would be left to face this house   
alone."  
"Well she's doing okay right?" Cloud suddenly scowled, "She isn't is she?"  
"Tiger, tiger, tiger," she berated, "Haven't you noticed how much sleep she gets now?   
We go to bed at what? Ten maybe eleven?"  
"And? We all sleep at the same time," he made a face, "If what we do in bed can be   
called 'sleep'."  
"She gets up in the middle of the night dummy."  
"Huh?" he looked up, "Wha-whatever for? You two sneaking out on me again?"  
"No!" Tifa dimpled her cheeks, "Even if we did, could y'blame us?"  
She dipped in and out of her mountain patois as she harried her husband, "D'you know   
you tend to hoard the whole damn bed?"  
"You never told me about it," the young man looked crossed, "Heck, I thought   
everything was fine."  
"'Course you do, you big slob," Tifa flipped the steaks over, "Planet could explode and   
y'still be snoring away."  
"Okay I get the point," Cloud sighed, "So what do you want me to do? Sleep by myself?"  
"Tifa! I asked you not to tell!"  
They both looked up and saw Aeris standing among them, her arms akimbo. The busty   
woman smiled shyly and murmured a soft apology as the young man shook his head.  
"How about buying a bigger bed?" he suggested.  
"Now there's an idea," Tifa brightened, "How 'bout it?"  
"Oh no you don't," Aeris scolded, "Gil's rather tight now. We make do without it for   
now, understand?"  
"I'll see if I can find something affordable," Cloud attempted to settle the argument, "In   
the mean time I'll sleep out here."  
"And I won't have it," Aeris shook her head, "I know you need the rest after, well ---"   
the three of them passed each other an impish grin, "--- ahem, a *long* day."  
"I'll say," Tifa giggled, much to Cloud's chagrin.  
"I'll sleep in Marlene's room for a while," Aeris finished.  
Cloud was about to protest when Tifa spoke up, "Better settle tiger. She's not taking 'no'   
for an answer."  
"Fine," he dipped his head in resignation, "Whatever you want."  
"Thank you," Aeris grinned as he gave her a hug.  
"Hey now, what's this you're hiding?" he reached behind her and brandished a book.  
"Oh," the small woman reddened, "It's Marlene's. She wanted to know something about   
it but I just couldn't find her an answer."  
"Is she having you do her homework again?" Tifa asked as she tiptoed to reach   
something in the cupboard. Cloud batted her hand gently away and fetched it for her.  
"Thanks."  
"Don't mention it."  
Tifa sighed, "I thought I was the one who's always spoiling her."  
"I'll say," Cloud chided her, "You and your 'beadies'. Y'know she hasn't worn the ones   
you bought her last time."  
"Give her time," the dark haired woman grinned, "She's waiting for the right occasion."  
"Uh huh," the young man rolled his eyes, "Like that dress you had made for Cid and   
Shera's nuptials but forgot to wear."  
"Now tiger," she began.  
"Come to think of it, it's a good thing you didn't wear it," Cloud went on, "You would've   
looked better than the bride."  
"Well it would have helped," Aeris grinned, "Poor Shera. She was ready to fall over at   
the altar, remember?"  
Tifa suppressed a smile, "Oh yeah. See? And you had me wear that awful one I had on   
for your birthday."  
"I liked it," he tried to fish for something nice to say.  
"Yeah me too," the healer chewed her lip absently, "Darn it!"  
She sat down at the table in a huff, spreading the book wide in front of her.  
"I know the answer's here somewhere," her sea green eyes skimmed the book quickly as   
the phone rang.  
"I got it," Tifa snatched the receiver before Cloud even took a step. He shrugged and   
ventured one look at the page at the book Aeris was reading.  
"Well, I give up," he winced.  
She patted his hand absently, "It's okay, love. I'll get it sooner or later."  
"Tiger," Tifa tugged his arm, "It's Reeve."  
'I think you're in trouble', she mouthed silently.  
Cloud soured immediately, "So much for keeping secrets, Yoko."  
Aeris looked up with worry as he picked up the phone.  
"Here, lemme try," Tifa wiped her palms across her apron before taking it off, "He'll take   
care of it."  
"I hope so," Aeris tapped her foot nervously, "You know how hard it's been on Reeve   
lately and --- why are you smiling?"  
Tifa's infectious grin spread to the healer's face as Cloud hung up the phone.  
"Well I'm glad that's over," he sat down and wiped his brow, "This's the last time I can   
duck out early. I just got suspended."  
Something was wrong. Cloud wasn't disappointed or unhappy. In fact, he was anything   
but.  
"Cloud? Tifa?" Aeris knitted her brow, "Something you're not telling me?"  
Tifa held back a wry grin as Cloud smiled.  
"Ilyana's pregnant."  
"Wha-what!?" Aeris blinked, "Oh wow. Th-that's great! How long ago?"  
"Almost two months."  
"Strange, I didn't notice ---"  
"Reeve said she took to wearing oversized clothing lately so he didn't notice until just   
two days ago," Tifa said softly.  
"Why?"  
"Something about the Elders coming for her again," Cloud sighed, "You know Ilyana."  
"Yeah," Aeris pursed her lips, "So, how did he find out?"  
"You mean besides having her throw up every morning?" Tifa grinned, "I guess he   
noticed her gaining a little weight in bed."  
"Oh," Aeris' eyes widened slightly as she covered her mouth, "Ohhh."  
"Yeah y'see?" Tifa clacked her nails on the table top, "The wedding's next week, while   
she can still fit in something slim."  
"Well! I---I'm speechless," Aeris clapped her hands, "Does he need anything?"  
"Two bridesmaids and a best man," Tifa replied promptly.  
"He'll ask you for the floral arrangement later tonight. He just ducked out of a meeting to   
call us," Cloud added, "And since Cid and Shera aren't coming back until the week after --  
-"  
Aeris groaned and held her head, "I'll be alone with that horrible new help."  
"Well if anything," he stood up and clapped a hand on her, "This will certainly help   
business."  
"Aaargh," the slender woman beat lightly against her thighs, "Why's it always the last   
minute!? Can't people plan ahead anymore!? It's going to be hectic!"  
"Well considering I won't be going to work for three days," Cloud kneaded her   
shoulders, "Why don't I help out at the store?"  
"Hey, why'd he suspend you again?" Tifa elbowed him.  
"Leaving early," Cloud smiled lop-sidedly.  
"What?" Aeris soured, "That doesn't sound like him."  
"Well, he found out from the chief who somehow wormed it out from Yoko. And since   
Reeve knows this wedding is on short order, he'd figure you'd need help in the store filling   
out the order," Cloud explained, "Don't worry, I'll get half pay anyway."  
"Well that's a relief," Aeris relaxed and went back to her reading.  
The young man went back to watch over the stove as the two women sat down and   
scrutinized the book.  
"Well it can't be that," Tifa shook her head.  
"Or that either. See?" Aeris pointed.  
"How about that?"  
"Nope. Oh wait! I got it," the dark haired woman stabbed a spot on the page, "That's it."  
Aeris squinted her eyes and grinned.  
"Only you Tifa," she gave her a kiss.  
Tifa blushed and dared a look at Cloud. He only rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"I'll finish here if you want, Tiff. You two go on ahead."  
Tifa reddened even more as Aeris giggled and fondled the woman's chest through her   
clothes.  
"Wait! H-here?!"  
"Yeah," Aeris smiled shyly, "Marlene'll hear us if we go into the bedroom."  
Tifa's eyes glittered as her companion ran her fingers across her sizable chest. The   
slender woman unfastened her bun and shook her locks of light brown hair loose. She bent   
forward for another kiss before she whispered softly in Tifa's ear.  
"Besides, I think he likes to watch."  
The black haired beauty glanced up and saw Cloud quickly snapped his head back to the   
stove as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Tifa hid a small grin as she   
cradled the healer's face gently between her hands.  
"You know what?" she murmured as Aeris slid her hands under her shirt, "I think ----   
unnngghhh --- you're --- right ---- oohhh."  
"Aren't I --- all --- ways?" the petite woman smiled and kissed her deeply. Tifa let a   
muffled groan as Aeris parted her lips gently and flicked her tongue in the busty woman's   
mouth.  
"Hey," Cloud suddenly whistled, "Stop it you two, NOW."  
"Humnh?"  
"Shit! It's Marlene!"  
Aeris quickly stood up as Tifa straightened herself out before the girl lumbered into their   
midst, a stuffed mog trailing behind her.  
"Aun-tee!!" she yawned, "Haff you finished my homework?"  
Aeris's ears instantly turned pink as the other woman shot her a disapproving glance.  
"Ah-hah!" Tifa folded her arms, "Just as I thought!"  
"I was going to show her afterwards --- honest!"  
"Okay enough," Cloud shook his head, "Marlene, you know Auntie Aeris or any one of   
us will gladly help you but you do your own work, understand?"  
"Yessum," Marlene looked dejectedly at the ground.  
"Are you finished with your other work?" he gave her an even stare.  
The girl shook her head as she scuffed the faded carpet.  
"Go back to your room and get some more done before dinner," he said sternly.  
"Now Cloud," Aeris looked at him with disapproval as she hugged the girl, "Don't be too   
hard on her now."  
"Yeah tiger, soften your voice a little," Tifa elbowed him in the side, "You know how   
touchy she is."  
"Right," Cloud rubbed his neck, "Sorry. You okay, Marlene?"  
The tiny girl nodded as she began to totter out to the garden.  
"What the--?" he soured, "Dammit! Where're you going?"  
"I'll get her," Aeris gave him a dark frown before following Marlene outside.  
"Ti-gerrr," Tifa jabbed him lightly again, "Didn't I just tell you--?"  
"I was gentle," the young man interjected with a soft growl, "And no wonder she's doing   
so well in school. You were doing the work for her."  
"Not always," Tifa reached up and massaged his shoulders, "Besides, you know Marlene.   
She needs to be loved, not yelled at."  
"I wasn't yelling," Cloud made a face, "C'mon Tiff. I expected some discipline from you,   
if not Aeris. Do I have to be the bad guy?"  
"Looks that way," she laughed as he rolled his eyes.  
"Tifa, I'm serious."  
"C'mon tiger," she sighed, "Live a little."  
"And when she grows up?" he growled, "What then?"  
"Oh, don't be such a hard ass," she finally snapped, "Now go out and say you're sorry."  
"What?" he turned around to protest but Tifa wouldn't hear of it as she grabbed him by   
one ear.  
"OW!" he winced as she half led, half dragged him out the kitchen.  
"Now go and give her a big hug, you big dope."  
"Tif--aayyggh!" Cloud grimaced as she gave his ear a final twist and pushed him outside   
before locking the door.  
'Go,' she mouthed past the window before she turned and headed back to her cooking.  
Cloud rubbed his ear and headed around the corner of the house. He found Aeris with   
Marlene on the porch swing which Tifa had "acquired" from an abandoned site several   
months ago.  
"Hey," the small woman greeted him and edged a little closer to Marlene.  
"Hey yourself," he stood watch over them. The small girl clutched her ragged mog   
tightly as he gave her a disarming grin.  
"Hiya kiddo," he rubbed her hair gently. Marlene glanced at him briefly then went back   
to her world. Aeris arched a brow then chided her gently.  
"Where's your manners, hun? Say 'hello' now."  
"Huwwo," the little girl mumbled timidly. She huddled even closer to the healer despite   
his best efforts.  
Good Planet, he wondered. Is she afraid of me now?  
"Promise me you won't raise your voice again," Aeris said suddenly.  
The young man looked down and saw her looking at him with concern in her sea-green   
eyes. When he didn't answer immediately, she became indignant.  
"Cloud."  
"Okay," he put a reassuring hand on her, "I won't do it again."  
"Better," Aeris murmured and turned her attentions back to their ward.  
They said nothing more until Tifa came out and called them in for supper.  
  
================================================================  
  
**NOTE** This was intended as the transition-piece for the  
Zelda/Castlevania/FF7 x-over, but was left on the  
side after a few months into the project. With part  
four of Zelda being worked on and future parts being  
planned out in my tiny, pea-sized brain on the low  
bank of 640 kB (conventional memory, it used to be  
called), I figure I make this piece semi-autonomous.  
  
Contact: Maximillian Zhang grey228@hotmail.com  
  
================================================================ 


End file.
